Insomnio
by Chiidory
Summary: Tony y Steve tienen dificultades para dormir, pero eso no es algo que les interese ya que cada uno tiene suficientes preocupaciones; al conocerse comienzan con el pie izquierdo y sin que lo esperen, se atraen. Mientras enfrentaran todo tipo de adversidades, veremos cómo se relacionan y enamoran. Todo con la mirada de ellos mismos y tal vez... Este es mi bebe y espero les guste.
1. Primeras impresiones

Primeras impresiones

"Tenía una cita", eso es lo primero que llego a mi mente y lo que respondí, ahora, no sé qué decirle al hombre parado frente a mí. Nick Fury no es muy alentador, ni delicado con la información que me está proporcionando, pero lo sigo hacia el edificio de donde salí, entramos a una habitación que cuenta con una mesa y dos sillas, tan lúgubre que siento frío sólo con mirarla.

70 años "dormido" en el hielo, ¡apenas lo puedo creer!, y eso sólo porque me siento vivo; había leído alguna historia de ciencia ficción, pero sé que ni en la mejor novela de mi tiempo habría un argumento así de increíble (me siento tan viejo pensando así). 70 años en el hielo y recuerdo mi último pensamiento, "¡me siento tan solo, siempre estuve solo!", lo gracioso es que no he dejado de pensar de esa manera. ¡70 años en el hielo y…! aun con todo este suceso, no se justifica el intento de engaño que me pensaban hacer, no creo en las mentiras blancas, ni las que se dicen con buenas intenciones. Una mentira siempre será una mentira; sí se oculta la verdad, es otra forma de mentir y el encuentro que he tenido con S.H.I.L.D a causado una pésima primera impresión para el tiempo en el que desperté; La primera verdad en la que pienso, es que si el futuro está lleno de mentiras no creo acostumbrarme a vivir así, el fin no justifica los medios... creo que estoy más paranoico de lo que debería.

Quiero saber ¿cómo es el mundo después de 70 años?, ¿qué habrá pasado con mi pelotón?, ¿alguno seguirá vivo?, ¡¿la agente Carter seguirá viva?! ¿Me recordara? Formulo tantas preguntas a la vez, que me es difícil concentrarme en lo que me dicen.

- Capitán, no debe preocuparse, haremos que su estancia sea lo más placentera. Entiendo que adaptarse a nuestra época pueda resultarle un tanto difícil, pero le puedo garantizar que está en buenas manos. – Fury, fácilmente asegura algo que no está en sus manos, en las de nadie realmente.

- Gracias, quisiera respuestas, pero no ahora, si fuera posible descansar un momento – pido más perturbado de lo que quisiera demostrar – pero, no en el lugar que desperté. –lo miro fijamente y espero momentos que me parecen horas. Él no cambia su semblante serio e impenetrable, en otro tiempo me pudo haber intimidado, ahora sólo espero por su respuesta, realmente quiero descansar.

- Desacuerdo, le pediré a la agente Hill que lo guie a una habitación. Afortunadamente las instalaciones de S.H.I.L.D. donde nos encontramos, cuentan con dormitorios. – antes de salir de la habitación donde estábamos, me da una mirada inquisidora, a la cual no respondo, tengo tantas cosas en que pensar.

...

- Capitán, es un honor – me saluda inmediatamente una joven con mirada fría – Un placer conocerla agente Hill- contesto lo más amable que puedo, pero sé que no lo logro, la mirada que le doy le indica mis deseos, rápidamente se da vuelta y la sigo a lo largo de amplios pasillos a los que no les pongo atención, deseo llegar pronto, no se a donde pero quiero descansar. Me rio de mala gana ante mi comentario, 70 años en el hielo durmiendo, y quiero descansar. La agente me mira por encima de su hombro pero sigue caminando sin comentar nada.

Nos dirigimos al último piso que marca el elevador, la mujer abre una puerta oprimiendo sus dedos rápidamente sobre lo que parece ser un tablero, es tan extraño para mí. La habitación a la que entramos es tan amplia como lo fue mi hogar antes de la guerra, o más, no puedo evitar que recuerdos de mi niñez asalten mi cabeza, en el tiempo de la gran depresión, mi madre y yo teníamos tan poco.

- Espero que este cómodo, cuando desee puede llamarme y vendré, puede pedir lo que sea a la hora que quiera – Se voltea pero inmediatamente le respondo.

- Y como la llamare - me señala un tablero que cuenta con varios colores y presiona el de mayor tamaño.

- Al oprimir esta figura, me avisa que quiere hablar conmigo, vendré lo más pronto posible.

Antes de salir, me da una última mirada, de arriba abajo, yo no me muevo. Finalmente se cierra la puerta y caigo en el sillón más cercano, ahora tengo tiempo de examinarme, tanto mental como físicamente, y hago un recuento rápido de recuerdos, desde mi lucha con cráneo rojo hasta la despedida por radio con la agente Carter, recuerdo sus palabras y lamento tanto no haber podido despedirme apropiadamente; quisiera ver a los chicos, además siento como se cierra mi garganta al recordar a Bucky y la mirada que me dio al caer al vacío llena de angustia y miedo, esa mirada nunca la olvidare, después de eso no recuerdo sentir algo más que impotencia y decepción con migo mismo. Antes en el campamento la preocupación más grade que tenia era luchar por encontrar la identidad del "Capitán América" pues estando en una época de intensos cambios políticos y sociales, sabía que representaba era un símbolo para el país. La nación a la que ame y jure defender pedía cosas simples, luchar por la injusticia, rescatar al oprimido y combatir a favor de la libertad y la democracia. Hoy la nación a en la que desperté, no es lo que era, y no la conozco totalmente, pero al ver esa avenida de Nueva York supe que ya no estaba en casa, ahora no se su pueda amar… ahora no se si sea capaz de proteger; es extraño pensar que hubo ocasiones en las batallas que libre, donde quería sobrevivir solo por volver a ver el lugar que me vio crecer, el cielo que me cubrió días y noches solitarias. Pero hoy, estoy seguro que daría lo que fuera por volver ahí, mi desesperación ahora no se compara con la guerra, estoy seguro de que esta es la batalla más difícil que tendré en mi vida.

Veo mis manos, a veces olvido el cuerpo que tengo y me confundo cuando veo estas manos grandes y fuertes, a mis manos frágiles y débiles suelo extrañarlas, más cuando rompo algunos objetos sin querer. Sigo la mirada a mis brazos y piernas, no puedo creer que este completo y pueda estirarme después de tanto tiempo en el hielo. ¿Qué es lo que soy?, no creo que el doctor Erskine hubiera imaginado que pudiera pasar algo como esto, ¿Qué pensaría si le dijeran lo que el suero es capaz? Ahora tengo que pensar con claridad. La gran pregunta a todo esto es…

¡¿Qué haré?!

El Capitán América fue creado para ser un soldado, yo lo he convertido en algo mucho más grande que eso… para servir a mi país siempre supe que debería sacrificar mi libertad personal, sé que superare esto. Es lo único en la vida que tengo... solo necesito tiempo.

Rápidamente levanto la mirada y me doy cuenta que es tarde, la luz de la tarde se ha ido y parece ser de madrugada, no me he movido del sillón en el que me senté, todo lo que ha pasado hoy me ha dejado agotado mas agotado de lo que estaba. Me levanto y comienzo a mirar la habitación en la estoy, esta oscura y no deseo más luz que la que entra por la ventana, veo más allá de la sala en la que me encuentro y alcanzo a ver un baño blanco, sigo la mirada y veo un balcón al que se puede acceder por las puestas corredizas de vidrio, finalmente enfoco la mirada a la cama que se asoma sobre la entrada de la alcoba, me dirijo hacia ella y planeo dormir para recuperarme.

Al entrar, sigo sin prender la luz (además no sé cómo se hace, tal vez eso también haya cambiado a como era en mi época), me dirijo a la cama y me recuesto sobre las cobijas que tiene, la siento cómoda pero no puedo cerrar los ojos, aun que estoy entre la oscuridad, no me agrada la idea de dormir, quien lo diría, el Capitán América, el primero que golpeo a Hitler no quiere cerrar los ojos, teme a despertar en otro lugar y época diferente.

No me había dado cuenta del desgaste mental, y este hace que poco a poco cierre mis ojos, no sé cómo pero estoy en el campamento, veo a Peggy, a Bucky, al general…

…

¡Frío!, ¡siento mucho frío! y peor aún, ¡me siento más solo de lo que nunca había sentido!, quiero gritar, pregunto ¿dónde estoy?, ¿qué hago aquí?, pero no puedo oír mis gritos, mi cuerpo está sumamente pesado, no puedo moverme, grito mas fuerte pero no hay alguna diferencia y…

Despierto bañado de sudor, respiro hondo y no alcanzo a inhalar tanto oxigeno como quisiera, volteo a hacia mis costados y no reconozco el lugar estoy a punto de pararme y correr, pero recuerdo que no era un sueño; ¡70 años en el hielo y no morí!, 70 años en el hielo y... no sé qué hacer.

…

Hoy es un día de noviembre y son las 7:30 de la mañana, dormí aproximadamente 1 hora, la hora más larga que he sentido, María Hill se ha presentado formalmente y descubro que no era una mujer fría, yo soy el que no percibí la compasión que me daba en su mirada, le agradezco sus atenciones y me regresa una sonrisa.

…

A lo largo de la semana me ha hecho un recorrido rápido de cosas que todo hombre del siglo XXI debe saber para sobrevivir: Primero la historia (ganamos, Hill dice que mi muerte les dio el impulso que necesitaban y no sé si alegrarme o desear que así fuera) la primera guerra mundial, vista desde los ojos de los cronistas que la vivieron es como un telegrama de un viejo familiar, siento algo tan cercano al leer como se redactaron los horrores que dejo, que no puedo evitar sentirme acogido. La gran depresión es otro suceso que al que no puedo evitar relacionar con mi madre, y con las duras condiciones en las que crecí, la muerte de ella me dejo en claro algo, debía luchar por sobrevivir y no sólo de hambre se muere, el espíritu es más frágil que el cuerpo, y sin sueños el hombre morirá.

La segunda guerra mundial, se me relata como un cuento lejano, pues a pesar de "ganar", la guerra fría y protestas políticas que sucedieron posteriormente dicen que eso no fue suficiente.

Finalmente, lo más difícil de asimilar es la época contemporánea, pues está llena de cambios sociales que no logro concebir, y no es que me desagraden, pero nunca creí que fueran posibles, como: el movimiento feminista, siempre creí que las mujeres tenían su lugar, que debían ser protegidas y defendidas ante todo, pero, jamás pensé que pudiéramos ser iguales y entiendo el avance que esto significa para vivir en equidad, esto me hace pensar que tan atrás esta la visión de los años en los que crecí. Las protestas estudiantiles, son harina de otro costal, la juventud que se enfrento en su momento al régimen autoritarista me impresiona, estos levantamientos sólo fueron una muestra de una sociedad más compleja y diversa a la que ya no era posible "imponer" soluciones fáciles; y siguiendo con la lucha por los derechos civiles de los afroamericanos que creo es otra muestra de lucha contra la injusticia. Es difícil asimilar los cambios importantes que se produjeron en la sociedad estadounidense y espero que no me cueste entender los que ahora enfrenta.

No sé si la forma en la que me prefiero dirigirme (evitando la violencia y buscando siempre soluciones de consenso) sea la atinada, por lo que puedo ver la sociedad está en un periodo de moral disfrazada, llena de glamor que cubre valores superficiales, donde lo que eres es igual a lo que tienes.

Es tan confuso. Afortunadamente María Hill me tiene mucha paciencia.

El segundo tema que me atrae es el cine, el entretenimiento y música, ha evolucionado tanto, que no puedo evitar pensar que es parte un mundo ficticio, hoy el ruido puede ser música, el entretenimiento puede es la violación de la privacidad del otro y el cine muestra historias que nunca creí posibles (la mía sería una buena), lo que más me agrada es que las proyecciones sean mucho más frecuentes, pero las películas como dice Hill ya son tan diversas, hechas de tantas formas que me tardare una vida para ponerme al corriente. Deseo empezar a ver los cambios que me relata María, ¿será tan real como dice?

El arte, es otro tema, en mi juventud tuve que esforzarme por tener una educación mediana en este tema, de hecho sin la guerra estoy seguro que hubiera optado por una carrera en el dibujo, antes de enlistarme mi gran pasión era el contemplar y plasmar en la sencillas hojas y carbón que podía adquirir paisajes y personajes únicos, sé que no era extra ordinario, pero mis trazos sobresalían, algo de lo que siempre estuve orgulloso fue de poner en cada dibujo un poco de mi alma. Por ello el arte es uno de los temas que primero abarcare, ya que junto con la literatura y la filosofía son un reflejo de lo que hoy es el hombre, los libros que me sugiere Hill me ayudaran a entender un poco del mundo en el que me puedo incorporar.

El único tema en el que me veo en aprietos, es la ciencia y tecnología, podre ver los procesos por los que han atravesado, pero no creo poder dominar o manejarlas siquiera.

27 de noviembre y a dos semanas de despertar, pregunto por primera vez por la gente que conocía, no es que lo haya evitado, pero tenía que estar preparado para la respuesta. La mayoría ha muerto y los que no, se encuentran lejos, con una vida realizada, esperando una paz por demás ganada, a la que no soy capaz de interrumpir. Hay cosas que no puedo sacar de mi mente, primero el número de Peggy, solo tengo que llamar y podre saber de ella (ya se utilizar un teléfono), pero no creo sensato hacerlo, no quiero que su estado de salud se complique mas, pero… no, no veo por qué hacerlo, ella ya hizo una vida en la que no estoy más que como un buen recuerdo; No creo justo cambiar eso, no para esa mujer que significa tanto para mí.

Otra cosa que me perturba es saber el tiempo que Howard uso para buscarme, es seguro que su familia me conozca a través de sus recuerdos, y al ver las imágenes de ellos no puedo evitar que un calor que hace mucho no sentía se instale en mi pecho, María su esposa se ve tan paciente como debe ser la compañera de un hombre como Howard, y él se ve tan cansado. Como me hubiera gustado estar ahí para acompañarlo.

Por otro lado su hijo es toda una sorpresa, Anthony Edward Stark tiene los ojos de su padre, no solo eso, su actitud muestra más confianza y curiosidad; cuando lo vi despertó en mi un sentimiento de protección, pues a pesar de poder apreciar la independencia y fortaleza que es seguro tiene, no puedo evitar imaginarme verlo creer, reír, llorar y ser parte de él.

El concepto de familia que tengo es más amplio que el que Howard tuvo la oportunidad de formar, ya que como un símbolo que representa los ideales americanos, mi patria es mi familia… pero cuando veo a su hijo, siento que puedo tener algo así… creo que llevo muchas horas sin dormir y esto parece comenzar a afectarme.

…

En estas dos semanas no he dormido más qu horas al día, y es que no necesito mas, entre las pesadillas que me asaltan y la angustia por no saber que soy, creo que es lo mejor, en esta ocasión me digo ¡Bendito suero! Entre los libros que se acumulan, la música que reúno y las películas que me faltan por ver, no he tenido necesidad de salir de "mi departamento". S.H.I.L.D ha sido una organización generosa conmigo, además de las asesorías que recibo de sus agentes, me ha brindado todo lo que cualquier ciudadano americano "debe tener", y esto es algo que todavía no termino de entender.

"Debo descansar un momento", al instante de pensarlo lo descarto.

Me dirijo a la pantalla, no he olvidado cómo funciona el control remoto (no entiendo porque le dieron ese nombre) y paso los canales de uno en uno, las noticias son algo que ya no intento entender, están llenas de información previa que prefiero asimilar con calma, además algunas son tan sensacionalistas que son un desperdicio de tiempo (otra característica del mundo en el que desperté). Los llamados reality show no son algo que me interese, y finalmente las historias como series y películas son algo que todavía me sorprenden.

Encuentro que empieza una película llamada "El club de la pelea", tiene una clasificación que anuncia que no todo el público puede verla (aprendí de una manera incomoda esto de las clasificaciones y sobretodo que el contenido de los canales varia, Play Boy no es precisamente un canal familiar). Decido verla y darle una oportunidad.

Siento que poco apoco puedo vencer estos grandes retos la televisión, el Internet y la cultura popular, pronto podre entenderlos…

Es interesante planteamiento que hace la cinta, pero… no puedo contestar donde esta mi mente…

...

Ahora sí, son las 4:30 am y es hora de dormir.

…

Despierto como siempre, empapado de sudor y aferrándome a recuerdos que ya no están, a gente que se ha ido, a posibilidades que no sucederán… me levanto, me cambio de ropa y salgo a correr alrededor de central park. 2 horas después me ducho y como lo que me han traído. Es otro día, donde lo que voy descubriendo no me sirve para entender el lugar en donde me encuentro, hace tres días comencé a trazar un recorrido por el país, no sé cuando lo pueda llevar a cabo, pero es algo que necesito.

Salgo a caminar por las calles cercanas al edificio donde habito y al cruzar por la esquina me encuentro algo que no esperaba, en el puesto de periódicos hay ejemplares de una revista, Vanity Fair, lo que me llama la atención es la entrevista especial a Tony Stark, tomo una y no puedo evitar recordar al niño de 6 años con traje elegante que vi en la fotografía de ayer; es tan diferente al hombre elegante que está en la portada, tiene un aire de orgullo y altivez que antes no tenía. Hay arrogancia en su mirada y eso me perturba… debe ser una fachada, como toda primera impresión. Algo que he aprendido en este mundo es como las personas se ocultan tras un muro, tal vez el también lo haga, eso no me gusta pero quiero saber por qué. Tal vez, sí lo conociera pudiera ayudarme a entender este tiempo, si, me gustaría su ayuda. Es el hijo de un buen amigo, no veo por qué no podría llegar a serlo con el tiempo. Esta decidido, lo buscare y haré que sea mi amigo.

Levanto la mirada y veo el cielo despejado, es una buena señal, con la ayuda de Anthony confió en que explorar el mundo de hoy, no será tan complicado como lo ha sido. Después de entenderlo, después… después veré lo que hago y… ¡de pronto me doy cuenta! No he soñado desde que desperté del Hielo.


	2. El hombre de hierro

Oigo un espantoso ruido que no me deja dormir… ¡Demonios! Ahora no puedo dormir porque hay demasiada luz en la habitación… ¡Suficiente! me he abochornado con lo que me cubre.

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es mi habitación en Malibú, me estiro cual gato dormilón y trato de en listar los pendientes que tengo aun estando recostado, espero no volver a dormirme ya que decidí despertar.

A ver si lo logre:

· Donas y café

· Revisar las últimas demandas del gobierno por no abastecer de armas. (Que mas quieren ya tiene a Maquina de Guerra)

· Hablar a Rhodey para hacer una carrera, necesito ganarle en velocidad (probar los nuevos propulsores)

· Ir por frutas exóticas, quiero algo dulce, mango, fresas o manzanas… mejor donas.

· Revisar si no hay otra copia del reactor Arc y otro Ivan Vanko que quiera destruirme.

· Ir a la fiesta de esa tal Jan Dynev o como se llame (dicen que es ardiente y no la conozco)

· Entrar a la base de S.H.I.L.D. y ver quien mas está en la lista del grupito al cual no me importa pertenecer (es obvio que están intimidados y no quieren avergonzarse, por eso no me quieren ahí)

· Limpiar el desorden que causo la basura de Hammer en la expo.

· Terminar de leer la valiosa herencia de Howard, cortesía del Ciclope (naaaaaaa eso no)

· Terminar de repara el deportivo azul.

Un momento, ¿en donde esta Pepper? debería estar anotando las importantes cosas que tiene que hacer hoy, mejor dicho, debería estar haciéndolas.

Me siento en la cama y de un salto salgo de ella, paso por el espejo de cuerpo completo, donde jamás me detengo a contemplarme, mmm debo recordar mandar a quitarlo. ¡Oh cierto! no puedo, Pepper lo dejo ahí… es tan raro compartir la habitación con alguien, desde el internado que no lo hacía, y no me quejo (mucho), pero a veces siento que ya no es mi espacio. La primera vez que vi su cepillo de dientes, casi entro en pánico, pero me recordé que la quiero, y hasta ahora eso evita que entre grite como niña cada que noto su familiaridad... Antes de ser… "eso" que somos hoy, convivíamos pero... jamás la vi sin maquillaje o sin esos trajes de mujer profesional que le encantan; de hecho casi nada ha cambiado, excepto por el sexo, es ilimitado donde, cuando y como lo quiero yo. ¡Sí! es mucho mejor que antes y lo que más me gusta es que jamás nos hacemos mimos como las parejas cursis, de hecho cuando ella siquiera comienza a cambiar su tono de voz yo la distraigo y la hago enojar; ser una persona "sincera" como yo tiene sus ventajas.

A veces creo que ella también se controla, me conoce tan bien que sabe que es lo que me gusta y evita lo que no… muy raras ocasiones, creo que debería hacer algo similar con ella, complacerla de alguna manera… pero cuando comienzo a pensar eso me recuerdo que ya es suficiente con haberla aceptado, porque si, aunque no lo parezca ella es la que dio el primer paso.

Ahhhhhh que sueño tengo. Me dirijo al closet a tomar ropa y ducharme. Pantalón negro, saco de terciopelo negro, camisa lila, corbata…

- Jarvis ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? – pregunto a mi fiel mayordomo.

- Buenos días señor, son las 9:48 y según mi contador 5 horas con 23 minutos – Me saluda con voz cordial mi Inteligencia Artificial.

- ¡Qué bien!, tu jefe cada vez reposa mejor, a este paso lo hará como una persona normal.- en la puerta del baño aparece una gráfica que muestra como a aumentado mi tiempo de descanso, la despliego y entro a la regadera

- Me alegro señor, ¿quiere que le pida algo para comer?

- No, tengo intenciones de tardar en la ducha así que mejor dile a Pepper que prepare todo, voy a ir con Rhodey.

- Con gusto señor.

¡Ahhh! Que comodidad, después de salvar a todos es tan relajante un baño de tina.

A mi mente viene el recuerdo del beso que Pepper y yo nos dimos en esa azotea, abro mis ojos y contemplo a la nada, debo admitir que fue bueno... mas no excelente y la verdad es que creo que he idealizado la relación que tengo con ella, antes le coqueteaba y la cortejaba por la emoción, pues ella es de las pocas personas que me pueden poner un límite y precisamente es por "eso" que creo no debería seguir teniendo este vacío constante. Ella es especial para mí, lo admito; pero parece que no lo suficiente, creo que hay algo que no me permite… "amarla" (tengo escalofríos con esa palabra), mmmm no sé que sea, pero pensándolo bien, ¡tal vez sea lo mejor! Ella es una buena mujer, me ama, quiere mi bienestar y me cuida de todo peligro, si tuviera una armadura ella si sería mi guarda espaldas, mejor de lo que fue Happy en su tiempo... pero hasta ahí. No sé porque pienso en esto ahora, pero siempre he sido así; mi personalidad, mis traumas de la niñez o los padres irresponsables que tuve, forjaron mi carácter, si lo pienso fríamente Pepper merece algo mejor que yo, el problema de no sentir más por ella es solo mío.

Un suspiro sale de mi boca, mi cuerpo esta tenso, cierro los ojos, tengo que... admito, es nuevo para mí el sentirse querido, ¡si! definitivamente el cariño de una persona de confianza, que estoy seguro, no es por interés económico o social es único, esto nunca lo había sentido en la vida. La mejor cosa de estar con Pepper es que ella es alguien que _me ha visto_, sabe como soy realmente y no ha salido corriendo; Me compadezco de ella pues yo no estoy depuesto a "sacrificarme" por el bien de mi amada, no hablo de no protegerla o dejarla a su suerte, no. A lo que me refiero es a que no estoy dispuesto a dejar de ser como soy para que ella este más cómoda, o sea más "feliz". El amor es ese sacrificio que hace ella por aguantarme, pero yo no me veo así. Tal vez sea un maldito que no merece a esa mujer, tal vez debería ser equitativa esta relación, pero no puedo engañarme a mí mismo (a ella si).

La estabilidad emocional y la felicidad son algo a lo que no renunciare, a menos que ella me pida liberarla... y es que tampoco soy un tirano.

Ahhhhhh, ahora sí, completamente despierto, limpio y vestido me dirijo al piso inferior.

- ¡Tony! ¡por fin te has levantado...! - dice mientas me da unos papeles - toma las notificaciones de demanda y firma los poderes para que haya un representante legar en cada una – al terminar de explicarme, me da un beso en los labios, tan superficial que casi no me doy cuenta. – Te están esperando en la base desde hace 30 min.

- Está bien, terminemos con esto – tomo los papeles que me extendió y empiezo a firmar – Me voy, pero antes, tengo una queja sobre su trabajo Señorita Potts – ella levanta las cejas al oír eso – y es sobre mi rutina de ejercicios, ¿cómo quiere que haga ejercicio cardiovascular al despertar, si cuando lo hago no está con la cama conmigo?- ella enrójese hasta que se confunde el color de su cabello con el de su piel.

- Señor Stark le recuerdo que las múltiples ocupaciones que no atiende, me impiden ayudarle con dicho plan de actividades – me quita los papeles y se dirige a la puerta – sin más por el momento espero que se encuentre en la casa a mas tardar las 7 pm, pues tenemos un compromiso previo – sale dándome una de esas miradas que me hacen sentir culpable.

- Cuídala Happy- le digo al hombre que está en la puerta, él me responde con la cabeza, antes de irme voltea hacia mí, y lo único que puedo hacer es cerrarle un ojo y dirigirme al estacionamiento.

Es verdad, hace más de 6 meses cambie el rumbo de la compañía y hasta hace poco solo había problemas, compromisos y muchos tramites largos; pero ahora la mayoría de los que huyeron después de mi aviso del cambio en el rumbo de la empresa, han regresado con la cola entre las patas, pues con la llegada de Iron Man, las acciones volvieron a subir, la gente confía en la tecnología que les ofrezco y además, ¿quién no quiere a un súper héroe? No puedo evitar que salga una carcajada de mis labios.

Las inversiones que hice en la compañía han dado más frutos de los que esperaba. Y ahora este último contrato con la milicia ha hecho que la estabilidad sea asegurada y que Máquina de Guerra, sea usada única y exclusivamente por Rhodey, la única persona en a la que confiaría mi vida, osea mi tecnología; y es que desde lo que paso con los 10 anillos, al comenzar con el diseño del Mark II, a Rhodey fue al único que le pedí ayuda, al no dármela supe que Iron Man iría por mi cuenta.

Subo al convertible gris, pongo música y me muevo al compás de la batería (en el fondo suena "Are you gonna go my way"), hoy me dirijo a la base, es la última vez que piso ese lugar y sólo porque mi amigo me lo pidió. Recordar como James Rupert Rhodes, se convirtió en Rhodey, siempre me hace reír, desde que éramos niños él fue una persona a la que no le importaba de quien era hijo o a cuanto asedia mi fortuna; él fue la primera persona que no cambio su forma de ser al estar conmigo y saber quién era, fue la primer persona en llamarme Tony y no Anthony y yo el primero en decirle Rhodey.

I was born long ago

I am the chosen I'm the one

I have come to save the day

And I won't leave until I'm done

So that's why you've got to try

You got to breath and have some fun

Though I'm not paid I play this game

And I won't stop until I'm done

Salgo del garaje y contemplo la playa y el sol, ¡el día es magnífico! me hace recordar los contados momentos que disfrute en el internado, la mayoría en compañía de la única persona a la que puedo llamar amigo; no solo compartimos dormitorio, clases y experiencias, juntos descubrimos que era lo que realmente queríamos hacer de nuestras vidas.

But what I really want to know is

Are you gonna go my way?

And I got to got to know

Cuando éramos niños ambos coleccionábamos tarjetas de nuestros héroes favoritos, sonrió al recordar cómo me regalo esa tarjeta súper rara del Capitán América, ese día Howard había sido mas imbécil de lo común, pero Rhodye (que tardo tanto en conseguirla), al verme tan… vulnerable, me dijo que era un adelanto a mi cumpleaños; Ese día no me dejo sólo por ningún momento, jugamos hasta el anochecer, su padre fue a recogerlo y mientras salían lo reprendía por no llegar a casa, pero antes de salir me dio una mirada que me dejo 2 cosas claras, jamás podría engañarlo y ya no estoy solo.

I don't know why we always cry

This we must leave and get undone

We must engage and rearrange

And turn this planet back to one

So tell me why we got to die

And kill each other one by one

We've got to love and rub-a-dub

We've got to dance and be in love

Hoy es con la única persona con la que puedo ser totalmente sincero ya no tiene caso mentirle, pues él puede ver a través de mi. Sólo espero que jamás descubra donde tengo mi colección (no es abundante, pero tienen tanto valor para mí), es mi tesoro más preciado de la infancia y obvio está en la caja fuerte, (la que está más abajo que las armaduras).

But what I really want to know is

Are you gonna go my way?

And I got to got to know

Miro hacia la autopista, mas adelante el cielo está despejado, de reojo veo que voy a más de 90 km/hrs. Inhalo todo el aire que puedo y doy una retumbante exhalación. Detengo mis recuerdos y me doy cuenta; ¡a los dos siempre nos impulsaron los mismo ideales! sólo que al elegir nuestro camino él se entrego al cuerpo aéreo y yo en cambio elegí a la ciencia aplicada. No puedo evitar recordar el enfrentamiento que tuvimos en la última fiesta de la mansión, al verme ahogado en alcohol y haciendo vergüenzas... me enfrento con el Mark II, destrozamos parte de la casa y desperté abrazando el inodoro, permití que "robara" la armadura, pero la verdad es que como dijo el cíclope, pensaba que iba a morir, y si llegase a ser así, se que Rhodey respetaría mi deseo de cuidar a mis bebes. De repente me pongo más serio y recuerdo… "Mi querido amigo" ha estado ahí en todo momento, hasta cuando consolide mi relación con Pepper, él lo sabe… no me ha comentado nada, pero estoy seguro, él lo sabe.

Are you gonna go my way?

'Cause baby I got to know

Yeah

Debo relajarme, estoy por llegar, y como Rhodey se quedo con Máquina de Guerra "temporalmente", hoy arreglaremos ese temporalmente, mi visita a la base aérea no sólo es para saludar, oficialmente hoy prestare a mi niña Maquina de Guerra, que tendrá misiones sólo con la supervisión de Rhodey. Es un gran logro, pues una creación mía no es únicamente un arma, ¡quiero recordar este día como el inicio de cosas positivas!

Me pregunto, ¿qué diría mi padre al ver que he logrado algo que él solo podía soñar?, se que es infantil pero es que no puedo evitar competir con él, aunque debo reconocer que me ha ayudado, ¡yo le he ganado!, logre expandir a Industrias Stark y lo más importante tengo un verdadero amigo al que le puedo confiar mis creaciones. Sí, admito que tenía muchos colaboradores, pero él sólo se limitaba dar órdenes y a pedir resultados, jamás vio a alguno de sus compañeros, como algo más que trabajadores; tal vez por eso Vanko nunca lo perdono, ¡sí lo sé!, hizo cosas ilegales pero Howard realmente lo abandono, es por eso que entiendo un poco el odio que Iván tiene a todo lo que representa Stark. Basta no debo de pensar en ellos, yo estoy haciendo algo mejor, estoy logrando algo insuperable, indudablemente yo he ganado.

También debo alejar esos absurdos pensamientos, no puedo ser empático con ese asesino… aunque por dentro entienda como se siente, ser desplazado, no ser reconocido y estar solo. No me gusta identificarme con la gente, me hace pensar cosas que no quiero, una de ellas es que no puedo negar que la metralla que está en mi pecho, me hizo mucho bien… me despertó del sueño en el que estaba cómodamente viviendo y lo más importante, ¡me ha impulsado a pelear por mi mismo!; sí, porque por primera vez no estiro la mano para obtener algo, al fin me siento útil, al fin siento que hago "algo", al fin tengo algo verdadero y real.

Y es por eso que corte toda relación armamentista con el gobierno, nadie los conoce mejor que yo; tal vez sea un hipócrita pero no caminare por el mismo camino que ellos, no me dirigiré de la misma forma en la que se dirige la milicia da. ¡Aagh! ¡que horror…! es por eso que no me gustan esos pensamientos, por que inevitablemente pienso en Howard, en cómo me "educo" y en mi madre... posiblemente mi relación con Pepper sea un reflejo del maltrato que tuve, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¡Lo odio!, odio parecerme cada mas a él, su forma de relacionarse con mi madre fue exactamente la misma, a que la que tengo con Pepper, solo hay algunas variables, Pepper es una mujer fuerte, ella me puede dejar en cualquier momento, eso es muy bueno.

¡Suficiente! esta racha de reflexión esta tornándose demasiado seria para un viaje en carretera…

Y por fin llego, no tarde lo que debería y por poco llego a tiempo no debe volver a suceder!

- 1 hora, como es posible, ¡¿sabes la importancia de esto?! – Es lo primero que oigo al bajar de mi convertible – a la otra ¿quieres que te vaya a levantar? – lo miro, siempre fue más alto que yo y con ese uniforme también se ve mucho más maduro, como me burlo de ese "anciano".

- ¡Hola a ti también! ¿Cómo has estado? Se nota que necesitas un día libre, tómatelo yo te cubro – le respondo palmeando su hombro y camino hacia donde supongo que es la reunión – relájate ¿quieres?, salvamos al mundo, eso tiene su ventajas – me toma de los hombros y me dirige por un pasillo.

- Me relajare cuando madurez, sabes que no trabajo para ti pero me estresa pensar en que tu lo creas – finalmente nos detenemos ante una enorme puerta de hierro, espero paciente mente a que termine de analizarme. – lo harás bien.

- ¡Oh! ¡Claro!, me ofende que lo dudes – abro con ambas manos la puerta y entro primero yo – Caballeros, que empiece la fiesta- Todos volean a verme y no puedo evitar mostrar la cara más autosuficiente que tengo.

Después de lo que parecen ser muchas horas (2 largas horas) cuando todos los abogados que contrate y los militares que no dejan esa postura firme (me canso solo de verlos), quedan satisfechos, todos en la sala nos despedimos con un fuerte apretón de manos. Son dos los oficiales que me piden una foto y autógrafo, a los cuales des recomiendo que el general James Rhodes, la tome, pues él es muy bueno en ello.

- Creo que te equivocaste de profesión – es lo primero que me dice cuando estamos solos y nos dirigimos a mi auto.

- ¿Tú crees? – Me detengo y lo miro fijamente, lo más serio que puedo - ¿Por qué lo dices? – me acerco en un intento de intimidarlo.

- Porque fanfarroneas y te mueves como una celebridad, de esas que sólo sirven para verse bien –me responde con burla.

- ¡Oh Rhodey! me alagas al decirme que me veo bien – trato de actuar como si me avergonzara – pero me conoces lo suficiente para saber qué puedo hacer muchas cosas más y no sólo verme bien – lo ultimo lo digo con un tono insinuante.

- Jaja es verdad, pero a mí no me engañas, estabas aterrado pensando que no aceptarían todos tus términos – cuando termina de decir eso me pongo serio y sigo caminando, no volteo a verlo pues ahora sí estoy avergonzado.

- No es verdad, es obvio que esto fue una mera formalidad… - siento su mirada en mí, no me dice nada pero me sigue – es aburrido seguir con el tema, ¿que te parece ir por una hamburguesa? - le digo muestras abro el auto para que entre-

- Pensaba que las celebridades, como "tu" comían cosas más extravagantes –responde sentándose en el espacio del copiloto.

- Sí quieres podemos comer una hamburguesa con carne de cocodrilo – le digo mientras pongo en marcha el auto – puedo cumplir tu pequeña ilusión.

- ¡Qué asco! eso debe ser ilegal – se pone el cinturón y me mira.

- Posiblemente... ¿a qué sabrá el cocodrilo con tocino y queso? – me pongo el cinturón por su mirada insistente.

- A pollo – me dice con una sonrisa y mirando hacia el frente – o por lo menos eso dicen siempre que se come una carne exótica.

- Pues, tendremos que probarlo – le digo finalmente para subir la velocidad a 80 por hora.

Saliendo del restaurante de comida rápida y de una conversación muy animada, es hora de despedirnos.

- No sé cuando nos volvamos a ver hermano – me indica con una apretón en el hombro.

- Honey, son un niño grande que puede cuidarse solo – le hablo con cariño, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco vulnerable.

- Sabes que puedes hablarme en cualquier momento – lo miro con burla – ya sé que tu diseñaste la red, pero no está por demás decírtelo.

- Amigo, no te preocupes, estaré bien – me mofo de él antes de entrar al auto – te acerare a tu departamento, así podrás presumir a tu amigo, genio millonario – entra riéndose y abrochándose el cinturón, que hombre tan precavido, a veces no entiendo porque me llevo tan bien con él.

- No, así podrás avergonzarme cuanto te plazca - me dice antes de entrar a los carriles centrales – oh y recuerda que ya estamos en la cuidad, trata de no arrollar a nadie.

- Otra vez, oigo que desconfías de mis habilidades – pero como el indica, bajo la velocidad – me decepcionas.

Y antes de lo previsto, llegamos a su departamento junto con la cuesta de sol a nuestras espaldas, como fondo está sonando Iron Man de BlackSabbath, detengo el auto frente a la entrada del edificio, me invita a pasar, pero le digo que _tengo _que ir con Pepper.

Has he lost his mind ?

Can he see or is he blind ?

Can he walk at all,

Or if he moves will he fall ?

Is he alive or dead ?

Has he thoughts within his head ?

We'll just pass him there

why should we even care ?

- ¿Tienes…? ¿Es una obligación ir con tu novia? – presunta demasiado serio para mi gusto.

- Obvio, es mi látigo – aunque pensándolo bien, siempre lo ha sido – Cosas que no entenderás, solterón amargado.

- En primera estoy soltero porque yo _sí _quiero una relación estable con una persona especial y en segunda tú estás más amargado que yo – me responde con burla, pero siendo una verdad me duele más de lo que creería, suspiro fuertemente y el silencio es incomodo.

- James, mis demonios son demasiados y desde hace mucho creo que la idea de morir solo, sin lastimar a nadie más de la cuenta, es lo mejor – le sorprende mi declaración – perdóname, pero no puedo dejar de pensar así.

- Lo sé, la ventaja de hoy es que ya admites que le haces daño a los que te queremos – me mira y con ello me hace sentir más culpable pero a la vez acogido y apreciado – tal vez algún día encuentres un impulso más fuerte para vivir – se estira en el asiento y me trasmite un poco de la paz que necesito – y quién sabe, algún día hasta querrás tener una familia – lo ultimo no quiero ni imaginarlo, pero a él le produce muchas esperanzas – quiero pensar que eso es posible –termina diciendo con una mirada perdida al frente.

- Se vale soñar, por ahora solo me comprometo a disfrutar de toda la felicidad que pueda – le digo de la forma más sincera que conozco – y sí, por ello tengo que irme con Pepper... ahora sal de auto que ya nos ha visto tus vecinos, debes estar listo para las propuestas que te lloverán – el abre la puerta pero antes de salir…

- Siempre has sido un buen actor, ocultas muy bien lo que sientes- la mirada que me da, es tan comprensiva que me hace daño- piensa en ella, no es justo que solo la utilices como un bálsamo para no sentirte solo, date la oportunidad de amar – antes de salir me toma del hombro y lo estruja. Veo como se aleja del auto y se despide con agitando la mano.

- Estoy desesperado, siempre lo he estado – me despido de él con un gesto y arranco a toda velocidad.

Nobody wants him

He just stares at the world

Planning his vengeance

that he will soon unfold

Son las 6: 30, tengo el tiempo justo, debo apresurarme, ¡debo llegar!, debo ponerme correr como hace rato lo hacía, debo sonreírle y decirle cosas dulces, debo seguir… debo...

Now the time is here

for Iron Man to spread fear

Vengeance from the grave

Kills the people he once saved


	3. Formando una opinión

Salgo del departamento después de ver las noticias, me he atrevido a ver una programa completo y me siento orgulloso, 2 meses en este tiempo, y comienzo a pasar desapercibido, ya no siento miradas curiosas y ahora entiendo mejor algunos comentarios, aunque hay ocasiones en las que no puedo ocultar mi confusión. Es por eso que al leer el anuncio del gimnasio que está cerca del parque al que acudo, no lo pude resistir y me inscribí por un mes, afortunadamente me dejan ocuparlo en un horario ¿nocturno?... de cualquier manera, no es como si tuviera algo importante que hacer en las noches.

Hoy es un día "normal" en mi nueva vida, cuando termino de leer o mirar algo que me sirva para esta época, me voy al gimnasio y me quedo hasta el amanecer. Al entrar me dan la bienvenida el olor a cuero, el ambiente acalorado del espacio y la luz que entra por las ventanas y que se combina con la de focos del techo; camino y más adelante esta la zona de box, alcanzo a ver a varios hombres y una mujer que terminan su rutina. Es extraño pero este ambiente me relaja. Dejo la mochila que tiene ropa limpia y demás productos en una banca, comienzo calentando y estirando mis músculos, realizo repeticiones de abdominales, lagartijas y flexiones.

Un hombre empieza a limpiar la estancia, puedo ver que ya es muy mayor, he entrenado cerca de un mes, sin faltar algún día y nunca lo había visto. Enredo las vendas que traje para cubrir mis manos y subo al ring, me pregunto ¿Cómo sería de no haber quedado atrapado en el hielo?, ¿seguiría vivo?, ¿tendría la edad de ese hombre? ¿Qué clase de vida pude tener?; empiezo con una rutina de sombra, me deslizo a lo largo del cuadrilátero y pierdo al noción del tiempo.

Recuerdo cómo es que S.H.I.L.D. me ha "asesorando", actualmente estoy en espera de alguna "misión", Fury me ha insinuado que en un futuro, tal vez pueda trabajar con S.H.I.L.D. (eso no es tan positivo, pues las tareas que tendría serian donde la nación entera corriera peligro); pero antes debo tratar de reincorporarme al mundo, pues todavía hay cosas que no logro deducir; Hace tiempo pensé que podría contactar con mis conocidos, de hecho pude visitar a varios compañeros de pelotón (uno no me reconoció y los otros dos no creían lo que veían) y conocer al hijo del coronel Phillips. Estas experiencias me han quitado las intenciones de hacer más encuentros, principalmente la de reunirme con Richard Phillips. Puedo entender lo "sorprendente" que es hablar con un hombre que se suponía había muerto, y por lo que puede ver, su padre le conto sus recuerdos y experiencias, supongo que es por ello que conoce ciertos temas, pero… hubo algo en su forma de dirigirse a mí, que no concibo; Su conversación tenía un toque... morboso, las pregustas que me hizo eran tan impersonales y frívolas. Pero, tal vez yo sea el que no puede superar los sucesos que enfrente, tal vez para mi sea difícil hablar sobre los acontecimientos desagradabas que hubo durante la guerra, tal vez la gente no se ha vuelto tan insensible...

Me pregunto... ¿con Anthony será igual... Hace una semana pregunté al agente en turno, como podría encontrarlo, le sorprendió y en pocas palabras me dijo que ¡era de los hombres más ocupados en el mundo! y que aun para S.H.I.L.D. siendo la organización que era, tenían dificultades para contactarlo. Pero, esa no ha sido la única ocasión en la que he intentado buscarlo, él fue mi sujeto de prueba para dejar un mensaje por teléfono, me he desanimado pues creo que no llego o ¿no se gravo...?, como sea, no importan los medios, seguiré tratando de contactarlo pues aun creo que él puede ayudarme, no sé porque estoy seguro de ello… Un sonido que no puedo identificar hace que detenga mis movimientos, busco el origen, pero no encuentro nada; decido bajar y seguir con la pera, los golpes que doy son rápidos y certeros, no me cuesta trabajo encontrar un ritmo.

Sigo pensando en la actitud de las personas que "me conocen", desde los agentes con los que me he relacionado, los "conocidos" de mi época que todavía viven (que no son muchos) y hasta sus familiares; no puedo evitar sentir que mi situación despierta cierta atracción o interés mal sano, y sumado a eso la incomodidad que siento no me ha permitido entablar una conversación tranquila con alguien. Espero que cuando conozca al hijo de Howard no suceda lo mismo, por lo que sé, él es algún tipo de celebridad (como lo fue su padre), pero además ha cambiado el camino que dejo Howad, todavía no entiendo muy bien a que se dedica ahora, pero lo que me interesa es saber porque cambio la carrera armamentista que tenia.

Oigo una melodía, el hombre ha terminado su trabajo y esta fumando dentro de lo que parece ser una covacha.

You can run on for a long time

Run on for a long time

Run on for a long time

Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Mi respiración es entrecortada, me detengo un momento para oír lo que dice la canción… está llena de razón o por lo menos eso espero. Me dirijo a hacia el saco más grande y comienzo con una secuencia sencilla de ganchos; aun con el ruido que provocan mis golpes, puedo seguir oyendo la melodía que escucha el hombre de la limpieza.

Go tell that long tongue liar

Go and tell that midnight rider

Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter

Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down

Conforme avanza la canción, mis golpes son más rápidos, certeros y duros, en mi mente comienzan a mostrarse imágenes de la guerra, rostros de gente que no conocí y que murió hace mucho tiempo invaden mis recuerdos, muchos eran enemigos, pero otros tantos eran compañeros con los que nunca conviví. Y ahí va el primer saco de la noche…

Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down

El último golpe que resiste el quinto costal es el que me despierta, me quedo parado viendo como se derrama la arena y aserrín que llevaba por dentro. Volteo y busco al de la limpieza, la puerta de donde salen sonidos de otra canción está cerrada, me animo a tocar y después de varios minutos sale aquel hombre, se nota cansado pero al verme intuye para que lo llame, es seguro que le han dicho como entreno, va hacia un extremo de la pequeña habitación y toma un recogedor junto con una escoba. Da una mirada hacia donde está el desorden, pero antes de avanzar me dice.

- Cuando un hombre no puede dormir es porque tiene grandes pecados que no lo dejan, o grandes desgracias que no quiere recordar ni en sueños – me da una mirada consoladora y se dirige a limpiar. Reacciono tarde por la impresión de sus palabras, pero me acerco a él.

- Disculpe los problemas, le ayudare- y antes de acercarme, me detiene con un gesto.

- Este es mi trabajo hijo – sigue limpiando y no puedo hacer otra cosa que mirar, es tan raro que alguien más joven que yo me diga así– sé que soy nuevo y no te conozco pero... deberías ir a casa, descansa, se nota que te hace falta.

- Prefiero ocupar este horario – mi respiración ya se ha normalizado, veo el reloj que esta sobre la pared y veo que son las 3:45, tiene razón, es tarde – perdone, es muy tarde y yo causándole molestias.

- No te preocupes – ya ha terminado de recoger todo el relleno de lo costales – no eres el primero, ni el único que no puede dormir – en una mano lleva el recogedor con lo que se esparció en el piso, y en la otra lleva los restos de los sacos que no se regaron – aunque si el único en romper buenos costales, sobre todo los nuevos, estas en buena forma hijo, ¿Dónde has entrenado? – me pregunta dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de donde salió.

- Aprendí hace algún tiempo, ¿Qué es lo que escucha? – cambio rápido de tema, pues no quiero recordar cosas que…

- Es Jonny Cash, no sé si los jóvenes como tú lo conozcan – al parecer ha terminado por que cuando responde esta frente a mí.

- La verdad es que no conozco mucho de música, pero me ha llamado la atención –y lo digo sinceramente, pues la letra y el color de voz del cantante es excepcional.

- Te recomiendo que escuches sus discos, o no sé como reproducen hoy en día la música – me contesta, pero no puedo responder ante eso, yo tampoco lo sé.

- Si, gracias lo buscare – me dirijo hacia él – por ciento soy Steven Rogers, mucho gusto – le extiendo mi mano, veo como hace una mueca de extrañeza, que quita, casi inmediatamente me estrecha con su mano.

- Samuel Lucas, mucho gusto –dice con sencillez.

- Me tengo que ir, le agradezco su ayuda – me despide con un gesto de afirmación y me dirijo a las duchas. Puedo oír otra melodía con el mismo cantante, pero en esta suena desconsolado.

I hurt myself today

to see if I still feel

I focus on the pain

the only thing that's real

Siento como el frio del agua recorre todo mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos y trato de despejar mi mente.

What have I become?

my sweetest friend

Everyone I know

goes away in the end

Recuerdo a las personas que he conocido desde que desperté, desde el humilde hombre de la limpieza hasta Fury, todos han sido tan distintos. ¿Cómo es que podre relacionarme con el mundo?

I wear this crown of thorns

upon my liar's chair

full of broken thoughts

I cannot repair

beneath the stains of time

the feelings disappear

you are someone else

I am still right here

Cierro la llave, salgo de la ducha, tomo la toalla que traje y comienzo a secar mi cuerpo. Rápidamente me visto, doy una mirada alrededor y veo que esta por amanecer.

If I could start again a million miles away I would keep myself I would find a way

Salgo en silencio del edificio y camino lentamente hasta el departamento, en mi mente esta aquella canción, junto a los recuerdos que jamás me abandonan. Estoy agotado, tuve un día largo y dependiendo del tiempo que me dejen dormir las pesadillas, organizare mi día.

Todavía tengo muchos libros que consultar, en su mayoría de arte. Estoy aprendiendo a usar el equipo de sonido, todavía confundo las funciones que tiene, pero por ahora sólo domino la radio. La pantalla (o televisión) es otro cantar, ya se cambiar los canales y manejar la intensidad de sonido, hay tantas opciones a las que no les encuentro sentido, pero afortunadamente los reproductores son sencillos, he podido ver el contenido de los discos y dispositivos SBU que me han proporcionado (aun que no les he visto toda la información). Mi próximo reto es la computadora, S.H.I.L.D me ha instalado una de escritorio, con internet (todavía no entiendo qué es ni funciona), y siendo el medio más influyente de comunicación, hasta yo me he acercado, afortunadamente no he perdido la esperanza y sé que algún día podre manejarla.

Al llegar al edificio subo por las escaleras, entro al departamento y me detengo junto a la puerta, miro como lo deje antes de salir (veo la cocina/comedor, la sala y el dormitorio) y me dirijo a la recamara; cambio mi ropa por una mas cómoda, similar a la que uso para hacer ejercicio. Cierro la ventana y la puerta, ningún rayo de luz entra a la habitación, preparo la cama para dormir y me recuesto con las cobijas cubriendo todo mi cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza. En mi mente reproduzco lo que aprendí a lo largo del día y poco a poco comienzo a dormitar…

…

Siento tanto frio, ¡no puedo moverme!, ¡estoy tan cansado!, trato de alcanzar la superficie del agua con mis manos, pero mi cuerpo desaparece desde las extremidades hasta el tronco…

¡Nadie oye mis gritos…!

Me levanto de un salto de la cama, no es extraño que despierte perturbado después de… 3 horas de sueño según el reloj que está en el buro (¡es el tiempo más largo que he dormido!), mi respiración se normaliza, me dirijo a la cocina y preparo un desayuno ligero, fruta, jugo y yogurt, finalmente termino de limpiar lo que ocupe. Me dirijo hasta la sala para seguir leyendo "El viejo y el mar". Algo que siempre me gusto de la lectura, es cómo los personajes o las situaciones pueden ayudar a entender lo que sientes, aun en mi bizarra situación, esto se aplica...

Miro el reloj ¡el día se ha pasado sin que me dé cuenta!, voy hacia la habitación y preparo la bolsa para entrenar, antes de salir comí un tentempié y con la mochila al hombro camino hacia el parque, veo como el atardecer cae sobre la ciudad, espero paciente a las primeras estrellas(las que me deja ver la contaminación de esta ciudad), ellas son las únicas cosas estables que he visto últimamente. Ya entrada la noche, me dispongo a caminar entre las luces que adornan los edificios, son tan radiantes, ¿Cómo se verán desde el cielo?

Al llegar al gimnasio me piden pasar con el encargado del lugar, tengo que pagar los sacos rotos de la semana, pero afortunadamente me prepararon más, salgo y lo primero que noto es la ausencia de los otros. Comienzo a calentar y como ya es costumbre cuando entreno, no percibo el tiempo que llevo, me sumerjo en recuerdos y voces que me atormentan a todo momento, he roto el primer costal de la noche… pongo uno nuevo y comienzo otra vez.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – oigo a Fury a lo lejos, mientras, continuo pero con menos intensidad.

- Dormí 70 años señor, ya fue suficiente – no volteo a verlo, pues oigo como se acerca a mí.

- Deberías estar afuera, celebrando, conociendo el mundo – detengo los golpes, decido quitarme las vendas… el momento ha llegado.

- Cuando caí al agua, el mundo estaba en guerra, al despertar me dijeron que ganamos, nadie dijo lo que perdimos - guardo mis vendas y me preparo para lo que viene.

- Cometimos errores en el camino, unos más recientes que otros – esto me da mala espina, veo el folder que carga.

- ¿Me tiene una misión señor? – le pregunto directamente, algo que he aprendido es que Fury no se anda con rodeos.

- Así es – responde inmediatamente.

- Me quiere regresar al mundo – trato de no sonar sarcástico, pero la idea todavía me parece tan difícil, a pesar de mis esfuerzos.

- Quiero salvarlo – lo dice con una voz conciliadora, parecida a la que uso cuando nos encontramos por primera vez. miro las imágenes que me da en el folder... ¡no puede ser!

- Es el arma secreta de Hydra – lo digo sin pensar.

- Howard Stark lo rescato del océano cuando salió a buscarte, pensó lo mismo que nosotros, que, con el Tesseract se obtendría energía ilimitada, sustentable y segura. Nuestro planeta lo necesita urgentemente – Howard, ¿es verdad?, no creo que hubiera sido lo más acertado.

- ¿Quién se lo llevo señor? – debe ser alguien realmente peligroso.

- Se llama Loki, y no es de por aquí - nunca había oído un nombre similar- si estás dispuesto debemos ponerte al corriente de las cosas, el mundo se ha tornado más extraño de lo que ya lo conoces – eso es imposible.

- A estas alturas ya nada puede sorprenderme – y es verdad, muchas veces confundo este tiempo con un mal sueño, me levando y me dirijo hacia los sacos que se encuentran en el piso.

- Te apuesto 10 a que no es verdad – sigue con un tono conciliador que no creo en absoluto- hay un paquete con toda la información esperando en tu departamento – camino hacia la salida - sabes alguna cosa sobre el Tesseract que nos pueda ser útil – no puedo pensar otra cosa

- Que estaba mejor en el océano – salgo sin decir nada mas, aviso al señor Samuel de mi próxima ausencia, rápidamente me ducho y me encamino al departamento.

Sobre la mesa que está junto a la ventana se encuentran diversos expedientes y un tablero que todavía no sé hacer funcionar, he visto a varios agentes ocuparlos, por lo que entiendo son similares a los teléfonos portátiles.

Comienzo a leer la investigación que se hiso sobre el Tesseract, que por cierto no es amplia, el archivo solo dice sus características generales. El segundo folder trae la información de todos mis conocidos, entre ellos esta Peggy y Howard, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que leo lo que dice sobre Peggy ella sigue viva y está en Inglaterra, ¿me seguirá esperando?, ¡no!, debo evitar esos absurdos pensamientos, ya he decidido no buscarla, es lo mejor; paso la hoja y ahora leo lo que dice de Howard... ¡35 años!, me busco durante 35 años, hasta que él y su esposa murieron en ese accidente, es lo único que dice. Anthony tuvo que hacer madurado rápidamente, ¡fue un niño con una enorme responsabilidad!

El último folder está lleno de fichas técnicas de lo que parece ser un equipo de respuesta… "Iniciativa Vengadores". Las personas que se describen aquí son...

…

Durante la noche leo y releo los detalles de los personajes que se me presentan, simplemente ¡no puedo creerlo!, un "dios nórdico" (que es real), capaz de crear tormentas y hacer viajes espaciales (o eso es lo que logro entender); un científico que sufrió un accidente, no comprendo cómo pero al parecer tiene una doble personalidad, se puede "trasformar" en un gigante verde, que destruye lo que encuentra a su paso (esto es tan ficticio). Y finalmente esta el hijo de Howard, la descripción de su personalidad no es precisamente lo que esperaba, aquí se relata como un exentico millonario, que creó una especie de "armadura" con la que... ¿destruye armas?, al parecer son sus propios ¿productos? No me queda claro por qué cambio de opinión pero... puedo leer entre líneas, el es un volcán auto destructivo, algo debió sucederle para hacer cambios tan radicales y aun así... creo que sus esfuerzos son llamadas de atención.

Cierro los ojos, se borra la imagen del niño curioso y amable que había formado en mi mente. El hombre que se describe en el expediente es caprichoso, altanero e individualista, su egocentrismo está marcado en cada acción que ha realizado y en cada decisión tomada; ayuda a los débiles sólo si obtiene un beneficio a corto o largo plazo, y para colmo presume de ellos. He sido inocente al pesar que esta persona pueda comprender lo que no entiendo o las cosas que se me dificultan… él encarna a esta época sin moral, ni valores, egoísta y superficial.

Me parece increíble, ¡ya no quiero seguir pensando en él...!

La cabeza me duele, al parecer los últimos pensamientos que he tenido han sido demasiado intensos, me siento agotado, es la primera vez que pienso en tener un momento de descanso y no sólo caer de cansancio; deseo poder relajarme y no preocuparme por las pesadillas que me asaltan todos los días.

Ya no quiero seguir pensando en él...


	4. el impulso necesario

Esta semana ha sido agotadora ¡y eso que yo no hago el trabajo aburrido!, definitivamente el dejar a Pepper como directora de Industrias Stark fue mi mejor idea. Ella es una mujer inteligente, rio al recordar que en una conversación post sexo desenfrenado me pregunto las otras opciones donde el reactor Arc completo (el que mi padre me ayudo a conseguir para no morir) podría ocuparse, por ejemplo un lugar donde todo sea abastecido por esta energía... y es así como nació la Torre Stark.

Para llevar a cabo este proyecto se necesitan muchas cosas, en si son fáciles de conseguir para alguien como yo (rico y poderoso), pero lo fácil no implica que sean rápidas o divertidas; entre los permisos para construir un rascacielos en el centro de la ciudad (esto para que todo Nueva York vea a mi bebe), el diseño del mismo (donde yo hice la mayor parte) y la realización del reactor que lo proveerá de energía, que únicamente puedo hacer yo (lo cual fue lo único divertido del proceso)... estoy agotado, ¡que raro!... jamás me había sentido así, pero vale la pena; por mi parte ya está todo, ahora hay que esperar a que los demás (inútiles que hacen lentamente su trabajo) terminen.

Salgo de mi taller lentamente, he estado trabajando desde hace mucho pero al fin lo termine, ahora me gane un descanso. Ordeno a Jarvis que nadie me moleste, ni siquiera Pepper o Rhodey. Subo a mi habitación y me doy una ducha rápida, veo el reloj y me doy cuenta… son las 9 am y llevo dos semanas sin descanso (sí lo se, mi reloj es tan genial que marca la hora y el día en el que no descanso en la habitación), paso de largo junto al maldito espejo que no puede conseguir sacar de aquí y voy hacia el closet, me visto con una piyama, tengo intenciones de dormir todo el día, pero me da hambre.

Bajo a la cocina y veo sobre la mesa una charola con comida fría (seguramente el desayuno), ¿desde cuando estará ahí?... junto a ella está la nota que Pepper me deja todas las mañanas, dice que me ama, que me bañe y coma algo más que pasteles y café, al parecer ha ido a verificar que ya comiencen con la construcción.

- Jarvis ¿estás ahí? – pregunto hacia nadie en especial

- Como siempre señor – me responde la Inteligencia Artificial.

- Pide comida china – salgo de la cocina y me siento sobre el sillón más amplio de la sala de estar.

- Enseguida señor – no sé cuánto tiempo llevo sin cerrar los ojos, pero siento que me pican mucho, me estiro y extiendo en el sillón, mi cuerpo esta entumido.

En toda la casa se no se oye algún ruido, el silencio me mata.

- Jarvis, por algo de música – ordeno y de inmediato comienza a oírse Shoot to Thrill, a mi mente llegan recuerdos de lo que sucedió en la Expo Stark. Afortunadamente acabe con el problema pero los daños fueron severos… por poco la pierdo, mi "bálsamo" como la llamo Rhody, no sé qué siento al recordar eso, pero no me gusta, no quiero pensar en ello.

- Señor tiene una llamada – afortunadamente mi buen sirviente siempre está a mi rescate, aun de mí mismo.

- Y ¿por qué me lo estás diciendo?, no quiero hablar con nadie- comienzo a reprender a Jarvis pero por dentro estoy agradecido por la distracción - ¿Quién es? – pregunto finalmente me levanto y me sirvo whisky.

- Es de S.H.I.L.D. señor, ¿lo comunico? – mmm no lo sé, ellos siempre traen problemas, o ¿yo siempre los causo?

- No, diles que estoy ocupado para estar en su grupito selecto – es seguro que lo reconsideraron, ¡obvio que no pueden hacer nada solos!, miro hacia el vaso que tengo en la mano ¿Cuándo es que me tome su contenido?... no importa me sirvo otro.

- Señor creo que debe reconsiderar, le hablan pero no es para la que forme parte de la "Iniciativa Vengadores" – eso es extraño, entonces para qué diablos me quieren.

- ¿Qué quieren?, diles que no estoy – tomo la botella y me dirijo a la mesa, hoy planeo ahogarme en alcohol un rato.

- Señor, esto le interesa –después de escuchar eso detengo todos mis movimientos, hay 3 cosas que después de lo que paso con Iván Vanko que interesan, proteger a Pepper y Rhodey, no dejar que mi tecnología pueda ser reproducida por otro y hacer lo que mi padre nunca pudo, hallar al Capitán América.

Jarvis sabe eso.

- Comunícame – noto el cambio de voz, que sin querer tengo.

- Stark, lo encontramos – es la voz de Fury, ¡no puede ser!, ¡debe que ser una jodida broma! – tienes que venir a ayudarnos – mi corazón comienza a latir fuertemente.

- Voy para allá – salgo corriendo por mi armadura, el único pensamiento coherente que tengo es… lo encontré, ¡te supere!, ¡lo encontré!, ¡hice lo que tú no pudiste! ¡Lo encontré y…! no sé qué hacer…

Durante el vuelo que realizo en mi armadura mando a Jarvis a avisar de la situación a Rhodye y a Pepper, que estaré trabajando en algo importante y que regresare sólo cuando termine. Inmediatamente me llaman, pero sólo contesto a Rhodey, a él no puedo mentirle, así que le digo la verdad, me desea suerte y dice que me ayudara en lo que pueda.

Veo el reloj, tengo 1 hora para aclarar mis ideas.

...

Cuando era niño, el primer pensamiento coherente que formule fue que no "llenaba" las expectativas de mis padres, Howard tenia cosas más importantes que hacer y cuando volteaba hacia abajo a verme era para mostrar su decepción, pues nunca hice algo que le agradara mínimamente; mi madre, por otro lado era más comprensiva y tolerante conmigo pero eso no evitaba que notara su actitud, sabía que quería que me esforzara por obtener la aprobación de mi padre. Cada que él me rechazaba, ella lo sentía para sí, por eso cuando "hacia" algo mal, decepcionaba a los todos, hasta a mí mismo.

Tal vez es por eso que a lo largo de mi niñez mis buenos recuerdos son contados con los dedos de la mano, ¡y hasta sobran! El primero que recuerdo fue cuando mi padre llego de uno de sus viajes, le pregunte por qué salía o qué hacia afuera y él me contesto con una historia increíble, ¡la historia de un hombre con fuerza sobre humana! que defendía a los débiles y hacia justicia con los malos, este súper hombre estaba perdido, se sacrificó por muchas personas y entonces mi padre, que era su amigo tenía un trabajo; salía porque debía encontrarlo y regresarlo a donde pertenecía, con nosotros, pues donde sea que estuviera, es seguro que se encontraba bien, sólo necesitaba que lo hallaran. Mi padre me dijo que no había a nada más importante, que ese era el motor de su vida, y al oír eso no me decepcione o entristecí, ¡de hecho lo envidie!; pues hasta ese entonces no había descubierto la pasión que puedes tener por realizar algo.

Mi segundo recuerdo fue antes de que mis padres murieran en ese accidente automovilístico, mi madre compartió una de sus memorias conmigo, esto porque había decepcionado tanto a Howard que me mando a un internado, días antes de partir mi madre hablo de cómo lo conoció, lo caótico que era y de lo insensible que podía llegar a ser; me dijo que en un principio ella lo aborrecía, pero que de pronto algo paso. Al regresar de Europa comenzó a trabajar para beneficio y mejoras de las condiciones que estaba dejando la guerra, el cambio era sorprendente y eso se debía a su amigo, ¡el Capitán! El capitán le mostro la importancia de ayudar y actuar correctamente, y es así como ella vio la maravillosa persona que era Howard. Antes de partir, mi madre me pidió que le diera una segunda oportunidad a la gente (incluyendo a mi padre), pues hay buenas personas que sacan lo mejor de sus amigos. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que es por eso que ahora tengo a Rhodey, pues cuando ingrese al internado, ¡me movía la idea de buscar a un amigo que a mí también me hiciera mejor persona!

Y mi último recuerdo es el más importante y valioso que tengo, al que recurro en casos desesperados. Fue en mi cumpleaños, Howard me dio lo que ha sido el regalo más especial que he tenido, ¡mi primer tarjeta del Capitán América!, ese día cumplí 5 años y fue el único de mi existencia donde puede sentir el afecto que mi padre me tenía, no me lo decía pero si me lo demostró, me conto historias de los sus batallas en el frente y como le ayudo al capitán a ganar varias de ellas. Mi padre no era fuerte o un estratega excelente, pero lo que si tenía era la tecnología, ¡la curiosidad por descubrir! y los medios para crear inventos que en su tiempo fueron revolucionarios; desde ese momento sabía que quería ser como mi padre, ¡y es más quería supéralo!, es por eso que siempre me esforcé por ser el mejor, aunque en la mayoría de las cosas se me facilitaba, admito que el orgullo me ha dificultado otras.

No lo había notado hasta ahora... todos los buenos momentos que marcaron mi vida, tienen algo en común, esta él. Desde que puedo recordar, siempre ha sido una personalidad importante en mi existencia, de una u otra manera, el Capitán América ha estado presente. Él fue el héroe de mi infancia, el impulso de mis creaciones cuando me hice responsable de la compañía, y hasta hoy su búsqueda es de las únicas cosas que trabajo con S.H.I.L.D; obvio, después de enterarme de los detalles por en las grabaciones y notas de Howard, decidí adoptar su tarea, sólo que yo lo haría a mi manera... ¡yo lo encontraría!... pero hay algo que me preocupa desde que me llamaron... Su condición ¿Realmente habrá sobrevivido?, ¿Dónde estuvo? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?, debo dejar de pensar tonterías, ¡él es El Capitán América! no hay nada que no pueda hacer o de lo que no pueda sobrevivir; y yo soy Iron Man, un genio, sea lo que sea podré arreglarlo.

Extrañamente hay algo que no me deja pensar claramente, y es que no sé qué pasara, no sé cómo me presentare ante él, no quiero ser un fanático más que lo abrume o un compañero de equipo; ¡quiero me reconozca!, no como el hijo de su amigo o el probador de armas que fui, ¡no! quiero que me aprecie, quiero ser su amigo... ¡uno mejor de lo que fue mi padre!... Pero tengo miedo, tal vez si conoce como soy realmente, salga huyendo y no quiera saber de mí… pero…

- Señor hemos llegado – Jarvis otra vez al rescate, no sé si lo hace apropósito pero me salva de mis propios demonios.

- Anuncia mi llegada – le digo fríamente.

- Enseguida – me responde.

- Creí que tardarías más – es lo primero que oigo, el agente Coulson, que está esperándome en la entrada, me quito el casco y le digo lo primero que me viene a la mente…

- ¿Cómo está? – parece que puede notar mi preocupación y seriedad, porque su semblante cambia.

- Está vivo – trata de verse serio pero me lo dice con alegría mal disfrazada, frunzo el ceño y camino hacia adentro.

- ¿Qué han hecho? – pregunto fríamente.

- Por ahora nada, lo tenemos en las mismas condiciones en las que lo encontramos – noto su cambio, pues ahora me contesta con frialdad.

Al llegar al área del hospital me dan un informe de la situación, me dicen como lo encontraron y hace cuanto fue eso, además se presentan los que forman el grupo de "expertos" que lo atenderán (pero la verdad es que dudo que realmente sean expertos, pues ¿quién ha atendido una situación similar?). Mi trabajo será sencillo, realizare cualquier aparato con las especificaciones que me pidan y aportare ideas de acción.

Al comenzar la reunión con todos los responsables creo que soy el que ha tardado menos en reaccionar, pues comienzo a dar propuestas, la principal es que este sumido en la inconciencia, no podemos dejar que se altere si se despierta y nos ve alrededor de él, aunque estemos atendiéndolo no lo vera así (lo digo por experiencia propia). Lo segundo es que lo hidratemos y hagamos una revisión exhaustiva de su condición corporal, no sabemos qué consecuencias físicas puede tener el estar congelado 70 años y por mucho que sea el Capitán América ha de tener algún daño. Y lo tercero y último es… revisar su condición neuronal, se harán las pruebas físicas correspondientes pero las definitivas serán cuando este despierto.

Al entrar a su habitación no puedo evitar acercarme, ¡no me importa si alguien me ve! pero alargo mi mano para tocarlo, ¡quiero saber si es real!, pero antes de que mis dedos toquen su piel me detengo, primero debo ver su condición. Se encuentra en un estado de congelación total, no han cambiado las condiciones en las que lo encontraron y mi primer trabajo es hacer una cámara que suba gradualmente la temperatura, para que el cambio de temperatura no sea brusco.

Después de leer el informe, lo miro fijamente, repaso todo su cuerpo y al fin me animo a tocarlo, su mano es tersa a pesar de la frialdad que trasmite, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo ahí pero oigo la voz de Coulson, me dice que comience a trabajar. Por primera vez le hago caso y de inmediato me retiro, pero no sin antes volver a darle una mirada exhaustiva, todavía viste el traje de batalla, tiene la piel azul y es enorme, ¿Cómo es que hace 70 años había hombres así?, me rio de mí mismo, que tonto soy... él es único.

Termino mi trabajo y a la 1 de la tarde en punto lo trasportan y en menos de un día tendrá su temperatura normal. Los primeros informes describen el estado de deshidratación en la que se encuentran sus órganos, ¡los médicos dicen que es grave!, pero teniendo los archivos de sus anteriores heridas, pronostican que estará bien. Durante la noche nadie ha dormido, yo mantengo en la habitación de a lado monitoreando su descongelamiento... al medio día las primeras noticias positivas son el inicio de su respiración y circulación sanguínea "normal", los doctores realizan varias pruebas (de las cuales no pierdo de vista ninguna) y comienza a responder a pequeños estímulos, se le administran más líquidos. En la mañana siguiente recobra la excitabilidad de los nervios periféricos y las respuestas reflejas, siguen mis indicaciones y lo mantienen sedado. En las siguientes 7 horas estará listo para despertar, los sedantes van perdiendo la batalla contra su sistema, (eso me preocupa, pero por lo menos su cuerpo está listo).

La única vez que me separo de él es cuando se realiza una reunión para discutir entre todos los responsables del evento, como abordarlo cuando despierte. Muchos quieren que mientras este amarrado se le explique la situación, otros mantenerlo sedado. No puedo seguir oyendo lo idiotas que son.

- Señores, eso es una reverenda estupidez- les digo los más fuerte y claro que puedo - pero no se preocupen ya lo tengo resuelto- hay presunción en mi tono de voz, pero al parecer el cansancio me está pasando la factura.

- Y ¿qué propone? – me pregunta el jefe de los médicos, parece atento a lo que diré.

- Es obvio que se alterara – comienzo a explicar – yo le puedo explicar perfectamente la situación en la que se encuentra, no hay ningún riesgo ya que como Iron Man no tendré dificultad si se pone violento.

- Y dime Stark – dice Fury con uno ojo entrecerrado – ¿Qué le dirás?

- La verdad – le respondo seriamente – que lo encontramos en un bloque de hielo y sobrevivió, que han pasado 70 años y…

- Con el tacto que te caracteriza, tal vez esa sea la peor opción – me interrumpe el agente Coulson, volteo hacia él y lo miro de la peor manera que puedo – señor debemos de hacerlo con algo más de delicadeza, podemos evitar que se exalte – le dice a Fury

- Tiene razón agente – responde, noto que no ha dejado de mirarme, estuvo atento a todas mis reacciones – diseñemos una pantalla, le haremos una escena para que piense que no ha pasado mucho realmente y poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo le explicaremos las circunstancias en las que lo encontramos - me levanto inmediatamente.

- ¡Claro! engañar es la mejor opción ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? – le pregunto con sarcasmo – no me extraña viniendo de ti, pero ¿no has pensado que para el defensor de la paz y justicia es estúpido comenzar mintiéndole? – no puedo disimular mi enojo.

- Al parecer lo conoces perfectamente… Y supongo que te importa mucho la opinión que tenga de ti, o ¿no es así? – no me gusta su tono de voz, eso hace que me exalte.

- ¡¿A ti que carajos te importa?! – lo digo sin pensar – ¡lo que realmente importa es que él esté bien!, le vas a destrozar la vida que puede hacer ahora si descubre tu mentira… -me callo inmediatamente, he hablado de más y Fury tiene una sonrisa sardónica.

- ¿Quién lo diría? A Tony Stark si le importa alguien más que su ego –eso me ha dejado perplejo, ¡se burla de mí!

- Jajajaa no te conocía esa faceta de payaso, pero no te queda – veo cómo cambia su semblante, ahora muestra todos los dientes en una sonrisa amplia, mi insulto no ha dado resultados.

- Sé que quieres quedar bien ante él –me dice con un tono ¿conciliador? – pero debes pensar fríamente, no es un niño, pero va a necesitar ayuda.

- ¡Que mierda dices…!- no me deja continuar.

- En equipo se enfrentan las peores situaciones – ¡Idiota! ahora sé lo que quiere.

- Entiendo – lo interrumpo – lo quieres en tu grupito súper secreto – le digo como si ello fuera un insulto, lo cual para mí lo es.

- Stark, que no estés calificado, no quiere decir que no pueda ser tu amigo – ¡el imbécil me está provocando! – tal vez con su ayuda podrías ser parte… - ¡suficiente!

- ¿Sabes qué? – lo interrumpo - Me importa una mierda lo que hagan – me dirijo hasta la salida y antes de cruzar la puerta oigo que me dice.

- Termina tu trabajo y podrás irte –el ciclope sí que tiene descaro.

- Ja, como si pudieras detenerme.- es lo único que digo antes de volver a su habitación.

Estoy tan furioso...

...

En las últimas horas ¡a mostrado signos de volver en sí!, abrió los ojos varias veces (estuve presente en todas), lo llamaba y pedía que me respondiera, toda la noche la paso así; al amanecer cuando sólo estaba yo en la habitación despertó y no pude resistir… me acerque a él.

- Hey anciano, reacciona – le digo con suavidad y cariño que nunca me creí capaz - Sé que debes estar cansado, pero quiero que me mires… Mírame – lo sé, ¡es tan raro!, ¡yo suplicando por atención!, pero busco insistentemente su mirada.

Al parecer me entendió, porque siento como sus ojos azules me hablan, me peguntan que es lo que pasa, intento decir algo pero mi boca está seca, de mi ella no sale ningún sonido; no sé cuándo tiempo estuvimos así, pero al parecer se va cansando, antes de que cierre los ojos le digo…

- No me conoces, pero yo a ti si… lo sé todo de ti – cada vez me acerco más - No me olvides Steve – lo último lo digo en un susurro, ¡su nombre se oye tan bien de mi boca!

No me muevo de donde estoy hasta que oigo pasos acercarse, es un médico que me informa de su traslado a un edificio en Nueva York. Mi trabajo ahí ha terminado, no me lo dice pero es evidente que quiere que me vaya

...

...

Despierto en la hamaca que esta junto al balcón de la habitación. La vista es perfecta, el día está fresco y no quiero hacer nada más que reposar; venir a Seychelles fue una gran idea, y obviamente fue mía. Volteo hacia la recamara y Pepper aun duerme, la tengo exhausta, sé que ella no es como yo, no aguanta mi ritmo de vida y… y desafortunadamente ahora conoce más de lo que debería.

Desde hace 5 días estamos en mi casa de playa, en la isla La Digue que está cerca de Madagascar y Tanzania, no le di ninguna explicación y literalmente la rapte después de haber desaparecido por 3 días; al principio intentó cualquier cosa por saber lo que había pasado, pues como no le conteste, Jarvis no podía decir nada y hasta Rhodey me cubrió, se puso más histérica de lo normal.

Al regresar a Malibu seguía perturbado, al parecer estuvo gritándome durante mucho tiempo, pero en medio de uno de los reclamos decidí hacer el viaje y en menos de 3 horas la traje hasta aquí en mi jet; durante el trayecto me interrogaba de distintas maneras, pasaba del enojo a la tristeza, luego de la culpa a los reproches… ahora que lo pienso no puse atención a nada de lo que me decía, identificaba sus estados de ánimo cuando oía como cambiaba su tono de voz. Apenas ayer dejo de sermonearme, ella sabe que esto es una escapada, de hecho sabe que la estoy utilizando en todo el sentido de la palabra. ¡En momentos como estos me odio más de lo acostumbrado! Virginia es una mujer fuerte y sé que lo que hago es la canallada más grande que hay, pero no puedo evitarlo. No quiero pensar en lo que paso en esos tres días… no quiero recordar su mirada...

Me levanto y voy hacia la cama, comienzo a besar a Pepper mientras esta adormilada, toco con mis manos todo el contorno de su cuerpo y es así que comienza a despertar, yo continuo, abre la boca y pone un gesto de protesta, rápidamente la beso y cierro los ojos, me concentro en sentir la textura de su piel. Con cada acción, con cada movimiento, hay una lucha que poco a poco se vuelve sumisión y es así como los recuerdos pierden la batalla, es así como voy olvidando lo que pasaron esos malditos 3 días…

Cada vez soy más tosco con ella pero creo que ha entendido mi lenguaje, cuando acabamos no me reprende y se limita a limpiarse, veo de reojo algunos moretones y rasguños en su cuerpo, siento como la culpa me embarga y salgo hacia la hamaca del balcón, me tumbo y espero pacientemente hasta el momento en que tenga que acudir a ella otra vez, afortunadamente cada vez son más largos los lapsos de tiempo.

…

Le hago el amor a Pepper muchas veces más, ella sabe que algo no anda bien, ¡que es lo peor que he enfrentado¡ (también se da cuenta de las horas que realmente "duermo"), en las pocas conversaciones que hemos tenido me ha dicho que no entiende el porqué del cambio que presento, si antes estábamos muy bien (que es relativo en una relación conmigo). Me he dado cuenta de algo, cada vez me cuesta fingir que nunca estuvimos bien.

…

Termine dentro de ella, estoy recostado sobre su cuerpo y sumamente cansado, quiero dormir, pero no puedo, no quiero soñar con sus ojos.

- ¿Hasta cuando me dirás lo que pasa! – me oigo que me dice, esta tan cansada como yo.

- No te preocupes, mejor disfruta del viaje – le digo mientras me levanto y voy hacia el baño.

- Tony, debemos regresar, tenemos muchas cosas pendientes – me dice, esta parada en la puerta, cubierta por una sabana.

- Lo sé, pero… - no puedo decirle nada más, me meto a la regadera y comienzo a ducharme. Cuando salgo ella esta vestida y ordena las pocas cosas que trajo.

- Me voy – eso me impacta pero recobro mi postura de inmediato – y tu vienes conmigo – lo último me alivia enormemente.

- Está bien, pero con una condición – le propongo – no hablaremos de lo que paso, para todos será solo una escapada romántica – no sé porque lo digo pero quiero que se vea así.

- ¿Y qué no lo era? – me responde con tristeza en el rostro, me acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- Claro que si – le beso la cien y antes que me corresponda me voy a cambiar – sólo quería que quedara claro - es lo ultimo que le digo mientras le doy la espalda.

El regreso es silencioso, mientras ella duerme en mi regazo, no puedo evitar recordar la última vez que lo vi… esta ves si me permito rememorar.

…

Estaba parado junto a todos los "expertos" que lo atendieron, en una cabina donde se veía la habitación en la que lo recostaron, montaron un set que parece se película, adecuaron todo un departamento con cosas de su tiempo para que "viviera" ahí mientras le explican la situación; el tonto de Fury me indico con una sonrisa en el rostro, que en un mes o tal vez 2 ya podría presentarme con él, ¡que bastardo! Quisiera haberme ido pero no puede, no hasta que despierto.

Vi toda la escena en cámara lenta.

Yo tenía razón él se exalto inmediatamente y no le importó intimidar a la supuesta "belleza" que le pusieron para relajarse, salió literalmente rompiendo una pared, todos se dirigieron hacia él y lo querían detener; yo no puede más que mirar la pantalla con una idea en mi mente "tenías razón Howard, es sorprendente". 70 años en el hielo y parece que puede luchar otra guerra él solo, ¡70 años en el hielo y nada lo detiene!, ¡70 años en el hilo y es el hombre más fuerte que he visto!, ¡70 años en el hielo y se ve espectacular!.

Fury lo intercepto, tuvo menos tacto al decirle la situación y aun me gustaría reclamarle. Advertí como lo condujo a dentro del edificio otra vez y reaccione, salí inmediatamente a su encuentro, pero antes de abrir la puerta que lleva al pasillo, me detuve, comencé a pensar "no sé qué hare si me ve", un miedo enorme me inundo… Por inercia abrí lentamente la puerta y ¡justamente paso frente a mí!, su mirada estaba fija en Fury pero no lo veía, parecía aturdido, caminaba lentamente; recorrieron todo el pasillo y dieron vuelta en otra dirección.

…

Siento como mis rodillas tiemblan, ¡recuerdo que después de eso apenas si puede caminar! no sé cómo pero llegue por mi traje y no me importo nada más, quise escapar... no sé de qué pero quise huir, me fui hasta la casa de Malibú; al entrar y ver a Pepper le dije que necesitábamos un tiempo de descanso… sigo teniendo miedo, ¡quiero verlo!, pero a la vez no, estoy tan cansado

Quiero verlo.


	5. Conclusiones generales

Froto mis manos en mi rostro, estiro mis extremidades y oigo como truenan mis articulaciones; miro hacia la ventana y veo como el cielo comienza a aclararse. Sigo revisando los papeles faltantes (me detuve en la lectura del último folder mucho tiempo), pasaran a recogerme a las 7:00 en punto y me llevaran al Helicarrier a tomar instrucciones. No entiendo todo, la parte de Helicarrier me la he perdido completamente, pero es seguro que asignaron a alguien para hacerme la introducción previa.

Me levanto de la silla, cambio mi ropa y ordeno la estancia, son las 5:20 y preparo un desayuno ligero, sólo tomo un poco de jugo y fruta, después de tanto movimiento regreso a la mesa y ojeo por última vez lo acabo de leer. Tomo la hoja donde está la imagen de Howard, internamente le agradezco, ¡el haberme buscado no debió ser sencillo! pero estuvo cerca y es por eso que encontró el Tesseract; ahora miro la hoja donde se encuentran los datos de Peggy, ¡se ve tan hermosa en la imagen!, un suspiro sale de mis labios, cuanto me gustaría poder volver a verla, pero eso ya no es posible, me despido con una disculpara, siempre lamentare no haber podido reunirme con ella. Y finalmente veo la imagen de Anthony Edward Stark, ¡no puedo creer que alguien con esa mirada pueda ser todo lo que dice el informe!, sus ojos trasmiten confianza y seguridad que nunca antes había visto, realmente quisiera poder verlos en vivo, pues sí en una fotografía se trasmite eso…

Lo más sensato es corroborar lo que sé con la realidad, inmediatamente después de leer la información, entre en una especie de ansiedad, pero ahora tengo la cabeza despejada, no puedo juzgar a alguien si no lo conozco, y no es justo empezar con el hijo de Howard. Lo he decidido, ¡no puedo tener prejuicios!, ni buenos (como empecé a tenerlos), ni malos; contactare al hijo de mi amigo después de atender lo que me pidan, eso será lo primero que haga. Hasta ahora llega a mi mente una idea, la imagen que Anthony proyecta puede ser una fachada, en este tiempo es lo más común que hay, todavía no puedo entender el porqué, pero muchas personas lo hacen. Siento que debo… él… como hijo de un querido amigo, es mi responsabilidad, le ayudarle si lo necesita, ¡sí!, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, aunque pensándolo mejor... soy yo el que necesita ayuda.

Al entrar al auto que me recoge, miro por la ventana como me alejo de la cuidad, pienso en cómo los hombres de hoy se desenvuelven con una soltura nata, tal vez Anthony no logre entender mis dilemas, pero… hay algo que me dice que sí, ¡es tan extraño!

Llegamos a lo que parece ser un aeropuerto y se presenta ante mí el agente Phil Coulson, me dirige a lo que parece ser un ¿avión?, al entrar me indica donde puedo sentarme, rápidamente me explica lo que ya había leído, pero ahora con la tabla donde se muestran imágenes de cada personaje. El agente no lo nota, pero al ver los videos del hijo de Howard me decepciono, la soberbia con la que habla en una corte, la presunción que muestra al declarar que ¡él es responsable de la paz mundial…! y ver a la Stark Expo después de una batalla (que es algo que desde tiempos de su padre estaba), tengo un mal sabor de boca; me sorprende ver lo que puede hacer la armadura, es un aparato poderoso, pero eso no mitiga mis sentimientos de rechazo. No presto mucha atención a las imágenes del hombre que controla los rayos, ni al gigante verde. ¡No quiero seguir pensando en lo tonto que soy! pregunto rápidamente como fue que el doctor Banner termino en ese estado, con la explicación que me proporciona el agente lo entiendo, él intento reproducir el suero del súper soldado. Por lo que sé en esta misión el doctor sólo encontrara el cubo, mientras este frente a él seré lo mas objetivo y directo que pueda, no quiero incomodarlo.

Siento que me miran fijamente, alzo la vista y el agente Coulson tiene una expresión ávida, se que desea hablar de forma más personal, le doy la sonrisa más amable que puedo cuando me relata cómo me encontraron, noto su nerviosismo al hablar (me levanto y me dispongo a ver hacia donde nos dirigimos); él me dice sobre los cambios que le han hecho al uniforme y esto me sorprende pues, se que la bandera del país ya no representa lo mismo que hace 70 años, le comento sobre lo "pasado de moda" que esto puede parecer, pero él me reconforta diciendo que en tiempos de crisis lo anticuado puede brindar seguridad, surge en mi una duda ¿Qué pretenden que haga yo?, tal vez tendré que pelear si el sujeto que se llevo el cubo se pone hostil, seguramente soy una fuerza de ataque... realmente espero terminar pronto.

Antes de aterrizar quiero quitarme el desazón que me han dejado las anteriores imágenes, por ahora no hare lo que había planeado, ¡por ahora no me intentare buscar a Stark!, de hecho no quiero entablar algún tipo de… trato con él, no creo que valga la pena y sí por necesidad tengo que conocerlo (ya que por algo me dieron su información), lo hare de la manera más profesional que pueda.

…

Llegamos al buque de guerra más grande que he conocido, se presenta ante mí otra agente, la señorita Rommanoff me mira como si estuviera estudiándome, le da órdenes al agente Coulson y éste se despide con una mirada; noto como la agente se va relajando y la sigo mientras me cuenta como fue la reacción general al encontrarme en el hielo, menciona el estupor que pudo tener el agente Colson y sobre las tarjetas que colecciona con mi imagen. Eso es tan extraño, pero trato de no mostrar mi incomodidad, recorro con la mirada rápida toda el área del buque, los aviones, los hombres marchando, todo me es tan familiar; es entonces que lo veo... es el doctor Banner, soy el primero en saludarlo, el estrecha mi mano y se ve tan incomodo como yo lo estoy, sólo que él sí lo demuestra, parece un pez fuera del agua.

El doctor Banner comunica saber de mi participación en la misión, siento como recorre todo mi cuerpo con sus ojos, pero aparta la mirada para posarla en el movimiento de los soldados. Es mi turno de expresar lo que sé, le menciono que él puede encontrar el cubo, e inmediatamente su semblante cambia a uno más receptivo y me pregunta si es lo único que me han dicho de él, rápidamente le digo que es lo único que me importa, puedo sentir como se relaja, pero sólo un poco. Comenzamos a hablar de una forma más rebajada y caminamos sin rumbo fijo hasta que la señorita Rommanoff nos pide entrar si queremos respirar; lo primero que pienso es que estamos en un submarino y vamos a descender a las profundidades del mar, eso al Doctor no le agrada y lo expresa con burla, pero al acercarnos al borde descubrimos que saliendo de las olas se mueven lo que parecen ser ¿hélices?... ¡estamos en una fortaleza flotante!

Al entrar a lo que parece se ser el cuarto de comando, lo primero que hago es observar toda la estancia, me abruma ver a tantas personas trabajando y moviéndose de un lugar a otro y cuando oigo la voz de Fury le pago la apuesta que no acepte, ¡lo sé es extraño!, pero me siento comprometido, pues tenía razón ¡todavía puedo sorprenderme! No pongo atención a nada mas mientras camino hacia adelante, varias miradas (algunas disimuladas, otras no tanto) me siguen, oigo las voces de Fury y el Doctor al fondo, regreso hacia ellos y trato de entender lo que pasa, pero el lugar en donde estoy me sigue asombrando; al parecer encontraron una manera de rastrear el cubo y la agente Rommanoff conduce al doctor Banner hacia otro lugar.

Decido instalarme cerca de la mesa que esta al fondo de la habitación, veo como varios monitores tienen imágenes de un hombre... posiblemente sea a quien buscamos, pasan alrededor de 20 minutos en calma, todavía siento algunas miradas en mi. Echo un vistazo hacia la izquierda y puedo ver cómo el agente Coulson se acerca, pide que firme sus tarjetas, trato de estar lo más estoico que puedo, pero no puedo evitar la incomodidad que me invade, afortunadamente han localizado al sospechoso y es mi turno para entrar en acción.

Me conducen hacia un una habitación donde puedo cambiarme, veo el traje sobre el mueble, muchas imágenes inundan mis mente, todas son de la primera vez que use el uniforme, ¡hace 70 años!... Siento una terrible nostalgia, ¡no sé que esperar!. Quisiera tener una pizca de la confianza de antaño, pero la incertidumbre me está apabullando; recorro con la yema de mis dedos los contornos de la estrella que se ve en el pecho del traje, parte por parte lo coloco en mi cuerpo y poco a poco me llenan unas ganas enormes de poder hacer y ser algo útil otra vez. Descarto esas ideas, tan rápido como llegaron a mi cabeza, necesito concentrarme y prepararme para lo que viene, aun que el miedo me paralice ¡Sí! ¡miedo a no llenar las expectativas!, ¡a poner en peligro a gente inocente!, a no poder contra el obstáculo que se atraviesa, pero sé que con esfuerzo lo lograre… o eso espero.

La agente Rommanoff toca la puerta de la estancia y entra, siento su mirada inquisidora recorrer mi cuerpo y no puedo evitar sentirme expuesto. Me indica que debemos salir, rápidamente caminamos por extensos pasillos, al caminar noto que diferentes grupos de personas nos ven, a nuestro paso cada uno deja de trabajar en lo que hace; nunca me agrado llamar la atención, siempre que puedo lo evito, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para pensar en ello. Al entrar a lo que parece ser un avión, se me informa la situación, ¡el enemigo viene del espacio! (esto es otra cosa que me sorprende), entró a nuestra dimensión a través de un portar que se abrió durante la investigación que hacían del Tesseract, Loki (el sujeto que debemos detener) ataco y asesino a varios agentes y científicos, además ha sometido con algún tipo de ¿hechizo? a dos hombres y un astrofísico, me parece percibir una mirada de preocupación por parte de la agente, posiblemente alguno de los sometidos era su compañero de equipo. Eso inmediatamente me da fuerzas para seguir, yo muy bien sé lo que es perder a alguien en batalla, el dolor de perder a Bucky me cala en hasta los huesos y sólo puedo pensar en hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a los agentes en peligro.

Me dicen que Loki se encuentra en una fiesta privada de Alemana, me muestran imágenes de él caminando entre la gente, parece un hombre elegante y seguro de sí mismo, la verdad eso me confunde; esperaba a alguien… diferente. Su fisonomía, su actitud y acciones no dan aires del psicópata que es, el hombre de la pantalla parece desenvolverse muy bien en este mundo (mejor de lo que lo hago yo), fácilmente podría confundirlo con una persona de esa reunión. Debemos capturarlo para interrogación, me informan que llegaremos en ¡25 minutos! Este ¿avión? es más rápido de lo que imagine, veo hacia el frente, ha caído la noche, en esta parte del mundo pace ser muy tarde.

Me avisan algo alarmante, ¡Loki tiene como rehenes a toda una plaza!, ¡al parecer puede reproducirse a sí mismo! los tiene rodeados (no tengo tiempo para confundirme), abren la compuerta y salto sin pensar, protejo con mi escullo a un hombre que iba a ser atacado, el rayo se refleja e impacta en el.

- ¿Sabes? la última vez que viene a Alemania, un hombre quiso ponerse encima de todos los demás, terminamos en total desacuerdo -me levanto, me acerco a él.

- El soldado que viene de otro tiempo – me llama así mientras se apoya en su cetro y me mira con burla; ¡él sabe de mi situación y se burla de ello!

- Ya no te queda nada - le digo con seriedad, siento como el avión que me trajo se posiciona atrás de mi, se reproduce la voz de la agente Rommanoff.

- Loki, suelta el arma y entrégate – alza la mirada y nos mira con superioridad, de la lanza de Loki sale un rayo que por poco impacta en el avión, ¡la pelea ha comenzado!

Lanzo mi escudo inmediatamente y este regresa a mí, el impacto sólo ha movido al hombre, ahora me acerco y le doy un derechazo en el rostro haciendo que voltee la cabeza, me mira y comienza a atacarme con su centro, me escudo y con un golpe me lanza hacia el suelo, me ha dolido, ¡es más fuerte de lo que creí!

Levanto la mirada, arrojo mi escudo otra vez pero ahora desvía el impacto, se acerca y comienzo a golpearlo, me responde y se defiende con su lanza, ¡el último golpe es tan fuerte que termino del otro lado de la plaza!, quedo aturdido y siento como presiona mi cabeza con el cetro.

- De rodillas – me ordena con una voz pastosa y llena de rencor.

- Hoy no - lo quito de mi nuca y le lanzo una patada en el rostro, seguirnos luchando pero él me avienta hacia otro extremo, cuando ruedo comienzo a escuchar un ruido estridente, tiene un ritmo constante, veo que Loki se detiene y mira hacia el cielo.

Me doy cuenta al fin, ese ruido que se oye es música, ¡del cielo se acerca la figura de un hombre de metal, bañado en rojo y oro!, de sus manos salen luces que derriban a Loki y este impacta en las escaleras de la plaza. No puedo dejar de ver al hombre de metal, se acerca y apunta a Loki con lo que parecen ser armas desde sus hombros, brazos y las luces que salen de sus palmas.

- Es tu turno cuernitos – rápidamente con mi escudo en la mano me acerco, pero noto que Loki nos mira y mientras levanta las manos su vestimenta cambia.

- Buena decisión – oigo una voz que sale de la armadura, el baja sus brazos e introduce sus las armas. No sé qué hacer y lo primero que pienso es en saludar, pero no dejo de ver fijamente al que ahora es nuestro rehén.

- Señor Stark – mi voz se escucha entrecortada, la pelea anterior me dejo agitado.

- Capitán – oigo como respuesta y contrario a lo que pensé, ¡la presencia de Iron Man me inspira respet1o Atrás el avión desciende y de él salen dos agentes. Toman a Loki y lo llevan al interior del trasporte, y sin decir una palabra todos ingresamos y esperamos el despegue.

Me posiciono cerca de los pilotos y miro al frente, siento una mirada penetrante, pero esta es diferente a todas las que me han dado desde que desperté; oigo pasos tras de mí, van de un lado a otro y suenan constantes y fuertes, no me he atrevido a voltear completamente, el ambiente que se ha creado es denso e incomodo. De reojo puedo ver como el hombre de metal lleva sus manos a la cabeza y se desprende de lo que la protege, casi no puedo distinguir las facciones que tiene pero, ¡es él!, ¡el hijo de mi amigo!, veo como deja el casco en uno de los extremos de la nave... y dirijo mi rostro al frente, miro fijamente el paisaje, se que debería estar alerta por sí surge algún inconveniente pero no puedo concentrarme, ¡no quiero prestarle más atención de la necesaria…! pero me intriga tanto. Poco a poco lo oigo acercarse, estoy por voltear a verlo, pero me percato de la voz de Fury en el fondo, habla con la agente, pregunta si ha dicho alguna cosa y nos pide estar al pendiente, por estar tan distraído no lo había pensado... ¡se rindió fácilmente!, la pelea que tuvimos no fue nada, decido que es mejor ver al prisionero, sólo doy vuelta a mi rostro, la mayoría mi cuerpo sigue en la misma posición, ¡veo que Stark está cerca de mí! No puedo evitar pensar en voz alta.

- No me agrada – digo en un susurro sin esperar alguna respuesta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué el rey del rock se rindiera tan fácil?- contesta inmediatamente, y percibo que está más cerca de mí de lo que creí. Miro hacia enfrente, su voz suena tan despreocupada, no comprendo a lo que se refiere.

- A mí no me pareció tan sencillo – le aclaro y volteo hacia Loki que está muy tranquilo –no combatió con todo su poder – trato de explicar que me parece extraño su comportamiento tan sumiso, no despego mi vista del prisionero, pues se muestra sereno como si nada afectara sus planes.

- Mmm y ¿qué? tu eres bastante fuerte, para tu edad – no entiendo lo que me quiere decir con ese comentario… su tono de voz es ¿irónico?, pero no creo que quiera romper el hielo -¿Qué haces? ¿Pilates? – inmediatamente volteo hacia él, me mira fijamente y parece que quiere un respuesta.

- ¿Qué? – es lo que sale de mis labios sin pensar, espero no verme más confundido de lo que estoy.

- Es un ejercicio…– habla de una manera tan despreocupada mientras ¿me explica? – te perdiste varias cosas en tus años como capitaleta – al oír eso, inmediatamente me tenso, lo miro seriamente y trato de ser directo.

- Fury nuca menciono tu "ayuda" – no cambia la postura tranquila y despreocupada que tiene.

- Sie, hay cosas que Fury no te dice – cuando termina de hablar me mira directamente, sus ojos me indican que quiere una respuesta, ¡ahora si entiendo lo que quiere decir!, él no confía en todo lo que Fury nos ha dicho hasta ahora; antes poder formular mi siguiente oración, un rayo muy fuerte cayó cerca de nosotros, todos en la nave miramos hacia afuera, observo como el prisionero se inquieta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿te dan miedo los rayos? – pregunto y sigo sintiendo la mirada de Stark.

- No me hace muy feliz lo que viene – no entiendo a lo que se refiere.

¡Algo a caído sobre el avión!, es algo pesado pues hiso que todos nos moviéramos, velozmente voy por mi casco pero al terminar de ponérmelo, ¡veo a Stark con el casco puesto abriendo la compuerta y dirigiéndose a la salida! El ruido es mucho y por eso grito para que me oiga.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – el sigue caminando, pero en la plancha aparece un hombre, es alto, rubio y fornido, ¿será el que manipula los rayos? Stark levanta su mano, pero antes de poder hacer algo ¡el sujeto lo deriva con un golpe!, como estoy detrás de ellos el impuso también me toca y antes de darme cuenta estoy debajo de él. No alcanzo a ver bien lo que sucede, el traje pesa mucho y sólo hasta que se levanta percibo que se han ido.

- Y ahora este otro – lo dice ya cuando está completamente de pie, trato de levantarme lo más rápido que puedo, pero quede aturdido por el golpe. Oigo a la agente Rommanoff preguntando si es el Asgardiano.

- ¿Será de los nuestros? – le pregunto a ambos.

- No importa, si libera a Loki o lo mata, perdemos el Tesseract – la seriedad con la que me contesta asombra, Stark suena tan diferente a como hablo en la conversación que tuvimos hace rato; pero veo que tiene intenciones de salir.

- Stark – lo llamo pero no responde – necesitamos un plan de ataque – explico pero sigue caminando y eso me pone los pelos en punta.

- Yo tengo un plan – declara – Atacar – lo veo salir sin vacilar, ¡esperaba algo mejor que eso!

Me dirijo a un extremo del avión, tomo lo que parece ser un para caídas, en mi mente lo único que pienso es en ir con el insensato que acaba de salir.

- Yo en tu logar no lo haría capitán –oigo a la agente.

- No tengo elección – le contesto, mientras ato los seguros del paracaídas en mi cuerpo.

- Son básicamente dioses, personajes de leyenda – eso me perturba pero contesto lo primero que pienso.

- Sólo hay un dios para mí y jamás se vestiría así – no volteo a verla, me lazo al vacio y lo único que puedo ver son rayos entre las nubes y obscuridad.

Al ir cayendo pienso en cómo sucedieron las cosas, ¡fuimos descuidados y confiados! Nos tomaron desprevenidos, pero afortunadamente nadie ha salido herido… aun.

Me pongo en posición para apresurar mi caída, no puedo dejar que Stark enfrente esto solo, y es que no sé qué tan fuerte será el otro asgardiano, pero me preocupo al pensar que los dos pueden unir y arremeter contra él. ¡Qué imprudente ha sido al irse solo!, ¡no estado con él ni 5 min pero ahora entiendo algunas cosas de la información que me dieron! puedo ver su preocupación y reacción rápida ante la situación, pero el ir solo es una gran irresponsabilidad, no solo pone en peligro a los demás o a la misión, ¡se pone en peligro así mismo!

Ahora entiendo porque el personaje "Iron Man" está calificado para estas situaciones y porque el individuo Anthony Edward Stark no es prudente para las mismas. No sé qué encontrare al llegar a tierra fiarme, pero de algo estoy seguro, debo estar preparado para lo que sea.


	6. Formación

Desde hace 2 meses que me he mudado a la Torre Stark (aunque no está completamente lista), Pepper no se ha venido conmigo después de nuestro "escape romántico" y no estamos tan "unidos" como la prensa piensa; y es que ante las cámaras y redes sociales somos _la pareja del año_.

La verdad es que lo único seguro entre nosotros es nuestra relación laboral (creo que siempre lo ha sido) y tal vez ese coqueteo constante que promete llegar a más, pero que nunca lo _es_; y no digo que ya terminamos o que ni hablemos, de hecho creo que ella imito mi forma de ver muestra… ¡lo que sea que tengamos! Cuando estamos juntos es por trabajo o porque vamos a tener una sesión de sexo; hablamos de cosas personales y banalidades de la vida, pero ella ya no intenta ser constante… y eso me hace sentir raro, ya no me deja el desayuno con notas diciendo que me ama, no me pide que deje el laboratorio para pasar un rato juntos o me despierta con un beso. En lugar de molestarme, preocuparme o incomodarme, me alivia más de lo que debería.

Rhodey dice que debo arreglar las cosas con ella, yo siempre le contesto que no tenemos problemas, ¡vamos hasta estoy aliviado!; ya no siento esa carga en mi espalda (culpa), como cuando me decía que me amaba y le contestaba un "lo sé". Además siendo ella la directora de industrias Stark siempre está ocupada y no es una excusa pero ¡me siento tan liberado!

Y por ahora soy todo un "amo de casa" o eso dicen también, no he salido de fiesta, no he bebido hasta quedar en la inconsciencia (en público) ni me he salido "casualmente" con alguien, como siempre lo hacía (aun cuando iniciaba mí… lo que sea que tengo con Pepper). Estoy todo el tiempo afinando detalles de la torre, pues con 10 pisos dedicados a la investigación los detalles nunca acaban, también atiendo a los demás proyectos que saldrán a la venta (en su mayoría con energía alternativa) y las creaciones para consentirme. Lo irónico es que todos dicen que me han domesticado… y es verdad, pero no por lo que creen…

¡Me siento todo un acosador!, aunque tal vez lo sea, todos los días pienso y se de _él_, ya sea porque me infiltro en los archivos de S.H.I.L.D, le ordene a Jarvis que lo localice con el satélite o porque simplemente vaya a "caminar" todas las mañanas en el mismo parque en el que el corre (en esos días me levanto temprano para ver ese evento)… ¡él siempre está presente en mi mente! Desde que llegamos al país después de esas "vacaciones" lo decidí, ¡quiero verlo…! pero solamente verlo… y eso no implica acercarme o entablar algo con él. Y es que… ¿Por qué el Capitán América tendría amistad con Tony Stark?, tal vez con Iron Man ya que es un héroe, pero el genio millonario no tiene oportunidad. Es raro que piense así, pero para mi salud mental creo que es lo mejor… ¡sí! ubicarme en la realidad es lo mejor. También pasa que, cuando pienso más de la cuenta en _él_, recuerdo cosas que no debería (Howard) pero también, cuando no se de _él_ me angustio (aunque son muy pocas las ocasiones que no se de él). ¡Así que lo mejor es estar en _stand by!_

Hoy vino Pepper para una "fiesta privada", hay un gran evento, culminaremos el proyecto de la Torre Stark, instalare el reactor que alimentara a la torre por más de un año; le termino de indicar que debe hacer para iniciar y me dispongo a salir por el balcón que contiene la torre.

- Tony espera – me detengo pero no volteo a verla – ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? - me pregunta con una voz apunto de quebrase.

- No – respondo enseguida -¿Por qué? – volteo y la miro fijamente – ¿tu si?

El silencio es tenso, pero en un segundo ella cambia su semblante por uno alegre.

- Debes apresurarte, la noche ha caído y la torre se verá mejor que nunca – termina despidiéndome.

Han aumentado los momentos de tensión como ese desde que llegamos al país, no quiero pensar en lo que significan, así que ya envuelto en la armadura me dirijo hacia el mar. Instalo el reactor y Pepper enciende la torre… ¡es hermosa!, ¡todos la ven!, me siento tan orgulloso. ¿Qué pensara _él _de mi bebe?

Al aterrizar Jarvis me dice que llama el agente Coulson, ¡no quiero hablar con él! sería vergonzoso si quiere hablar de las filtraciones, o si sabe lo que he buscado en los archivo de S.H.I.L.D, así que me concentro en tener un "momento" especial. Lamentablemente Coulson no me lo permite y al parecer Pepper y él han entablado una "linda" ¿amistad? Es raro, me dirijo al escritorio para ver la información que me ha traído mientas llamo a Pepper, se suponía que estaríamos solos, despliego lo que tengo que revisar… y estoy pasmado, las personas que aparecen en los hologramas, son… ¡ahí está!, ahí está _él_… estoy sorprendo pero trato de no mostrarlo.

No deseo quedarme solo, pero… quiero saber que tiene que ver _él_ en todo esto. Pepper me hace una "propuesta" para después de hacer lo que me piden, muero porque no se vaya, no pretendo quedarme solo pero… por ahora tengo _"tarea"._

Me voy al sillón más cercano y comienzo a leer…

¡Es una perra!, ¡maldita suerte!

Al examinar a detalle la información que me dieron lo entiendo, lo que "inspiro" a mi padre para hacer al reactor es lo que ese loco robo (Loki), le llaman Tesseract, el arma de Hydra, ¡el enemigo del Capitán! Definitivamente hay que encontrarlo, es muy peligroso para cualquiera… continuo leyendo pero lo que sigue ofende a mi inteligencia, Fury es un idiota sí espera que crea esta estupidez, ¡Que S.H.I.L.D. quiere crear una fuente de energía alternativa con el cubo! ja, no puedo evitarlo y rió estridentemente, eso no se lo cree ni... No sé lo que pretenden pero no me da buena espina. Sigo leyendo y encuentro algo alarmante, me piden que sea miembro de apoyo _sí _la misión lo requiere, ¡que tontería!, además de ayudarles a encontrarlo quieren que trabaje con… el "equipo de respuesta" un dios nórdico que esperan reclutar, un hombre peligroso cuando se enfada y _él_, ¡el maldito capitán américa! (¡como quieren que me concentre!), seguramente Fury lo hizo apropósito.

¡No importa!, lo he decidido, voy a encontrar el cubo por mi cuenta, lo haré sin esperar a nadie… y no estoy huyendo... o tal vez ¿sí?, no importa.

La verdad es que no me siento preparado para ver a _Steve_, y mucho menos para trabajar en equipo. Creo que debo secuestrar a Pepper otra vez, pero… la situación es grave, al finalizar lo haré. El plan de acción que tomare será de pocos pasos, encontrare el cubo, evitare toparme con el capitán, averiguare que pretende S.H.I.L.D. y si lo último es peligroso, yo mismo resguardare al Tesseract.

Después de llegar a esta conclusión me levanto y voy por un vaso de whisky.

- Jarvis – llamo, mi voz esta ronca.

- Si señor – me contesta inmediatamente, me sirvo la primera copa del día.

- Monitorea los movimientos de S.H.I.L.D, si hay una misión que implique al anciano quiero saberla – mi orden sale más preocupada de lo que planee – también quiero saber cómo tratan de usar realmente al cubo.

- Enseguida señor – llevo la botella a la mesa donde estaba trabajando.

- Señor, hay problemas… – al parecer esta va a ser una larga noche, sirvo mi siguiente trago.

…

Son las 10 de la mañana y Jarvis no pudo entrar al sistema de S.H.I.L.D. así que diseñe un decodificador que tendré que implantar en la computadora central; los planes han cambiado ¡necesito entrar al Helicarrier!, no importa como pero sí quiero saber que traman lo haré, y aunque lo encuentre a _él_ ¡yo no…! no sé cómo reaccionare cuando lo tenga frente a mi… un gran suspiro sale de mi boca, no vale la pena angustiarme, no importa lo que pase, seré yo mismo... y es seguro que lo arruinare.

Me dirijo a la ducha y tardo bastante en salir, preparo ropa más cómoda y unas mudas por si tengo que quedarme en algún lugar. Me recuesto sobre la cama…

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero Jarvis me avisa que lo encontraron, hay un equipo que va hacia allá, salgo inmediatamente de la torre por el balcón, son aproximadamente 2 horas de vuelo, pero lo reduzco a 45 min al usar una velocidad máxima, ¡tengo que llegar antes que el equipo de respuesta…! donde seguramente esta él.

…

Los 45 min son eternos, mientras sobrevuelo escucho de AC/DC Shoot to Thrill, Jarvis detecta la señal del Jet que opera en la misión y saludo a la agente Romanoff, desde lo lejos ¡puedo ver como el psicópata tiene sometido al capitán!, pero rápidamente se lo quita con una patada en la cabeza, afortunadamente estoy dentro del traje porque si no alguien hubiera podido ver mi cara de idiota, me sigue sorprendiendo la fuerza que tiene. Rápidamente disparo mis propulsores y Loki sale despedido hacia las escaleras, aterrizo a una distancia prudente, por sí quiere contra atacar y de reojo veo como el capitán se levanta y toma su escudo,¡estará bien!, me permito respirar tranquilamente.

- Es tu turno cuernitos – trato de provocarlo pero él se detiene, el capitán se coloca junto a mí pero yo no parto la mirada del psicópata, levanta las manos y se rinde mientras su vestimenta cambia.

- Buena decisión – trato de burlarme de él, bajo las manos y estoy muy nervioso.

- Señor Stark – doy un salto en la armadura, esas son las primeras palabras que me dirige, dejo a un lado el aturdimiento, pues lo oigo agitado.

- Capitán – contesto lo más rápido que puedo, veo como atrás salen agentes que llevan a Loki al interior del jet, y sin decir una palabra sigo al equipo y esperamos el despegue.

Momento incomodo, ¡momento incomodo!, ¡momento incomodo…! ¡no sé qué hacer!. Sólo puedo ver su amplia espalda, sus largas y fuertes piernas, el rubio cenizo de su cabello, sus anchos hombros y esos brazos que parecen tener el tamaño de mi cabeza. Cierro los ojos y trato de pensar.

Me hubiera ido aparte, ¡que idiota soy!, puede seguir al jet desde fuera; todavía tengo puesto todo el traje y no puedo evitar mirarlo, él no me ve pues esta junto a los pilotos, mirando al frente, mientras yo atrás camino de un lado a otro. Se le ve tan concentrado, que me inspira más que respeto, cada vez entiendo más el símbolo que representa. Al parecer ya no esta tan confundido como el primer día que despertó, le sentó bien todo este tiempo que ha vivido en ese cuchitril que le dieron los inútiles de S.H.I.L.D (se ganó la guerra gracias a él, mínimo le hubieran dado un pent-house), se nota más confiado con las personas. Cuando salía a correr y "casualmente" lo encontraba se veía tan distraído, su cuerpo se movía por inercia, pero su mente… no sé a dónde se iba; afortunadamente eso me permitía estar "cerca" de él, de hecho no creo que se haya dado cuenta de mi compañía… y eso me hace sentir… debo dejar de pensar en eso, no quiero reflexionar sobre mi faceta acosadora.

Pero…Hay algo que me intriga… ¡¿Que sabrá de mí?! Es obvio que ha oído hablar del famoso Tony Stark, posiblemente use alguno de mis inventos o este aprendiendo a usarlo, ¡o tal vez me haya visto en algún medio! ya sea televisión, radio o red social (y tal vez sepa lo "sociable" que soy)… ¡vamos! debe tener una imagen del genio exentico que ahora dirige Industrias Stark (pues estoy seguro que tiene como referencia a mi padre).

Ahora que lo veo a solo unos pasos, pretendo entablar una sencilla ¿conversación? Que tonto soy, tanto que planeaba evitarlo y al tenerlo enfrente… quiero que me diga qué opina de mí. Sé que no compito con el recuerdo de mi padre, pero deseo ganarle, sé que puedo hacerlo… ¡quiero que me _mire!_, aunque no sea una persona muy buena o ejemplar, aunque tenga miedo a mostrarme tal y como soy, aunque mis defectos alejen a las personas. ¡Quiero que me _vea!_

Creo que siente mí contemplación, así que en ocasiones veo al extraterrestre, sé que él no pierde de vista mis acciones y eso _me gusta_, mis pasos son el único sonido que se oye.

¡Estoy cansado! y quiero respirar… sabía que esto tenía que pasar, lo único que puedo hacer es enfrentarlo con dignidad y orgullo, es lo único que tengo. Tomo el casco y respiro profundamente, veo una repisa donde pudo dejarlo, estoy tan concentrado en estas acciones que he descuidado mi guardia, el marciano podría aprovecharlo, pero ¡no importa! Miro hacia enfrente, y ¡esta él!, se ve tan… no sé como pero me voy acercado, veo que tiene intenciones de voltear y me detengo rápidamente; afortunadamente tengo el traje y no me siento tan expuesto pero oigo la voz de Fury, habla con Natasha, no sé qué le dice… corrección no me interesa, pero sigo concentrado en acercarme a él… creo que estoy violando su espacio personal pero no me importa.

- No me agrada – me dice en un susurro que me desconcentra, rápidamente pienso en algo ingenioso, espero que no haya visto mi letargo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué el rey del rock se rindiera tan fácil?- trato de tener un tono sarcástico y ¿natural? Al parecer se confundió pero, no me mira, es un alivio y un pesar.

- A mí no me pareció tan sencillo – me explica y voltea a ver al cuerudo –no combatió con todo su poder – veo la preocupación en sus ojos y no puedo evitarlo, son tan azules… no pienso… sé que lo voy a arruinar.

- Mmm y ¿qué? tu eres bastante fuerte, para tu edad – digo con tranquilidad que no tengo, pero ¡vaya que lo es! -¿Qué haces Pilates? – sale de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo, él inmediatamente me mira, realmente espero que no entienda, pero sí lo hace, sabrá que estoy ¿nervioso? Trato de poner mi mejor cara.

- ¿Qué? – apenas si mueve sus labios y como lo pensé, no me entendió.

- Es un ejercicio…– miro hacia otro lado y aparento verme despreocupado, quiero quitarme esa imagen de mi mente – te perdiste varias cosas en tus años como capitaleta – eso sí debió entenderlo, ya que de inmediato cambio su semblante y está mucho más serio, levanta el rostro y está más cerca de lo que pensé.

- Fury nuca menciono tu "ayuda" – se puso a la defensiva, pero es interesante lo que dice.

- Sie, hay cosas que Fury no te dice –él también debe notar que hay algo raro en todo esto, realmente espero que no sea fiel seguidor de cíclope, pues eso me decepcionaría. La mirada que me da trasmite muchas cosas, descubro que tiene unos ojos muy expresivos, está analizando lo que le he dicho, sus facciones, a pesar de endurecerse ¡se ven tan...! es mejor que espere pacientemente lo que me dirá, no me había dado cuenta pero nos vemos fijamente a los ojos… no sé cuánto tiempo pasa ¡pero un rayo muy fuerte cae cerca de nosotros!, todo se tambalea pero yo nunca le quito mi mirada de encima.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te dan miedo los rayos? – aparta la vista de mí y pregunta al cornudo.

- No me hace muy feliz lo que viene – no sé qué mierda quiso decir con eso.

De repente algo se oye en el techo, como si algo hubiera caído del cielo, me pongo el casco y abro la compuerta trasera sin pensarlo.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – me grita y parece muy alarmado. No le respondo porque frente a mi está el "dios nórdico" y antes de abrir la boca el idiota me da un golpe. ¡El maldito tiene fuerza! siento que empuje algo más y sé quien es, ¡espero no haberlo lastimado!, trato de levantarme pero me ha dejado aturdido. Al levantarme veo que se ha llevado al prisionero. Inmediatamente volteo y él capitán está bien.

- Y ahora este otro – lo digo con fastidio mientras reviso los daños. Oigo a Natasha decir que es el Asgardiano.

- ¿Será de los nuestros? – pregunta el capitán al aire.

- No importa, si libera a Loki o lo mata, perdemos el Tesseract – respondo inmediatamente, los daños son mínimos e inmediatamente me dirijo a la plancha.

- Stark – oigo que me llama – necesitamos un plan de ataque – dice con exaltación.

- Yo tengo un plan – corto lo que me quiere decir– Atacar – y me lanzo hacia el vacío, alcance a ver en su rostro la incredulidad ante mis acciones… pero al fin estoy afuera, eso me ha quitado una carga; trato de concentrarme y buscarlos, sigo su rastro y espero que el capitán no nos siga, ¡él podría salir dañado…! si con un golpe me mando a volar a mí, que podría hacerle a él que no tiene nada que lo proteja, bueno tal vez su escudo, pero no es suficiente.

Sé que no es momento para pensar en tonterías, pero… ¡que encuentro! salió peor de lo que esperaba. En algún lugar recóndito de mi mente, llegue a pensar que podría dejarle una buena impresión y tal vez en un remoto caso, pudiéramos hablar de algo más que esta estúpida misión. Soy el mayor de los imbéciles, ¡mi boca me la ha vuelto a hacer…! y sí no fuera por los "alienígenas" huiría cobardemente. ¡Estoy que estallo de la furia…!

…

Debo calmarme, estoy a poca distancia de donde aterrizaron y al parecer están "hablando"… pero no puedo concentrarme, ver a Steve me ha traído demasiadas emociones.

No lo pienso y paso a traer al grandote, lo empujo hasta llegar al suelo y aterrizo a metros de él, de reojo veo que el enano (si lo sé yo soy más bajo que Loki, pero realmente se ve como un enano junto al rubio) se sienta cómodamente y nos ve desde la colina.

El grandote se levanta casi inmediatamente y me dice que no lo vuelva a intentar, pensé que lo habría dejado más aturdido. Le respondo con un "no te lleves mis cosas" pero me advierte que trato con fuerzas que no conozco, me importa un bledo, y le digo que hasta que no tengamos el cubo no tendrá al cornudo; antes de irme le digo turista, pero el idiota me lanza su martillo, al parecer es más fuerte delo que creí, y ahora si ha dejado daños en la armadura.

Se acabó la conversación, el mastodonte es muy fuerte, ¡pero le doy batalla!, afortunadamente cuento con trucos bajo la manga que me salvan de varios golpes severos. Pero al ¿provocar? rayos con su martillo y apuntarme con él, creo que es mi fin… ¡o tal vez no!, el tonto ha "recargado" la energía del traje, le ha salido el tiro por la culata; trato de golpearlo lo más rápido y certero que puedo, pero a pesar de su tamaño es bueno en enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, tan rápido como nos elevamos por el aire caemos al suelo otra vez.

Él me toma de los brazos y oprime la armadura hasta deformarla, ¡es capaz de hacerme daño con sus manos limpias!, yo lo alejo con el propulsor de mi palma pero me da un cabezazo que seguramente abollo el casco, regreso hacia él y lo aviento hacia un tronco. No me da tiempo de reaccionar como debería, pues arremete contra mí con golpes y llaves expertas… ¿su martillo va hacia él? No tengo tiempo de analizar, ¡sí no me quito es seguro que dolerá…! logro escapar pero antes de seguir con la pelea algo se impacta en el asgardiano y rebota en mí, volteamos al mismo tiempo y arriba de un tronco ¡esta _él_!

- -¡Ya es suficiente! – Dice mientras baja– no sé qué planees hacer aquí – se dirige a él loco de la cortina, pero solo pienso ¿Cómo es que llego tan rápido?

El grandote dice que quiere acabar con los planes del enano, entonces el capitán le pide bajar su martillo, yo trato de advertirle que está obsesionado con su juguete pero de un golpe me despide hacia atrás y solo alcanzo a oír un ruido estridente y una luz cegadora… ¡No! Maldita sea, sucede lo que había temido, ¡el idiota de la capa ataco al capitán!


	7. Alianzas

Estoy cayendo, trato de buscarlo pero me cuesta ver lo que hay frente a mí, hay demasiadas nubes, despliego el para caídas y volteo hacia todos lados y de pronto veo y oigo truenos, mi objetivo está marcado. Me encuentro "cerca" del suelo, así que corto las correas que me mantienen en el aire y al descender corro lo más que me dan las piernas; al acercarme imagino millones de posibilidades, Anthony siendo más imprudente y metiéndose en problemas, Anthony siendo acorralado por los "enemigos", Anthony siendo "dominado" por Loki…

Entre más me aproximo más se oyen golpes de batalla. Desde lo alto de la colina puedo ver el enfrentamiento del hombre que nos intercepto e Iron Man. La agente tenía razón, parecen dioses mitológicos, de esos que dicen las leyendas hacían temblar la tierra y cambiar el clima. Rápidamente voy bajando y salto hacia un tronco y sin pensarlo lanzo en escudo hacia el "asgariano", rebota en Iron Man y vuelve a mí, ¡logre detenerlos!

- Ya es suficiente – me dirijo hacia el hombre – no sé qué planees hacer aquí – y el me interrumpe diciendo que detendrá los planes de Loki.

Trato de razonar con él y le pido que baje su arma, pero al parecer esto le provoca enojo, oigo a Iron Man decir que es una mala idea pero el hombre lo despide lejos y se lanza a darme un martillazo… lo único que puedo hacer es resguardarme con el escudo…. ¡y como siempre este me protegió completamente! Me levanto y pareciera que el golpe lo recibió el, atrás el hombre de hierro también se levanta y parece estar bien.

¡Afortunadamente no me ha hecho nada!, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del bosque en el que estamos, el daño es severo.

- ¿Terminaste? – el regaño sale de mis labios sin pensarlo, miro a mi alrededor y veo el grado de destrucción, el hombre hace lo mismo que yo y parece estar evaluando la situación.

- Lo tenía bajo control Capi – oigo que me dice Anthony, mostrando su cara, no sabía que podía retraer esa parte del casco.

- Se nota – le contesto sin pensar, veo que frunce el ceño.

- No necesito tu ayuda – me contesta de mala manera, de inmediato y sin censura le muestro una mueca de fastidio.

- Eso no importa – aparto la mirada de él y me dirijo al hombre – debemos encontrar el cubo – me mira de una manera seria pero parece querer colaborar.

- Mortal, he venido a este mundo por una razón, ¡debo detener a mi hermano! – su postura cambia y ya no es defensiva – soy el protector de Midgar.

- Gracias, supongo – digo con un poco de duda – entonces averigüemos juntos lo que sucede – de inmediato le ofrezco mi mano – soy el Capitán América – el mira un momento mi mano y sonríe, imita mi acción y nos tomamos las manos.

- Soy Thor, el hijo de Odín – de pronto una mano metálica nos separa.

- Y yo soy muy guapo, ¿podemos apresurarnos? – Dice Anthony rompiendo el saludo que hacíamos - ya nos hemos retrasado lo suficiente – estoy por reprenderlo pero tiene razón.

- De acuerdo, vamos por mi hermano – se voltea y camina hacia la colina, apenas me percato de la presencia de Loki.

- ¿Desde cuándo está ahí arriba? – pregunto al aire.

- Desde que derribe al fortachón - el mencionado voltea y ve a Anthony con una cara seria, pero sigue caminando.

- No escapo – mi tono es serio, volteo a ver a Anthony y en sus ojos veo que piensa lo mismo que yo, el "prisionero" trama algo.

Después de aprehender otra vez a Loki el avión nos recoge y Thor parece estar de acuerdo con el viaje y nos acompaña, ahora vamos los 4 en la parte trasera de la aeronave.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - Pregunta casi de inmediato Thor.

- La verdad es que no lo sé con exactitud – me da un poco de pena decirlo pero no pienso mentirle u omitir detalles.

- Nos dirigimos al Helicarrier de S.H.I.L.D – Dice la agente Rommanoff desde el puesto de piloto – llegaremos en 30 minutos – veo la confusión de Thor en sus ojos.

- Lo veras por ti mismo – le digo para darle más confianza.

Él me sonríe y se sienta en una de las butacas frente a su hermano (no se parecen), se miran durante todo el trayecto y yo adopto la posición que tenía antes de la interrupción de Thor. Veo a Iron Man en un extremo opuesto al mío y noto que no se ha quitado su casco, tal vez ahora si tome precauciones.

Llegamos en menos de lo esperado, al bajar al hangar muchos soldados nos reciben, de entre ellos sale Fury y nos pide que vayamos a la sala de control pues desde ahí veremos al prisionero en su celda; Thor parece querer decir algo pero sólo asiente con la cabeza, le da una última mirada a su hermano y nos dirigimos a donde nos indica la agente Rommanoff; además se ve sorprendido por las instalaciones, me da gracia pensar que yo estaba igual hace unas cuantas horas.

Thor me ha dado una buena impresión, puede ser una persona impulsiva pero sabe escuchar, tal vez podamos trabajar armónicamente, no como con Anthony (no puedo evitar compararlos). Entramos a la sala de mando, Stark no está, volteo varias veces mientras nos ofrecen sentarnos, yo tomo una silla del extremo y me quito el casco, lo sigo buscando, Thor se desprende de su capa y se queda parado, por el pasillo que está detrás de mí sale el Doctor Banner y se detiene.

- Doctor Banner, le presento a Thor - le digo y extiendo una mano señalándolo.

- ¿Mucho gusto? – duda pero se acerca a él, la diferencia de tamaño es descomunal,

Thor hace lo mismo y le muestra una cara amable.

De repente sobre la mesa se proyecta el trayecto que recorre el prisionero y Fury a una celda de cristal. Oímos su conversación, como Loki se burla de haberle quitado el poder del cubo, y las acciones que presentían hacer con él, esto me recuerda a lo que Antony me dijo "hay cosas que Fury no te dice". Me distraje un momento pero noto que el tema ha cambiado, hablan de Banner y de cómo el piensa que aún es un hombre, volteo hacia él y se ve incomodo, pero con la mirada trato de decirle que no debe hacer caso de esos comentarios. Finalmente dejan al prisionero en su celda y se corta la transmisión.

- Thor ¿Cuál es su plan? – pregunto, y nos habla de la conquista del planeta a manos de un ejército del espacio, por medio de un portal que se abre con el cubo, eso me sorprende, ¿Cómo saldremos de esta?

El doctor Banner habla un astrofísico que está involucrado en el plan de Loki, la agente Rommanoff nos explica que lo tiene bajo un ¿encantamiento?, junto con otro agente, Thor defiende a su hermano... debe quererlo mucho. Les expreso mi malestar ya que sí Loki se rindió a propósito, ¿Cómo guiara a su ejército? Thor sigue defendiendo a su hermano y… dejo de pensar, pues a lo lejos puedo oír la voz de Anthony, viene junto con el agente Coulson y la imagen que proyecta es perturbadora. Sí creía que me había impresionado Iron Man, ¡ver a Anthony! con ropa normal e interactuando con otros es completamente diferente. Están entrando y se despiden, él se aproxima al puesto de mando, mientras habla como si él fuera el jefe, todos lo oímos y volteamos a verlo (hasta los que están trabajando con las computadoras), dice que alguien está jugando Galaga ¿Qué será eso?

Tal vez sea por la guerra que se aproxima, pero me parece gracioso lo que dice, ¡me impresiona la soltura con la que se desenvuelve!, dándole un golpe amistoso a Thor, (hasta él se queda extrañado) y la facilidad con la que explica el siguiente paso del agente Barton… Ahora lo veo, ¡Anthony personifica a todo lo que me cuesta adaptarme de este tiempo!, es su primera vez en el Helicarrier y se reacciona totalmente contrario a mi o a Thor, habla con un seguridad que advierte como se divierte al estar entre extraños… creo que llevo muchas horas sin dormir.

ientras otra agente (supongo) le pregunta cuando se volvió experto en ¿astrofísica – termo?... Me he perdido el concepto, Anthony responde que "sólo leyó las notas que nos dieron" (y estoy seguro que no nos proporcionaron la misma información).

Sigue explicando cual es el siguiente paso del plan, pero algo de lo que dice me intriga, al parecer se necesita una fuente de energía para activar el cubo, le pregunto si es así y el doctor Banner me responde, aunque no entiendo muy bien lo que dice, veo cómo Anthony sigue su explicación y la complementa mientras se aproxima al Doctor, hasta le dice que es alguien que habla su lengua (no sé de qué lengua hablan), se dan la mano y puedo percibir la seriedad con la que se expresa del trabajo del doctor; no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué conmigo fue tan diferente? hasta que le dice "admiro su modo de perder el control y convertirse en un monstro enorme y verde", ¡es tan imprudente!, pero antes de que pueda decirle algo veo la reacción de Banner y sorprendentemente ¡él sólo agradece y se ve incomodo!, mientras Fury entra y aclara que sólo buscara el cubo, invita a Anthony a trabajar con él.

Inmediatamente recuerdo cómo funciona la lanza de Loki, y les sugiero que comiencen con ella, pues puede que sea mágica pero se parece a las armas de Hydra, Fury también quiere saber cómo es que sus hombres terminaron sirviendo a Loki, y hace la primer referencia que entiendo, ¡los monos voladores de El mago de Oz!, no puedo evitar expresarlo al oír como Thor no entiende. Estoy feliz pero antes de voltear a verlos, sólo oigo como Anthony invita a jugar a Banner. ¿Es mi imaginación o todo el rato que estuvo aquí me evito? No sé qué sentir… los veo partir hacia el laboratorio. Volteo y miro hacia enfrente y me percato de la mirada de la agente Rommanoff, me pone nervioso, así que le pregunto a Thor si quiere conocer conmigo el lugar, el acepta y nos encaminamos.

…

Vamos de un lado a otro conociendo los diferentes tipos de actividades que se realizan en el Helicarrier, Thor es un hombre sencillo para ser un "dios" y eso me agrada. Me pregunto por qué no paso lo mismo con Anthony, no me doy cuenta pero me he detenido.

- Capitán, dime ¿Qué te aflige? – me pregunta amablemente, le digo como es que es mi interacción con Stark y al terminar, creo que puedo estar exagerando por mi reacción ante su forma de ser, de todas maneras tal vez a él ni le importe.

Thor parece estar meditando lo que le dije, pero responde con una tono conciliador.

- Es apresurado asegurar lo que piensas, el hombre de metal es un buen guerrero – me dice mientras sonríe amablemente y continua – y los buenos guerreros saben la importancia de trabajar en equipo, habla con tu compañero de batalla y arregla los malentendidos que pueden tener.

Le agradezco con la mirada pero él no ha terminado.

- Mi hermano, era mi mano derecha en las batallas a las que nos enfrentábamos, siempre estuvo a mi lado cuidando mi espalda, pero yo jamás me di cuenta de su dolor – veo la tristeza en su mirada y le oprimo el hombro en señal de compañerismo – sé que es diferente, pero si no hablas, pequeñas diferencias pueden traer grandes conflictos – veo como su rostro ha cambiado, muestra determinación - Me agradas y no te deseo la pérdida de un ser querido a manos de los conflictos – yo tampoco.

- Gracias Thor, tus palabras no han sido en vano, en este momento hablare con Stark – me despido de él con un gesto, me dirijo a la sala donde nos reunimos, de ahí camino por donde se fueron Anthony y Banner, pido indicaciones y llego a la puerta del laboratorio.

Durante el trayecto me he planteado un objetivo, formar un equipo real con Anthony, trabajar de forma colaborativa y conocerlo mejor, ¡sé que podemos enfrentar cualquier cosa! si estamos juntos, Iron Man es un "buen guerrero" me repito mientras veo como Anthony y Banner trabajan con aparatos que nunca había visto. Sin querer me pregunto ¿Cómo podría llegar a tener la misma familiaridad que demuestran ellos 2? Miro sus expresiones, su forma de hablar, ¡su lenguaje corporal!, ¡se ven tan cómodos y…! me cuesta admitirlo pero el Doctor Banner me da… envidia, él puede tener un ambiente sin tensión con Anthony. Mi mirada se pierde en las acciones que hace, pero sin que lo pronostique oprime un costado del Doctor que salta por reflejos y yo entro inmediatamente.

- ¡Oye! ¿Estás loco? – le digo mientras me acerco, ¡que buen comienzo!

- Más o menos- me responde mirándome rápido. Sigue hablando con Banner le pregunta que hace para relajarse.

- ¿Todo es un chiste para ti? – no puedo evitar preguntarle de la manera más seria que puedo.

- Si me hace reír - me lo dice con toda soltura que me exaspera, trato de calmarme.

- Arriesgar la seguridad del personal de la nave no tiene gracia – le explico – sin ofender – me dijo al Doctor. Él me dice que no me preocupe, pero Anthony sigue indicando que es demasiado precavido y que debe relajarse.

- Concéntrate en el problema señor Stark – le trato de establecer.

- ¿Qué no lo hago? – Me responde inmediatamente, parece ofendido pero se dirige a mí - ¿Por qué Fury nos reunió? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Qué no nos está diciendo? No tengo la ecuación si no tengo las variables – siento su mirada inquisitiva.

- ¿crees que nos está ocultando información? – la duda sale de mi boca sin pensarlo, le veo intensamente.

- Es un espía – responde seguidamente – Capitán es él espía, sus secretos tiene secretos – Es la primera vez que me llama así siento como mi mirada hacia el cambia, pero creo que mi reacción le ha incomodado pues me señala a Banner diciendo que él también está de acuerdo ¿me evadió?; veo que está comiendo algo, me da la espalda mientras comparte con el Doctor y este expone su punto de vista, parece inseguro pero lo que me dice es inquietante, al parecer Barton pudo haber contado a Loki sobre ¿la torre? ver que tienen la misma opinión me "tensa" sin querer.

- ¿La torre Stark? – Pregunto inmediatamente y con broma – esa espantosa… - la mirada que me dirige Anthony hace que corrija – el edificio en Nueva York - No pude evitarlo, pues ese rascacielos es un monumento al ego, nuca entendí porque tenía que ser tan ostentosa. Banner habla de la energía que usa.

- Sólo es el prototipo, somos los únicos trabajando con energía limpia – explica pero me mira fijamente a mí –a eso quiero llegar – parece que me está aclarando. El doctor menciona que Fury no hablo con Anthony sobre el tema, es incongruente si están en la industria energética, ¡sí que es raro!

- Le hacheare un vistazo a eso en cuanto mi decodificador termine de penetrar los archivos secretos de S.H.I.L.D. – dice Anthony mientras da la vuelta a la mesa y se acerca a mí, eso me sobresalta.

- Espera, dijiste que… - no me deja terminar.

- Jarvis lo empezó a correr cuando entre al puente – ¡ahora entiendo por qué todos en este lugar le tienen reservas y desconfianza!, y ¿Quién es Jarvis? – en pocas horas tendremos todos los sucios secretos que S.H.I.L.D. ha tratado de ocultar –lo dice tan tranquilo como si fuera bueno – ¿una mora? - eso ultimo me altera más, ¡que descaro!

- Y ¿aun te preguntas porque no te quieren cerca de aquí? – pregunto con desaliento.

- Una organización de inteligencia que teme a la inteligencia – ¡es un sinvergüenza! no puedo ni verlo – históricamente no es genial. – respiro.

- Yo creo que Loki quiere separarnos – expongo – este hombre lo que busca es iniciar una guerra y si nos descuidamos lo logrará – soy cortante al decir lo último, al parecer me entendió pues también se ha puesto serio – tenemos ordenes, debemos seguirlas – le indico, el mira hacia el suelo y espero que entienda la importancia de trabajar en equipo, aunque no puedo evitar pensar en lo cuadrado que me oigo.

- Obedecer no es mi estilo – responde mientras sigue comiendo, ¡al parecer no entiende lo que quiero decir!, estoy enojado.

- Y sólo te importa tu estilo ¿no? – lo digo con sorna, no puedo evitarlo, pero realmente estoy enfadado con él.

- De los hombres presentes quien está a) usando un bello traje que brilla y b) estorbando – ¡¿eso es lo que piensa que soy?!, me duele, pero no dejo de verlo de arriba abajo con desaprobación. Banner me pregunta si no me parece raro todo lo anterior y estoy perturbado, ¡si había pensado que todo esto es muy raro!, pero... No le puedo quitarle los ojos de encima, ¡quiero irme!

- Sólo busquen en cubo – digo antes de salir, ¡sé que estoy huyendo!, me detengo y oigo sus voces aun Anthony pregunta si soy el hombre del cual su padre no dejaba de hablar, piensa que estaría mejor en el hielo y eso me aturde. Me voy lo más rápido que puedo, no quiero seguir pensando, pero ¡me duele! Al buscarlo quería arreglar los roces que tuve con él, pero ahora, definitivamente no puedo evitar estar decepcionado, ¡de mí por no ser "algo más"! y ¡de él por tener ese carácter tan…!

Ya no quiero sentir esta opresión en el pecho, debo de pensar en otra cosa, como lo que dijeron de la misión, si, debo concentrarme en otra cosa… pero no sé si podre.

Me dirijo a la habitación donde antes me puse el traje y me siento en una banca. Analizo lo que me dijeron, ¡tienen razón!, el uso que se le puede dar al cubo es peligroso, sin poder evitarlo recuerdo como Hydra hizo muchas armas a partir de él. Loki quiere hacer un portal para traer a un ejército alienígena (suena tan extraño pero ese es su plan) y S.H.I.L.D me ha demostrado que hace lo que sea para conseguir sus objetivos, no sé qué pretendan realmente pero sé que no me agradara.

Lo he decidido, buscare en qué quieren usar el cubo, sea lo que sea lo averiguare, aunque registre habitación por habitación lo encontrare; no sé porque pero quiero demostrarle a Anthony que ¡yo también puedo ser útil!, que puedo pensar y actuar de forma independiente y que se equivoca (o eso creo).

Salgo de la habitación y comienzo mi búsqueda, tardo mucho tiempo pues hay lugares donde el acceso es restringido o hay muchas personas, pero finalmente lo encuentro; en una "bodega" con mucha seguridad está la "Fase 2" al abrir los compartimientos que hay, encuentro armas como las de Hydra, todas ellas parecen peligrosas, leo en informe de cada una de ellas y la lista de armas a perfeccionar.

Estoy defraudado. ¡Anthony tenía razón!, no me gusta la forma en la que hace las cosas, pero puedo ver porque lo hace, ¡es tan raro!. Me siento como un anciano de mente cerrada, ignorante del mundo en el que vive… ¡no sé qué hacer!, el encontrar esto, ha hecho que pierda las esperanzas sobre la gente con la que estoy trabajando, bueno excepto en _él_. Es alguien egocéntrico, presumido, sarcástico y sinvergüenza, pero algo que no puedo negar es que ¡Anthony trabaja y hace lo que cree mejor!, es un "buen guerrero" y aunque no me guste dice es franco… ¡quiero saber más de él!, pero odio su comportamiento infantil, es tan extraño.

Mi siguiente movimiento es hacer lo que tenía en mente, trabajar en equipo y resolver la situación, sé que habrá desacuerdos y diferencias, pero algo seguro es que tenemos que trabajar juntos… lo que no sé es si lo lograremos.

Me levanto y llevo una de las armas que encontré camino hacia el laboratorio pero encuentro algo que no esperaba…


	8. Gustos

No me gusta.

El capi a puesto orden al llegar, la "charla" que teníamos el fortachón y yo se me estaba saliendo de las manos y él llego justo a tiempo, aunque nunca lo admitiré, me ha salvado.

No me gusta.

Ellos hablan como personajes animados de los años 40´s, qué es eso de "averigüemos juntos lo que sucede"… que ñoños son, pero se han entendido y lo me más me molesta es ¡¿por qué se toman de las manos tan confianzudamente?!

No me gusta

Ni siquiera lo pienso para interrumpir su "presentación" y digo lo más estúpido que se me ocurre. _Y yo soy muy guapo, ¿podemos apresurarnos?,_ lo veo en su mirada el capi está enojado. Caminamos pero al notar que el cuerudo nos está esperando para llevárnoslo, él también lo siente y me lo dice con la mirada… algo no anda bien.

No me gusta.

El trayecto para llegar a la chatarra flotante (según me dijo Jarvis) es largo y estoy tan… alterado que no quiero arruinar nada más de lo que ya puede hacer. En primera lo veo en su mirada, no le agrado (y no quiero pensar en que ha sido mi propia brillantes la que me ayudo); en segunda, me crispa los nervios que sólo baste ¡una palabra del capi y la bestia se dome!, ¡¿cómo pueden llevarse tan bien en tan poco tiempo?! (Yo lo conocí primero y no puedo soñar con eso ni con años de convivencia), además, ¡para rematar! La araña no me quita los ojos de encima, debería estar piloteando no diseccionándome con la mirada.

No me gusta.

Llegamos al Helicarrier y toman al psicópata en custodia, antes de decirles lo inútiles que han sido, la viuda nos dice que vayamos al puesto de mando, y por primera vez hago lo que me dice, ya no quiero seguir sintiéndome desplazado… aunque ¡maldita sea¡, no tengo por que sentirlo (me estoy volviendo loco, pero afortunadamente tengo mi casco y nadie lo ve); antes escapar veo como el grandulón quiere hacer una escena por su "hermanito", el tonto otra vez le pide con la mirada aprobación al capi y éste hace una mueca, ¡¿qué diablos significa eso?!

No me gusta.

No aguanto más, me voy a cambiar y busco a Coulson mientras pienso. Tengo que dejar de actuar como un idiota, sé que el capi me altera más de lo que creía, pero, sí no me controlo seré la burla de Fury y sus lacayos.

No me gusta.

Encuentro a Coulson y este me conduce a una habitación donde puedo dejar mi traje, me cambio por algo semi formal, tomo mi teléfono y el dispositivo para que Jarvis pueda acceder a la base de datos; lo último lo hago con tanta naturalidad, pues estoy seguro que hay cámaras por doquier.

Salgo y me espera Coulson.

- Viniste - me dice – y antes de llamarte – no está molesto conmigo.

- Deberías estar acostumbrado –le digo mientras me posiciono delante de él- siempre soy tan eficiente que te ahorro el trabajo – pareciera que yo lo guio a él, a pesar de no saber hacia dónde vamos.

- Y ¿ya lo conociste? – o no, ¡¿él también?! ¿porque todo y todos me lo tienen que recordar?

- ¿A quién? – le respondo, fingiendo ignorancia. Me mira de una manera en la que dice "no te hagas" y yo sigo como si no entendiera.

- Es sorprendente ¿no? – sigue insistiendo, nos vamos acercando a lo que parece ser el cuarto de mando, así que debo de cambiar el tema rápidamente.

- Así que… ¿sales con alguien eh? – y lo miro con galanteo - quien lo diría, al parecer los agentes de S.H.I.L.D. tienen vida.

- Algo así – me responde con timidez – toda la que el trabajo deje – no puedo evitar reír por lo que dijo.

- Hoy ibas a salir con ella ¿no? (es lo que le decía a Pepper en la torre) – vamos entrando, pero no cambio el tono de mi voz ni mi forma de actuar, naturalidad, naturalidad, naturalidad, respira… es seguro que _él_ estará ahí.

- Sí, pero aquí hay cosas más importantes – responde bajando el tono de voz.

- Para una chica no hay nada más importante, que te parece si te presto el jet y la llevas de vacaciones, algo de incognito siempre funciona - no es verdad – aviva la llama.

Entro y palmeo al grandote, me dirijo inmediatamente a lo que parece ser el ¿timón del barco? Me burlo de la situación, llamo la atención de todos y nadie ha visto que coloque el transmisor. Trato de evitar su mirada pero de reojo lo veo, está atento de lo que hago, sus facciones se han suavizado, parece un cachorro perdido por toda la verborrea que digo, eso es tan... (No quiero suspirar con ¿anhelo?)

No me gusta… bueno, lo admito _si_ me gusta.

Pero todavía no olvido que me estuvo ignorado en el trayecto (o al menos eso sentí), así que hablo con Banner, es un buen sujeto. Con toda la seriedad que puedo le felicito por su trabajo y le digo que admiro como se convierte en una bestia verde, parece resignado y agradece, sí, me agrada es un buen sujeto. Fury llega y nos disponemos a trabajar… la araña me estuvo mirando todo el rato. Sé que ignore al capi, pero si me descuido un poco podría hacer alguna tontería y avergonzarme a mí mismo (si no es que ya lo hise).

No me gusta

…

Vamos hacia el laboratorio y Banner me dice lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, le propongo hacer una estructura que nos ayude a aumentar el nivel de búsqueda de los aparatos que ya hiso para poder encontrar el cubo. Y mientras lo construimos y lo conecto a la red compartida, lo invito a la torre.

Él es alguien muy capaz que puede hacer grandes cosas, lo quiero trabajando para mí. Pero me dice que no es una buena idea, ya que la última vez en Nueva York causo un desastre, eso en vez de preocuparme como él supone (lo veo en su mirada), me llama la atención; leí los informes, a mi parecer lo controlo muy bien, o por lo menos lo suficiente para salir y no causar un verdadero desastre, ya que es seguro que nadie lo hubiera parado. Tal vez…mmmm recuerdo la primer cosa que paso por mi mente cuando supe de su huida, "lo tiene controlado, y no si no es así, lo puede hacer".

No puedo resistirme y lo pincho en el costado, me acerco a ver su reacción pero oigo a la voz de quien menos quiero ver.

- ¡Oye! ¿Estás loco? – esta alterado, eso _no me gusta._

- Más o menos- digo rápido y casi sin mirarlo. Continuo preguntando a Banner qué hace para relajarse.

- ¿Todo es un chiste para ti? – oh no, no quiero oírlo... esta ¿decepcionado?, deja de pensar en tonterías.

- Si me hace reír - yo y mi bocota, pero ahora si lo miro y trato de poner mi mejor escudo de sarcasmo.

- Arriesgar la seguridad del personal de la nave no tiene gracia – me lo dice muy serio – sin ofender – Se dirige a Banner y…vamos, a él ni le importo.

Sé que voy a arruinarlo mas pero, creo que no pasara nada sí la bestia sale a jugar alguna vez, el doctor es demasiado precavido y que debe relajarse.

- Concéntrate en el problema señor Stark – eso sí me enfado, ¿qué cree que he estado haciendo?

- ¿Que no lo hago? – digo sin pensar, me siento sobre ¿sobreestimado? Debe saber en qué otras cosas estoy interesado, además de las que me piden- ¿Por qué Fury nos reunió? ¿Porque ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Qué no nos está diciendo? No tengo la ecuación si no tengo las variables – le ataco con preguntas, con las cuales espero y entienda lo que le quiero decir.

- ¿crees que nos está ocultando información? – y todavía lo pregunta, trato de no mostrar exasperación.

- Es un espía – aclaro – Capitán es él espía, sus secretos tiene secretos – más claro no lo puedo poner, pero de repente él me mira de una manera… otra vez me pone atención y escucha lo que le digo… no puedo verlo, señalo a Banner y comparto moras mientras el buen Doctor expone su punto de vista. Entonces menciona a mi bebe.

- ¿La torre Stark? – ¿Es incredulidad lo que oigo? – Esa espantosa… - ¡como puede!, quiero matarlo con la mirada – el edificio en Nueva York – termina diciendo mientras entre cierro los ojos, no puedo dejar que siga pensando así.

- Solo es el prototipo, somos los únicos trabajando con energía limpia – trato de sonar casual pero quiero que realmente entienda –a eso quiero llegar – lo último solo lo digo para _él_. Banner dice que si están en la industria energética, es obvio que hubiéramos colaborado, así que, me arriesgo y le diré lo que he hecho, quiero que entienda porque actué así.

- Le hacheare un vistazo a eso en cuanto mi decodificador termine de penetrar los archivos secretos de S.H.I.L.D. – les declaro a los dos, mientras rodeo la mesa y me acerco al capi, debo ver en primera fila su reacción.

- Espera, dijiste que… - antes de que diga alguna otra cosa.

- Jarvis lo empezó a correr cuando entre al puente – comienzo a explicar – en pocas horas tendremos todos los sucios secretos que S.H.I.L.D. ha tratado de ocultar –trato de proyectar la tranquilidad que no tengo– ¿una mora? – le ofrezco por nerviosismo.

- Y ¿aun te preguntas porque no te quieren cerca de aquí? – me ignoro, no me gusta su tono, eso hace que sea más idiota de lo que puedo ser (mecanismo de defensa). Siento que, él ¿Me está retando?

- Una organización de inteligencia que teme a la inteligencia – daaa tonto – históricamente no es genial. – sigo comiendo tranquilamente.

- Yo creo que Loki quiere separarnos – no funciono – este hombre lo que busca es iniciar una guerra y si nos descuidamos lo logrará – realmente se ha enojado, pero ¿trata de ser conciliador? – Tenemos ordenes, debemos seguirlas – eso sí que me hace saltar.

- Obedecer no es mi estilo – digo sin pensar, pero es verdad, y no comenzare ni aunque _él_ me lo pida.

- Y solo te importa tu estilo ¿no? – ahora sí me está retando, me pongo "serio" y sin pensar...

- De los hombres presentes quien está a) usando un bello traje que brilla y b) estorbando – ¡idiota!, ¡idiota!, ¡idiota!, siento reproche en su mirada, no deja de mirare de arriba abajo y sé que me he ganado una… afortunadamente Banner pregunta si no le parece raro todo lo anterior.

Él parece meditarlo y tal vez… no lo arruine completamente, me sigue mirando y estoy a punto de disculparme, lo hare si es necesario, pero...

- Solo busquen en cubo –me siento tan desilusionado y no sé por qué. No sé qué esperaba, pero estoy seguro que era algo más.

No puedo evitarlo pero sale de mí sin que me pueda contralar, "¿_Él_ es el hombre del cual mi padre no dejaba de hablar?, estaría mejor en el hielo" sé que no es verdad, es la mentira más grande que he dicho, pero estoy realmente enfadado.

No me gusta

Que idiota soy, y yo que pensé en disculparme. Desde que Howard me obligaba no le he hecho y estoy seguro de que no comenzare otra vez.

No me gusta

Quiero pensar en otra cosa así que veo a Banner. Él es un hombre sencillo, inteligente y muy precavido, no busca problemas y sí ese "sujeto" es un reflejo de lo que trae dentro… un hombre como él, teniendo eso dentro… me hace pensar ¿Qué tendré yo?

No me gusta

Algo claro es que puede controlarlo, tal vez si "practica" pueda utilizarlo, se lo digo y a pesar de su incredulidad, sé que lo pensara. Le señalo que después del accidente debería haber muerto pero aún sigue aquí, así que sólo debemos averiguar para que… siento empatía hacia él y no puedo seguir pensando en otras posibilidades porqué la mirada de Banner está escudriñando mis acciones, tal vez con él_ también_ lo arruine… aunque veo como su postura se suaviza y ya no se ve tan tenso.

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades y Jarvis me avisa que han detectado la infiltración, realmente no importa pues ya tengo lo que quería; además en ese momento, Natasha nos pregunta en donde estamos y nos pide que no nos movamos. Veo a Banner pero él parece tranquilo, sabe que lo pueden implicar en lo que hice, no cambia ni me dice nada. Al parecer todavía no lo he arruinado con él.

Fury entra al laboratorio y nos pregunta que hemos hecho e insinúa que no estamos buscando el cubo, Banner le explica que es cuestión de tiempo, pero no puedo evitar preguntarle ¿qué es la Fase 2?; y como se le está haciendo costumbre, el capitán entra sorpresivamente y aún más sorprendente, dice que S.H.I.L.D. planea hacer armas de destrucción masiva (él me ha dicho que no pudo esperar a mi computadora, al parecer si me hiso caso). Antes de que el ciclope pueda tratar de disfrazar los hechos yo le pregunto en base a sus propios archivos, pero entonces entra la araña y el fortachón, no sé como pero Loki planea utilizar a Banner para escapar, así que ahora que ya no les sirve lo quieren "apartar", entiendo porque se ha tensado, ni yo con mis molestias hacia él logre eso.

Después de dejar acorralado a Fury responde que las "armas" son porque después de la llegada del fortachón, vieron que no "teníamos" defensa, habla sobre gente cada vez más poderosa que no pueden controlar (esa pedrada era directa a mi). El extraterrestre dice que al trabajar con el cubo los idiotas de S.H.I.L.D. dieron una invitación espacial para pelear en una guerra, el tonto de Fury se defiende indicando que "los forzaron a actuar". No puedo evitar ser irónico, pero el capitán insinúa que si continuara fabricando armas _esto_ no hubiera pasado; él ¿Qué sabe sobre mi cambio? ¿Cómo puede pensar en que siga como antes?, rápidamente le pregunto si ahora esto es sobre mí, y el muy cretino me dice "Perdón ¿qué no lo es siempre?".

- Que gracioso eres anciano- le contesto con ironía - sí no sabes porque deje a la industria armamentista, no deberías abrir la boca – le digo seriamente y acercándome unos pasos a él.

- No me interesa – siento cómo algo se rompe dentro de mi cuando me dice eso - sólo sé que deberías pensar en todo a lo que repercuten en tus decisiones – me contesta mientras me examina, no lo aguanto más.

- Mira vejete, lo pienso y es por eso que estoy aquí – él también se acerca, pero es un mastodonte y sin mi armadura tengo que levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos – ja, pero eso lo entenderías, si no te hubieras puesto de bella durmiente – su postura cambia y parece más amenazador.

- No lo haces, si no, desde hace mucho hubieras trabajado para evitar cosas como esta – ignoró lo último que le dije y ¿me está reclamando?, ¡¿Por qué?!

- Gracias por pensar que soy tan poderoso como para acabar con una amenaza alienígena, pero hasta yo tengo mis límites – le escupo con sarcasmo.

- Lo sé, jamás dije que lo enfrentaras solo – cada vez levanta más la voz y nos acercamos con cortos pasos, todo mi cuerpo esta rígido y siento como mi mandíbula se tensa.

- Ah ya lo entiendo, hablas del grupito de fenómenos que Fury quiere manipular – trato de mostrar la soltura que ahora no tengo y me burlo él.

- No sé de qué hablas, pero es obvio que los problemas grandes se resuelven con un equipo de – no lo dejo continuar.

- Espera ¿estás en la lista? – que idiota soy es obvio.

- Ya te dije que no sé de qué - ¿me estará mintiendo?, debo comprobarlo

- Pues si es así, que bajo han caído – me alejo mientras me recargo en la mesa más próxima.

- Stark, te lo advierto sí vuelves a decir otra – ahora sí que está enojado, su cara arde del coraje.

- Amenaza verbal, me siento amenazado - Comienzo a decir en voz alta hacia todos los que están en la habitación, el capi ve la falsedad de mi reclamo.

- No te preocupes, sé que te sientes comprometido, pero eso ya está cancelado – interrumpe Fury mientras se interpone entre los dos.

- De hecho ya lo sé – le digo con simpleza pero antes de continuar "hablando" con el viejo, el fortachón levanta la voz y se burla de Fury, creo que me agrada… pero solo un poco.

Banner toma la palabra y habla de lo volátiles que somos todos, Fury le pide que se "aparte" y no lo resisto…

- ¿por qué no dejan que el hombre libere tensión? – apoyo mi mano en el hombro del capi, quiero parecer despreocupado pero este la aparta inmediatamente, no quiere que lo toque, me siento tan…

- Sabes bien por qué no puede, cierra la boca – me lo dice con el tono más serio con el que me ha hablado.

- Ah tal vez quieras obligarme – Banner tiene razón, somos una combinación explosiva y acabo de prender la mecha.

- Si, muy fuerte con esa armadura –está siendo ¿sarcástico? – y sin ella ¡¿dime que eres?! – me está rodeando y realmente es intimidante, pero en eso jamás me vencerá.

- Un genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo – digo apenas volteando la mirada y con naturalidad.

- Muchos que no tienen de eso valen 10 de ti – siento como la furia de sus ojos me quema, pero no puedo apartar la mirada – he visto los videos, tu solo peleas para ti mismo – no puedo pensar en nada ingenioso que me salve de esto, él me "conoce", me siento tan expuesto – no eres capaz de sacrificarte por otros, de acostarte sobre el alambre y dejar que otros pasen sobre ti – su sermón me recuerda a Howard, me siento como si no llenara sus expectativas. Siempre fui una deshonra y me acostumbre a que "no me importara"; pero las palabras de Steve, duelen más que las que me dedico mi padre y no sé porque.

- Yo cortaría ese alambre - sale de mi boca sin que lo piense, quiero defenderme desesperadamente.

- Siempre una salida – sonríe como si hubiera dicho un mal chiste – quizá no eres una amenaza, pero deja de aparentar que eres un héroe – después de eso mi poca razón se fue al carajo y dejo de pensar. Siento furia, tristeza, dolor... quiero hacerle daño ¿Por qué?

- ¿Un héroe? ¿igual que tú? Eres un experimento de laboratorio _Rogers _– digo como si su nombre fuera un insulto – lo que te hace especial y fuerte vino de una botella – me acerco a él y a pesar de la diferencia sé que lo he abrumado y sé que esto terminara solo de una manera.

- Ponte tu traje, veamos quien gana – él lo dice primero, pero antes de seguirlo…

Fury discute con Banner, nos dice sobre su intento de suicidio, inmediatamente entiendo lo que siente y eso rompe la tensión en la que estamos sumergidos. El doctor parece a punto de estallar, hasta toma la estaca del extraterrestre, todos se asustan, menos el fortachón y yo, tal vez salga el gigante y podré verlo. Pero el cubo es detectado, antes de terminar de decirles que voy por él, siento como una mano me toma con fuerza y me detiene.

Rogers me dice que no iré solo pero lo tiento a detenerme, insiste en que me ponga mi traje, otra vez estamos tan cerca. Tengo los puños tan cerrados que me duele, pero no me importa, antes de que podamos seguir oigo y siento el impulso de una explosión; me impacto en una columna de la pared y antes de poder incorporarme oigo una voz...

- Ponte tu traje – suena tan preocupado y angustiado.

- Si, O.K. – es lo único que puedo contestar.

Él me ayuda a incorporarme, me toma del brazo y la cintura mientras caminamos unos cuantos metros, el piso ha dejado de moverse tanto para mí, pero extrañamente me siento seguro, su agarre es firme y… ¿Por qué demonios no se ve tan afectado como yo?.

Al parecer sabe dónde está mi traje pues él me conduce rápidamente, pero solo puedo pensar…

Me gusta

Que este conmigo

Me gusta


	9. Bajo ataque

Al acercarme al laboratorio oigo que Banner explica a Fury cómo encontraran al cubo, Anthony dice que lo recuperaran sin líos, ni molestias pero le pregunta con un tono lleno de "inocencia" y curiosidad ¿Cuál es la Fase 2? Antes de que Fury pueda contestar respondo por él y digo que S.H.I.L.D. usará el cubo para fabricar armas, además me dirijo hacia Anthony y le digo que lo siento, pero no pude esperar a su computadora, quiero probar que no soy un hombre credulo y que puede buscar respuestas por sí mismo. Fury se excusa diciendo que es una recopilación de la información de todos los datos de Hydra, pero antes de poder preguntarle algo, Anthony desliza una pantalla donde se pueden ver diseños diferentes a las armas que yo conozco y le pregunta "¿Qué me mentías?", ahora todo es tan claro, nada ha cambiado.

Por la otra puerta entran Thor y la agente Rommanoff, ella se dirige a Banner y le propone alejarse, Loki piensa utilizar de alguna manera al doctor, pero él le dice que estaba lo suficiente mente lejos y no por ponerlos nerviosos se irá; además pregunta ¿por qué S.H.I.L.D. trata de hacer armas de destrucción masiva? Fury señala a Thor como el responsable, pues con su llegada además de saber que no estamos solos en el universo, se demostró que las "armas" que tenemos para defendernos no son suficientes; por otro lado menciona que cada vez más hay gente poderosa a la que no se puede controlar, es entonces que recuerdo lo que dijo Coulson, yo fui el primero, pero ahora no soy el único, veo que la acusación va más para Anthony y me percato, lo estoy viendo fijamente desde que llegue. Mientras Thor y Fury hablan, pienso en que _él_ tiene la capacidad para crear la defensa perfecta, sólo hay que ver su armadura en acción para creerlo y no me queda duda alguna.

Me he distraído _mirándolo _sin disimulo, reacciono cuando Fury dice "nos forzaron a actuar", Anthony habla de más y dice que una amenaza nuclear soluciona cualquier conflicto. Fury inmediatamente le pregunta como hiso su fortuna y… ahí está, Howard Stark siempre fue el mejor creando cosas, armas y aparatos que facilitaran los enfrentamientos en la guerra, además Anthony llevo a la empresa de su padre muy lejos, ¿Por qué no lo está involucrado en todo esto?, ¿es algún capricho suyo?... no me sorprendería, podría ser capaz.

Abro la boca y sale lo primero que pienso, tal vez si él continuara fabricando armas esto sería diferente, aunque viendo el uso que les darían... Anthony se acerca a mí y pregunta molesto si ahora esto es sobre él. Hay algo en su tono que me exaspera y por inercia respondo "Perdón ¿qué no lo es siempre?".

- Que gracioso eres anciano- realmente está molesto - sí no sabes porque deje a la industria armamentista, no deberías abrir la boca – tiene razón, no lo sé, pero no importa. Hay vidas que dependen de lo que él hace o deja de hacer, al parecer su soberbia le impide ver eso.

- No me interesa – le contesto rápidamente - sólo sé que deberías pensar en todo a lo que repercuten en tus decisiones – sé que estoy siendo agresivo, pero otra vez hay algo en su actitud que…

- Mira vejete, lo pienso y es por eso que estoy aquí – eso no me ha gustado nada, no sé porque pero me acerco a él, voy bajando la mirada y no parece intimidarse – ja, pero eso lo entenderías, si no te hubieras puesto de bella durmiente – mi cuerpo reacciona inmediatamente, eso fue tan... inmaduro.

- No lo haces, si no, desde hace mucho hubieras trabajado para evitar cosas como esta – trato de ignorar el malestar que siento, la respuesta sale de mi boca sin que lo piense.

- Gracias por pensar que soy tan poderoso como para acabar con una amenaza alienígena, pero hasta yo tengo mis límites – veo como sus palabras suenan más venenosas, o no me he explicado o ha confundido lo que quería decir.

- Lo sé, ¡jamás dije que lo enfrentaras solo! – trato de explicar pero me percato de como levanto la voz, pero él no parece consternado, de hecho nos acercamos con cortos pasos. Estoy tenso, pero eso no impide que vea su cólera.

- Ah ya lo entiendo, hablas del grupito de fenómenos que Fury quiere manipular – eso me descontrola, no se a lo que se refiere, me ha distraído…

- No sé de qué hablas, pero es obvio que los problemas grandes se resuelven con un equipo de – no me deja terminar.

- Espera ¿estás en la lista? – ¡¿de qué habla?!

- ¡Ya te dije que no sé de qué…! – respondo, pero otra vez ¡me interrumpe!

- Pues si es así, que bajo han caído – no sé qué quiso decir con eso pero no me gusta, él se aleja y se recarga en la mesa tranquilamente, eso me exaspera más de lo que creo.

- Stark, te lo advierto sí vuelves a decir otra cosa – mi tono de voz indica mi estado, mis ojos arden del coraje y mi cuerpo está cada vez más rígido.

- Amenaza verbal, me siento amenazado – ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡No estamos en un jardín de niños para que comience a acusarse!... pero lo veo, en su mirada hay un deje de falsedad y burla, eso me ¡exaspera más!

- No te preocupes, sé que te sientes comprometido, pero eso ya está cancelado – interrumpe Fury mientras se interpone entre los dos.

- De hecho ya lo sé – Stark habla con simpleza, como si no hubiéramos estado discutiendo. Antes de poder reclamar Thor levanta la voz y dice a Fury que con lo que hicieron con el cubo, se advirtió al universo que la tierra está lista para una batalla más avanzada, quiero saber más de ello. El doctor habla de los volátiles que somos todos, pero Fury le pide que se "aparte", ¿no ve que lo está estresando?, se supone que quieren evitar eso.

- ¿por qué no dejan que el hombre libere tensión? – al oír como Stark habla tan despreocupadamente y familiarmente de Banner, me altera, que no ve lo peligroso que es; además siento la mano de Anthony en mi hombro, la aparto lo más rápido que puedo… _eso_ no lo esperaba.

- Sabes bien por qué no puede, cierra la boca – se lo digo lo más serio que puedo.

- Ah tal vez quieras obligarme – me reta, pero yo no tomo ventaja de nadie.

- Si, muy fuerte con esa armadura – respondo con la ironía que he aprendido de él – y sin ella ¡¿dime que eres?! – lo miro de arriba abajo, no tengo tiempo para sorprenderme de mi actitud, lo rodeo y no desconectamos la mirada.

- Un genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo – me dice rápidamente, eso me crispa más los nervios.

- Muchos que no tienen de eso valen 10 de ti, he visto los videos, tu solo peleas para ti mismo – le estoy regresando toda la agresividad que me ha dado, no sé porque, nunca me había pasado, uso lo que conozco de él para que despierte de su propia gloria – no eres capaz de sacrificarte por otros, de acostarte sobre el alambre y dejar que otros pasen sobre ti – quiero que vea el desperdicio que está haciendo, ¡su vida puede ser algo más!

- Yo cortaría ese alambre - ¡no puede seguir así!

- Siempre una salida – quiero que vea mi irritación – quizá no eres una amenaza, pero deja de aparentar que eres un héroe – tal vez no fue lo más prudente, pero es lo que siento. El doctor Banner tiene razón, ¡somos dinamita! y percibo que estamos a punto de explotar.

- ¿Un héroe? ¿Igual que tú? Eres un experimento de laboratorio _Rogers_ – me responde con tanto rencor – lo que te hace especial y fuerte vino de una botella – lo veo… él es peligroso, si se lo propone, sé que me dañara… pero no escapare… sé que esto terminara de una sola manera.

- Ponte tu traje, veamos quien gana – Soy el primero en hacer el movimiento… necesita un baño de humildad y yo estoy dispuesto a dárselo, además quiero saber qué bueno tan bueno es.

Nos miramos fijamente durante lo que me parecen ser horas, pero… tiene algo, se ve mareado ¿estará bien?, ¿qué le ha acusado esto?, no sé si pregunte en voz alta lo último, pues me responde con la mirada y trata de no darle relevancia. Hemos perdido la noción del tiempo (no sé porque pero lo sé, él está igual que yo), Banner, nos dice sobre su intento de suicidio y eso me sorprende inmediatamente.

Se ha roto la tensión que teníamos, por ahora es importante que el doctor este en un lugar donde no lo alcance Loki, él está claramente alterado; toma el báculo ¿mágico?, no tengo tiempo para seguirlo todos han reaccionado defensivamente, pero antes de cualquier movimiento…El cubo es detectado.

Banner se dirige al otro extremo de la habitación mientras Stark dice que ir a por él, por inercia levanto la mano y lo detengo, siento como se eriza su cuerpo pero antes de poder pensar en algo más inteligente…. le digo que no ir a solo, no puedo dejarlo marchar solo; pero él me reta a detenerlo, la tensión vuelve tal y como la perdimos; ínsito a que se ponga su traje, es tan extraño nunca había hacho esto con nadie, nunca fui yo el que buscaba pelea… otra vez estamos tan cerca y eso me trastorna más de lo que quisiera.

De pronto, atrás de mi siento una detonación, el impacto me tira al suelo pero extiendo mis manos hacia él, jamás cerré los ojos en la explosión y veo como se golpea. Rápidamente me dirijo hacia él.

- Ponte tu traje – no sé qué pasa, pero esta tan indefenso sin su armadura o al menos yo lo considero así, no noto que soné tan desesperado y preocupado.

- Si, O.K. – y no me equivoco, pues hasta me obedece sin oponerse, parece asustado y no lo oculta.

Le ayudo a incorporarse, lo tomo del brazo y la cintura, mientras comenzamos a caminar pienso en lo_ diferente _de la situación. Caminamos hacia donde vi su traje pero él se tambalea y va muy lento, tal vez la explosión le hiso más daño del que creí, no decimos nada mientras llegamos pero no lo suelto por miedo a que pueda caer; _no lo dejare_, no hasta estar seguro de que está bien. Afortunadamente parece no importarle mi contacto… ¿quién diría que estaríamos en esa posición?

Antes de entrar, Anthony lleva su mano al oído y dice que él lo arreglara, me mira seriamente e informa que han destruido un turbina, saldrá a repararla y cuando estoy a punto de decirle que no lo dejare solo, me dice que nos vemos en el motor 3; la pregunta sobre su bienestar muere en mis labios, cuando me pide que me adelante, asegura estar bien y alcanzarme de inmediato. Dudo un momento pero su determinación me tranquiliza, lo suelto y espero (ahora recuerdo que jamás intento desengancharse de mí por si mimo), está en pie y parece recuperado; voltea, saca un trasmisor pequeño de su bolsa, me lo coloca y da un paso hacia atrás, no sé cuánto tiempo deje de respirar pero su cercanía me hace sentir tan… Sin dejar de verlo y le digo que lo esperare, salgo y lo vuelvo a repasar con una última mirada.

Él es fuerte, él estará bien, "es un gran guerrero", eso último parece mi mantra pues, estoy preocupado, pero repetir eso, no… el _saber_ eso me tranquiliza.

…

Llego al motor 3, hay muchos heridos y falta una gran parte del área, grito con todas mis fuerzas a Stark le digo que ya estoy aquí. Lo oigo claramente y me dice que vaya al panel de control y lo demás me lo perdí, pero me dirijo hacia donde me señala, desplazo el panel y me pregunta que puedo ver, le contesto que parce funcionar con electricidad, el duda pero me dice que es correcto (seguramente dije algo obvio); me pide que vea si la energía parece fluir, me indica como revisar cada cable y al responderle trato de ser muy concreto y al parecer eso funciona. Me indica cómo dar más potencia a las turbinas y como cortar la energía de las partes destrozadas, pero a pesar de lo delicado del momento, no puedo evitar notar la paciencia, calma y precisión de sus indicaciones; es serio al hablar, pero no cortante, me estoy distrayendo… sigo al pie de la letra sus indicaciones, mientras me explica para que servirá lo que hago, no puedo evitar ver de reojo como trabaja volado de un lado a otro, es muy rápido.

Cuando termino le pregunto ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?, él me explica que aunque quite los escombros de la turbina esta no girara por sí misma, que tendrá que darle un empujón, inmediatamente le respondo que cuando gire la turbina lo hará pedazos; pero comienza a hablar de la unidad de control y la polaridad de algo, lo interrumpo para que me hable claro, oigo como suspira pero me dice que si bajo la palanca roja, frenara los rotores el tiempo suficiente para que pueda salir. De un salto voy hacia allá y espero a que me indique cuando bajarla, percibo que "agentes" llegan por donde yo entre, lanzan una granada hacia donde Anthony está trabajando, sin pensarlo me lanzo y la desvió, voy y lucho con ellos a mano limpia, pero de uno en uno van saliendo y me acorralan con disparos, tomo un arma del suelo y me dirijo hacia la palanca, a pesar de estar bajo ataque debo estar al pendiente.

Oigo como la hélice se mueve, es estridente él ruido que produce, además Fury dice que perdemos altura, Anthony le responde que lo ha notado y se oye agitado. Yo sigo disparando pero al retroceder resbalo y estoy a punto de caer al vacío, me logro sujetar de un cable y estoy suspendido en el aire. De pronto oigo como Anthony se está esforzando, trato de subir por el cable pero me resbalo, me dice que baje la palanca, respondo que espere un momento, tengo que hacerlo, pero me sigo resbalando; oigo que grita asustado, tomo el cable lo más fuerte que puedo y poco a poco llego al piso de la nave, estoy cansado, pero me arrastro y logro bajar la palanca, a pesar de los disparos oigo otro grito pero parece aliviado, tengo que levantarme y seguir, pero de pronto los disparos cesan. Respiro profundamente y dirijo mi mirada hacia donde estaban los "agentes", Iron Man tacleo al que disparaba y ahora esta acostado en el suelo, retrae la careta del casco y me mira, se ve tan aliviado. No sé si lo nota pero le sonrió.

Él está bien, estoy tan aliviado.

Nos tomamos unos momentos y no decimos nada, solo nos miramos, la respiración de ambos se normaliza, él se saca el casco y yo me levanto, camino con pequeños pasos hacia el borde y me detengo a verlo. Su armadura se ve muy gastada, debió recibir muchos golpes, su cabello esta revuelto, pero se ve tan tranquilo; al levantarse aparta la mirada de mí y lo hace con una mueca en el rostro, debe dolerle el cuerpo. Dejo de pensar cuando Fury dice que perdimos al agente Coulson, el equipo médico llego tarde.

En ningún momento pierdo de vista la reacción de Antony, ahora esta serio y endurece sus facciones. Me mira y puedo ver tristeza en su rostro, no necesito que me diga nada, lo acompaño de vuelta a la habitación en donde deja su armadura y espero que se cambie, veo como se desmonta su traje, es sorprendente; despierto de mi estupor y me quito el trasmisor que todavía está en mi oído, lo veo fijamente. No conocía al agente, pero sé que era una buena persona, me siento como en mi época, sé que no es agradable pero la muerte de mis compañeros es algo a lo que ya me he acostumbrado, ¿Cuándo me tocara a mí? La puerta se abre y sale Anthony, me ha quitado el trasmisor y lo regresa a su bolsillo.

Alcanzo el paso de Anthony pero no puedo ver su rosto, la muerte del agente le afecto más de lo que quiere demostrar, hasta ahora noto que nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto de control, pero sólo pongo atención a la silueta frente a mí; no sé qué nos dirán, ni que esperar, pero lo único que _sé,_ es que estamos vivos y seguiremos adelante, _lo sé_. Quiero trasmitirle estas sensaciones a Anthony, las necesita, necesita sentirse seguro, necesita saber que no está solo.

No me ha dicho nada… pero _quiero_ que este bien… me repito mentalmente eso.

Estará bien, no lo dejare solo.

…

Entramos y la agente Hill nos pide sentarnos, Anthony se aleja de mí, pero no lo pierdo de vista, Fury me lanza las tarjetas de Coulson y nos dice la situación, ha perdido todo. Al hablar del arsenal que estaban construyendo, menciona que aposto por algo mas riesgoso, una idea que Anthony conoce… la iniciativa vengadores, un equipo que respondiera a situaciones que no pudieran superar. Fury se dirige a Anthony y le dice que Coulson murió creyendo en los héroes. En ese momento se levanta y camina hacia el laboratorio, se ve muy alterado.

Fury termina diciendo que la idea es obsoleta. No sé qué pensar, ahora entiendo los comentarios de Anthony, la información que nos dieron y lo que espera que hagamos. Me levanto inmediatamente y salgo por donde se fue.

No lo dejare solo.

…

No lo encuentro.

¿En dónde se ha metido?, ya lo busque en el laboratorio, en la armería, en la enfermería y hasta regrese al cuarto de control.

Como último recurso me dirijo hacia donde tenían a Loki, no creo que este ahí… ¿Por qué quería torturarse?

…

Subo los escalones y lo veo, se muestra tranquilo pero no lo está, dirijo la mirada a donde debería estar el prisionero. No sé cuánto tiempo nos mantenemos callados.

- ¿Tenía esposa? – pregunto para iniciar la conversación, quiero distraerlo.

- No, salía con una chelista – dice palabra por palabra – creo.

- Lo siento – lo quiero confortar - me parecía un buen hombre - el bufa y me mira con "naturalidad".

- Era un idiota – dice y no lo puedo creer… mi postura cambia inmediatamente, ahora me siento sumamente incomodo, ¿no se sentía mal hace un momento?

- ¿Por qué por tener fe? - eso me sale más agresivo de lo que quería, ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? ¿Por qué me descontrola tanto?

- Por atacar a Loki él solo - se mueve y camina hacia la salida - Era mucho para él, debía esperar, tenía que… – suspira y baja la mirada, se detiene y ahora lo entiendo, se siente culpable.

- A veces no hay otra salida Tony – le hablo de la forma más amable que puedo y me acerco a él. Pero sigue caminado pasando a mi lado -¿Es el primer soldado que pierdes? – quiero tomarle del brazo.

- ¡no somos soldados! – esa respuesta detiene todas mis acciones, está fuera de sí; o tal vez yo fui el insensible con esa pregunta… parece calmarse – yo no marcho al paso que marca Fury – me aclara.

- Yo tampoco, mancho sus manos con la misma sangre que Loki – soy firme al hablar – pero ahora tenemos que dejar eso atrás y resolver esto – mi tono es conciliador y parece funcionar, sus ojos reflejan lo mucho que está pensando – Loki necesita una fuente de energía, si hacemos una lista – y antes de que pueda terminar el interrumpe.

- Lo hiso personal – me mira de manera tan penetrante, realmente le ha dolido.

- Ese no es el punto – quiero que entienda, tiene que pensar con la cabeza fría.

- Ese es el punto, de Loki al menos, nos ataco a nivel personal, ¿Por qué? – dice con intensidad.

- Nos quería separar – respondo velozmente.

- Dividir y vencer es útil, pero… el tiene claro que solo nos ganara si nos derrota, _eso _es lo que quiere – Derrotarnos, quiere quebrarnos, pero ¿cómo puede hacerlo? – quiere vencernos y que lo vean cuando lo haga – ahora lo entiendo – quiere una concurrencia – Anthony se acerca y pasa junto a mi otra vez.

- Claro, vi su acto en Stuttgart – seguí con atención todo lo que ha dicho y complemento su idea.

- Sí, eso fue un avance, esta es la noche de estreno y Loki es el peor que una diva ¿no? – entonces su siguiente movimiento será algo vistoso que implicara a mucha más gente, Anthony sube a los escalones y mueve sus manos para manifestarse – quiere flores, quiere desfiles, quiere un monumento que llegue hasta el cielo con su nombre escrito en… -no puedo evitar pensar en lo parecidos que son, lo veo con ironía, pues ya no sé si está explicando el plan de Loki o describiéndose – ese maldito…- baja y pasa junto a mi nuevamente.

- Espera que es lo que… - otra vez se ha ido, se dirige a donde está la armería tomo un atajo y antes de dar la vuelta en un corredor, aparece de pronto frente a mí.

- ¿Qué haces anciano? – me sorprendió – ¡muévete! - esta tan cerca de mi rostro que puedo ver a detalle sus facciones, quiere que me quite.

- Stark, espera, debemos… – otra vez me interrumpe.

- Loki usara la energía de mi torre – antes de contestarle que ya lo sé me interrumpe nuevamente – debo llegar antes de que puedan accionar el cubo.

- ¿Cómo que _debo llegar_?, no iras solo – le pregunto y aclaro seriamente.

- Otra vez con eso, ¡supéralo! – y ahora soy yo el que lo interrumpe.

- ¡No! – me detengo y lo tomo de ambos hombros, quiero que me vea a los ojos – se que fui muy infantil al retarte – veo como abre la boca pero antes de que diga algo sigo – sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar esto o mas – su cara muestra lo sorprendido que esta - pero también sé, que no es justo que todo el trabajo lo hagas tu solo – lo suelto y espero que me diga algo… - ¡Stark! – lo llamo pero sigue sin hacerme caso.

- Estas intentado disculparte o algo – dice con burla, otra vez esta portándose como un tonto - es inútil ya que trabajo solo – voltea y me da la espalda.

- No esta vez – lo detengo mientras camina.

- Que vas a hacer para impedirlo – me mira de reojo.

- Lo que sea necesario – lo tomo del cuello de su camiseta y lo acerco a mí, no sé si soné tan intimidante como lo planee.

Y ahí está, la tensión que estuvo a punto de estallar regreso. Una parte de mi mente dice que debo ser prudente y solucionar esto, pero otra parte (mas grande) dice que lo haga reaccionar a como dé lugar. Ahora no hay nadie que nos pueda detener si hacemos alguna locura.

Siento que nuestras respiraciones se van acelerando, mis músculos se tensan a cada momento, mis ojos piden parpadear pero no puedo, paso saliva y lo veo. No sé como termine esto pero, dependiendo de lo que me diga actuare.


	10. Miro tu boca

Después de nuestro primer trabajo juntos me siento satisfecho, _lo hemos hecho bien_ y es extraño pero no puedo evitar hablar en plural, nuca me había pasado, pero creo que hacemos un gran equipo (Ja, ni siquiera sabía que podía usar esa palabra). Estoy acostumbrado a no depender de nadie, a salir adelante por mi cuenta y a "arreglar" todo yo solo; pero sé que estoy vivo y sin daños por que él estuvo conmigo, sé que él me protegió y ayudo en todo lo que pudo (lucho con unos idiotas que traían armas y se esforzó para hacer todo lo que le indicaba), por eso cuando veo que se encuentra agitado y apenas levanta la cabeza, las emociones me ahogan y solo puedo retraer mi mascara y verlo directamente.

De reojo distingo que está completo y sin daños aparentes, pero de pronto me lanza una sonrisa llena de confort y agrado, eso me hace dejar de pensar coherente mente y un sentimiento que no conozco me inunda y nubla mis pensamientos; se levanta lentamente y se acerca al borde de la plataforma, yo no he podido quitar los ojos de su sonrisa, no sé exactamente lo que significa o lo que es lo que está sintiendo, pero…. _Sé que le importo_, el hecho de verme sano le ha causado alivio, se ha preocupado por mí… No he quitado mis ojos de sus labios, sus perfectos dientes y su quijada, que a pesar de ser fuerte y masculina, muestra esa perfecta sonrisa que es para mí, y solo para mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos mantenemos callados, pero es hora de levantarme, quito la mirada de él; siento el traje más pesado de lo normal, trato de no hacer caras pero me duele y no quiero que crea que soy débil. Logre incorporarme y me doy cuenta, el quitar la mirada de él me permite pensar coherentemente, primero debemos saber que ha pasado con los demás, Banner puede controlarse, pero debe practicar, así que hay que alejarlo de todos estos mentirosos; el fortachón (no me termina de agradar), tiene que cuidar a su hermanito mientras buscamos al cubo y la araña debe alejarse de mí, pues siento que cuando me mira sabe algo que yo no. Y mmmmm el capi, puede quedarse conmigo mientras busco el cubo, si, es lo mejor, lo he decidido.

Entonces pasa algo que no planeaba, Coulson ha muerto, el equipo médico no llego a tiempo… levanto la mirada y el capitán quiere decirme algo pero no lo hace, solo puedo pensar en que quiero que este conmigo mientras asimilo la noticia. Camino lentamente hacia donde resguardo mi armadura, ésta se desmonta poco a poco, mientras pienso en como el agente fue tan valiente como para enfrentar al psicópata él solo, ¡alguien debía estar con él!; no me arrepiento por salvarles el trasero a todos los de la nave, pero… ¿por qué tienen que ser tan débiles? Al dirigirme a la salida pienso en lo único positivo de este desastre, estamos "bien", por lo menos al capi no le paso nada y yo estoy completo; veo como él se quita el trasmisor que le puse antes y lo mira fijamente (como puede hacer eso, debe haberse molestado), se lo quito y lo guardo, no quiero que recuerde cosas tan vergonzosas como esa, salgo lo más rápido que puedo hacia donde está el ciclope.

El capitán me sigue de cerca, siento como su mirada esta fija en mi y no me ha hablado desde que estábamos en la turbina, pero creo que entiendo lo que me quiere decir, está conmigo, no sé si sea por lastima, empatía o realmente quiere apoyarme pero yo lo… suspiro y quiero dejar de pensar en tonterías, hay muchos muertos y heridos la situación es grave y debo hacer algo.

…

¡Maldito manipulador!, que coraje siento, ¡¿cómo puede usar la muerte de Coulson para querer manipularnos?!; esas malditas tarjetas con sangre han sido un toque sádico para el capitán y me da tanta rabia porque yo también tenía unas (cuando era niño las coleccionaba, ahora solo son un recuerdo vergonzoso que nadie debe saber). Estoy corriendo hacia la prisión donde tenían al cuernudo, me dirijo hacia donde estaba la cámara y no quiero moverme, se ve una gran mancha de sangre en una pared, seguramente Coulson murió ahí. Estoy paralizado, no sé porque pero me siento culpable, la muerte de las personas que conozco me dice no soy lo suficientemente bueno para proteger a nadie; el agente era una buena persona, conmigo nunca se molesto, a pesar de tener razones, él no merecía morir… respiro profundamente varias veces y me tranquilizo, la crisis ya paso, no quiero ver a nadie, pero a la vez quisiera no sentirme tan solo, tan culpable y responsable.

- ¿Tenía esposa? – ni siquiera lo oí llegar, suena tan confortable.

- No, salía con una chelista – mi voz titubea – creo.

- Lo siento – me da el pésame a mí, eso no me está ayudando - me parecía un buen hombre – ¡como si no lo supiera!

- Era un idiota – contesto y lo miro con toda la tranquilidad que puedo, al parecer no es lo que esperaba.

- ¿Por qué por tener fe? – y si, está enojado.

- Por atacar a Loki él solo - le digo lo primero que pienso, quiero irme, que no me vea - Era mucho para él, debía esperar, tenía que… – un suspiro sale de mí, no aguanto su mirada.

- A veces no hay otra salida Tony – es la primera vez que me dice así, ¡me siento tan vulnerable!; no me quiero ver débil y menos ante él, rápidamente me dirijo a la salida -¿Es el primer soldado que pierdes? – ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡no somos soldados! – respondo muy alterado, pero veo que es esta serio; él es un soldado, peleo en una guerra, es obvio, cree que todos los demás somos iguales, no entiende como me siento, él solo recibe y ejecuta ordenes - yo no marcho al paso que marca Fury – quiero que le quede claro. Los soldados solo sirven de carnada, yo no estoy dispuesto a ser eso.

- Yo tampoco, mancho sus manos con la misma sangre que Loki – eso sí que me sorprende – pero ahora tenemos que dejar eso atrás y resolver esto – es tan razonable, pero no puedo concentrarme – Loki necesita una fuente de energía, si hacemos una lista – y ahí está.

- Lo hiso personal – el psicópata golpeo donde más nos duele.

- Ese no es el punto – no lo ve, porque Loki es un enfermo.

- Ese es el punto, de Loki al menos, nos ataco a nivel personal, ¿Por qué? – quiere derrotarnos.

- Nos quería separar – contesta inmediatamente.

- Dividir y vencer es útil, pero… el tiene claro que solo nos ganara si nos derrota, _eso _es lo que quiere… quiere vencernos y que lo vean cuando lo haga – el desgraciado pide atención a gritos.

- Claro, vi su acto en Stuttgart – ya lo tengo.

- Sí, eso fue un avance, esta es la noche de estreno y Loki es el peor que una diva ¿no? – el debe saber cómo son "las divas" y si no lo explicare – quiere flores, quiere desfiles, quiere un monumento que llegue hasta el cielo con su nombre escrito en… - ¡no!, no soy como él, pero – ese maldito…- va usar mi torre, mi _bebe_.

- Espera que es lo que… - no termino de oír lo que dice, estoy tan enojado que lo quiero lejos de mí, yo acabare con esto de una vez y traeré al extraterrestre; me dirijo hacia mi armadura, debo repararla y llegar a la torre antes de que enciendan el cubo, no debe ser demasiado tarde.

Estoy por llegar a la armería pero de la nada sale el capi-tonto y bloquea el paso.

- ¿Qué haces anciano? – le grito, realmente estoy molesto – ¡muévete! – se acerca a mí y me mira seriamente.

- Stark, espera, debemos… – que tonto es, no debió entender los planes del psicópata.

- Loki usara la energía de mi torre – quiere hablar pero le digo que – debo llegar antes de que puedan accionar el cubo – trato de esquivarlo pero no se quita.

- ¿Cómo que _debo llegar_?, no iras solo – está impresionado, pero me ha ordenado, ¡es un grave error!

- Otra vez con eso, ¡supéralo! – trato de evadirlo pero sigue sin quitarse.

- ¡No! – me grita y me toma de los hombros y sin notarlo me acerca a su rostro, pues me levanta fácilmente – se que fui muy infantil al retarte – ¡¿Qué?! ¿por qué dice eso?, no puedo quitar sus manos de mi – sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar esto o más – detengo toda acción, no puedo apartar la vista de su rostro, me está hablando de la manera más franca que he oído - pero también sé, que no es justo que todo el trabajo lo hagas tu solo – maldito anciano, como puede decir esas cosas, no sé qué decirle, me he perdido en la intensidad de sus ojos, la expresión de su rostro y lo terso que parecen sus labios… - ¡Stark! – me grita pero sólo veo como entreabre la boca.

- ¿Estás intentado disculparte o algo? – digo la primer estupidez que pienso, quiero que me suelte ya que no soy dueño de mi cuando me toca (me acabo de dar cuenta de ello), suéltame, suéltame - pues es inútil ya que trabajo solo – le digo e seguidamente me dejado, siento como mi cuerpo vibra así que le doy la espalda.

- No esta vez – me detiene nuevamente y no puedo evitarlo.

- Que vas a hacer para impedirlo – volteo a verlo de reojo, lo estoy retando, quiero saber que hará, pero a la vez quiero huir de lo que me hace sentir.

- Lo que sea necesario – rápidamente me toma del cuello de la camiseta y me acerca a él; estoy acorralado con la espalda en la pared, trata de intimidarme, estoy seguro, pero no sabe que su cercanía hace algo peor, me perturba los sentidos.

Siento la tensión que estuvo a punto de estallar en el laboratorio, pero _ahora no hay nadie que nos pueda detener si hacemos alguna locura. _ Oigo su respiración, es agitada e irregular, su cuerpo esta tenso y pasa saliva (veo que su nuez es lo único se mueve).

Repaso su aspecto… desde sus ojos con ese intenso azul que indagan dentro de mí, su silueta que cubre todo el espacio y no me deja ver nada mas allá de su cuerpo, hasta su fuerte mano que oprime mi brazo; no me hace daño pero estoy seguro que _no me soltara_ y no es que lo quiera pero... Ahora me concentro en sentir como su aliento toca mis labios, respiro parte de él y exhalo profundamente, cierro los ojos y frunzo en ceño, no sé qué es lo que estoy sintiendo, pero tengo miedo…

Quiero comenzar otra vez, ya no ser el idiota que lo hace rabiar hasta querer golpearlo, _lo he visto_, podemos hacer algo diferente, ser algo más, pero solo si estamos cerca, tan cerca uno del otro, tan conocidos uno del otro; abro los ojos y él _me mira_, quiero hundirme en su aliento, su mirada y su ser, acariciar sus fuertes brazos y ser el que reciba y produzca sus sonrisas. Mis ojos se agrandan reparo en lo que he pensado, él acercada mas, no pudo escuchar mis pensamientos ¿o sí?... no puede saber las ideas tan perturbadoras que tengo.

Tengo miedo y cuando temo… hago tonterías.

- Trabajo solo anciano – lo digo seriamente, él levanta su mano, la estrella en la pared, ha comenzado a sangrar abundantemente y pareciera que sus ojos lanzan fuego – pero no por _eso_ voy a pelear contigo – aclaro e inmediatamente, parezco ofendido y sin esperar alguna respuesta tomo su mano herida para dirigimos a la armería, no lo veo pero siento como se deja guiar – ¡eres un bruto! – le digo sin mirarlo.

- Yo, no… Anthony lo lamen – ¡oh no! no quiero oírlo, esta tan nervioso que espero que no sienta como me altero.

- Ahora soy Anthony, ¿qué paso con eso de llamarme "Tony"? – hablo con seguridad y desvió su atención mientras entramos a la armería, lo conduzco hacia una banca.

- Yo, lo sien… - suena tan nervioso- como quiere que lo llame señor Stark - se sienta y se ha puesto serio de repente.

- Pues, depende para que quiera llamare capitán - ¡idiota! ¡idiota! ¡idiota!, parece confundido y ha olvidado que estuvo a punto de golpearme hace un momento. Eso es bueno, pero ahora parece que le estoy insinuando algo "_raro_", esta muy incomodo.

- Deja de jugar conmigo – dice más serio de lo que creí… yo que quería arreglarlo, pero… soy un imbécil para eso. Solo puedo hablarle con la verdad y esperar a que no me odie por eso.

- Soy bueno en lo que hago – digo mientras me dirijo hacia donde esta le botiquín, hlablo lo mas tranquilo que puedo – todos me aman y confían en que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con cualquier "mal" – sueno tan egocéntrico como siempre, saco algodón gasas y alcohol y me dirijo hacia donde esta él – nunca he necesitado ayuda y no creo necesitarla – el me examina cuidadosamente y no deja de ponerme atención – pero hoy murió un hombre por no haber actuado rápido – su semblante ha cambiado totalmente. Comienzo a curar su herida y no parece dolerle.

- Tú no tienes la culpa, nosotros… - otra vez con ese tono conciliador, no me gusta, siento que me ve como un niño asustado (que tal vez lo sea, pero no quiero que lo vea).

- Tienes razón, no es mi culpa pero lo _pudimos _haber evitado – estoy sumamente serio pero no por eso soy rudo al vendarlo.

Termino de vendar y verifico mi trabajo, no suelto su mano y él no la retira; ya no sé qué decirle pero al parecer ya no tiene ganas de arrancarme la cabeza, suspiro fuertemente… estoy cansado.

Me dirijo hacia dónde está mi armadura, la pongo en la mesa de trabajo y comienzo a trabajar en las averías, son más de las que creí; no quiero pensar así que todos mis pensamientos son de como podre reparar provisionalmente lo que tengo y cuanto tiempo tardare en llegar a la torre. En ningún momento volteo a verlo, pero sé que no ha apartado la vista de mi. Afortunadamente soy bueno abstrayéndome de la realidad.

- ¿Cómo accionaran al cubo? – está concentrado y no deja de ver su mano herida.

- Conectaran el cubo a la energía del reactor que alimenta a la torre, con eso será suficiente para abrir otro portal y seguramente Selvic ya construyo otro – casi término con las soldaduras superiores del casco, pero se daño la comunicación – así que debo ir y ordenar a Jarvis que apague al reactor, además es seguro que Loki se encuentra ahí – he terminado.

No me doy cuenta cuando es que se acerco tanto a donde estoy pero toma la herramienta que use, la deja sobre la mesa y con su mano herida cubre la mía. Veo en cada una de sus acciones una determinación que me paraliza, me siento como ese niño ilusionado de antaño que ama a su héroe y se da cuenta de lo genial que es. Con la mirada me advierte que no me atreva a hablar.

- En equipo tenemos menos posibilidades de error – es muy formal al hablar – se que no es muy de _tu estilo_ trabajar con otros, pero no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos – cada palabra es más cordial que la otra.

- Eso es muy razonable – acepto y siento como oprime mi mano.

- Si trabajamos juntos terminaremos con esto – me asegura mientras se acerca lentamente a mí.

- No prometas algo que no puedas cumplir – lo digo con pesar, pero él sigue con esa seguridad que me turba.

- No lo hare yo solo, no… - suspira y me sonríe, me pierdo en sus labios - eres un héroe Tony – dejo de pensar coherentemente y sé que tengo cara de idiota, pero no me importa, le respondo con una sonrisa. No sé cuánto tiempo estamos _así_ pero despierto y prontamente le digo:

- De acuerdo, me has convencido – le respondo rápidamente - pero solo porque hay amenaza de una invasión alienígena - a pesar de lo que dije, sigue sonriéndome.

- Stark, no abuses – me advierte, pero yo lo interrumpo.

- Hay que irnos rápidamente, yo me adelantare y tratare de interrumpir lo que hayan hecho – retomo el poco profesionalismo que tengo.

- Iré por la agente Romanoff y preguntare por Thor – con mi cara nota mi desacuerdo, no me dice nada y yo tampoco menciono algo.

- De acuerdo, también busca también a Banner, debe haber algún indicio de él – mientras le digo eso, noto su incomodidad, ¿le tendrá miedo al hombre verde?... jaja que tonto, él no teme a nada.

- ¿a Banner?, ¡¿para qué?! – parece rudo, pero contesto velozmente.

- Necesitamos toda ya ayuda posible ¿no? - eso me extraña - y créeme él será de ¡graaaan ayuda! – sigo sonriendo pero el ahora está un poco huraño, ¿serán ideas mías?

- De acuerdo – responde y baja la mirada, perece pensar en algo y espero a que me lo diga. Entonces también bajo la mirada y me doy cuenta, tenemos las manos unidas aun, abro los ojos y nos separamos al mismo tiempo, eso fue muy incomodo, rápidamente volteo y tomo mi armadura, él ha salido… siento tanto calor, sé que mi cara esta como un semáforo, maldición eso jamás me ha pasado.

- Stark ¿cómo… – regresa agitado pero no lo dejo continuar y le extiendo el trasmisor de antes – nos vemos allá – me da una última mirada mientras lo veo salir y esta ¿emocionado?, definitivamente estoy delirando y no tengo tiempo para ello.

Estoy solo y únicamente puedo pensar en la calidez que aun tiene mi mano, la fuerza con la que me ha tomado y el color de su voz. Cierro los ojos y recuerdo vívidamente los momentos que han pasado, apresuradamente me pongo mi armadura y salgo del helicarrier sin que nadie me vea.

Trato de comunicarme con Jarvis pero no puedo, espero que el psicópata y sus monos voladores no sean eficientes.

En 10 minutos llegare a la azotea de la torre.

…

Selvic está como ido, habla del cubo como si tuviera personalidad, le disparo con mi propulsor y me regresa el golpe, no sé qué hacer. Veo como Loki está en el balcón y entra al lobby como si fuera su casa, eso me enfurece, le pido a Jarvis que prepare el Mark VII y entro.

Distraigo a Loki lo mas que puedo, converso con él, lo "amenazo" y no sé porque pero creo que si no fuera por su plan de dominación mundial, me agradaría. ¡Qué locura! Me pongo "serio", le ofrezco un trago y le digo que debe temer a los vengadores, se burla de ello (ahora entiendo lo que los demás sienten cuando me oyen hablar), el maldito es muy parecido a mí. Le hablo de mis "compañeros", es la primera que digo algo bueno de alguien (además de mi), ja ¡ahí hay algo!, al loco le perturba hablar de su hermanote; creo que me quiere hechizar como a los otros, pero por alguna razón no pudo ¿Qué extraño?, hago algunos pequeños comentarios que parecen enojarlo, pero desafortunadamente el idiota es más fuerte de lo que pensé y me arroja por la ventana. Sé que no me pasara nada (espero)… afortunadamente la armadura se adhiere a mí…

¡Sí!, ¡soy genial!

Regreso al balcón, lo derribo con mi propulsor y le digo el nombre de Phil, pero en ese instante se abre el portal y entran las tropas, me dirijo directamente hacia ellos y trato de eliminar a los que puedo, pero son demasiados. Cada que elimino a uno salen 10 más, no sé cuantos haya pero no podre con ellos.

¡¿En donde esta?! ¡¿Por qué no se ha comunicado conmigo?! Lo llamo a través del transmisor que le di, pero ¡no me contesta!, ni siquiera se lo ha puesto, ¿habrá pasado algo con él?, ¿los habrán emboscado?

Peleo con los que puedo pero me han acorralado, ahora otros están destruyendo la ciudad, me siguen muchos y no puedo para eliminarlos; de reojo puedo ver que el fortachón esta pelando con su hermano. Sigo por la avenida y al fin, la araña me dice su localización, inmediatamente le hago saber que tardaron, les indico que vayan hacia el parque y ahí ataquen. Pregunto quienes están.

- Stark, soy Clint Barton – la voz que oigo es de alguien serio y muy enojado.

- ¡Oh el hijo prodigo regresa! – digo con ironía - espera estabas con nosotros en un principio ¿no? – oigo su risa y me agrada, tiene sentido del humor.

- Loki puede ser persuasivo, pero afortunadamente alguien me despertó – no sé porque pero creo que debe tener ojos de borrego a medio morir, me doy cuenta por como carraspera la agente.

- Espero que haya sido con un beso como príncipe o ¿princesa? – nuestras risas son sincronizadas, definitivamente me cae bien.

- Fue algo un poco más rudo – termina diciendo. Antes de agregar algo la agente interrumpe me pide información, petición que ignoro y digo rápidamente.

- ¿Dónde está el capitán? – digo reserva pero firme.

- Aquí estoy – se oye tan serio.

- ¡¿Y porque carajos no se te has puesto el transmisor que te di?! – pero antes de que pueda contestarme, los disparos que eliminan a los que me seguían extinguen su voz. Hay otro grupo que se aproxima y nos separamos nuevamente, oigo como se dirigen a la torre y los han derribado, se interrumpe la comunicación y por más que lo llamo no me contesta, me sigue otro grupo de chitaori y no puedo ir a verlos.

No sé qué ha pasado, como esta o donde se encuentra, estoy al borde de la histeria por la incertidumbre y me dirijo hacia donde nos encontramos, sigo volando cerca de donde cayeron pero no puedo bajar, hay muchos alienígenas que me disparan, con suerte y escapo de ellos, son demasiados.

Oigo como se activa el trasmisor y respiro con tranquilidad, pero Jarvis me informa que es otra persona…


	11. Por un latido

¡Estoy tan feliz! No puedo evitar alegrarme cada vez que recuerdo la conversación que tuve con Anthony, ¡por fin! actuamos como gente civilizada y no como cavernícolas que se quieren arrancar la cabeza; sé que él es alguien caprichoso y egocéntrico, pero después de todas nuestras diferencias nos hemos entendido… y por increíble que parezca lo admiro, demostró tener más temple y conciencia que yo al evitar una pelea innecesaria. Suspiro y cierro los ojos, me sorprendió la forma tan "madura" en la que accedió a trabajar conmigo, bueno con el equipo, pero es que no puedo evitar pensar que me acepto.

Otro suspiro sale de mi boca, no sé cuántos van pero siento la mirada cómplice que tienen la agente Rommanoff y Barton y volteo hacia enfrente. No sé qué piensen de mí pero no importa… y ahí va de nuevo, recuerdo las palabras que me dijo: _Soy bueno en lo que hago, todos me aman y confían en que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con cualquier "mal", nunca he necesitado ayuda y no creo necesitarla, pero hoy murió un hombre por no haber actuado rápido_. A pesar lo engreído que sonó al decirlo, sentí su pesar, su impotencia, su culpa por no haber podido salvar al agente Coulson; ¡sentí tanta empatía con él! pero lo que más me sorprendió, es que descubrí que no estoy solo, que tal vez únicamente él sabe cómo me siento. Ahora sé que es interactuar con él sin estar rodeados de tensión que nos agobie, me hablo con el corazón y se abrió a mí.

Y siento culpa, han tenido que suceder muchas cosas para poder entenderlo, pero… ha valido la pena, todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que hemos perdido… y aun así _ha valido la pena;_ debería avergonzarme por pensar así, pero no que se me pasa, siento alivio y paz, nunca fui una persona egoísta, pero me gusta sentirme así. Otro suspiro escapa.

Miro mi mano y percibo bajo el guante la venda que me puso Anthony. Tiene razón, soy un bruto, no sé cómo es que me pude alterar tan fácilmente, ¡bueno! debo reconocer Anthony es la única persona que me desequilibra, me hace sentir tantas emociones a la vez y tan extremas. Suspiro nuevamente… _eres un héroe Tony_… siento como mi calor corporal se incrementa, no puedo negar el gusto que siento al llamarlo de forma más íntima; recuerdo que le dije eso y no pensé en las consecuencias, pero su mirada…_ ha valido la pena_, se veía tan feliz, tan lleno, tan brillante y alegre… no creí que una sonrisa pudiera ser tan perfecta, pero con ella entendí que sí le importo, toma encuentra lo que pienso y puede trabajar con alguien más que él mismo.

Recuerdo toda la información que leí sobre él, desde las revistas hasta lo que S.H.I.L.D. me proporciono, tenían razón en los datos que describían a ese personaje inteligente, ególatra, desconfiado y excéntrico… pero a la vez están tan equivocados, no creo poder describir como, pero la verdad es que nade lo conoce, ni siguiera yo estoy seguro, bueno posiblemente si pueda asegurar algo, él es _impredecible_. Suspiro nuevamente.

Miro hacia mi costado y veo el transmisor que me dio antes de irse, cuando fuimos a la turbina él me lo puso y no hubo ningún problema, pero ahora me siento como un idiota porque no sé cómo volvérmelo a colocar. Es tan pequeño y flexible, no le había puesto atención pero es muy diferente a los que usan los agentes.

De inmediato repaso como le propuse ir por la agente Rommanoff y Thor, pero frunzo el ceño al recordar que me pidió buscar al doctor Banner; sé que se llevaron muy bien al instante de conocerse, pero no entiendo porque… bueno, saben de ciencia, colaboraron juntos en la búsqueda del cubo y "hablan el mismo idioma" pero… ahg no quiero pensar en eso.

La agente Rommanoff anuncia que hemos llegado, por la ¿radio?, oigo un comentario mordaz de… ¡Anthony! nos dice hacia dónde dirigirnos y atacar. Me levanto inmediatamente y llevo conmigo el transmisor que no me he podido poner. Oigo como pregunta sobre quienes venimos en la nave.

- Stark, soy Clint Barton – responde inmediatamente.

- ¡Oh el hijo prodigo regresa! – se oye un poco agitado, pero con buen humor - espera estabas con nosotros en un principio ¿no? – el agente iré, parece que se llevaran muy bien, ¿es que solo conmigo tubo problemas?

- Loki puede ser persuasivo, pero afortunadamente alguien me despertó – el ambiente se ha vuelto ¿incomodo? Bueno por lo menos para la agente Rommanoff ya que de inmediato carraspera.

- Espero que haya sido con un beso como príncipe o ¿princesa? – y ellos como si no hubiera un peligro que nos asecha, ríen animadamente. Definitivamente solo yo tuve problemas con él... mmm también Thor, pero no se compara conmigo.

La agente les interrumpe, parece molesta pero le pide información a Anthony, y este _sorprendentemente_ la ignora, ates de que pueda decirle que conteste.

- ¿Dónde está el capitán? – abro los ojos y rápidamente le contesto.

- Aquí estoy – espero que mi voz no oiga ronca.

- ¡¿Y porque carajos no se te has puesto el transmisor que te di?! – comienza a reclamarme pero con los disparos que lanza la agente no creo que haya oído mi explicación (además es muy vergonzoso decirle que no puede ponérmelo). Lo perdemos de vista y los agentes deciden ir por Loki, lo atacan mientras pelea con Thor pero nos da un golpe con un rayo que sale de su lanza. Caemos cerca de la estación y salimos de la nave, les digo que debemos volver arriba pero antes de olvidarlo le pido a la agente que me diga cómo puedo ponerme el trasmisor que me dio Anthony; ella tiene una expresión de sorpresa, me dice que no sabe perfectamente pero se lo pone, supongo que para mostrarme.

- No seas envidioso Stark sólo le mostraba como ponérselo – contesta al aire, me lo devuelve y mira al agente Barton que hasta el momento estaba callado, pareciera que con solo verse pueden mantener una conversación y ahora entiendo porque estaba tan preocupada por él cuando estaba bajo el "hechizo" de Loki – Capitán – me despierta la agente – creo que debería usarlo antes de que se altere más de lo que ya está – parece que está diciendo algo gracioso, pues Barton ríe en voz baja. No entiendo lo que quiere decir, pero hago lo que me indica, trato de imitar como se puso el transmisor e inmediatamente oigo su voz.

-¡Al fin! ¿Por qué diablos la araña lo tenía? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué crees que te lo di a ti?– realmente está muy alterado.

- ¿Stark?, lo siento, no sabía cómo usarlo y… - me interrumpe con un gruñido.

- Ya deja lo viejo, ahora debemos preocuparnos por cosas más importantes, el psicópata está peleando con el fortachón, pero más tropas llegan y no puedo detenerlas – esto es grave.

- Entiendo, debemos reunirnos y planear el siguiente movimiento, mientras Thor este con Loki nosotros nos vemos aquí abajo – le índico y veo como los agentes miran hacia arriba – Stark ¿estás viendo esto? – es enorme, un "gusano" que sale del ¿portal?.

- Lo veo, aunque me cuesta trabajo creerlo – suena cada vez más agitado – ¿todavía no hay señales de Banner? – Otra vez con él – si lo ves dímelo.

Es lo último que oigo, me dirijo hacia los agentes y rápidamente eliminamos a los que se ponen en nuestro camino, vamos por las personas que han sido acorraladas, voy hacia la policía local y les doy ordenes que comienzan seguir; me reúno nuevamente con los agentes, cuando estamos luchando unos rayos acaban con los alienígenas y llega Thor. Le pregunto sobre la situación y nos dice que el cubo es impenetrable.

- Thor tiene razón, debemos acabar con estas cosas – oigo de repente a Anthony, está volando de un lado a otro. Cuando la agente pregunta si tenemos alguna idea, le respondo "luchar en equipo", me gusta pensar que ahora podemos. Antes de planear una ofensiva oigo como un motor se detiene detrás de mí.

- Stark, volvió – lo digo más serio de lo que debería, debo recordar que el doctor es una gran ayuda.

- ¿Banner? – él suena tan aliviado.

- Tenias razón – sigo sin inmutarme.

- Pues que se prepare ¡la fiesta va para allá! – y detrás del un edificio sale volando con el gusano enorme siguiéndolo, vuela muy bajo y lo entiendo, le sugiero al doctor que comience a enojarse y el rápidamente se trasforma en el hombre verde, es sorprendente la fuerza que tiene, detiene al "gusano" de un solo golpe mientras Anthony le pide que no lo suelte y le dispara. Lo derrotanron … tenemos oportunidad. Finalmente estamos juntos y antes de aterrizar oigo que dice.

- Ordene capitán – rápidamente pienso en lo que podemos hacer hasta cerrar el portal, les doy tareas específicas a todos y lucho junto a la agente en tierra; después de lo que parecen ser horas y con menos energía de la que creí, llegamos a la conclusión de que el cubo se cerrara con algo diferente que un arma, la agente me pide ayudarle para colarse en una nave enemiga poder llegar a la azotea de la torre.

Me disparan y me cubro velozmente, peleo y derroto a muchos… pero se acercan más.

- ¿En donde estas? ¡¿Por qué estas solo?! – suena preocupado.

- En la 39 – contesto agitado y oigo como hay explosiones detrás de mí – la viuda subió hacia el cubo – le explico rápidamente de reojo puedo ver que se aproxima mientras incinera a muchos ¿tan rápido llego? – ¿como vas? - Termino con uno.

- Perfecto, estoy tan fresco como un domingo en la mañana – me dice y ya no me molesta que no se tome en serio la batalla.

- Tus domingos deben ser interesantes – le digo mientras elimino a otro, estoy más jadeante de lo que me gustaría.

- Abajo - y me cubro del rayo que manda a estrellarse con mi escudo, eso elimina a muchos más – trata de quedarte aquí o si no te perderás de toda la diversión – me pide, aunque no sé porque, antes de que pueda preguntarle me dice - He sincronizado los trasmisores y solo debes pedirle a Jarvis que te comunique con quien quieras, no te muevas de aquí – sale volando por los cielos y me doy tiempo para verlo desaparecer.

- ¿Jarvis? – pregunto en voz alta.

- Hola capitán, mucho gusto. – oigo una voz mecánica pero con un tono amable.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto muy interesado.

- Soy la inteligencia artificial que asiste al señor Stark – me dice de manera simple pero no entiendo nada.

- ¿Cómo? – sale de mi boca mientras peleo contra mas enemigos, ¿es una computadora?

- Soy el mayordomo del señor Stark, pero también su computadora personal – me dice ¿pacientemente?

- Oh… comprendo - la verdad es que no del todo.

- El señor me pidió que lo asistiera en todo momento, deme sus órdenes y tratare de cumplirlas – habla con una tranquilidad que contagia.

- Gracias, supongo.- he acabado con otros 5 mientras pienso que decirle.

- ¿Por qué Anthony me pide estar aquí? – no creo que me pueda responder eso, pero es en lo único que pienso.

- El señor desea que cubra el área menos peligrosa de la zona hostil.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – ¡¿cómo es posible?! ese idiota ¿cree que soy débil...?

- El señor Stark lo quiere fuera de peligro capitán – todos mis pensamientos negativos se detienen al oír eso ultimo, estoy enojado, abrumado y agradecido, pero ofendido… ahg no sé lo que siento. Sigo luchando y grito muy fuerte.

Maldito Stark porque me hace sentir todo esto.

…

Reportes de la policía me piden ayudar a rehenes, estuve muy cerca de morir con esa bomba, pero solo me lanza afuera de la ventana, tardo en procesar el todo: el cansancio que comienzo a sentir, las fuerzas que pierdo rápidamente, la preocupación que siento al no saber que está haciendo Anthony; pero sólo tengo una idea en mente, debo seguir, continuar, _protegerlo_, protegerlos a todos.

Maldito Stark… ¿por qué me hace sentir todo esto?

…

La destrucción es cada vez mayor, por donde quiera hay heridos y enemigos, sigo luchando pero no veo fin.

- Jarvis ¿estás ahí? – pregunto con una voz cansada y ronca.

- Si señor – responde amablemente.

- ¿puedo hablar con Anthony? – siento como mi voz se va quebrando.

- En este momento está recibiendo un comunicado del señor Fury, ¿desea que lo integre a la conversación? – no sé si él lo quiera así.

Antes de poder indicarle una acción oigo como se acerca Thor, me pregunta si sé algo sobre el portal y le digo que todavía no lo han cerrado, se acercan más "soldados" y comenzamos la lucha; me han disparado en el costado, estoy en el suelo y me incorporo lentamente, pienso en lo afortunado que soy pues me recuperare prontamente, bendito suero del súper soldado, estoy sangrando, pero sé que no es nada. Thor acaba con muchos con unos cuantos golpes de su martillo, me ofrece su mano y pregunta si _estoy listo para otra ronda_, le contesto con otra pregunta. Pero antes de continuar oímos a la agente Rommanoff decir que puede cerrar el porta, inmediatamente le digo que lo haga pero…

- ¡No! espera – Anthony me interrumpe.

- ¡Stark! Estas cosas aun vienen – ¿por qué no quiere?

- Se está acercando un misil y explotara en menos de un minuto – ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo pararemos? - y se justo donde lo pondré – sigue diciendo y entiendo lo que hará, no puedo evitar notar que se oye cansado, no me gusta…

- Stark, sabes que esta es una misión sin retorno – le digo con preocupación que no intento disimular, pero antes de pedirle que no lo haga oigo un sonido estridente que daña mi oído.

- ¡Stark! contesta, ¡Stark! – no responde, miro inmediatamente hacia el cielo, y veo como Anthony y el proyectil cruzan en portal, sigo llamándolo pero no me contesta.

Atreves del agujero se ve la explosión que causa el misil y no distingo nada más que destrucción, un nuevo grado de aflicción se instala en mi corazón, ¡¿Cómo es que ha sucedido esto?! ¡No puede ser! Me siento como el debilucho de antaño que en todo momento se sentía desolado ¡o peor! La espera es larga y no percibo rastros de Iron Man, veo Thor y es esta igual, tiene duda en su mirada... Con todo un nuevo nivel de dolor que me embriaga, pido a la agente cerrar el portal…bajo la mirada… soy un cobarde, no quiero ver como lo he perdido.

Maldito Stark… ¡¿por qué me hace sentir todo esto?!

…

Tengo los puños tan cerrados y abro nuevamente la herida de uno, presiono tan fuerte que ya no siento nada; Thor me dice que mire hacia arriba y un rayo de esperanza guía mis acciones, veo un pequeño punto acercarse al nosotros, ¡Es él! ¡No se ha ido!

- ¡Lo hiso! - lo digo con poco aliento y voz ronca, estoy tan aliviado, me siento… renovado.

- No está desacelerando – dice muy serio Thor mientras gira su martillo. Eso me paraliza.

Afortunadamente Hulk lo atrapa, sólo espero que no le haya hecho daño, pero al descender lo arroja sin cuidado al suelo, sin percatarme suelto mi escudo y ¡corro con todas mis fuerzas! pero Thor es el primero en llegar, lo deja boca arriba, ¡pregunto desesperadamente si respira!, me inclino hacia su pecho mientras Thor quita con su mano parte del casco.

La luz de su corazón está apagada, me acerco otra vez y ¡No oigo nada! ¡No siento nada! ¡Su corazón no late! él ya no está…No sé qué pensar, lo examino detenidamente y ya no siento nada… mi respiración es entrecortada, mi corazón no resiste más, ¡no lo puedo creer! Aparto la mirada y veo fijamente hacia la nada, oigo el rígido de Hulk como si estuviera lejano, a pesar de tenerlo frente a mí.

De su cuerpo sale un jadeo asustado. Inmediatamente veo hacia su rostro, ¡quiero acercarme! ¡Tocarlo!, ver que se encuentre bien y ya no pensar que son imaginaciones mías… comprobar que ha despertado, pero no me atrevo.

Pregunta en donde esta y que ha pasado, pide que le digamos que no lo hemos besado… ¡¿cómo puede hacer eso?! Creo que mi corazón bombea fuertemente y quiero matarlo. Me mira, ¿espera una respuesta mía? Ese bastardo sigue causando un desastre en mis emociones ¿por qué piensa que lo besaría?, respiro tranquilamente pues realmente no quiero asesinarlo por sus imprudencias.

- Ganamos – es lo único que le digo mientras resoplo fuertemente, me concentro en tranquilizar a mi corazón, pero ¡no puedo! y menos si lo oigo jadear como si le hubieran quitado al mundo de encima, sonrío sinceramente.

- Hurra ¡eh! – suena tan fatigado, veo hacia Thor y le muestro mi alegría, quiero que lo vea como yo, ¡él está bien! – buen trabajo señores – noto que se esfuerza para hablar – no hay que venir mañana, tomémonos el día – veo que se quiere levantar pero no puede, sigo plantado en el suelo y sólo… _lo miro_ - ¿Han comido shawarma? Hay un restaurante a 2 cuadras, no sé que sea pero se me antoja – _sé _que le dirijo la expresión más alegre que he tenido en mi vida, es tan ingenioso a pesar de la situación, es alentador oírlo un que Thor le mata el "entusiasmo" al decir que esto no ha terminado, él propone comer después. Es increíble y me alegra que lo sea.

¡Sigue vivo!

¡Está bien! Howard, mira a tu hijo, no lo he perdido... ¡¿Por qué pienso eso?!

Maldito Stark ¿porque me hace sentir todo esto?

…

Anthony se incorpora finalmente y lo ayudo, lo tomo por la cintura de su traje mientras él rodea con una mano mis hombros, dice que estará bien, parece cansado pero alegre.

- Como dice Thor, hay que terminar con esto – todos adoptamos una actitud más seria – Primero debemos encontrar a Loki y ponerlo bajo custodia - antes de poder continuar Hulk gruñe, percibo como Anthony da un pequeño salto y lo oprimo mas, pero olvido que no lo siente, aun así no lo pierdo de vista mientras Hulk habla.

- Hulk aplasto al debilucho, lo dejo en el piso de allá – con su mano señala la torre.

- ¡¿Como que lo aplastaste?! – dice Thor, parece enojado.

- ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡mas te vale no haber destruido más de la cuenta a mi bebe! – dice de manera ¿amenazadora?, ya no parece tan adolorido pero aun no recupera su tono de voz normal.

- ¡Hulk no recibe órdenes! – grita a Anthony y a Thor al mismo tiempo, después "salta" hacia la torre.

- ¡Lo voy a matar! – responde Anthony mientas se separa de mi y comienza a elevarse.

- Espera si pasa algo, debemos estar juntos – le digo mientras trato de detenerlo.

- No te preocupes Cap, si el grosero verde ya acabo con cuernitos no pasara nada – dice sacándose el casco completamente y sigue a hulk.

¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo es que…?! Hace un momento estaba aliviado por tenerlo con vida en los brazos y ahora ¡quiero matarlo!, ¡es tan imprudente! ¡¿que no ve?! Mi preocupación es por que estará solo con el loco que causo todo esto y el aliado más peligroso y volátil que tenemos.

¡¿Cómo puede ponerse en peligro tan fácilmente?!


	12. Amistades peligrosas

Jarvis dice que ha identificado a Natasha Rommanof… maldita tarántula ¿Por qué carajos ella tiene el trasmisor? ¿Le habrá pasado algo al capi?

- ¿Por qué mierda tienes el transmisor que le di al capitán? – mi voz suena tan amenazadora que hasta mi me sorprende.

- No seas envidioso Stark sólo le mostraba como ponérselo – ¿se está burlando de mi?, respiro y trato de calmarme, pero antes de que pueda decirle una que otra fresca, lo desactiva y pasan dos desesperantes minutos antes de volver a oír algo.

Ahora si es _él_.

-¡Al fin! ¿Por qué diablos la araña lo tenía? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué crees que te lo di a ti? – no quiero sonar histérico, pero el tonto realmente me preocupo.

- ¿Stark?, ¡lo siento!, no sabía cómo usarlo y… - arg como me hace enojar.

- Ya deja lo viejo, ahora debemos preocuparnos por cosas más importantes, el psicópata está peleando con el fortachón, pero más tropas llegan y no puedo detenerlas – hablo con la seriedad que rara vez tengo.

- Entiendo, debemos reunirnos y planear el siguiente movimiento, mientras Thor este con Loki nosotros nos vemos aquí abajo – no me agrada mucho la idea pero no tengo tiempo de replicar, oigo un ruido ensordecedor, una enorme "cochinilla" atravesó el portal y creo que estoy alucinando – Stark ¿estás viendo esto? – suena tan incrédulo como yo, ¿Qué le puedo decir?

- Lo veo, aunque me cuesta trabajo creerlo – "la tropas" sí que son de otro mundo – ¿todavía no hay señales de Banner? – Creo que el gigante es una pieza fundamental, ante esta "situación" – si lo ves dímelo – con él tendremos una oportunidad, le pido a Jarvis que busque su punto débil, si lo tiene debe encontrarlo.

Veo al fortachón pelear con algunos alienígenas y le grito que hay que hacer algo, pero todos juntos, él me pregunta quienes son "todos", le digo que ni yo los conozco, pero es importante bajar, le cubro la espalda y voy hacia el gusano ¡espero poder hacerle daño!… y no, solo llame su atención, ahora me persigue por toda la ciudad, genial Anthony Edward Stark ¿tienes otra maravillosa idea? Oigo como el capitán habla con el fortachón y me acerco lo más que puedo hacia donde están. De pronto una buena noticia…

- Stark, volvió – parece molesto, ¿otra vez "sigo" delirando?

- ¿Banner? – idiota ¿Quién mas podría ser?

- Tenías razón – me confirma, perfecto.

- Pues que se prepare ¡la fiesta va para allá! – doy vuelta y me aseguro que la cosa enorme que parece viva me siga, voy bajando y los veo a lo lejos, espero que esto funcione y Banner nos ayude; el gigante enojón sale a jugar, _la fuerza que tiene es impresionante…_ de un sólo golpe lo detiene y yo uso lo más potente que tengo… la explosión es grande y evita que los aplaste, el capi se pudo resguardar junto con la arañuela tras su escudo. Respiro lo más que puedo, lo hemos derribado,_ tenemos oportunidad_. Bajo junto a todos y formamos un cirulo para cubrirnos las espaldas.

- Ordene capitán – todavía estoy emocionado, peleare con él y juntos resolveremos todo este lio, lo sé.

Nos dice que mientras averiguamos como cerrar el portal, cada uno peleara en áreas diferentes, da indicaciones primero a Barton, él vigilara todos los movimientos y hará patrones para atacar; a mí me pide que patrulle la zona y elimine todo lo que pueda, antes de salir, Legolas me pide que lo lleve a un sitio alto, (el tipo me agrada), lo dejo en un edificio alto y le pido que no quite los ojos de la calle (no sé porque le dije eso, pero parece entender), me responde lago extraño, ¿que los dos tenemos algo importante sobre la avenida?, ¡está loco!; continuo con las indicaciones del capitán y le pido a Javis que haga un usuario en su base de datos, sólo el capi tendrá acceso y mientras lo programa me anuncia que Rhodye me llama, le pido que no me pase ninguna llamada y que le diga que después lo veré.

…

La energía del reactor no está en niveles críticos, pero ya no tengo tantas armas, máquina de guerra seria genial en este momento, ¡pero no!, no arriesgare a Rhody. Barton me dice que hay naves tras de mí, me recomienda una esquina estrecha, pues no pueden dar vuelta, destruye a uno y me da apertura para maniobrar, lo hago y elimino a todos lo que me seguían, ¡que buen ojo tiene el halcón! Le pregunto ¿Qué más tiene?, y me dice que Thor pelea con algunos en la 6a, voy hacia haya.

Mientras vuelo le pido a Jarvis que me diga donde es el área con menos riesgos, me indica y pregunto por el capitán, al parecer ha organizado a la policía local y terminado con algunos escuadrones pero no sé dónde anda. Jarvis pregunta si quiero comunicarme con él y sólo le digo que el capitán debe entrar y mantenerse en esa zona, que cuando entre no permita que se aleje.

…

Barton me dice que con la ayuda del capitán la araña se ha subido a una nave, ¡la tonta lo ha dejado solo!, voy hacia haya y le quito a los que van tras ella, me dice que va ir a hacia la azotea… eso debe saberlo el capi por eso le ayudo, regreso hacia la estación, vuelo bajo y lo veo a lo lejos, está luchando solo.

- ¿En donde estas? ¡¿Por qué estas solo?! – pregunto inmediatamente.

- En la 39 – Termino con los que encuentro en el camino y aterrizo frente a él se oye agitado – la viuda subió hacia el cubo, ¿Cómo vas? – me pregunta, quiere ser ¿ameno?

- Perfecto, estoy tan fresco como un domingo en la mañana – respondo mientras termino con el que esta frente a mí.

- Tus domingos deben ser interesantes – responde sin parar.

- Abajo - Sin dudarlo lanzo un rayo que se refleja con su escudo, eliminamos a varios de un solo golpe – trata de quedarte aquí, o si no te perderás de toda la diversión – él está bien, si se queda aquí estará bien, respiro profundamente, salgo volando disparando a más - He sincronizado los trasmisores y solo debes pedirle a Jarvis que te comunique con quien quieras, no te muevas de aquí – le digo mientras me alejo, le digo a Jarvis que lo mantenga aquí a cualquier precio; paso por donde esta Barton y le pregunto, ¿qué mas hay?

…

Me dirijo hacia Thor, después de acabar con todos le digo que trataran de cerrar el portal, debe regresar y pelear junto al capi, le puede pasar algo. Sale volando con su martillo (creo que ya me acostumbre a lo raro que suena eso) y me dirijo hacia uno de los "gusanos", trato de cortarlo con mi laser pero Jarvis me advierte que terminare con mi energía antes de penetrarlo; tengo una idea, le comento sobre el pasaje de Jonás y espero que esto funcione… y ¡si! funciono, pero me ha dañado, me duele todo el cuerpo, apenas si me puedo incorporar y mantener en pie veo acercarse a varis extraterrestres, Jarvis me avisa de una llamada, es Fury.

- Stark escúchame, hay un misil que se dirige directamente la ciudad– está asustado, eso no es bueno.

- ¡¿En cuánto?! – me siguen golpeando, apenas puedo responder.

- En 3 minutos máximo, volara a la mitad de Manhattan - ¡¿Qué?!

- Jarvis dirige toda la energía a los propulsores – salgo volando hacia el puente.

Lo veo y lo sigo, entonces la viuda dice que puede cerrar el portal ¡al fin!, el capi ordena que lo haga pero yo digo que espere.

- ¡Stark! Estas cosas aun vienen – me dice con sobresalto.

- Se está acercando un misil y explotara en menos de un minuto – respondo seriamente - y se justo donde lo pondré – lo digo con un toque de diversión, espero y no me pregunte algo, con todo el cuidado que puedo lo tomo.

- Stark, sabes que esta es una misión sin retorno – siento que su voz se quiebra, no sé que responder, por la rapidez en la que voy no me da tiempo de contestar, Jarvis me sugiere llamar a Pepper, puede que sea la última vez que la vea, le digo que lo haga.

Me elevo con toda la energía y… ¡Sí! Lo he desviado. Nos dirigimos hacia el portal y lo cruzamos, siento que el frio que inmediatamente contrasta con mi piel, la energía se va acabando y Jarvis se ha apagado, suelto el misil y el sigue su camino, no puedo respirar pero tampoco puedo cerrar los ojos… estoy completamente solo y no puedo hacer nada.

¡El ejercito es enorme!, voy flotando hacia el portal nuevamente, pero alcanzo a ver que el proyectil se dirige a la nave más grande, ¡la explosión acaba con todos ellos!; siento como mi corazón duele, lo último que veo es la luz que el fuego produce, cierro los ojos y me pierdo en el dolor… estoy satisfecho, morir va a ser sencillo, no tengo nada pendiente y he cumplido la mayoría de mis sueños, me hubiera gustado poder convivir mas con mi héroe de la infancia, hasta podríamos haber sido amigos… lo siento por los que dejo, pero sé que Rhody y Pepper lo superaran.

Tengo mucho frio, no siento mi cuerpo pero duele.

Duele mucho.

…

¡Ahhhh! Un grito muy fuerte me despierta, abro los ojos y me deslumbra la luz, no alcanzo a ver nada más que ¿siluetas?… no sé en donde estoy pero me duele todo el cuerpo, supongo que es una buena señal, estoy completo, mi corazón sigue latiendo y_ lo_ veo.

- ¿En dónde estoy? – apenas si puedo pronunciar la pregunta – ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué paso?! – veo hacia todos lados y sólo están ellos, el gigante verde, el fortachón y el Capi- por favor díganme que no me besaron – digo lo primero que pienso mientras lo veo, parece extrañado pero me responde.

- Ganamos – esta jadeante pero suena aliviado, lo veo a los ojos y me siento tan tranquilo, el sonríe y estoy seguro de tener una cara de idiota, no puedo evitarlo.

- Hurra ¡eh! – festejo y hablo lo más alto que puedo – buen trabajo señores, no hay que venir mañana, tomémonos el día – muevo las manos y trato de incorporarme, pero no lo puedo… _él me mira_ y…- ¿Han comido shawarma? Hay un restaurante a 2 cuadras, no sé que sea pero se me antoja – dejo de hablar al ver su sonrisa, pero es que no _sabía _que podía ser cada vez más perfecta, me pierdo en ella como ya es costumbre mía; pero afortunadamente antes de decir algo más ridículo, Thor habla y aclara que esto no ha terminado, no me gusta del todo pero comento que el shawarma será para después.

El capitán me ayuda a levantarme y me apoyo en él, me trata con tanta delicadeza… y extrañamente eso en vez de molestarme, me agrada… el hombre es tan fuerte que no muestra nada de agotamiento a pesar que con mi traje no soy nada ligero, no le quito la mirada de encima mientras propone buscar a Loki y Hulk gruñe otra vez (no puedo evitar saltar un poco, por la sorpresa que me causa), antes de reprenderlo, dice que el debilucho está en la torre, que lo dejo estampado en el piso; me rio pero me duele el abdomen, quisiera haberlo visto… hey me doy cuenta, ¡¿cómo que está en el piso de mi torre?! ¡No! ¡Pudo destruirla!, miro rápidamente hacia arriba y parece completa.

- ¡¿Cómo que lo aplastaste?! – oigo al fortachón reclamar por su hermanito.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡mas te vale no haber destruido más de la cuenta a mi bebe! – le digo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Hulk no recibe órdenes! – se atrevió a gritarnos, el mastodonte verde se fue ¿saltando?

- ¡Lo voy a matar! - Digo inmediatamente mientras comienzo a elevarme pero siento como el cap me detiene.

- ¡Espera! Si pasa algo debemos estar juntos – el Cap se oye angustiado, pero ya me lo quite de encima.

- No te preocupes Cap, sí el grosero verde ya acabo con cuernitos no pasara nada – ¿Por qué insiste en preocuparse?, ahora vuelo y me dirijo a la torre.

Nos organizamos (o eso hace el capi al gritarme) e iremos por Loki, la araña ayudara a Selvic a bajar de la azotea y nos esperara junto al prisionero, Hulk de dos saltos fue el primero en llegar y yo de tras de él, los demás vendrán como cualquier mortal por el elevador; al pisar el pent-house veo el desastre… afortunadamente no es tan grave, pero se instala un silencio incomodo entre los 3 que llegamos primero, no sabemos qué hacer exactamente, el psicópata esta estampado en el piso y al parecer todavía no se recupera (esto no le gustara a su hermanote), pero no puedo aguantar la risa y señalo lo ¡satírico del asunto!. Abajo, Barton llega corriendo y se reúne con el Capi y el fortachón, antes de cortar la trasmisión no puedo evitar burlarme del halcón por perderse de toda la acción.

De momento Hulk me pregunta cuando comeremos eso que propuse, le respondo que cuando lleguen todos y pongamos al "debilucho" en un lugar del que no pueda escapar, no sé si me ha entendido pero veo como camina hacia el enano y lo toma del pie, lo vuelve a lanzar al suelo y oímos como se queja. La agente le grita inmediatamente que no tiene que hacerlo, pero Hulk responde que si lo deja inmovilizado no tendremos que esperar a ponerlo en ningún lugar, tiene razón, pero ahora que he visto la facilidad con la que lo levanta, me despierta compasión (el extraterrestre sí que sufrió). Le digo que lo mejor es esperar, estoy listo para recibir un grito como el que me dio allá abajo, pero sorprendentemente me hace caso y respira profundamente, ¡qué raro! Nos acercamos a las puertas del elevador para esperar a los otros pero entre mas caminamos veo el desastre que sus pisadas ha dejado, veo hacia el piso y me altero, ¡mi pobre torre ha sufrido!, me acerco al duende y le digo que debe tener cuidado cuando este aquí, pero me grita ¡que no le interesa!, respiro y trato de calmarme, no quiero que me haga lo mismo que a Loki.

- Mira "muchachote", sé que es difícil para ti, pero enserio apreciaría que no lo volvieras a hacer - esa petición sonó mas como amenaza, y lo digo aunque él me intimide más de lo que yo puedo hacerlo.

- Hulk aplasta al debilucho y no importa más - dice el condenado sin moverse, ¿se está burlando de mí?

- ¡Sí importa! y más si es mi amada torre – estoy realmente enojado, le doy un golpe con toda mi fuerza, pero apenas parece haberlo notado.

- ¡Arg! Hombre de lata ser molesto, ¡hacer enojar a Hulk! – voltea hacia mí y acerca su enorme cara.

- Caballeros, es suficiente – la araña nos separa con las manos, aunque sólo me mueve a mí.

- Te estaré vigilando duende – amenazo mientras entrecierro los ojos, me doy la vuelta y _lo veo_, el Capi se acerca rápidamente a mí, parece estar asustado y paralizado ¿Cuándo llego?- ¡Aquí estas! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – se detiene, parpadea y posa sus ojos entre el grandote verde que está detrás de mí y después hacia mí, ¿en qué pensara?... quiero saberlo, como ya no queremos matarnos cuando nos vemos, tal vez lo pueda averiguar, ¡sí!, tal vez pueda cumplir _eso_ que me falta, podría llegar a ser su amigo.

- Stark, yo… - está nervioso - no provoques a Hulk –cambia su actitud, ahora esta ¿reprendiéndome? ¿Por qué?

¿Qué le pasa?, camina y se instala entre el hombre verde y yo, le habla de cómo no debe exaltarse y de la prioridad que tenemos, Hukl gruñe pero no le responde nada; mientras, no puedo evitar pensar ¿se ha olvidado de lo que paso en el helicarrier?, bueno… tampoco puedo definir eso y tal vez no haya sido nada, pero creí que había cambiado la imagen del idiota arrogante que tenia de mi, ¿seguirá creyendo que soy un _héroe_?... ah que tonterías, odio la incertidumbre y odio a quien me la está provocando.

- ¿Sigues con eso de ser la madre de todos? – le digo groseramente, eso no le ha gustado nada – antes de castigarme y de que me envíes a mi habitación – le digo con todo el sarcasmo que tengo – vamos a ver al "hechicero", está donde amablemente lo dejo nuestro Hulk – su rostro es mortalmente serio y el ambiente se vuelve pesado, todos me siguen y de pronto pienso que su "amabilidad" puedo haber tenido una finalidad específica, cierro mis puños hasta que me lastimo por la fuerza ejercida, ¡tal vez solo quería "trabajar en equipo"! y ahora que ya todo acabo, puede que ya no quiera tener "un trato tan familiar" conmigo.

…

Llegamos y el marciano parece inconsciente, la viuda explica como Hukl lo "derribo" y el fortachón está realmente enojado, pero no dice nada, el capitán nos dice que esperemos a que despierte pues el helicarrier vendrá pronto. Todos nos vamos posicionando para ver su reacción, puedo percibir la preocupación que Thor tiene, pero no podemos hacer nada, por muy hermano suyo que sea, tiene que rendir cuentas, el capitán le da apoyo y le asegura que lo trataran con respeto, él parece más tranquilo… mmm no creí que fueran tan ¿cercanos?; Barton no quita la mirada del prisionero y creo que realmente le quiere lanzar una flecha, debió ser horrible lo que le hiso. Yo carraspeo y veo como Hulk se acomoda tras de mí, el capitán inmediatamente se acerca y se queda a mi derecha, ¡qué raro!, pensaba que no quería tratar conmigo o era que… ¿el hombre verde lo pone nervioso?, no creo pero… ¡ah! no importa. El extraterrestre comienza a quejarse, esta boca abajo así que se arrastra… da lástima solo verlo.

- Al fin despiertas – le digo a Loki mientras este se incorpora como puede en los escalones, no nos ha visto… pasa mucho tiempo antes de contestar, levanta la mirada y estoy seguro de que no puede ver nada más que nuestra formación.

- Oye… si no te molesta – se dirige a mí, su tono de voz muestra lo mal que esta - ahora si quiero ese trago - ¿está tratando de ser simpático?, atrás Hulk resopla y antes de que le vuelva a hacer otro hoyo a mi piso.

- Tranquilo muchachote, el marciano solo quiere un trago – digo mientras voy hacia la barra.

- Stark ¿qué vas a hacer? – el capitán está muy serio y parece enojado.

- No se tu pero, no le puedo negar alcohol a nadie – sirvo 2 whiskys en las rocas y tomo un sorbo de uno. La tarántula me dice lo irresponsable que soy (que aburrida), mientras que el capitán me mira con incredulidad, Thor en un principio parecía serio pero ahora no puede con la tristeza que se carga y se sienta junto a su hermano, no se hablan pero tampoco se apartan; Barton sigue apuntándolo con una flecha que parece amenazadora. Me acerco al prisionero y todos me miran con recelo, excepto Barton, el sigue matando con la mirada a Loki.

- Gracias – me dice mientras toma el vaso que le extiendo, camino hacia el sillón y me relajo, siento como el hielo se derrite en mi boca.

Por el balcón se ve como bajan muchos agentes y varios jets sobrevuelan cerca de la torre.

- Que "rápidos" – comento – ya vinieron por ti – no paceré preocupado y termina tranquilamente del vaso que le serví.

- Las bebidas de Mitgar son muy suaves – me dice con tranquilidad, ha dejando el vaso sobre el escalón y se comienza a incorporar.

Comienzan la detención y se lo llevan, le da una última mirada a su hermano, pero extrañamente a mi también, me sonríe… ahora no parece tan maligno… creo. Algunos agentes se quedan cerca y solo miran a Hulk, no me agrada, ¿no querrán atraparlo? ¿O sí?, después de toda la ayuda que nos dio, no creo que…

- Hukl tiene hambre, dijiste que comeríamos – dice de repente, me levanto y me dirijo haca el cap.

- Yo también tengo hambre, ¿ya podemos irnos? – le pregunto de manera "inocente".

- Primero debemos reportarnos y comprobar que Loki llegue a su destino - dice la viuda, pero frunzo el ceño y le hago un gesto de desagrado.

- Ahhhh tengo hambre Nat, no podremos hacer una excepción, llevo 2 días sin comer – ¡sorpresa! Barton está mucho más relajado.

- ¿Loki no te dio de comer nada mientras te tuvo trabajando? – pregunto con incredulidad – ¡que explotador! - el ríe, pero es el único.

- Stark, la agente Rommanoff tiene razón, debemos verificar que no vuelva a escapar – me lo dice mientras me toma del brazo, parecería un gesto agresivo, pero su toque es tan gentil que apenas lo siento, eso me confunde totalmente.

- No lo hará – declara Thor, que está absorto mirando a la nada desde el escalón que compartió con su hermano, pasan unos momentos donde todos esperamos que continúe, parece irse relajando.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta el capitán, que aun no me ha soltado.

- Lo sé, conozco a mi hermano; ha sido derrotado, él sabe cuando descansar, para volver con más…- respira y ya está más tranquilo.

- Eh… ¿querías tranquilizarnos?… pues no lo has logrado – lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Hulk quiere comer ahora! – grita el duende, ¿es mi imaginación o tembló?

- Pues Hulk debe esperar - responde la araña, ¡qué valor! – debemos… -y la interrumpe.

- Enana ¿quieres que te aplaste? – no lo dejo continuar y me dirijo hacia ellos (a pesar de lo fuerte que me toma el Capi), tomo al hombre verde por uno de sus brazos (o lo que alcanzo) y lo jalo.

- ¡Suficiente! – hablo lo más alto que puedo – haber amigote, ¿cómo hablo con Banner?, ¿tu le pasas el recado o él nos escucha? – lo miro lo más serio que puedo.

- Él siempre está aquí - me dice de mala gana – pero nunca me habla - lo último lo dice como en un susurro (o lo que pareciera).

- Así que tienen problemas de comunicación ¿eh? – pregunto con ironía – pues hay que arreglarlos – tomo una decisión – y lo haremos mientras comemos – el hombre verde parece sorprendido y ¿asiente?, supongo que es un gran avanzase en su relación con los demás.

- Compañeros, sería bueno descansar, tomar un banquete por la gloriosa batalla que hemos librado – dice Thor ya en pie – además amigo Hukl, sería prudente tratar a la dama con respeto – le dice mientras lo toma del otro brazo.

- ¿A que dama te refieres? rubia… - dice de mala gana, mientras se suelta de los dos. No sé qué decir ante eso, parece rudo pero… no lo es. Además es gracioso lo que le dijo, Hulk debe ser el único que le pueda decir así al fortachón.

- Jaja me agrada el inmaduro – le digo a Barton, pero está confuso – por verde – le agrego, ahora sonríe y asiente.

- Es seguro que no intentara algo ¿Thor? – pregunta con cara de pocos amigos el Capi, ¡qué bien se llevan! (pienso con ironía).

- Si camarada capitán, si lo encierran en otra de esas celdas donde estuvo primero, no escapara – parece que su tristeza vuelve, pero inmediatamente la viuda le comunica eso a Fury.

- De acuerdo señores, nos esperan en el Helicarrier, debemos presentar nuestras declaraciones de los sucesos acontecidos y...

- Lo siento cariño, pero mi horario de consulta termino – le digo directamente, doy media vuelta y miro al Cap, le hago un gesto - ¡Vámonos! – está por protestar pero lo interrumpo – el fortachón dijo que su hermanito estará bien – le hablo como a un crio, asimismo le recuerdo para que no ponga ningún pretexto – además, hay que descansar – ahora me dirijo hacia Hulk – y tú, ¿ahora puede salir Bruce a jugar?, quiero hablar con él – y espero, perece que me dirá algo pero está hablando solo, poco a poco el tamaño de Banner va disminuyendo, su color de piel es más claro y su rostro luce cansado pero sonriente. Frente a nosotros esta el pobre doctor, su ropa (las tiras que tiene por pantalón) apenas si le cubren lo necesario.

- ¿vez? Te dije que podías hacerlo – le lanzo una sonrisa de auto suficiencia, nuca me equivoco y él me responde con una de agradecimiento – además el mostro verde, no es tan "malo", puede llegar a agradarte si le das una oportunidad – su cuerpo mientras la sorpresa que tiene, pero parece pensarlo.

- Tome doctor, espero que le quede. – interrumpe el capitán ¿de dónde saco la muda de ropa? – y tu también necesitas cambiarte – me mira directamente a los ojos.

- Gracias – responde tranquilamente Banner, parece muy aliviado, antes de seguir mirando al capitán le doy una última sonrisa y mientras camino le pido a Jarvis que guarde el traje; todos ven como poco a poco se desprende de mí y regresa al almacén, mientras con toda la tranquilidad que puedo voy por mi whisky y me lo termino. Ellos hablan y la mayoría dice que después podemos ir a declarar todo lo que quieran, ahora nos toda descansar, la araña acepta de mala gana y les digo.

- ¿Shawarma? – todos me miran y asienten – perfecto, Jarvis comienza con la remodelación y no me esperes despierto.

Nos vamos por el asesor, yo voy al frente mientras la viuda habla con el fortachón sobre lo que le harán a su hermanito, Banner se presenta con Barton y comienzan a intercambiar impresiones de la batalla, de vez en cuando se integra el capitán pero se mantiene serio y a un costado de mí.

- Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo? – pregunto sin mirarlo.

- No lo sé, todo fue tan rápido – dice mientras mira hacia enfrente, donde se reflejan nuestras siluetas.

- Y supongo que caí vergonzosamente… ¿Quién me atrapo? – pregunto al reflejo de enfrente.

- Thor se disponía, pero quien "salto" y te dejo en el suelo fue Hulk – dice con… ¿molestia?, ¿habrá pasado algo más?

- Y… - lo miro directamente, levanto las cejas y espero que continúe – después…

- Nada… despertaste y pareces llevarte muy bien con todos, sin contar al enemigo – ¿me está reclamando algo? – ¿hay algo que deba saber?... te puedo haber hechizado y…

- Oh por favor, como si eso funcionara conmigo – me burlo de su pregunta, se abre la puesta y salimos. Afuera de la torre todo es un caos, pero afortunadamente no hay nadie por la calle, dirijo al grupo hacia el puesto de comida.

- ¿Lo intento? – pregunta un tanto alarmado.

- Relájate Cap, estoy de tu lado - ¡idiota! Soy un idiota, sólo falta que le pida su autógrafo.

- Gracias…- está nervioso, pero parece más sosegado - pero ¿qué paso cuando llegaste a la torre? – ¿Por qué insiste tanto?

- Nada importante, sólo "conocí" mejor a Loki y me tiro por la ventana – relato tranquilamente lo que paso, ya estamos cerca.

- ¿Qué? ¿tenías el traje puesto? – pregunta como si quisiera confirmarlo ¿cómo sabe que no…?

- No ¿Por qué preguntas? – antes de que conteste lo interrumpo – espera hablemos después de comer, quiero disfrutar la comida.

Al llegar ¡no querían atendernos! cuando les digo con quien están tratando, nada cambia, pero al mencionarles la buna propina que les daré, se disponen a tomarnos la orden

- ¿Puede darme algo que no tenga carne? - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que el capitán quiera algo así? -¿Qué sucede? – pregunta el muy "inocente" todos lo miramos raro y nos disponemos a seguir en lo que estábamos. La "camarera" le dice que no tiene nada sin carne, pero carraspeo y asiento, ella entiende y le dice que su orden será la última.

- Me puedo acostumbrar a esto Stark – dice Barton mientras estira sus piernas en la silla de la araña.

- ¿A qué?, ¿a comer gratis? – pregunto con ironía.

- No… bueno si, pero a comer gratis no importando las circunstancias – explica mientras la araña le da masaje en la pierna - al parecer el dinero es tu mejor atributo – ese maldito.

- Jaja que gracioso - le digo mientras lo ignoro y volteo a ver al capitán, está viéndome fijamente, me pone nervioso – ¿eres vegetariano o algo por el estilo? – pregunto mientras tomo un sorbo de la bebida que me dieron.

- ¿Qué es…? –antes de terminar su pregunta ya me encuentro riéndome a carcajadas.

- ¿Que si solo comes frutas y verduras? – aclaro con alegría.

- Pues, si… casi no me gusta la carne y no es como si durante la guerra todos pudiéramos comer un gran filete – dice mientras medita – supongo que me acostumbre – finaliza.

- No sabía que Mitgar había estado en guerra, ¿fue antes o después de mi llegada?- pregunta el metiche de Thor, ¿que no ve que está hablando conmigo?

- La guerra de la cual habla el capitán fue mucho antes – aclara sencillamente Banner. Thor lo mira determinadamente y asiente (seguro no entendió nada)

- Lo que pasa es que el Capi, estuvo congelado unos cuantos años y hasta ahora despertó –digo con simpleza pero siento como la agente y Barton me pegan con el pie debajo de la mesa – ¡hey!, brutos – respondo inmediatamente.

- Tienes la delicadeza de un elefante Stark – señala la tarántula con un gesto. Volteo hacia el capitán y parece muy molesto.

- ¡Ah! entiendo – dice Thor como si le hubiera dicho algo obvio – mi padre hace lo mismo - Todos lo miramos con incredulidad – sólo que el sueño de Odin es para recuperar fuerzas y seguir defendiendo Asgard, pero no se congela realmente- nos ¿aclara? – ¿tú también duermes por periodos de tiempo? – pregunta seriamente al capitán.

- No, lo mío fue un accidente – el Capi responde pero parece estupefacto.

- Qué extraño… - ríe estrepitosamente - sí que eres extraño amigo – y quien lo dice.

Llegan las ordenes y antes de que podamos degustar la comida, Thor termina con su ración, pide más y yo sugiero que traigan todo lo que puedan, el fortachón se alegra y me agradece.

Las conversaciones giran en torno a distintos temas, pero ninguno acerca de la batalla o algo relacionado a lo que acaba de suceder. El capi está muy callado y de vez en cuando voltea a verme, yo hablo con Banner, el halcón y la viuda, pues Thor está muy entretenido comiendo.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero nuestro ritmo para comer se ha establecido, Thor engulle todo como no hubiera un mañana, la araña da pequeñas mordidas, mientras Barton ha terminado, se desparrama en la silla y acaricia su estómago, y finalmente Banner que es muy reservado pero se nota que muere de hambre; al capitán no le han servido y estoy a punto de levantarme a reclamar.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunta con curiosidad.

- A ver por qué carajos no te han servido – digo mientras limpio mi boca.

- No te preocupes, no es como si tuviera mucha hambre – me dice en tono conciliador.

- ¿cómo que no…? – ¡cómo me enoja esa actitud tan sumisa! – ¡me desesperas anciano! – le digo con fastidio.

- Tranquilo Stark, el Capi pronto comerá, acaba de pasar el cocinero y trae una bolsa con verduras – dice la tarántula y eso me enoja más.

- Sólo yo le digo Capi –digo sin pensar – inventa tu propio apodo, copiona – trato de aclarar, pero sé que metí el pie hasta el fondo, la sonrisa auto suficiente de la agente me lo dice, también la carcajada burlona del pajarraco y hasta Thor que tiene la boca llena ríe, Banner es el único discreto.. y obviamente no volteo a verlo, _él_ debe estar avergonzado…

Me siento nuevamente y actúo como si nada hubiera pasado, los demás guardan silencio, pero no es tenso o incomodo, de hecho solo estamos tranquilos. La condenada agente tenía razón, veo de reojo como el Capi recibió una ensalada y come tranquilamente. No creo que pueda verlo a la cara hasta que piense algo ingenioso y olvidemos mí… lo que sea.

…

Posterior a la comida y el postre, vamos hacia el Helicarrier, le digo a Jarvis que me mande el traje y mientras la araña, el halcón y el fortachón se meten a declarar, yo me instalo en el hangar, pero durante mi espera el Capi no se ha separado de mi, ¡sé que me quiere decir algo! pero… desafortunadamente Banner tampoco se aleja y no me gusta la idea de correrlo, ¡pero!… no, mejor no; recuerdo lo vergonzoso que paso en la comida y ruego porque banner no nos deje solos. Hablamos de trivialidades y así se nos pasa el tiempo.

…

¡Qué molestia! Después de lo que parecen ser horas recopilando información por separado, estoy libre, afortunadamente mi traje lo guarda todo y soy el primero en salir (extraño, ya que fui el ultimo); Me dicen que debo esperar a que me den ordenes, cuando estoy a punto de negarme, pero recuerdo lo que me digo el capi, les digo que estaré al pendiente pero por ahora caminare para conocer el lugar, me avisan que nos han preparado estancias para quedarnos, pues esto aun no ah terminado y falta mucho. Ya no quiero saber nada de esto, me dispongo a recorrer las instalaciones con la tranquilidad que antes no tenía y llego a la zona donde están las celdas… me detengo, miro la puerta, ¿sería prudente ir? Obvio no… pero… da igual tengo curiosidad, además hay algo que me es inquietante.

- ¿A que has venido hombre de metal? – Loki está sentado en el camastro que es el único mueble que contiene la estancia, tiene cadenas y no ha cambiado su semblante desde que se lo llevaron.

- A ver cómo estabas –le digo con sarcasmo - ¿te tratan bien? – pregunto "inocentemente". El ríe y se levanta perezosamente –No te hagas, sabes muy bien como yo que hay algo pendiente todavía – le digo con seriedad.

- Fórmate porque muchos quieren arrancarme la cabeza – camina hacia mi - tal vez tengas el quinto lugar – dice como si hablara del clima.

- Ja ja ja mira como muero de risa – le digo en un tono frio - de comediante morirías de hambre – cruzo los brazos y doy un paso hacia enfrente

- Y tú me aburres – ahora es cortante nos miramos fijamente y después de lo que parecen ser horas pregunto

- -¿Por qué tu "encantamiento" no funciono conmigo? – pregunto solemnemente.

- Mmmmm sinceramente no lo sé – levanta los hombros y se sienta nuevamente, parece despreocupado - aunque es interesante – ahora se concentra y me mira fijamente - supongo que el artefacto que tienes en el pecho despide una energía similar a la lanza, pero no tanto como para unificarse – dice con curiosidad – de hecho la repele – aclara mientras se acomoda en el mueble.

- ¡Oh entiendo!, ¿tu linternita trabaja con materia viva no es así?, mi reactor es energía pura – le digo con alegría, pero recuerdo que es el enemigo, así que regreso a mi postura seria y objetiva.

- Supongo que entraras en una fase se científico loco e investigaras al respecto, mientras el troglodita de mi hermano este aquí – afirma.

- ¿Por qué lo dices psicópata? – no sé qué me pasa con él pero, realmente no me parece peligroso… sólo es extraño.

- Porque yo lo haría – responde sencillamente.

- Y ¿cómo sabes que no se van mañana? – me agrada. Será un asesino pero es interesante.

- Pues porque tu harás el vehículo que canalice la energía, para regresar a Asgard – también yo lo supuse, nos dejaran investigar el cubo para regresarlos a su hogar, además lo había mencionado el fortachón - pero me parece que "tardaras" un poco – me mira con suspicacia… lo ha visto, sabe que aun tengo muchas dudas y que estoy tratando de responderlas; sabe que hare lo que esté en mi mano para hacer lo que pazca.

- Te odio, no me agradas, me caes mal y… - le digo de forma defensiva.

- Si sie sie, dime algo nuevo – ahora parece aburrido, pero es una fachada, ese maldito es inteligente. Hay un deje de reto en nuestra mirada, nos miramos pero nadie cede hasta que …

- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? –me propone de manera natural, es muy extraño.

- Jaja esa si es buena – rio de buena gana - y ¿Cómo? O ¿Por qué me crees capaz de esa locura? -,

- En primera no tienes amigos y si los tienes brillan por su ausencia, o no dejas que estén cerca de ti - ¿Qué? Lo matare, matare a ese imbécil.

- ¡Cállate! – le digo lo más serio que puedo, pero…

- En segunda somos muy parecidos, a nuestra manera pero te entiendo - ¿a qué se refiere?, creo que esto no me gustara.

- Ni en sueños, nunca he pensado en dominar al mundo – le respondo rápidamente, oigo como se abre la puerta pero no volteo, todavía no le tengo confianza al marciano.

- Pero si en arreglarlo tú solo – no me gusta lo que dice, porque no del todo una mentira, me mira fijamente -Y en tercera creo que eres el único humano que vale la pena - ¿Qué diablos…? - serias una buena mascota – ¡es un idiota!

- ¡Oh si!, ese es mi gran sueño – le digo con soberbia.

- Sigue así y te subiré de rango – me calmo, esta delirando.

- Mira parece que no entiendes lo que es el sarcasmo y ¿sabes qué? – al parecer se esperaba esa respuesta - no quiero ser tu amigo – aclaro - pero eso no implica que no tengas suerte, tendrás mi compañía de vez en cuando.

- Eres un idiota, ¿por qué harás eso? - Frunce el ceño y parece realmente sorprendido.

- Sencillo soy el único humano que puede resistir a tus "encantos" y no me puedes manipular ¡Eso lo hace divertido! – le digo con arrogancia – además, como tu dijiste, hay cosas que tenemos en común.

- Sigues teniendo el nivel de mascota – entrecierro los ojos y él parece interesado por la persona que está detrás de mí.

- Y tú sigues encadenado y a merced de tu "querido" hermanito – no esperaba eso.

- … - su semblante ha cambiado completamente, también pierde el control cuando se menciona a Thor - ¡Lárgate! – parece que explota.

- ¡Huy que carácter! deberías hacer algo con el estrés, mira como quedo Hulk, - le digo los mas "cándido" que puedo – ups… ¿tema tabú verdad? – me acerco más a la celda y lo "consuelo".

- ¿Quieres algo más?, creo que debes "descubrir" como hacer fuego – ¿qué diablos? – digo… si es que tu raza no lo ha hecho aun – lo que dice me enfada, el idiota cree que es mucho más avanzado que…

- ¡Suficiente! – esa voz, volteo y esta la persona que menos creí encontrar – no sé porque estás aquí, pero nos vamos – me toma del brazo, es rudo y antes de poder reclamar oigo como Loki me llama.

- Adiós amigo, esperare tu visita – sonó tan natural, parece que lo dice en verdad, pero ese simple comentario pone más tenso al capi y me oprime fuertemente.

- ¡Callate! – le grito, antes de salir veo su malvada sonrisa, creo que sabe algo que yo no.

El capitán no me ha soltado.

Seguimos caminando y no se hacia dónde vamos, no conozco esta zona.

Por más que le pregunto qué pasa, no me contesta, esta terriblemente enojado.


	13. Incetidumbre

Este es mi regalo de navidad… Revisen este vídeo watch?v=4xJQjj7dwIc. (es de un fic que estoy buscando), les recomiendo que sólo oigan la canción cuando lleguen a la parte nueva... después de leer el capitulo de hoy disfruten de las imágenes. Lo sé es confuso, pero háganme caso.

Después de la tormenta viene la incertidumbre…

¡Estoy realmente enfadado!, le ordeno a Anthony que debe esperarnos antes de hacer cualquier movimiento y acepta con reticencias a pesar de que ha llegado a lo alto de la torre, comenta que está hecho un desastre pero el prisionero no ha escapado, por otro lado la agente estará con el científico que hizo el portal y Hulk al parecer… está "tranquilo".

Capitán, debemos ir inmediatamente, temo que el ogro le haya hecho daño a mi hermano - Thor habla seriamente, veo la preocupación en su rostro… sé que quiere mucho a su hermano… pero la verdad es que no creo que lo hayan lastimado.

De acuerdo, vamos hacia allá – digo con determinación - debes saber que lo trataremos con el respeto que merece cualquier prisionero – ahora parece más tranquilo y me sonríe.

¡Hey! ¿qué ha pasado? – llega Barton y le informamos de la situación

¿Dónde andabas Legolas? te perdiste de la acción – oigo la voz de Anthony hablando con el halcón, ellos todavía no se conocen en persona y ya se llevan muy bien… en cambio conmigo realizo toda esta misión y todavía no sé en qué términos estamos.

…

Estamos en la Torre Stark y aunque está parcialmente destruida, se ve tan ostentosa como lo pensé, parece que nada la destruirá… me gusta pensar eso, pues dicen que todo se parece a su dueño.

Jarvis ¿en dónde está Stark? – pregunto hacia nade en especial y siento la mirada curiosa de Hawkeye, en cambio Thor parece totalmente perdido.

En el último piso capitán, bienvenidos a la torre Stark – responde en voz alta Jarvis, doy vuelta y miro a mis acompañantes

Gracias, supongo – responde Clint inmediatamente, parece extrañado pero no incomodo.

Este palacio tiene una voz tan extraña, pero amable – me dice Thor simplemente.

Sí suben a este elevador los llevare inmediatamente – de pronto se abre una puerta y todos ingresamos. Barton y Thor, van a cada lado de mí, el primero parece aburrido y el segundo muy sorprendido (supongo que todo es nuevo para él ya que viene de otro planeta).

Y ¿Qué mas paso durante mi ausencia capitán? – pregunta Clint mientras se recargan en la pared.

Stark re-direccionó un misil que se dirigía a la cuidad, lo llevo hacia el portal y acabo con el ejército invasor – él se sorprende pero ríe escandalosamente, ahora entiende lo que le dijo Anthony, mientras Thor afirma lo que digo, comienzan a hablar y de inmediato se llevan bien, seguimos esperando pues el trayecto es lento.

Jarvis nos guiara hacia donde Hulk "dejo" a Loki, por fuera alcance a ver lo destrozado del lugar, creo que tal vez si lo han lastimado, no puedo evitar compadecerlo, su enfrentamiento debió haber sido rápido (o eso hiso pensar el propio Hulk), además hay algo que me inquieta.

Jarvis ¿puedes decirme qué pasó aquí? – pregunto hacia la nada.

El señor Loki tomo posesión de la torre y sus subordinados instalaron el portal en la azotea, cuando el señor Stark llego a cambiar su armadura hablaron, pero antes de poder ponerse el traje, el señor Loki arrojo lo arrojo por la ventana, ya que al parecer no funciono una de sus técnicas - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es que…? inmediatamente y miro hacia Thor, él parece nervioso, Barton parece que quiere reír, y yo no disimulo mi molestia –pero afortunadamente pude desplegar la armadura y el señor Stark no recibió ningún daño – doy un suspiro de alivio y seguimos caminando – después volvió y le disparo al señor Loki con su rayo repulsor – ahora oigo como Thor carraspea – Finalmente el señor Hulk entro por la ventana y lo derribo – las puestas se abren y llegamos a lo que parece ser un departamento enorme y comienzo a _oír su voz_.

Mira "muchachote", sé que es difícil para ti, pero enserio apreciaría que no lo volvieras a hacer - Anthony está frente a Hulk y lo señala con su dedo, supongo que lo está amenazando pero se ve tan pequeño a su lado, aun teniendo su armadura no le llega ni al pecho.

Hulk aplasto al debilucho y no importa más - dice sin moverse, es tan raro, se supone que siendo "así", el doctor no se controla.

¡Sí importa! y más si es mi amada torre – ¡que imprudente!, le ha dado un golpe en el pecho y se ve que con toda su fuerza, pero eso no parecer hacerle nada a Hulk.

¡Arg! Hombre de lata ser molesto, ¡hacer enojar a Hulk! – su voz es sumamente estridente, acerca su rostro hacia Anthony. Rápidamente despierto de mi ensueño y me dirijo a ellos, le puede hacer daño.

Caballeros, es suficiente – dice seriamente la agente Rommanoff, mientras los separa con las manos, aunque sólo mueve a Anthony.

Te estaré vigilando duende – entrecierra los ojos y lo señala antes de darle la espalda y verme.

¡Aquí estas! – dice con alegría - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - debo tener una expresión "graciosa" pues me sonríe con un deje de travesura, a pesar de calma pero no puedo evitar pensar en el peligro en el que estuvo y como salió ileso.

Stark, yo… - carraspeo pues la voz me sale rasposa - no provoques a Hulk –le ordeno inmediatamente, estoy sumamente incomodo y apenas puedo articular las palabras; dirijo la mirada al hombre verde y pienso en el riesgo que Anthony corrió (o corre) ¿Qué no lo ve? – vine por el asesor… - explico pero me dirijo hacia el espacio que hay entre los dos, trato de ser directo al hablar con el más grande, ya que sí se sale de control podre pararlo y evitar daños, hablo de la prioridad que tenemos, Hulk gruñe pero no le responde nada, creo que ha aceptado mis sugerencias.

¿Sigues con eso de ser la madre de todos? – oigo desde mi costado, ¿Por qué? otra vez está siendo un imbécil inmaduro – antes de castigarme y de que me envíes a mi habitación – ¡y ahora se está burlando de mi! – vamos a ver al "hechicero", está donde amablemente lo dejo nuestro Hulk – "nuestro", ¡no me gusta para nada su actitud!, siento como la tención nos vuelve a inundar pero tiene razón, la prioridad es el prisionero.

Respiro profundamente y lo sigo… ¡¿Como lo hace?! Tiene tantos cambios de actitud y siento que sólo los aplica cuando habla conmigo; suspiro fuerte mente, maldito corazón y su arritmia sensible a esos cambios.

…

Nos encontramos en una sala de estar (o eso dice Anthony mientras nos lleva), es amplia, muy moderna, y a pesar de estar maltratada despide elegancia, pero afortunadamente no soy el único deslumbrado, Thor y Barton también parecen sorprendidos y miran hacia todo él lugar; todos vemos a Loki que se encuentra en el piso, esta inconsciente, la agente Romanoff nos explica como Hukl lo "derribo" y Thor está a punto de estallar pero no dice nada, les digo que debemos esperar a que refuerzos lleguen mientras la agente afirma mi petición. Thor está muy afectado pero trato de tranquilizarlo, le repito lo que le dije en el elevador, lo trataremos con respeto, le tomo el hombro y parece más tranquilo, pero de pronto noto como Anthony no nos quita la mirada de encima ¿Qué estará pensando?

Barton se posiciona frente al prisionero, pareciera que le va a lanzar una flecha, realmente esta alterado, Thor también se acerca y espera pacientemente, la agente se posiciona al lado de él mientras toma la estaca de Loki, Anthony camina hacia el extremo opuesto, pero veo como Hulk se acomoda tras de él, sin pensarlo me dirijo hacia ellos y me situó al costado de Anthony; no lo miro directamente pero al parecer está bien, hasta que el doctor vuelva a la normalidad _no quiero separarme_ de ellos, antes de poder analizar ese pensamiento sucede lo que esperábamos, Loki se despierta y se desplaza con dificultad.

Al fin despiertas – volteo inmediatamente ya que Anthony le habla con mucha familiaridad, trato de disimular mi desconcierto y vuelvo la mirada hacia el prisionero, Loki se incorpora con dificultad y voltea hacia nosotros.

Oye… si no te molesta – le dice a Anthony - ahora si quiero ese trago - no me gusta, ¿de qué está hablando?, atrás Hulk resopla y parece que piensa lo mismo que yo.

Tranquilo muchachote, el marciano solo quiere un trago – habla con una soltura y rompe la formación, no puedo creerlo ¿a dónde va?

Stark ¿qué vas a hacer? – hablo inmediatamente, la agente Romanoff me ve de reojo, parece sorprendida.

No se tu pero, no le puedo negar alcohol a nadie – ¿Qué tipo de explicación es esa? ¡no entiendo porque tiene que ser tan servicial con el prisionero! Y ¿Qué descaro?, ¡realmente sirvió alcohol par a los dos! La agente le dice lo irresponsable que es, y yo sigo sin creerlo…

Debo tratar de calmarme…

Veo como Anthony se acerca al prisionero y todos lo seguimos, aprieto los puños fuertemente mientras le entrega la bebida.

Gracias – responde Loki, y ahora como si no pasara nada ¡Anthony se dirige a un sillón cercano y se sienta a descansar!, ¡se le ven tan despreocupado que me altera más!

Por el balcón entran agentes, me doy cuenta que han rodeado el edificio, veo hacia el prisionero y noto que Thor está sentado junto a él, tiene mucha tristeza en su rostro, pero no dice nada… tal vez puedan hablar y aclarar sus diferencias o…

Que "rápidos" – dice suavemente Anthony – ya vinieron por ti – un suspiro sale de mis labios, insisto con la mirada en él ¡¿por qué se llevan tan bien?!

Las bebidas de Mitgar son muy suaves – responde Loki pausadamente, abro los ojos y entonces recuerdo la primer imagen que vi de él, en esa reunión en Alemania se veía tan seguro y cómodo a pesar de no ser de este planeta, ahora al verlo convivir con Anthony… es como si tuvieran tanto en común… no me agrada… frunzo en ceño fuertemente, sólo pienso en que lo peor de todo, es que no creo poder desenvolverme alguna vez ni la mitad de bien que lo ha hecho Loki.

Comienzan la detención y se lo llevan, advierto como el prisionero se comunica con Thor a través de la mirada, supongo que por ser hermanos tienen esa capacidad, pero… tal vez este delirando, ellos tiene algo, deberían arreglar sus conflictos, finalmente son hermanos ¿no?; antes de que Loki salga por el balcón mira fijamente a Anthony y este… ¿lo ve con curiosidad?

Algo me queda claro, Anthony no está intimidado o incómodo con Loki, ¿no se supone que pelearon o…? ¿Será que Jarvis omitió algo?

Hukl tiene hambre, dijiste que comeríamos – dice de repente el hombre verde, volteo hacia Anthony y veo como se acerca a mí, su mirada es suave y eso me desconcierta totalmente.

Yo también tengo hambre, ¿ya podemos irnos? – parpadeo rápidamente por la impresión, ¿me está pidiendo permiso o invitando?

Primero debemos reportarnos y comprobar que Loki llegue a su destino – antes de poder articular alguna palabra la agente me interrumpe, veo como Anthony le hace un gesto poco agradable, como si fuera un niño malcriado.

Ahhhh tengo hambre Nat, no podremos hacer una excepción, llevo 2 días sin comer – hasta ahora reparo en Barton, que parece de lo más tranquilo.

¿Loki no te dio de comer nada mientras te tuvo trabajando? – Anthony pregunta con curiosidad– ¡que explotador! – comienza a reír, pero nadie dice nada. Pasa el momento y creo que debo intervenir.

Stark, la agente Rommanoff tiene razón, debemos verificar que no vuelva a escapar – le explico mientras trato de ser lo más formal que puedo, lo tomo del brazo y le muestro con esta simple acción que quiero que me entienda; no discutiré con él otra vez y al parecer está funcionando pues aprecio como me pone atención inmediatamente.

No lo hará – habla Thor, que parece distraído.

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto inmediatamente, algo me dice que no me gustara la respuesta.

Lo sé, conozco a mi hermano; ha sido derrotado, él sabe cuando descansar, para volver con más…- eso no está bien, no hay que quitarle la mirada de encima hasta que sepamos qué haremos con él.

Eh… ¿querías tranquilizarnos?… pues no lo has logrado – por extraño que parezca, pienso igual que Anthony.

¡Hulk quiere comer ahora! – los gritos de Hulk hacen temblar a la estructura y a los pocos vidrios que quedan en ella, sigo sin soltar a Anthony mientras el habla, de reojo veo como algunos agentes retroceden.

Pues Hulk debe esperar - responde seriamente Romanoff – debemos… -

Enana ¿quieres que te aplaste? – a pesar de mi agarre Anthony se suelta y se dirige hacia el doctor, lo sigo rápidamente mientras veo como le toma de un brazo… al parecer lo está jalando.

¡Suficiente! – protesta – haber amigote, ¿cómo hablo con Banner?, ¿tu le pasas el recado o él nos escucha? – me detengo mis pasos al oír eso.

Él siempre está aquí, pero nunca me habla - ¿Cómo es que…? ¿le contesto? No muevo ningún musculo, ellos _también_ se llevan "excelente".

Así que tienen problemas de comunicación ¿eh?, pues hay que arreglarlos – resuelve prontamente Anthony, lo está reconfortando y… es lo que Hulk necesita– y lo haremos mientras comemos – Hulk acepta lo que le dice… Anthony es único, me conmueve, las cosas tan increíbles que logra son… creo que me puedo acostumbrar a eso, quiero ver qué más puede hacer.

Compañeros –llama alegremente Thor- sería bueno descansar, tomar un banquete por la gloriosa batalla que hemos librado – se acerca a ellos – además amigo Hukl, sería prudente tratar a la dama con respeto – lo toma del otro brazo, Thor me agrada es tan sensato.

¿A qué dama te refieres? rubia… - definitivamente solo Anthony puede calmarlo, eso me inquieta y no sé por qué. Hulk se desprende del agarre al que lo tenían de manera ruda.

Jaja me agrada el inmaduro – ríe Anthony y mira a Barton, pero él parece tan confundido como yo – por verde – ahora sonríe mientras asiente, no sé porque pero me miera de una manera tan suspicaz que me incomoda.

Es seguro que no intentara algo ¿Thor? – cambio de tema rápidamente, debemos estar seguros de que no volverá a pasar "nada" cuando Loki regrese a una celda.

Si camarada capitán, si lo encierran en otra de esas celdas donde estuvo primero, no escapara – explica con pesar, pero eso me deja más tranquilo.

De acuerdo señores, nos esperan en el Helicarrier, debemos presentar nuestras declaraciones de los sucesos acontecidos y… – la agente es interrumpida nuevamente.

Lo siento cariño, pero mi horario de consulta termino – la soberbia con la que habla me impacta, ahora se dirige a mí y no estoy tatamente preparado para lo que pueda venir - ¡Vayámonos! – toma mi mano y me jala antes de poder decirle algo – el fortachón dijo que su hermanito estará bien –pareciera que quiere… ¿convencerme? Me miera con expectación mientras tiene las manos en las caderas – además, hay que descansar – sigo pasmado y sólo veo como voltea hacia Hulk – y tú, ¿ahora puede salir Bruce a jugar?, quiero hablar con él – por más extraño que parezca ¡le hace caso! El tamaño del doctor Banner disminuye, ahora se puede distinguir la silueta del hombre, su ropa esta arruinada y prontamente me dirijo hacia los agentes, afortunadamente uno me entrega una muda de ropa que llevo hacia ellos - ¿vez? Te dije que podías hacerlo – su tono de voz me incomoda un poco, le habla con cordialidad y el doctor responde tímidamente – además el mounstro verde, no es tan "malo", puede llegar a agradarte si le das una oportunidad – eso no lo esperábamos, ese comentario tomo desprevenido al doctor pero parece pensarlo.

Tome doctor, espero que le quede. – hablo inmediatamente – y tu también necesitas cambiarte – lo miro con calma y espero su respuesta.

Gracias – dice Banner a Anthony, le manda una mirada mientras voltea y le sonríe, después continuamos mirándonos… ordena a Jarvis guardar la armadura y veo como poco a poco se desprende de su cuerpo, no creo que llegue a cansarme de ver lo sorprendente de su tecnología, no parece real; la armadura se dirige hacia una compuerta (que extraño suena eso), yo estoy callado y sólo oigo comentarios sobre qué haremos. Se acuerda que por ahora tomaremos un pequeño descanso y cuando lleguemos al Helicarrier daremos nuestro testimonio, después haremos una reunión donde planearemos que hacer con el prisionero y como ayudar a Thor a volver, él está conforme y cuando terminamos de hablar, Anthony deja de beber en la barra y se aproxima.

¿Shawarma? – la mayoría parece aceptar, pero es hasta que yo asiento que se mueve – perfecto, Jarvis comienza con la remodelación y no me esperes despierto - ¿Jarvis duerme?

Seguimos a Anthony hacia el elevador que nos trajo y nos instalamos adentro, somos de los últimos en subir, los agentes, Banner y Thor van detrás de nosotros, me permito presentar al doctor Banner con Barton y ellos comienzan a hablar de lo ocurrido, cuando piden mi opinión les respondo, pero no deseo conversar mas, estoy cansado.

Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo? – doy un pequeño salto en mi lugar, no esperaba que me hablara.

No lo sé, todo fue tan rápido – digo sinceramente, lo veo a través del reflejo que se proyecta frente a mí.

Y supongo que caí vergonzosamente… ¿Quién me atrapo? – suena nervioso, no quiero incomodarle, pero…

Thor se disponía, pero quien "salto" y te dejo en el suelo fue Hulk – eso salió más serio de lo que pensé, recuerdo la angustia que sentí al pensar que había muerto y siento su mirada. Sé que quiere que le diga algo más, pero mi garganta está seca, no me agrada recordar y hay cosas que no me terminan de agradar…

después… - insiste como lo pensé, ¿Qué quiere que le diga?…

Nada… - Anthony ¡No me obligues a hablar! - despertaste y pareces llevarte muy bien con todos – me duele decir eso, pero es la verdad - sin contar al enemigo – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué le dije eso?, ¡piensa rápido!, ah ya se… – ¿hay algo que deba saber?… te puedo haber hechizado y…

Oh por favor, como si eso funcionara conmigo – ¿Qué es _eso_?, ¿de qué está hablando?, se abre la puerta y salimos. Lo miro fijamente y lo sigo sin importar hacia donde nos dirigimos, tengo tantas dudas y quiero aclarar todo… respiro fuertemente, debo ordenar mis ideas. Jarvis dijo que Loki intento algo, ¡tal vez quiso hechizarlo!, así como lo a Barton… recuerdo que menciono algo de ocupar su mente, esto paso mientras veníamos en el Jet… ¡puede ser! Loki le pudo hacer algo similar.

¿Lo intento? – la pregunta sale de mi boca sin que lo planee.

Relájate Capi, estoy de tu lado – sé que estoy boquiabierto, no sé hasta qué "términos" se aplique lo que acaba de decir pero… a pesar de que me abruma pensar en eso… me gusta la sinceridad con la que lo dijo, es tan confuso.

Gracias…- respondo de manera torpe, respiro profundamente y me calmo; miro hacia enfrente y sigo hablándole - pero ¿qué paso cuando llegaste a la torre? – ¿Por qué quiero oírlo de sus labios?

Nada importante, sólo "conocí" mejor a Loki y me tiro por la ventana – ¡entonces si le hizo algo!

¿Qué? ¿tenías el traje puesto? – lo miro cuidadosamente, no parece tener ningún daño pero… ¡no puedo evitar preocuparme!

No ¿Por qué preguntas? – ni siquiera yo lo sé – espera hablemos después de comer, quiero disfrutar la comida.

Se adelanta y comienza a hablar con los responsables del local… debo calmarme, veo la fachada y parece que el lugar se cae pedazo a pedazo, cierro los ojos… no sé por qué me altero con facilidad, pero no puedo evitarlo, respiro profundamente (otra vez) y siento como me toman del brazo, abro los ojos y Anthony me guía hacia adentro. Nos sentamos, inmediatamente nos comienzan a tomar la orden. Leo lo que dice el menú el ¿Shawarma?… bueno eso, es un tipo de Sándwich que tiene carne, mmm ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no como ningún tipo de carne.

¿Puede darme algo que no tenga carne? – oigo como las conversaciones se detienen - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto inmediatamente a todos, nadie me responde y quien nos toma la orden me dice que no tiene nada así, suspiro pero oigo como Anthony carraspea, antes de preguntar algo, oigo como me indican que a mí me servirán al último, ¿Qué? ¿no se supone que…?

Me puedo acostumbrar a esto Stark – Barton le habla plácidamente, creo que debo dejar de pensar mucho las cosas.

¿A qué?, ¿a comer gratis? – mis pensamientos se detienen, eso fue grosero.

No… bueno si –Barton ríe como si nada - pero a comer gratis no importando las circunstancias – una exhalación sale de mi, creo que me exalto fácilmente - al parecer el dinero es tu mejor atributo – eso no me agrada lo miro y parece que ese comentario le disgusto ¿Por qué dice eso?, ¿Por qué son tan descorteces entre ellos?

Jaja que gracioso – como no he dejado de observarle percibo su incomodidad, ahora se dirige hacia mí – ¿eres vegetariano o algo por el estilo? – ¡¿Qué?! Me tomo por sorpresa… ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ese término no lo conozco.

¿Qué es…? –antes de terminar mi pregunta él se ríe fuertemente, ¡¿otra vez se burla de mí?!

¿Qué si solo comes frutas y verduras? – y no, cuando me habla su tono es conciliador, está siendo amigable y afable. Me habla como si le quisiera saber que hay detrás de un gran misterio, su atención esta fija en mi y eso me hace sentir más cómodo, me agrada.

Pues, si – ahora lo considero -… casi no me gusta la carne y no es como si durante la guerra todos pudiéramos comer un gran filete – explico en tanto recuerdo la escases que se vivía en ese tiempo, suspiro fuertemente y quito esas ideas de mi mente – supongo que me acostumbre – digo con simpleza, no creo que quiera saber sobre eso… pero sus ojos me dicen lo contrario; me mira de tal manera en la que estoy seguro de su estimación hacia mí, tal vez quiera hablar más conmigo y quien sabe, lo que pensaba antes de esta misión se puede cumplir, podremos convivir y me puede enseñar sobre este tiempo, pero… ¡no! No debo pensar en peros, alejo mis dudas…sé que no seré una carga, pues yo también puedo enseñarle algo.

No sabía que Mitgar había estado en guerra, ¿fue antes o después de mi llegada?- Thor parece confundido, ¿Cómo podría aplicar lo que me paso?, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo completamente.

La guerra de la cual habla el capitán fue mucho antes – Creo que el doctor Banner percibió mi disyuntiva, ya que fácilmente explica la situación. Thor parece conforme.

Lo que pasa es que el Capi, estuvo congelado unos cuantos años y hasta ahora despertó – es verdad… pero… ¿por qué lo dice como algo sin importancia?, la majadería se sus palabras me duele, me mira con un gesto que no reconozco totalmente, creo que quiere aclarar lo que dijo, pero se queja con la agente de algo.

¡Ah! entiendo – Thor eleva la voz, parece entender – mi padre hace lo mismo - ¡¿Qué?! – sólo que el sueño de Odin es para recuperar fuerzas y seguir defendiendo Asgard, pero no se congela realmente ¿tú también duermes por periodos de tiempo? – la naturalidad con la que me pregunta me pasma, no sé qué contestarle.

No, lo mío fue un accidente – es lo único que puedo aclarar.

Qué extraño… - ríe estrepitosamente - sí que eres extraño amigo – me palmea el hombro y me agrada tenerlo cerca, me agrada saber que no soy la única rareza de la mesa.

Comienzan a servir y decido componer el semblante que tengo, no miro a nadie en especial y trato de relajarme, afortunadamente a mi alrededor la conversación que tiene el grupo es amena y puedo pasar desapercibido; nunca me destaque por mis habilidades sociales pero entre todos los que estamos me siento muy cómodo, levanto la mirada y de vez en cuando examino las reacciones de Anthony; verlo me recuerda a Howard, de hecho creo que puedo especificar las cosas que tienen en común: los dos tienen una soltura natural que los hace destacar entre los demás, son inteligentes, tienen esa necesidad de conocer y experimentar, ambos son intensos en lo que hacen… de pronto detengo mis pensamientos… _¡lo siento Howard!_, ya no estás aquí… no me gusta la sensación de vacío que se instala en mi pecho, me recuerda la soledad con la que evitar y lo odio.

Levanto la mirada nuevamente Anthony está hablando con Banner… un suspiro sale de mi boca… "Howard, me anima pensar en tu hijo, es un hombre increíble", río al pensar que en un periodo corto me ha enseñado mucho de este tiempo, Anthony me ha sido de gran ayuda; "él es una gran persona, es solidario, se esfuerza en ayudar a otros, es un buen hombre… sé que estarías orgulloso de él".

Repaso a los que me acompañan en la mesa, quisiera poder convivir más en este grupo, con estas personas tan agradables, todos son diferentes, han trabajado y luchado honorablemente… me alegra tener este periodo de descanso, es un gran momento, los compañeros que tengo ahora me dan el impulso para salir adelante. "Tu hijo me apoya, lo he visto, no sé qué le hayas dicho de mí, pero a pesar su carácter tan particular, puedo ver que me conoce; me hubiera gustado conocerlo desde pequeño, verlo crecer y ser parte de él… pero no fue así, ahora espero ser bueno para él. Howard no te defraudare". Anthony voltea a verme directamente, es que lo último ¿lo dije en voz alta?, se levanta rápidamente de su lugar.

¿A dónde vas? – parece estar molesto.

A ver por qué carajos no te han servido – eso realmente no lo esperaba.

No te preocupes, no es como si tuviera mucha hambre – trato de disimular al hablar, me agrada el que tenga tantas atenciones conmigo, pero también me confunde.

¿cómo que no…? ¡me desesperas anciano! – ¡oh no!, se ha enojado y no sé qué hacer.

Tranquilo Stark, el Capi pronto comerá, acaba de pasar el cocinero y trae una bolsa con verduras – intervine la agente, pero en vez de calmarlo creo que se altera más.

Sólo yo le digo Capi – ¿Qué? Parece que se ha dado cuenta de lo que dijo– inventa tu propio apodo, copiona – eso es tan… gracioso, "Vez Howard, le agrado, a tu hijo le agradado, es un poco abrumador pensar en eso, pero sé que es algo que tu quisieras. Lamento recordar los prejuicios que puede tener al principio, pero de algo estoy seguro ahora… Anthony me gusta, quiero ser su amigo y su compañero de batallas… sé que tu hijo será un gran aliado mío".

Cuando se sienta le mando la sonrisa más amable que tengo pero veo que esta le incomoda, aunque lo disimula bien; durante la comida se instala un silencio cómodo, se respira un ambiente tranquilo y después de unos cuantos minutos me han traído un plato con legumbres que como tranquilamente. No se cuento tiempo pasa pero creo que después de todo tomarnos este tiempo nos sirvió, nos levantamos y estamos por irnos; Anthony paga la comida y creo que previo mi postura, pues dice que no aceptara negativas, que todo corre por su cuenta, no estoy acostumbrado a que me inviten cosas, pero sólo por hoy lo dejare pasar.

…

Salimos del local y un Jet nos recoge para ir al Helicarrier, todavía tengo muchas dudas sobre lo que sucederá, además quiero aclarar muchas cosas con Anthony… un suspiro sale de mi boca, sonrío al pensar de lo que podemos conversar, ¡quiero preguntarle sobre su padre!, sobre lo que paso en su vida ya que es un misterio para mí como nació Iron Man, también quisiera saber si ¿haremos más misiones con S.H.I.L.D.? ¿Qué otras cosas quiere hacer?, ¿Cuáles son sus pasatiempos?… realmente quiero ser su amigo, pero… lo extraño es que no sé como hacerlo, nunca he sido un cobarde y no empezare ahora, pero realmente no sé qué hacer, como empezar una conversación con él o que decirle; por ahora estamos en el hangar todavía Banner y el hablan de cosas que no alcanzo a entender… eso me desanima un poco, pero esperare pacientemente…

Cuando nos llaman soy el primero en entrar a declarar, digo lo que paso objetivamente y hay algo interesante, piden que de mi opinión sobre el equipo de trabajo que se originó y como llevo a cabo la misión; les respondo que "esto" no se podrá repetir, que las personalidades, características y habilidades de todos son tan variadas, que no se puede mantener "fijas" algo tan complejo como un equipo (eso me lo enseño Anthony) que lo único seguro es que cuando haya una necesidad, "los vengadores" volverán… a menos que se forme un común acuerdo entre todos, pero eso no es algo que se pueda manipular, cada uno debe hacerlo personalmente. Veo que no es lo que esperaban, me dicen que puedo salir, así que inmediatamente me dirijo hacia la puerta donde sugieren que descanse; estoy en a la habitación que me asignaron y me doy un baño, me cambio con ropa que me ofrecen, me siento extraño, no es lo que acostumbro pero servirá, estoy listo para salir… no puedo perder más tiempo.

Debo hablar con Anthony, ¿ya habrá terminado?, ¿se quedara después de las declaraciones o que pasara?, quiero saber, pero no sé cómo, tal vez si pregunto a algún agente o a Fury… ahora lo recuerdo… Jarvis, ¿él me podrá ayudar?, no estamos en una batalla pero, me coloco el transmisor y su voz me recibe.

Hola capitán, ¿se le ofrece algo? - estoy tan aliviado.

Hola Jarvis, quisiera saber ¿en dónde está Stark? – le pregunto con un tono impaciente.

Espere un momento lo localizare, ¿quiere hablar con él? – no creo que por este medio sea lo mejor.

Sí, pero quiero que sea en persona – aclaro y rápidamente vuelve a hablarme.

El señor se encuentra en el área destinada a reclusión de presos, en la celda del señor Loki – ¡no puede ser!

¡¿Qué está haciendo ahí?! – inmediatamente salgo y me dirijo hacia allá.

Lamento decirle que no puedo responder eso capitán, no está conectado a la red –me explica, pero no importa lo averiguare por mí mismo.

Gracias – le contesto prontamente.

¡No me agrada!, ¡¿por qué tiene que estar con el prisionero?! él me dijo que no había pasado nada entre ellos… sin embargo esta con Loki… ¡y si lo hechizo!, ¡y si le pasa algo!, ¡debo avisar a los demás!, si debo hacerlo pero primero quiero verlo, llego en menos de lo que pensé y antes de entrar oigo un poco de su conversación.

Ni en sueños, nunca he pensado en dominar al mundo – ¿de qué hablan? Entro a la habitación y veo que Anthony esta frente al prisionero, parece tranquilo, no volvía a verme o tal vez no se ha percatado de mi presencia.

Pero si en arreglarlo tú solo – estoy parado sin decir nada, quiero ver cómo interactúan -Y en tercera creo que eres el único humano que vale la pena - ¿a qué se refiere? Mi semblante es duro entre más oigo su conversación - serias una buena mascota – ¡lo está persuadiendo! Estoy seguro de que eso último lo dijo porque me ha visto, se burla de nosotros.

¡Oh si!, ese es mi gran sueño – no creí que me gustara la soberbia de Anthony, pero en esta ocasión cuando lo rechaza me alivia enorme mente.

Sigue así y te subiré de rango – pero aun así, no puedo evitar pensar en que se hablan con demasiada familiaridad.

Mira parece que no entiendes lo que es el sarcasmo y ¿sabes qué? no quiero ser tu amigo – ¿Loki le pidió ser su amigo? - pero eso no implica que no tengas suerte, tendrás mi compañía de vez en cuando - ¿Qué?, ahora hasta Loki parece igual de alterado que yo, siento como me mira con aprensión.

Eres un idiota, ¿por qué harás eso? - Frunce el ceño y parece realmente enojado.

Sencillo soy el único humano que puede resistir a tus "encantos" y no me puedes manipular ¡Eso lo hace divertido! – ¡no me gusta!, ¡no me gusta!, no entiendo porque está aquí, ¿por qué le habla con esa soltura?, ¡¿porque es tan descuidado?! – además, como tu dijiste, hay cosas que tenemos en común – eso me deja frío, ¿qué pueden tener en común los dos…?

Sigues teniendo el nivel de mascota – lo veo Loki se burla de mi, a pesar de que me muestro estoico, se que sabe algo, algo que yo no…

Y tú sigues encadenado y a merced de tu "querido" hermanito – con ese comentario la seguridad de Loki se rompe, Anthony si que sabe como desestabilizar a las personas.

… - hay un silencio incomodo - ¡Lárgate! – le grita fuertemente.

¡Huy que carácter! deberías hacer algo con el estrés, mira como quedo Hulk, ups… ¿tema tabú verdad? – me crispa los nervios, a pesar de que se burla del prisionero la confianza con la que se acerca a la celda y le habla me crispa los nervios.

¿Quieres algo más?, creo que debes "descubrir" como hacer fuego – Loki es peligroso, muy peligroso, con Anthony no lo oculta pero ahora pareciera que están jugando a atacarse – digo… si es que tu raza no lo ha hecho aun – siento los impulsos de Anthony, está muy ofendido… ya vi demasiado.

¡Suficiente! – hablo lo más fuerte y serio que puedo – no sé porque estás aquí, pero nos vamos – tomo inmediatamente el brazo, siento que su brazo es una rama que puedo romper fácilmente, él no me impide llevarlo pero antes de salir oigo la voz de Loki.

Adiós amigo, esperare tu visita – le habla con un tono amistoso, no puedo evitar ponerme rígido y pareciera que lo saco violentamente, creo que no tengo cuidado en nada.

¡Callate! – le contesta y no quiero saber más.

Tenía planeado, esperar y hablar tranquilamente, compartir algunas impresiones y poder planear algo todo se ha ido al carajo; lo llevo arrastras hacia el área donde nos asignaron la estancia, oigo como pregunta qué pasa, pero sé que si abro la boca no me controlare, ¿Por qué ha pasado esto?

"Howard ¿por qué es tan difícil?, contigo tuve una amistad sencilla, al parecer tu hijo no me lo permitirá. Anthony me desequilibra, desborda mis emociones y no sé por qué, nunca me había pasado, trabajar con él ha sido un reto, pero realmente creo que esto raya mas en lo personal que en lo profesional", rápidamente llegamos a mi habitación, no sé porque lo traje aquí, pero lo arrojo hacia la litera volteo y azoto la puerta, me he tranquilizado pero solo un poco…

¿Por qué? – la irritación que siente esta palpable en mi voz volteo y lo miro fijamente- ¡¿Por qué insistes en ponerte en peligro?! – parece tan desconcertado, por un momento me siento culpable, pero recuerdo la familiaridad con la que trata a Loki y no cambio mi postura.

¿Qué? – susurra – no sé a qué te refieres – lo veo en sus ojos realmente no me entiende, resoplo fuertemente y continuo, tengo que explicarle desde el principio.

Sé que el doctor Banner es una persona _agradable_, es peligroso que provoques a su otra personalidad – me acerco lentamente – pero ir directamente con el enemigo y exponerte a que te vuelva a hacer algo, es tan… - falle estrepitosamente en controlarme, mi alteración me sobrepasa.

Espera, espera, para tu carro – se levanta y me muestra sus manos indicándome que me detenga – ya te dije que no me hizo nada… - nadie habla con el enemigo tan cordialmente si no paso "nada", me duele, duele que me ¿mienta?

¿Por qué lo defiendes? - pregunto sin pensar – comprendo tu cercanía con Banner, pero… Stark ¿en serio? ¡¿Loki?! ¡¿el enemigo?! – otra vez mi control se va, camino en círculos por la habitación y no puedo calmarme, el me mira con asombro pero de momento parece reaccionar.

¡no estoy defendiendo a nadie! – grita y se acerca rápidamente a mí, me toma del cuello de la chamarra y me mira amenazadoramente - ese loco tiene información que me interesa y quiero sacársela, sólo deseo saber sobre la tecnología que nos hace ver como monos ignorantes – no se alejara de Loki– ¡sí! como debes saber esos "hechizos" y "magia" no son lo que parece, bajo esa linterna y Loki mismo hay energía que no es de este mundo, solo que aún no la entendemos – su curiosidad es mucha, me alivia que sólo sea eso, aunque no deja de molestarme completamente – antes de irse debo investigar todo lo que pueda; por eso me apresure a hablar con él, y por si no lo notaste, él será un mago pero parce que entiende de ciencia… - no lo había notado, parece que la crisis paso y ya nos tranquilizaremos – ¡¿Y por qué piensas que estoy en peligro constante?! – al parecer es su turno de gritarme dejo me "acorrale" en la pared, su semblante es de lo más amenazador - sé que no tengo súper fuerza o habilidades extraordinarias, pero ya basta de no confiar en ¡mí! – ¡está equivocado!, ya sabe que no pienso eso… – mi dinero no es mi única virtud… - eso me ha dejado perplejo - soy lo suficientemente inteligente para salir de los problemas, además mi armadura me da la fuerza necesaria para luchar… creí que después de hoy te quedaría claro… - ahora entiendo, mis reclamos, mis inseguridades, yo… le estoy haciendo daño, por eso el comentario que hizo Barton le afecto más de lo que creí. Me ha soltado, pero aún mantiene sus manos en mi pecho, esta desolado, no soporto verlo así.

Confió en ti – aclaro inmediatamente - lo que de dije antes era verdad, para mi eres un héroe, me enorgullece haber peleado a tu lado y ver lo equivocado que estaba contigo - parece sumamente aliviado – pero… lo que no puedo entender es ¡¿porque te has de poner en peligro constante?! – tiene que entender mi postura, debo explicarle - ¿sabes la angustia que sentí cuando caíste del portal? – no deseo recordar, pero quiero que me comprenda, no quiero que le quede ninguna duda – y recuérdame ¿qué hiciste después de despertar? – no puedo evitar que lo ultimo salga como un reproche pero es la verdad ahora soy yo el que lo toma por los hombros- desapareciste tras de Hulk a pesar de que te pedí que no lo hicieras – lo sacudo fuertemente pero me detengo de inmediato, espero no haberlo lastimado…

¡Lo sé! No lo hice a propósito, fui muy impulsivo y… – me grita pero va bajando la voz, decirle lo que siento además de liberarme o ayudarme, me ha servido para comunicarme con el - lo siento – aun ahora me está demostrando lo equivocado que estoy con él, no creí que el fuera una persona que pudiera disculparse, pero lo ha hecho… - no pensé en las consecuencias – ahora podemos hablar como gente civilizada, me alegro conocer esta parte de él.

Cuando te vi golpearlo, creí que te haría daño, que no llegaría a tiempo y… - la mirada que me dirige no me deja continuar, pero sigo - si Loki, siendo un "dios" quedo muy mal…- ahora entiende lo sentí, que es… mis ideas se paralizan. Otra vez me _mira_… todo su cuerpo grita un mensaje que no logro comprender… pareciera que quiere todo de mí, ¡no lo entiendo!, me dedica tanto ímpetu que no sé qué significa… hace un momento hablábamos de lo imprudente que fue y ahora la impresión que me da… el que este parado frente a mí, el que indague en mi ser, me indica que desea algo… sólo pienso "que no se lo negare", ¿qué significa _esto_?, ¡¿qué quiere?!, ¡¿qué debo hacer?!, nunca tuve estos conflictos con ninguno de mis amigos.

Entonces… ¿te preocupas mucho por mí? – ha cortado la de por si corta distancia que teníamos, se aproxima hacia mi… tardo pero recuerdo su pregunta ¿ahora qué quiere decir?, estoy igual o más confundido… ya no puedo más.

Cierro los ojos e inhalo profundamente, recargo mi espalda en la pared y trato de templar mí… ¡oh no! No puedo articular ningún pensamiento… siento como roza suavemente su mano en mi rostro, ¡no quiero abrir los ojos!, temo enfrentar las emociones que una simple caricia están provocando, ¿Por qué experimento estas sensaciones? Ni siquiera sé lo que son… ¡¿Qué significa_esto_?!

…

Su aliento es dulce, me alimento de él e inconscientemente lo saboreo, su cercanía es un concepto tan difuso para mí, algo que ya no concibo, una impresión que estoy experimentando vívidamente; su nariz delinea el contorno de mi mandíbula, mi respiración es tan lenta que parece que se ha detenido, mis ojos siguen cerrados, tal vez sea por eso que siento con mas precisión. Ahora su toque es como fuego sobre mi cuerpo, sus manos pasan tocando y oprimiendo ligeramente la superficie de mi pecho, parte de mi abdomen, mi espalda, mi cuerpo entero se quema; Anthony usa sus manos, una y otra exploran a libertad, su calor me embriaga, ¡está palpando mi ser! Me separo abruptamente, abrió los ojos pero lo evito, voy hacia la puerta… quiero irme… y me detengo, ¡no soy un cobarde! ¡Nunca he sido! ¡Y no comenzare a hacerlo ahora! Respiro con dificultad, apenas si puedo enfocar la mirada, necesito pensar con claridad, la impresión que su toque me ha dejado sigue nublando mi mente, de pronto su brazo esta en mi hombro, el agarre es débil y trasmite tantas cosas… estoy anonadado.

No te vayas – su voz parece que se va a quebrar – yo… sólo soy… un idiota – dice con dificultad - lamento si te incomode pero solo quería… - se aleja lentamente, podría pensar que le duele separarse.

¿Qué? – lo interrumpo inmediatamente - ¿Qué querías hacer? – me suelta y en ese momento se va el aturdimiento, inmediatamente volteo y lo encaro, tiene la mirada baja, parece estar temblando o tener frío, - ¡¿por qué juegas conmigo?! – nunca había oído la gravedad de mi voz.

No estoy jugando – aclara y levanta la cara, parece alarmado - no lo haría, mucho menos contigo – pero al decir eso da un paso adelante, yo… no retrocedo, no muevo ni un musculo.

Entonces que pretendes – mi tono es plano y sin emociones.

¡Ni siquiera yo lo sé!, es sólo… lo que dijiste antes… – parece desesperado, lleva las manos a su cabeza y la oprime fuertemente, se puede herir si sigue así.

¿Qué? – quiero llegar al fondo de esto.

No quiero que te arrepientas de ello – lo dice en un susurro, ahora se sienta donde yo lo deje antes, a pesar de su actitud, parece esperar una respuesta mía.

No te entiendo – mi tono se va normalizando, cuando está cerca de mi dejo de razonar, pero ahora no puedo dejar de observarlo.

Tú… te preocupas por mí… - dice palabra por palabra, parece que disfruta el saberlo - tal vez no sea de tu agrado, pero… - ya no puedo sostener la mirada - cofias en mi – y otra vez pasa, como antes de salir del Helicarrier, su semblante… se ve tan brillante, su sonrisa ilumina su rostro, puedo palpar su alegría, pero no sé ni entiendo lo que siento. De pronto soy consciente, lo que experimento no _debería_ pasarme, soy el capitán américa, el defensor del inocente, peleo por la justicia y… estoy tan nervioso, esto nunca me había pasado, no con esta intensidad, no con un hombre, desvió la mirada y trato de ocultar ese último pensamiento, debo responder lo mejor que pueda y salir de esta situación.

Si lo dije y no me arrepiento – regreso al hilo del a conversación- pero en momentos como este me confundes – digo con determinación, pues no pretendo ocultar la verdad.

Y ¿crees que yo estoy en un lecho de rosas? – dice con ironía, me duele la cabeza, llevo mi mano a ella y presiono mis dedos sobre mi tabique, ¡me duele tanto! – soy un idiota – abro los ojos rápidamente y lo enfoco – yo…

No lo eres – digo rápidamente y sin pensar, sigo sin moverme y quisiera acercarme, pero no me arriesgare a nublar mi mente otra vez - Bueno no mucho – el no poder hacer nada me hace sentir tan frágil. Hace mucho que no sentía esto tampoco.

Como sea, a lo que voy es que deberías olvidar lo que paso – pero ¿Por qué me dice eso?… ¡no!, ¡deja de pensar sólo en ti!, si lo sugiere es porque "es" necesario.

De acuerdo – acepto con un tono neutral - si lo haces yo también lo are – espero por su respuesta, pasan pocos momentos antes de que se levante y se dirija de nuevo hacia mí, y yo como si estuviera hubiera soldado al piso, no me muevo para nada.

¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – pregunta con anhelo, y sólo me limito a afirmar – también olvida esto – una de sus manos toma mi nuca y la otra mi cintura, cierra los ojos y se acerca a mi rostro; si creía que el toque de sus manos me quemaba, sus labios… ¡sus labios enardecen mi alma!

La caricia que recibe mi órgano es un mar que inunda todos mis sentidos, ¡creo que puedo ahogarme!, sé que esto es imposible… pero, ¡no lo puedo creer! Y no lo hago, sólo me limito a apreciar lo que pasa; de momento y como tengo los ojos abiertos de par a par, alcanzo a vislumbrar en su rostro una expresión de satisfacción plena, pero pierdo todo hilo de pensamientos al sentir su cómo su lengua juega traviesa en los rebordes exteriores de mi boca. Sus labios son carnosos y móviles, con una experiencia que muestra que sabe lo que hace, ¡que disfruta lo que está degustando!, eso me produce una sensación de goce, extremo. No sé cómo pero mi boca se ha convertido en una receptora eficiente de cada roce, la abre poco a poco y la miel que comienzo a probar, ¡me parece el mejor manjar que ha probado! no sabía que podía existir algo tan exquisito, su frescura deleita mi gusto, el sabor es tan grande que me hace cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Respiro fuertemente por la nariz, ¡no quiero despegar los músculos que nos unen!… creo que Anthony se percata de ello, pues en medio de este ejercicio siento como las comisuras de sus labios se levantan y por extraño que suene, creo que es la sonrisa más bella que me ha dedicado, pues la percibo totalmente.

Mis manos, antes quietas en mis costados, han cobrado vida propia, pero, no son como las de Anthony, curiosas y exploradoras, que se dirigen sin reparo a rincones inexplorados, ¡no!; las mías en cambio, viven de los bordes nuevos que tocan mis palmas… a través de ellas siento la firme musculatura que tiene Anthony, siento la temperatura de su cuerpo, la textura de su piel…

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero en un acto sincronizado nuestras bocas se separan, aunque se vuelven a unir inmediatamente, el toque es más sutil que al comienzo, pero definitivamente el contacto no deja de ser intenso…

Apoyo mi frente en la suya y respiro con dificultad. Mis labios pulsan por el contacto recibido, mis manos descansan en los hombros contrarios y mis rodillas no dejan de temblar. Empiezo a abrir los ojos, pero aun así, lo que impera en mí son las sensaciones, ya que estamos tan cerca que no me importa nada más; lentamente parpadeo y apunto la mirada hacia su cuerpo, sus hombros como pueden comprobar mis manos, están tan relajados que no es necesario seguir con las suaves caricias que les doy, pero aun así continuo… también me percato de sus piernas, que están entrecruzadas con las mías y su torso, que se apoya levemente en el mío… sus manos están en mis mejillas y… lo primero que vislumbró son sus orbes color avellana, las más penetrantes que haya visto, _él_ _me mira…_ mientras, lame su labio inferior con deseo, y eso me hace temblar.

Señor tiene una llamada, la señorita Potts quiere comunicarse con usted – la voz de Jarvis nos regresa a la realidad.

¡No puede ser!

¡¿Que he hecho?!

¡¿Cómo pude…?! ¡¿Cómo es que me deje llevar?!

¡¿Qué haré?!

Bueno es todo por ahora, dejen sus comentarios.


	14. Con el corazón

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Espero disfruten este capítulo, que es un humilde obsequio de mi parte.

Escuchen esta canción, para iniciar: watch?v=tLdzuciDZGU

Más adelante cuando la tensión se haya ido: watch?v=6_tyPKUZumw

Esta última tendrá una relación con... algo interesante, en el futuro.

¡Por cierto! he estado corrigiendo algunos errores, sí quieren volver a leer me gustaría su ayuda.

* * *

Llegamos a una habitación pequeña (bueno, para mí lo es) me deja sobre la cama que hay bajo la litera, cierra la puerta y me da la espalda, hasta ahora noto que se ha cambiado, lleva ropa diferente al traje del Capitán América, viste mezclilla y una playera sin mangas obscura; ¡sí con el traje ajustado desconcentraba!, esta ropa sí que...

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta con irritación, de pronto voltea y me mira fijamente- ¡¿Por qué insistes en ponerte en peligro?! – abro mucho los ojos, ¿ahora qué hice?, ¿por qué esta tan enojado?

- ¿Qué? – respondo con un susurro, me aclaro la garganta – no sé a qué te refieres – le digo lo más sincero que puedo.

- Sé que el doctor Banner es una persona _agradable,_ y aunque es peligroso que provoques a su otra personalidad yo… – Eso me ha dejado seco, lo miro seriamente pues no lo puedo creer, él se acerca con cortos pasos a donde estoy – ¡pero ir directamente con el enemigo y exponerte a que te vuelva a hacer algo, es tan…!

- Espera, espera, para tu carro – me levanto y muestro mis manos para que se detenga – ya te dije que no me hizo nada… - se acerca más rápido a mi e interrumpe mi explicación.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? - parece dolido y no me agrada eso – comprendo tu cercanía con Banner, pero… Stark ¿en serio? ¡¿Loki?! ¡¿el enemigo?! – está muy alterado, camina de un lado a otro sin detenerse, sé que nuestra interacción no ha estado en buenos términos pero esto no se compara con nada anterior.

- ¡no estoy defendiendo a nadie! – grito y antes de que comience a hablar quiero golpearlo para ver si le entran mis palabras, pero me detengo - ese loco tiene información que me interesa y quiero sacársela, sólo deseo saber sobre la tecnología que nos hace ver como monos ignorantes – le explico mientras tomo su hombro conciliadoramente, él me mira fijamente – ¡sí! como debes saber esos "hechizos" no son lo que parecen, bajo esa linterna y Loki mismo hay energía que no es de este mundo, lo que consideramos "magia" es ciencia que aún no entendemos – ahora parece entender lo que quiero hacer – antes de que el fortachón se lo lleve debo investigar todo lo que pueda; por eso me apresure a hablar con él, y por si no lo notaste, será un mago pero parce que entiende de ciencia… - lo último se lo digo con tranquilidad y paciencia que raramente tengo, pero recuerdo el comienzo de su regaño y vuelvo a enfurecerme, lo sueldo de manera ruda y le grito – ¡¿Y por qué piensas que estoy en peligro constante?! sé que no tengo súper fuerza o habilidades extraordinarias, pero ya basta de no confiar en ¡mí! – en lo último se oye mi desesperación, respiro agitadamente, cierro fuertemente los puños y recuerdo lo que Clint dijo… – mi dinero no es mi única virtud… - quiero que me crea, que sepa que soy algo más que eso - ¡soy lo suficientemente inteligente para salir de los problemas! Además, mi armadura me da la fuerza necesaria para luchar… creí que después de hoy te quedaría claro…

- Confió en ti –dice fuerte y claro, no me cabe ninguna duda - lo que de dije antes era verdad, para mi eres un héroe, me enorgullece haber peleado a tu lado y ver lo equivocado que estaba contigo… costaste ese alambre tú solo… - me habla de la manera más comprensiva que le he escuchado, en sus ojos puedo ver la verdad – pero… lo que no puedo entender es ¡¿porque te has de poner en peligro constante?! – ahora su semblante cambio, tiene una postura rígida y se acerca cada vez más con pasos certeros - ¿sabes la angustia que sentí cuando caíste del portal? – eso no lo esperaba, se inclina hacia mí y casi puedo sentir su aliento, mis piernas flaquean, pero no dejo de verlo a los ojos – y ¿qué hiciste después de despertar? – estoy a punto de contestar pero me interrumpe - ¡desapareciste tras de Hulk a pesar de que te pedí que no lo hicieras! – responde con enojo.

- ¡Lo sé! No lo hice a propósito, se fui muy impulsivo y… – le digo apresuradamente - lo siento – susurro, nos quedamos en silencio y veo cómo se va calmando - no pensé en las consecuencias – respiro fuertemente y él espera un poco más para hablar.

- En la torre cuando te vi golpearlo, creí que te haría daño, que no llegaría a tiempo y… - eso me conmueve, ¡ahora entiendo porque no me dejaba solo!, porque a pesar de la incomodidad estaba junto a mí… le importo…- sí Loki, siendo un "dios" quedo muy mal…- su aflicción me enternece, ¡estoy tan emocionado!, siento como mi calor corporal ve en aumento, ahora siento vergüenza ¡ya no quiero que diga más!

- Entonces… ¿te preocupas mucho por mí? – le digo con alegría y un poco de ironía, sé la respuesta a eso, pero quiero que me lo diga y… ¡que demon…! ¡¿Por qué quiero eso? ¡que idiota soy! Está muy enojado por la estupidez que dije, pero me de pronto me doy cuenta, de la cercanía que tenemos es…. en vez de incomodarme parece el impuso que necesito para aproximarme más, mi único pensamiento coherente es: "quiero tocarlo… ¡quiero sentirlo!… ¡lo quiero… ahora!".

No pierdo de vista sus acciones, cierra los ojos y me regala la expresión más hermosa que le haya visto, ¡veo su confusión!, ¡su entrega!, su inquietud; se recarga en la pared y lo sigo sin separarme, mando al carajo todos mis pensamientos racionales y hago lo que mis instintos me piden… levanto mi mano y toco su mentón, paso por su mejilla y tomo su pómulo… me lleno de sensaciones nuevas… ¡su piel es suave a mi tacto!, su rostro no tiene imperfecciones, es tan bello que no me importa si es un hombre el poseedor de esa belleza… mi mano se siente tan cálida…

Entre más me arrimo puedo distinguir un aroma particular, nunca había notado algo similar, ¡su esencia es tan embriagante! que acerco mi nariz para capturar más, con ella delineo su mandíbula y parte de su cien, siento un ligero temblor cada que inhalo de él, pero… ¡no puedo parar! ¡No quiero perder estos pequeños detalles! No soy totalmente consciente de la dirección que toman mis manos, pero sí de la dureza de sus músculos, de la proporción de sus bíceps, de lo terriblemente sensual que es… ¡dios! Su pecho sube y baja rápidamente, no sé si está disfrutando de… "esto" pero yo sí.

¿A qué sabrán sus labios?

De pronto, se separa rápidamente de mí, tiene los ojos abiertos y veo miedo en su mirada… de alguna manera ¿sabrá lo que pensé? Se dirige a la puerta pero inesperadamente se detiene, parece tener un debate consigo mismo, esta tan alterado que ¡quisiera ayudarle…! estar cerca de él, térnelo sólo para mí; inconscientemente trato de confortarlo, no sé si funcione pero mi brazo esta sobre su hombro, quiero que se calme… y al parecer lo estoy logrando. Pero, tal vez se sintió incomodo (aunque no me ha apartado de él) o tal vez le desagrade mi toque… pero… ¡yo sólo…! no quiero estar lejos de él.

- No te vayas – mi voz refleja todo lo que siento – yo… sólo soy… un idiota – exhalo fuertemente y cierro los ojos - lamento si te incomode pero sólo quería… - detengo la oración pues no debo terminarla, no debo seguir pensando en "quería tocarte, quería sentirte… te quiero a ti".

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué querías hacer? – lo suelto velozmente, su voz me hace conciente de la furia que tiene, cierro los ojos y trato de ocultar mi rosto, ¿Por qué pensé en todas esas "cosas"? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Porque quiero tener más de él? - ¡¿por qué juegas conmigo?! – el tono que usa me despierta, parece triste.

- ¡No estoy jugando! – no quiero que piense eso, es todo lo contrario, él no lo sabe pero jamás en mi vida había hecho algo tan instintivo - no lo haría, mucho menos contigo – camino hacia él, a pesar de su semblante que ahora es tan frío.

- Entonces que pretendes – me habla con indiferencia, ¡me duele tanto!

- ¡Ni siquiera yo lo sé!, es sólo… lo que dijiste antes… – no se da cuenta ¡¿Qué no ve lo que provoca en mí?! ¡Estoy desesperado!, tomo mi cabeza, la oprimo y jalo de ella, me duele pero no me interesa.

- ¿Qué? – sigue con su apatía, ¡duele tanto! todo lo que dijo antes… ¡se está yendo al caño!, no quiero dejar de importarle, ¡no quiero dejar de preocuparlo!, ¡no quiero dejar de ser "algo para él"!

- No quiero que te arrepientas de ello – digo sin esperanzas, voy a donde él me dejo en un principio; suspiro y pienso… quisiera comenzar todo otra vez, ¡desearía poder ser mejor persona!, tal vez así no me odie y… ¡quiero oír sus palabras otra vez!

- No te entiendo – se le oye más relajado, pero aun así no puedo levantar la mirada, no todavía.

- Tú… - digo con ilusión - te preocupas por mí… - saboreo cada palabra, pues sé que es verdad - tal vez no sea de tu agrado, pero… - saber que le importo, es mi mejor medicina contra la angustia que el mismo causa- cofias en mi – me siento como un idiota, pero ¡un idiota alegre que puede saltar de felicidad…! lo miro y sé que no disimulo lo que siento, pero… me extraña que él este ¿nervioso?

- Si lo dije y no me arrepiento – ese es un golpe directo a mi corazón, siento como en mis mejillas se instala un calor que no puedo parar, ¡lo acepta! - pero en momentos como este me confundes – ¡inocente! no es el único que no sabe que siente y ni qué hacer con ello.

- Y ¿crees que yo estoy en un lecho de rosas? – eso sale con el tono mordaz que me caracteriza, al parecer no le agrada pues muestra su inconformidad, como no quiero causarle más pesar, voy poner las cartas sobre la mesa – soy un idiota –siento como me mira fijamente – yo…

- No lo eres – Eso me sorprende, ¿me esta defendiendo de mi mismo?- Bueno no mucho – otra vez su nerviosismo brilla, ¡es tan gracioso!

- Como sea – respiro y parece que ya nos hemos calmado ambos, debo pensar muy bien en lo que le voy a decir, no debo dejar que mis emociones e instintos ganen otra vez, puede pasar algo más desastroso - a lo que voy es que deberías olvidar lo que paso – ¡sí! es lo mejor, no quiero que lo bueno de todo este desastre se vaya al carajo por un absurdo desliz.

- De acuerdo – acepta lo que le he pedido sin oponerse, pero eso en vez de alegrarme me molesta - si lo haces yo también lo haré – no me gusta, ¡no quiero que olvide todo!, sé que fue un idea mía pero me desagrada pensarlo… ¡ah! ¡¿qué tonterías estoy…?! Sí él está dispuesto a olvidar, es lo mejor… pero tal vez… tal vez pueda hacer algo antes de mandar todo al caño…

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – lo que voy a pedir… ¡es una locura! – también olvida esto – ¡ya lo he decidido! Es mejor pedir perdón que permiso… rápidamente me levanto y dirijo mis brazos a él, parece aterrado pero no me detengo, tomo con una mano su nuca, con la otra su cintura, cierro los ojos y aminoro la distancia; alcanzo a ver su expresión sorprendida, pero sólo espero que no me deje inconsciente después de esto… al tocar sus labios todo pensamiento cesa.

Nuestras bocas son llamas que forman una sola lengua de fuego, ¡mis labios aventureros recorren los bordes tersos que me ofrecen los de Steve!, el estallido que se produce en mi interior, retumba en un eco maravilloso donde puedo oír a nuestras almas tocarse; quiero más, ¡lo deseo todo! ¡¿Me alcanzara la vida para hacer algo más que esto?! No importa… Mi lengua traviesa decide probar por sí misma la gloria, tantea y degusta a placer; su travesía es recompensada pues se abre ante mí un mundo de sensaciones jamás sentidas…

Como la mayoría de mis acciones para con Steve, el instinto es lo único que me guía, pero en esta ocasión viene acompañado de un erotismo jamás expresado hacia otro ser; acerco todo mi cuerpo, ¡puedo jurar que estoy encima de él! mi pecho se encuentra a la altura del suyo, mis manos rodean todo lo que alcanzan: sus altos hombros, su duro pecho, su amplia espalda, su estrecha cintura, sus fuertes piernas… el examen que mis manos hacen no interrumpe la labor de mi boca, ya que afortunadamente puedo hacer y sentir tantas cosas a la vez, vamos ¡hasta mis piernas juegan y se entrelazan con las suyas! Pero hay algo que no me permite disfrutar con plenitud, hasta ahora sí algo me satisfacía bastaba sólo con eso, con Steve, ¡quiero que sienta lo que yo!, ¡que tenga la misma necesidad y hambre por probarme…! ¡Quiero que me desee!... No sé si esta plegaria pudo recibirla, pues ahora siento como responde a mis caricias, sus labios con timidez se accionan y buscan más contacto, su lengua sutilmente recibe a la mía y juntas juegan a reconocerse; y sus manos, ¡oh! sus manos se apoyan fuertemente a mis hombros, hasta creo que se desplomará en cualquier momento, ¡pero no importa!, lo sostendré con gusto y sin límite de tiempo, ¡si lo desea se puede quedarse cuanto quiera…! esta última idea me estremece, pero me llena de júbilo, rezo para que pueda ser verdad y celebro lo que ahora siento.

_No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero en un acto sincronizado nuestras bocas se separan, aunque se vuelven a unir inmediatamente, el toque es más sutil que al comienzo, pero definitivamente el contacto no deja de ser intenso…_

Steve respira dificultosamente, creo que como buen hombre de los años 40´s no debe tener mucha experiencia en "manosear" a alguien, ¡pero no importa! estoy dispuesto a ser su mentor; abro lentamente los ojos y veo que tiene una expresión de gozo enorme, escucho los latidos de su corazón inquieto, siento el temblor de su cuerpo y veo lo rojo de sus labios y mejillas… todo eso excita y estimula completamente a mi ser. ¡Mi mente inmediatamente piensa que su aliento es un húmedo fuego qué, como chispa enciende el volcán que hay en mí!

Sus ojos, como ventanas azules me permiten ver lo que su espíritu "es", como relámpagos certeros queman inmediatamente mi alma y dejan una marca que sé jamás desaparecerá, como resplandor luminoso ciegan todas mis ideas, pensamientos y razones… sólo me queda saborear mis labios, que antes tocaron los suyos y desear que pronto se vuelvan a unir.

- Señor tiene una llamada, la señorita Potts quiere comunicarse con usted – la voz de Jarvis suena desde el transmisor de mi oído, pero por su expresión veo que también ha escuchado el mensaje. Sí no lo hubiera oído podríamos haber seguido… ¡¿Qué?! Ese pensamiento me regresa a la realidad, me aparto lo suficiente para tomar la llamada, no quiero que oiga lo que me dice, lo veo fijamente para comprobar si sucede.

- Comunícame – mi voz sale ronca y rasposa, pero es seria.

- ¡Tony! ¡estás bien! ¡¿Por qué no habías contestado?! ¡¿Que ha pasado?! En las noticias sólo dicen que ganaron pero dicen dónde ni cómo están – apenas si he puesto atención a lo que dijo, se oye realmente preocupada, ¡pero no puedo concentrarme teniéndolo tan cerca de mí!

- Estoy bien – mi tono es neutral pero mi voz aun suena áspera - cuando termine con esto llamare, avisa a Rhodye – inmediatamente Pepper se queja y quiere sacarme más información, pero sé que si no cuelgo ahora lo lograra, le diré lo mucho que disfrutaba lo que interrumpió y… ¡lo arruinare!, con ambos lo arruinare. Oprimo le único botón que tiene el trasmisor y corto la comunicación – Jarvis – llamo seriamente.

- Si señor – responde con tranquilidad. Steve se ve nervioso y un tanto asustado ¡demonios! ¡No puede ser!

- No vuelvas a interrumpir así – le ordeno con dureza, sabe que esa modulación significa que estoy realmente molesto; Steve me ha dado el mejor beso de mi vida, ¡pero no puede volverme a suceder!, ¡no puedo volver a perder el control así! estrellarme con la realidad me duele… sólo puedo tratar de salir lo mejor librado – espero que cumplas con lo que prometiste – me enderezo completamente y doy varios pasos hacia atrás, veo en el semblante de Steve que hay dudas y confusiones, pero no me dice nada.

No se cuento tiempo pasa, pero se ha dado cuenta de que le hablo a él, así que veo como pasa del desconcierto al miedo, de la angustia al enojo… ¡demonios! ¡Espero no haberlo arruinado!

- ¡Stark! – su molestia se expresa firmemente yo doy cortos pasos a hacia atrás - ¡¿cómo puedes…?! ¡Quiero respuestas! – me ordena con firmeza… y no sé qué hacer, ¡no puedo decirle la verdad!, es tan vergonzoso…

- ¿también te han ofrecido quedarte? – trato de hablar con naturalidad y sigo caminando sin verlo directamente - no me gusta la pocilga en la que pretenden meternos, pero como Banner y yo vamos a hacer un portal que trasporte al fortachón no hay remedio - trato de peinarme con los dedos y de acomodar mi ropa, disimulo al limpiarme los labios y los restos de saliva que han quedado en ellos – pero en fin – de reojo veo hacia la puerta y me dirijo directamente a ella - entonces nos veremos seguido ya que supongo que vigilaras al psicópata – tomo la manija y le doy vuelta.

- ¡Stark! ¡no te atrevas a huir…! – me ha gritado con todas sus fuerzas, la amenaza está en el aire, tal vez pase lo que pensé al principio, me dejara inconsciente por "propasarme" con él - debemos hablar – ¡No! Es peor de lo que he pensado, ¿Qué no ve que hay cosas que no quiero saber ni yo?

- ¡No! ¡No debemos! – replico precipitadamente.

- ¡Claro que sí!, ¿por qué hiciste eso…? – ¡oh no!, lo que más temo se está haciendo realidad - ¡dímelo! – grita desesperadamente

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho? no recuerdo nada ¿y tú? – espero que con esa indirecta entienda, lo mejor es olvidar y jamás recordar.

- ¡Me besaste…! - tiemblo al oírlo - ¡acaba de pasar…! – siento su angustia, no puedo mantener la postura de impenetrable más tiempo - ahora respóndeme – me ordena, cada vez se oye más serio.

- ¡No quiero! – replico inmediatamente, sé que parezco un niño caprichoso pero… - no tengo porque… - le digo con todo el desdén que puedo reunir- ¿o es que quieres repetir? – sé que eso hará que estalle, pero una parte de mi quiere que conteste positivamente. Siento como sus fuertes manos, que antes me tocaban con delicadeza e ímpetu, me estrellan en la pared haciéndome daño.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡deja de burlarte de mí! – Es tan intimidante, que no creo poder hacer algo para evitar el miedo que me causa - habla claro y con seriedad – me advierte con ira - ¡¿porque hiciste eso?! – sé que si no respondo con la sinceridad, tal vez no la cuente, ¡sus amenazas han surtido efecto!

- ¡Ya te dije que no juego! – la respuesta sale como si fuera un lamento - no contigo y – me callo antes de inculparme de los "juegos" que sí hago con otras personas... suspiro y miro hacia el suelo, espero que eso me calme.

- Entonces… - sus manos dejan de presionarme, pero es tarde ya no puedo más.

- ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?¡ - estoy tan furioso por todo lo que me hace sentir, pensar y hacer, cierro fuertemente los ojos, ¡ya no quiero todo esto!

- La verdad – clama ¿realmente quiere saber? ¡¿Realmente lo soportara?!

- ¡La verdad…! -repito con sorna - ¡la verdad es que no soy una buena persona!, ¡tengo muchos problemas! - grito fuertemente- Y lo peor es que la mayoría son causados por mí mismo –me voy apaciguando – como este – susurro con ironía, en cualquier momento me saldrán lágrimas, no sé si de impotentica, felicidad, alivio o que otra puta emoción que me embarga- ¡¿y sabes qué?! – no quiero ser el único con estos sentimientos tan confusos, me vuelvo a acercar poco a poco a él - ¡la verdad es que quise hacerlo!, jamás me había pasado y quisiera… - paro y abro enormemente mis ojos, veo que esta estático pero ¡completamente aterrado!, no quiero ser el causante de eso - no importa – respiro profundamente y sé que debo salir, ¡es lo mejor! - como ya te pedí antes, olvidado –lo digo con toda la indiferencia que puedo - es lo mejor… - susurro antes de voltear, pero… si insistía tanto ¿pudiera ser que…? - a menos que tu… - lo veo de reojo.

- ¡No! – me responde con pavor, me duele… me duele tanto sabía que no le agrado, pero… hay un nudo en mi garganta que no me deja pensar más…

- ¿No puedes tomar en nada con seriedad? –siento su pena, su dolor es el mismo que el mío; pero… no debo hacer nada… es lo mejor, sólo aclarare algunos puntos.

- Mira – le hablo con toda la amabilidad que puedo - lo siento de acuerdo, a menos que quieras algo de mí, lo mejor es olvidar, seguiremos como si nada y no habrá ningún problema – eso ni yo me lo creo, pero una parte ilusa de mi ser, espera que acepte.

- ¿Querer algo de….? – está sumamente perturbado - ¿sabes? no creo que…- apenas si puede articular las palabras, pero eso me llena de… ¿esperanza? - Eso no será posib… - y ahora me está desesperando- yo no …

- ¡Ahhhh! – no aguanto más y lo interrumpo - ¿De que hablas?, ¡explícame! – respiro con dificultad, me siento tan agotado pero no dejo de verlo…

Ha pasado bastante tiempo (por lo menos para mí es mucho) y no nos hemos movido… ni siquiera para parpadear…creo que debo ayudarle…

- Mira no soy gay – aclaro rápidamente - ni nada por el estilo, bueno… tampoco soy homofóbico… no soy nada de eso - creo que eso no explica lo que paso - mmm "eso" solo fue un momento de debilidad y… – detengo mi "explicación", porque se está riendo… ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¿dije algo "gracioso"?

- No entiendo lo que dices... – ríe pero ahora parece sufrir – pero… si te estas burlando de mí, como es tu costumbre, hay algo que debes saber – eso sí que no lo esperaba - No es que me guste pero no creo poder olvidar lo que paso – ¡¿Qué?! ¿a él le habrá… gustado? – me confundes tanto, no sé si el besarme es un raro juego tuyo o una costumbre extravagante de este tiempo – ¡Qué tontería!, lo veo directamente y me acerco a él- dices que no juegas conmigo, pero con lo que haces puedo ver es tu insensibilidad e irresponsabilidad – eso hace que me detenga abruptamente -¿piensas qué crear problemas con las personas es una buena forma de vivir?, tal vez para ti sea fácil pero yo no estoy dispuesto a…

- ¡Basta! – no entiendo a lo que quiere llegar, pero me duelen sus palabras - he escuchado suficiente… -suspiro y lo miro insistentemente, esto no le agradara- lamento si lastime su integridad de "hombre" arcaico pero ahora deberes vivir con ello… sólo supéralo y no llores – mi dolor ha hablado.

- Stark eso no es disculparse, ¡¿por qué insistes en joder todo lo que digo?! – como lo supuse, pero al parecer también está dolido.

- No quiero hacerlo –le respondo inmediatamente - ¡Ahhh! ¡lo odio! – grito fuerte y percibo su sorpresa - odio sentirme así – poco a poco voy serenándome, levanto mi mano e intento tocarlo… él no huye de mi - ni siquiera sé porque te estoy diciendo esto o porque lo hice lo que hice – inhalo muy fuerte, lo tomo del brazo – pero, lo que más odio… - bajo la mirada y exhalo pausadamente, no lo veo pero sé que está atento a todo lo que hago – lo que realmente odio, es que no pueda llevarme bien contigo… - lo suelto - ahora sé que lo arruine – me siento tan cansado, que voy y me dejo caer sobre la cama; tomo mi cabeza, tengo los ojos fuertemente cerrados y ya no quiero pensar en nada.

- Tony… - me dice con expectación, mi cuerpo tiembla al oírlo y dirijo toda mi atención a lo que me dirá – a mí tampoco me gusta llevarme mal contigo… - veo que se ha calmado completamente, se le ve un semblante de ¿culpa? – pero esto ha llegado a su límite… - ahora soy yo el que está nervioso; Pasa mucho tiempo sin decir nada, ¡ahrg! no aguanto la incertidumbre -¿Decías la verdad? – pregunta sencillamente.

- Siempre digo la verdad… - respondo con ironía, pues ya no quiero seguir enfrentando a la verdad, veo su incredulidad y le sonrió, él se ve un poco perturbado… mmm ¿a qué "verdad" se refería?

- Necesitas descansar – declara, parece mucho más tranquilo al hablarme, pero eso creo que lo dice más para sí mismo.

- Si ya lo creo – respondo con ironía, lo que necesito es un trago, ¡no! muchos tragos, ¡oh! y hacer lo que yo mismo propuse, olvidar todo.

- … - nos vemos fijamente sin hablar o hacer algún ruido.

- Entonces.

- Entonces – decimos al mismo tiempo, ahora estamos tan nerviosos.

- Tu primero – me pide.

- Bien, quedando claro eso, ¿ahora qué haremos? – hablo con tranquilidad, puedo ver su sorpresa, supongo que no esperaba eso.

- Tony, nada ha quedado claro – explica con reparo - pero en algo tienes razón, por ahora debemos enfocarnos en lo que haremos… ¿alguna sugerencia? – hay que superarlo… supongo que quiere saber cómo nos llevaremos de ahora en adelante; sí él "no lo olvidara" pues yo si lo hare y… ¡Ahh! no puedo engañarme a mí mismo. Inhalo largamente mientras pienso como es que… ¡estoy pensado!, vamos, sé que no es un gran descubrimiento, pero hasta ahora lo que hice mayormente fue dejarme llevar y "no pensar" precisamente, por eso es un logro que pueda hacerlo, cuando él me llama…

- ¿Sabes…? – Comienzo a reír sutilmente, quiero que lo sepa – es muy divertido, cuando hablamos o peleamos, bueno de hecho es igual… - ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado? - me rio mucho… de ti, no contigo – aclaro pero apenas si puedo hablar por la risa que me gana -creo que vale la pena… si – veo que se ha exasperado y otra vez se acerca a mí de forma amenazadora – espera, espera – levanto las manos para que se detenga - Antes de que vuelvas a gritarme te explicare, lo que quiero decir, es que he notado algo gracioso… seguimos un patrón sólo nosotros dos: hablamos y ya sea que diga algo que tu sientes como agresión o que realmente lo sea, instantáneamente nos comenzamos a gritar, después, queremos arrancarnos la cabeza… pero tú dices la palabra mágica y no sé qué pasa, pero nos sinceramos y nos entendemos mejor – eso rompe la tensión y reímos alegremente.

- Y ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica? – pregunta con curiosidad, definitivamente el peor momento ha pasado.

- Mmmm adivina – lo tiento de forma divertida, el ambiente que se está formando es más que agradable, ¡ya se ha roto la tensión totalmente! ¿Cómo es posible?, bueno no importa, es mejor estar así - lo más extraño, es que personalmente nunca me había pasado, ya que en general se hace lo que yo digo y no presto atención a nada más, pero… es divertido molestarte anciano – analizo y le digo con cariño - aunque "esto" que te digo es efectivo, ya sabes, porque hasta ahora nos hemos "entendido" – aclaro - me pone a pensar en que hay que buscar otra manera para interactuar – reímos libremente, pero creo que ha entendido mi punto, sólo espero que lo logremos…

- … - pasa otro silencio, pero este no es incomodo, sólo necesitamos tiempo para superarlo.

- Entiendo – parece meditar – también he notado que podemos hablar con sinceridad y nos va mejor… - apoya lo que digo ¡genial!- Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que representas todo lo que no entiendo de esta época – dice seriamente, está siendo abierto – no fue justo para ti pero es la verdad, no quería tener nada que ver contigo - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Quiere que me aleje? ¿Esa es la "solución" que propondrá?

- Y ¿Esto como ayudara a no llevarnos mal Capi? – interrumpo inmediatamente, me muestro tan confundido – si no quieres tener algo conmigo… -mi voz se me está quebrando ¡fantástico!, falta que llore como una niña frente a quien me está rechazando… ¿pero qué carajos? ¡No le he propuesto nada!

- Espera – interrumpe – no es lo que piensas – respiro profundamente y calmo mi respiración, mientras, me toma el hombro y se sienta a mi lado, levanto la mirada y no resisto, me acerco más, sé que estoy invadiendo su espacio personal otra vez pero…– eso era antes - un suspiro fuerte sale de mí - ahora es diferente – aclara y pasa todo su brazo sobre mis hombros - cuando estoy contigo aprendo muchas cosas - mmmm que raro ¿Qué le abre enseñado? Hasta ahora noto que toda la tensión se ha ido (otra vez), me dejo llevar por su abrazo y disfruto su compañía - ahora sé lo prejuicioso que fui contigo y lo lamento; también sé que no debo creer ciegamente en todo lo que me dicen…– si semblante es tan… radiante, ¡siento tanta comodidad!- y cuando estoy contigo, ¡creo que venceremos todos los obstáculos que se nos presenten!- parece tan feliz cuando dice lo último. Ahora entiendo su punto, pero hablar con él es como ir en una montaña rusa de emociones, en poco tiempo he sentido tantas que no se si resista más – pero debes parar de actuar tan impulsivamente, realmente me confundes… sé que puedo confiar en ti, de hecho lo hago, pero…

- Yo no… también estoy… no sé qué decir a eso –me abruma todo lo que dice, bajo la mirada… ¿Cómo puede pasarme esto? De pronto, lo veo fijamente– Pero… tú no quedas exento ¿sabes?, respondes a lo que hago, así que sí quieres pedir algo creo que debes comenzar contigo mismo – él me provoco primero a pelear, él respondió a mi beso, él me está abrazando… también es responsable; no me ha soltado ni respondido pero parece más serio, sin alejarse de mí, voltea ve hacia enfrente, a nada en específico.

- Cuando conocí a tu padre, creí que era un hombre extraordinario, muy adelantado a su época ya sabes todo un genio- me tenso inmediatamente ¿eso que tiene que ver con…?– rápidamente nos entendimos y trabajamos juntos, él fue de gran asistencia en la guerra, con sus inventos realizamos muchas misiones y salimos victoriosos en muchas batallas, pero… era sólo un colaborador - ¡oh! es tan refrescante oír eso – no creas que no lo apreciaba, era un buen amigo, dispuesto a cualquier locura para ayudarme, pero… no era un hombre que estuviera en el campo de batalla; eso es lo diferente contigo, además de luchar, tienes la iniciativa de hacer las cosas, no esperas ordenes… - su semblante muestra lo emocionado que esta.

- Que extraño creí que odiabas eso… - le interrumpo sin querer.

- Lo odio –aclara pero no está molesto - pero no puedo dejar de ver lo bueno que ha salido de esas acciones – eso me deja perplejo… ¡el realmente _me ha visto_!, ¡ha mirado todo lo que hago...! ¡estoy tan feliz!

- ¿Quieres que lo haga más seguido? –no puedo resistir preguntarle.

- No –responde inmediatamente, pero es tan gracioso que comenzamos a reír juntos.

- Lo hare – declaro con solemnidad.

- Lo sé – suelta con un susurro, ahora lo siento tan cerca de mí – Lo que quiero decir, sin mucha elocuencia realmente, es que… lo lamento – siento como mi corazón se detiene por la emoción, el me mira fijamente y suaviza sus rostro – Tienes razón, yo también soy responsable de muchas cosas. ¡eres un buen compañero de batalla!, confiaría mi vida en ti… es por eso que no quiero están "mal" contigo – creo que me explica como si hablara con un niño, pero en vez de molestarme, ¡me gusta! realmente me gusta y lo que dice… me eleva inmediatamente - siento no haber puesto de mi parte, siento fomentar el ambiente de tensión que tenemos… siento ser un mal compañero –niego con la cabeza inmediatamente, jamás podrá ser malo ¡ni aun que lo intente! - admito que hemos sido irresponsables… - asiento con la cabeza pues eso es totalmente cierto - pero por ahora…-se instala un silencio incomodo, ¿Qué me dirá?, ¿hablara del beso que le di? - estoy tan aliviado – exhalo fuertemente, no sabía que contuve la respiración, se le nota más calmado - tanto que me motiva a seguir… -¿seguir?... se refiere a ser compañeros, amigos ¿o…?

Nos miramos directamente, pero no sé qué pensar ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?, no lo sé y posiblemente nunca lo sepa, pero al parecer, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, desaciertos o lo que sea que haya sido ese… _contacto_; realmente podremos llevarnos bien.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto inmediatamente, me incorporo un poco, ahora estoy frente a él.

- Cuando mencionaste que los vengadores era un grupo que Fury manipula no te quise creer, pero… -¿será que…? ¿quiere trabajar en un equipo aislado? Él se recarga completamente la pared, casi ocupa la mayoría de la cama de debajo de la litera, mientras yo, con las piernas cruzadas me acomodo a su costado.

- Podemos hacerlo diferente - repongo rápidamente, me oigo ansioso pero no me importa - podemos hacer una alternativa – trato de convencerlo y veo que lo estoy logrando porque su mirada es de total aprobación - ¡claro que sí!, digo ya tenemos mi ingenio – no puedo evitar soltar, veo como frunce el ceño pero es tan distinto ahora…

- Stark no abuses – me advierte y reímos al instante, ¡sí! Definitivamente podemos superar _"eso"._

- Bueno, bueno, hay mucha gente a la que podemos convocar, que también no marcha al paso que marca Fury – le explico… ya que durante esta batalla lo note, nuestra distancia vuelve a disminuir, me apoyo en su brazo totalmente, pero… por extraño que parezca no hay rastros de incomodidad, por ambas partes - pero hay que tomarlo con calma, además esta eso de que apenas despertaste de tu sueño de belleza y no sé qué quieras hacer por ahora pero… - detengo lo que digo, pues es se ve pensativo…

- ... me gustaría, ya sabes hacer "algo" con la vida que todavía tengo… - me dice de una forma en la que muestra su nerviosismo, no está inseguro, pero… creo que entiendo lo que quiere decir, realmente la debe de estar pasando mal…

- Y lo harás –declaro efusivamente, quiero animarlo me recargo más en él y lo reconforto - sólo debemos planear como vas a conocer el mundo y… - ¡que idiota soy! Ya me estoy incluyendo en sus planes y no sé si en el futuro quiere seguir en contacto conmigo… digo trabajar es una cosa pero convivir… es totalmente diferente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta con extrañeza, muestras mueve la mano en la que estoy apoyado, me anima con delicadeza.

- Realmente… ¿quieres trabajar conmigo? – pregunto, pues no concibo como seria.

- ¿Tú no quieres? – responde con inseguridad, si mano de ha detenido.

- No lo sé, nunca lo he intentado, digo no es un secreto que soy toda una celebridad y… - trato de alejarme sutilmente de él.

- Diva – interrumpe y lo miro de mala manera, pero el sólo ríe por mi reacción.

- A lo que voy es que no recibiré un premio al compañero del año – explico con molestia - o que suelo olvidar al equipo y esas cosas raras que …

- Pues hay que probar – vuelve a interrumpirme - no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos – la sonrisa que me manda disipa toda duda de mi mente, siento que sí él dice que lo _debemos_ intentar, será posible, vuelvo a acomodarme cerca de él, ahora con más confianza.

- De acuerdo – acepto alegremente- pero por lo mientras, cuando salgamos de aquí… hay que hacer algo… ya sabes informal – y no sé porque lo dije, pero ¡realmente quiero salir con él! espero que lo que paso hace un momento no sea un impedimento; aunque tal vez sea muy optimista… aun así trato de no verlo directamente, pues estoy un poco avergonzado de mi propuesta, no sé sí aceptara.

- ¿Cómo informal? – ¡que tonto!, mientras me quiebro la cabeza, él ni se da cuenta de los dilemas que tengo.

- Sí, podemos ir a algún lugar o ver algo o… - recuerdo que dijo que no podría olvidar el beso que le di, sí convivimos más yo tampoco lo lograré – déjalo – estoy a punto de retractarme, pero su mirada curiosa con un deje de ilusión me detiene - bueno si quieres… - ¡demonios! No sé como continuar.

- Sí, me gustaría hacer algo informal – acepta, aunque no creo que este seguro de lo que trato de decir, ¡Ahh! como me estresa… realmente estoy agotado.

- … - nuestra vista esta hacia adelante sin poner atención a nada en especifico.

- Oye – susurro - hasta ahora no había notado que acabamos con un ejército alienígena y no…

- Descansa, yo… - le iba a preguntar si él duerme o reposa en algún momento, creo que se ha adelantado a mi - tomare la otra estancia – deja de rodearme con su brazo y se levanta de la cama.

- No quédate yo me voy – seguidamente me levanto y detengo su marcha con una mano - es lo mejor – le hablo con soltura que no tengo, pues aun estoy nervioso.

- Gracias – sonríe y vuelve a sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Sabes…? –hay algo en lo que debe estar al tanto, así como él hablo sinceramente, yo debo hacer lo mismo - Howard era un idiota, pero solo cuando hablaba de ti parecía el padre que debió haber sido – percibo confusión en su rostro - extrañamente tú lo hacías una buena persona… y digo extrañamente porque tal vez sea un efecto secundario de ti – sigue desconcertado, parece que medita lo que le digo, así que espero que me indique para seguir hablando, el levanta la mirada- Creo que si en la idea del equipo de súper gente estas tú, tal vez no sea un desastre – siento como el calor del bochorno invade mi rostro, ¡qué tontería! ¿Cómo puede decirle eso?

- Yo… - ¡que estúpido!, ya lo puse nervioso otra vez - ¿no crees que este "pasado de moda"? – ¡¿Qué?! Eso detiene a todas mis suposiciones. Estoy muy sorprendido, ¿Cómo puede decir eso?... o es que… ¿yo ayude a que lo crea así?

- Mmmm sí, mucho –digo sin pensar y veo como se desanima - pero ese será tu papel, ser el "hombre santo" que recuerde a los demás mortales como debe ser el camino correcto, o lo que sea que hayas aprendido en los 40's – digo con simpleza, pero sé que es lo que necesitaba… debe saber que es importante y que contrario a lo que digo, yo también lo aprecio.

- Entiendo – responde mientras ríe plácidamente - Y ¿tu? – pregunta con regocijo.

- Mmm, sí me lo piden bien y bonito el líder – creo que hable de mas otra vez, veo como frunce el ceño y me mira con desaprobación mientras cruza los brazos – o el creativo, ya sabes me gusta experimentar – ahora sonríe pero parece perturbado – realmente no importa, pues seré el estilo que hace falta, no te preocupes tengo mucho – le explico con ademanes y arrogancia.

- Pues me preocupa – declara- tal vez no lo puedas controlar – habla con un tono severo, ¿Cómo es que…? – ¡¿y sí te desquicias?! ¿Qué haremos? – ¡ese …! sólo estaba bromeando, veo como no puede aguantar la risa.

- Ja no sabes lo que dices, recuerda que mucho nunca es suficiente – digo como si fuera un niño tratando de defenderse.

- … - el silencio que se instala es cómodo, pero parpadeo mucho, estoy agotado…

- Ve a descansar Stark – me dice con clama, mientras se levanta nuevamente.

- No, todavía tengo energía – protesto y él sonríe inmediatamente - vamos a hacer una pijamada con tu amigo "la rubia" – propongo con alegría, mientras el ríe pero de forma más discreta, nos dirigimos a la salida - ese Hulk sí que es terrible – hablo en cuanto recuerdo al duende, pero su semblante cambia inmediatamente ¿ahora qué hice?, nos detenemos.

- Tony – ¡oh no! la palabra mágica, lo que viene es serio.

- Dime – hablo con solemnidad.

- Veo que Hulk fuera de batalla responde a lo que tú le dices – explica lentamente y sin exaltarse.

- Si – confirmo con formalidad.

- Sabes que debes tener cuidado – va acercándose y pareciera que me está interrogando.

- Sie –confirmo pero ahora con un toque de duda.

- … - se acerca más y parece más serio, ¡piensa Stark!, que "debes" hacer con Hulk... ¡ya se!

- Está bien, le diré que se controle –perfecto, es lo que él esperaba, me lo dice su semblante, ¡acerté! - además espero emplear al buen doctor en mi torre quiero ver que tan bueno es – le digo sin preocuparme, sigue serio pero ya no tanto - y no… no te preocupes el gigante se quedara dónde está… - finalmente exhala con tranquilidad - a menos que…

- ¡Stark! –interrumpe inmediatamente.

- Amenos que él quiera salir o tomen un acuerdo – eso lo deja perplejo – sí es así hay que respetar su forma de relacionarse ¿o no? – al parecer mi argumento es válido para él, pues parece meditar lo que digo - ¿No quieres a hombre verde como parte del equipo? –pregunto con franca curiosidad, pero inmediatamente me mira como si estuviera loco - ¡vamos! el todo valeroso capi no debe discriminar a nadie – le insisto mientras le tomo amistosamente del hombro.

- Sólo ten cuidado – acepta sin mucho ánimo, pero con seguridad, ¡sabía que era alguien razonable!

- Capi –llamo con satisfacción.

- ¿Sí? – responde ya más templado.

- Paleta – le vuelvo a llamar, abre grande los ojos pero no parece enojado.

- Tonto – me regresa el llamado.

- Anciano – digo riendo.

- Stark – ahora soy el que le mira con desagrado mientras él ríe - Déjame descansar – pide cordialmente, con un ademan ceremonioso me inclino y señalo la cama, le indico que regrese a sentarse, camina y se acomoda en un costado, dando la espalda a la pared. Me incorporo y me planto frente a él, lo que le diré es sumamente importante.

- Steve – ¡qué bien suena su nombre saliendo de mis labios!, él inmediatamente levanta la mirada y parece asombrado, pero aun así está muy serio – estamos… ya sabes ¿en buenos términos? – pregunto con anhelo.

- Sinceramente –sonríe afable - creo que jamás estaremos en buenos términos – eso no me perturba del todo pues…

- Yo también lo creo… - repongo inmediatamente, pero me duele - tal vez es lo mejor – declaro de forma abatida, mientras doy cortos pasos hacia la salida, no sé qué significa esto, pero… creo que es lo mejor, no me agrada… estoy tan cansado.

- Si – responde él, también parece perturbado, nos damos una última mirada.

- Adiós – salgo de su habitación sin voltear a verlo nuevamente, no sé qué es lo que esperaba, pero… ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Salgo de la habitación y cierro la puesta, voy a donde me dijeron que podía cambiarme… pero extrañamente es cerca de donde esta él, maldito karma… decidí que olvidare lo que ha pasado, así que elimino cualquier pensamiento sobre él.

Entro a la habitación que es igual a la acabo de salir, busco e inspecciono lo que tiene y encuentro, ropa, artículos de limpieza, informes que supongo debo leer y todo lo básico para sobrevivir; voy haca la ducha e inmediatamente me quito la ropa; veo el estado en la que se encuentra y me sorprende, hasta ahora reparo en lo sucio y roto de mis prendas, me sorprende haber sido capaz de andar así, ¿Cómo pude dejar que me viera en esas fachas?...

Rápidamente abro la llave y me meto bajo el agua no me importa la temperatura, quiero quitarme los residuos de polvo, sangre y el olor ¡maldición! Qué horror, tallo fuertemente mi cuerpo hasta dejar algunas partes de mi piel rojas, pero es que estoy tan sucio, ¡Qué vergüenza!... y pensar que anduve paseando libremente ¡así! Lavo mi cabello más de 3 veces, pero aun así siento que no estoy limpio… salgo después de mucho tiempo, estoy totalmente despierto y me pongo lo primero que veo, ya cambiado me siento y veo la hora son las 10:20 ¿cómo se me puedo haber pasado tan rápido el tiempo?

Hago un recuento rápido del mi estancia en este horrible lugar, entre la declaración, mi visita al psicópata y la "conversación" con el capi (me estremezco sólo de mencionarlo en mi mente), se fue toda la tarde-noche; me dispongo a ir a dormir, pero ya adentro de las cobijas de la cama, ¡no puedo cerrar los ojos…! cada que lo intento, ¡lo veo a él!, cuando los cierro, ¡recuerdo las sensaciones que experimente!, y al abrirlos puedo ver sus ojos, ¡tan clara esta su imagen en mi mente que me perturba…! _Así no podre "descansar";_ 1 hora después de muchos fallidos intentos: de dormir, ¡de dejar de pensar en _él_! y de ¡"olvidar" el maldito beso que le di! me levando enojado de la cama y tomo mi trasmisor, pido a Jarvis que prepare la armadura.

Salgo de la habitación, como si algo me persiguiera, no sé, tal vez los pensamientos que no quiero enfrentar, tal vez los sentimientos que no sé describir o las sensaciones que prometí olvidar… ¡no! Debo dejar de pensar… y ¡no me importa…! ¡son tonterías!

Me dirijo a la armería; en el trayecto noto que muy pocas personas continúan levantadas, trato de evitarlos pero es imposible ya que siguen reparando el helicarrier, el lugar está hecho un desastre, pero… no es de mi incumbencia; entro a la estancia donde se encuentra mi armadura y esta accionada, se pega a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel y se despliega el panel de actividades, indico a Jarvis que me comunique con Rhodey… me dirijo hacia la ventana más cercana pero antes de activar mis propulsores oigo un llamado… pongo más atención y volteo hacia atrás.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – Fury me pregunta con serenidad ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo que tampoco?

- No sé de lo que hablas – sigo caminando hacia la ventana.

- Al parecer tu y el capitán son los únicos que tienen energía a estas horas – ¡¿Qué?! Me detengo inmediatamente, ¡el capi…! ¡¿Cómo es que..?! Stark espera… piensa, sabes quién es Fury, él habla con expectativa, ¡te está probando! - hasta Loki descansa tranquilamente en su celda – lo veo sin decir nada, ¡no me leerá!

- Pues que poco aguantan ¿no crees? – digo con ironía y sin mostrar lo perturbado que estoy.

- ¿Te vas? – pregunta estoico, ahora está frente a mí, con esa postura de mandamás que tiene ¿Cómo es que llego tan rápido?

- No te importa… - le digo groseramente, pero él se mantiene en su lugar – sólo voy a tomar aire, no te preocupes volveré y salvare el día – mi sarcasmo le enoja, me gusta más así, pero antes de volver a mi camino…

- ¿Por qué necesitas tomar aire Stark? - ¿sabrá algo? ¿habrá visto cuándo…?

- …- me limito a verlo seriamente, lo que tenga que decirme debe hacerlo antes de que me canse y me vaya definitivamente – ¿no tienes algo más interesante que hacer? no sé mmm ¿reconstruir el mundo? Dicen que trataron de destruirlo – le pregunto con burla, pero su semblante no cambia, es como si no hubiera dicho nada.

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber? - ¡desgraciado! No sé sí sabe algo, pero es un estúpido si cree que le diere.

- ¿Tú? ¿preguntando? Pero si lo sabes todo ¿no es así? –trato de ser lo más natural que puedo, pero espero que entienda que se lo metiche que es y que no me intimida.

- Es verdad lo _sé todo_ -¡oh no! Eso me ha dejado frío, afortunadamente el casco cubre mi rostro - pero eso no evita que me lo digas con tus propias palabras - ¡¿lo sabe?! ¿Cómo es posible?

- No tengo nada que decirte a ti – mi frialdad es totalmente contraria a lo que siento verdaderamente - ¿Qué quieres? – hay un tiempo largo de tensión, el idiota me ha irritado bastante.

- … - suspira y se pone a un costado mío, eso me tensa terriblemente espero sienta mi hostilidad y hable de una buena vez - ¿Qué le hiciste al capitán?

- ¡Maldición! Él no es un soplón, ¡así que tú espiaste! – eso sí que le impacto, pues su temple inquebrantable se ha roto - ¡¿Qué carajos quieres?! – no importa lo exaltado que este, realmente ¡quiero golpear a este…!

- Según mi base de datos, eres un irresponsable de poca moral – eso detiene mis acciones - al que no le interesa nadie, pero no tenía registrado ningún tipo de actividad con los de tu mismo sex… -¡bastardo! Levanto mi mando y lo amenazo con la luz que despide mi propulsor.

- ¿Qué quieres? – sueno tan mortal al preguntar, pues veo como suda y lleva una mano hacia donde sé que esta su revólver… no sé cuánto nos mantenemos así, pero él idiota se va relajando.

- Stark, lo creas o no te conozco – no bajo mi mando en ningún instante, pero el parece más tranquilo – te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

- Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mi – la inflexión de mi voz muestra lo peligroso que puedo ser…

- Debes pensar muy bien en lo que haces - ¿me está aconsejando? ¡ese imbécil…! – no sólo tu saldrás afectado – eso paraliza todo mi ser… tiene razón.

- Lo sé –digo simplemente, relajo mi cuerpo, apago y bajo mi mando finalmente.

- No lo sabes – ahora estamos más tranquilos – por eso te lo estoy diciendo – cruza sus brazos y me siento como en un interrogatorio, pero ¡está loco si cree que le diere algo más!

- ¿Qué quieres… - sé que me voy a arrepentir al terminar la pregunta – que haga? – ¡lo sabía! el maldito está sonriendo.

- Trata de controlarte – estoy por protestar pero él continua viéndome con su ojo inquisidor, parece que adivina lo que quiero hacer – "más"… -recalca -sé que te es difícil, pero no seas impulsivo – recomienda, como si no lo hubiera pensado antes.

- … - la verdad es que no sé qué pretende, llegue a pensar que me reclamaría por la estupidez que hice o que me pediría alejarme del capi, pero nada…

- Sólo un idiota te juzgaría - ¿a qué se refiere? – y eso te incluye a ti - ¡suficiente! Sigo mi camino hacia la ventana por la que saldré – sólo entiende – me detengo y escucho – es inesperado… no creas que será fácil de asimilar, no para todos - ¡¿de qué carajos…?! – tampoco te recibirán con los brazos abiertos, pero… - ya me canse.

- ¡Basta! No sé dé qué hablas, me das urticaria… - retraigo la máscara que cubre mi rostro y le muestro una mueca de aberración – no me esperes despierto.

- Vuelva antes del inicio de la jornada señor Stark – le muestro la lengua. Cubro mi rostro y salgo.

¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

Durante mi vuelo Jarvis me indica que Rhodey está en la línea.

- ¡Tony! ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¿Qué ha pasado? – se oye angustiado, eso inmediatamente me conforta, siempre tan bueno.

- ¿estas ocupado? – pregunto con naturalidad – voy por un trago, así pensé ¿Qué tal sí tu buen amigo quiere salir? – espero que no pregunte nada.

- Tony… - se oye enojado – estoy en la base - ¡perfecto! Me dirijo hacia sus coordenadas – además no creo que debas… –no necesito oír nada más.

- Casualmente voy a pasar por ahí, nos vemos en 15 – corto la comunicación y le pido a Jarvis que mande toda la potencia a los propulsores.

Como prometí, ¡planeo olvidarme de TODO!, el alcohol, Rhodey y muchas mujeres me ayudaran…

* * *

Comenten y díganme que les pareció.

Sí esta historia les gusto, recomienden la a un amigo, sí no, recomienden la a un enemigo.

Hasta pronto.


	15. Punto de quiebre

Este capitulo esta recién salido de mis dedos, deseo que la espera haya valido la pena.

(Como nota personal, les comento que estuve editandolo mucho tiempo, quisiera que me dijeran sus comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones o mentadas de...)

* * *

La atmosfera que teníamos se ha roto completamente, Anthony parece reaccionar y se aleja un poco de mí, lleva una mano hacia su oído pero no ha dejado de mirarme, puedo percibir que habla con una mujer; su voz es rasposa y seria… pero yo no puedo escuchar nada más que los latidos de mi corazón.

¡¿Qué sucederá ahora?!

Mi respiración se normaliza lentamente… trato de organizar mis ideas, pero sólo hay algo, que aunque no lo admita es en lo único que pienso… "me ha gustado", "¡quisiera repetirlo…!" "¡muero por saciar el hambre que no sabía que tenía!" Lo peor de todo es que temo que el ambiente que teníamos ¡no vuelva nunca!

¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Nunca me había sentido de esta manera!, no reconozco ninguna de estas sensaciones que me poseen y ¡no sé porque ha tenido que ser Anthony el que las produzca! Temo tanto por lo que sucederá…

- No vuelvas a interrumpir así – salto inconsciente mente al oír eso, al parecer habla con Jarvis… ¿ha dicho que interrumpió… lo "nuestro"? – espero que cumplas con lo que prometiste – parece que me habla... ¡¿Qué dijo?! ¿está loco?, antes le dije que lo olvidaría pero… ¡aun puedo sentir como palpitan mis labios! ¡aun siento en mí el calor de su cuerpo!... ¡no lo puedo creer! Sigo sin moverme, veo como se aleja completamente de mí dando varios pasos hacia atrás; parece que no le afecto en nada lo que acaba de suceder ¡¿Es que no sintió nada?!

No puedo pensar coherentemente ¡tengo tantas dudas! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¡¿Por qué le correspondí?! ¡¿Qué fue esto para él?!

Por un momento pienso que lo que paso… ¡y tal vez haya sido una alucinación…! Pero no, ¡No lo fue! Veo como se arregla el cabello ¡que _yo_ le revolví!, como se acomoda la ropa que ¡_yo_ le desarregle! y finalmente, como pasa el pulgar por sus labios, ¡quitándose lo que debe ser nuestra saliva…! ¿Cómo quiere que olvide? sí no me está ayudando en nada.

- ¡Stark! – pronuncio en voz alta… pero él sigue caminando hacia la salida - ¡¿cómo puedes…?! ¡Quiero respuestas! – ordeno con hostilidad, aunque el parece aterrado... me preocuparía pero… ¡ahora no puedo controlarme! ¡estoy tan perturbado!

- ¿también te han ofrecido quedarte? – dice de pronto ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡ese tonto quiere cambiar el tema! - no me gusta la pocilga en la que pretenden meternos, pero como Banner y yo vamos a hacer un portal que trasporte al fortachón no hay remedio – habla como si nada hubiera pasado, ¡está loco si cree que saldrá de esta! Exhalo profundamente… ya que sólo puedo verlo con incredulidad– pero en fin, entonces nos veremos seguido ya que supongo que vigilaras al psicópata – pretende escapar y ¡No sé de lo que seré capaz!

- ¡Stark! ¡no te atrevas a huir…! – grito con todas mis fuerzas, seguramente me han oído al otro lado de la habitación pero ¡no me importa!- debemos hablar – la furia que manifiesto, advierte que no quiero distracciones.

- ¡No! ¡No debemos! – dice como si fuera un niño pequeño; ¡estoy tan molesto…! ¡Y él con su actitud lo empeora!

- ¡Claro que sí!, ¿por qué hiciste eso…? – ¡¿no ve como me siento?! ¡¿No ve lo que ha hecho?! - ¡dímelo! – mi desesperación me tiene al límite ¡no creo poder soportar más! ¡quiero respuestas! Y espero que ellas me ayuden a entender que pasa conmigo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho? no recuerdo nada ¿y tú? – eso me ha dejado perplejo por un momento.

- ¡Me besaste…! – se me eriza la piel al decirlo - ¡acaba de pasar…! –señalo con ansiedad - ahora respóndeme – el mandato sale de mi con ira.

- ¡No quiero! – ¿está haciendo un berrinche? - no tengo porque… - me duele la indiferencia con la que me ve, ¡¿Cómo es que puede ser tan... insensible?! - ¿o es que quieres repetir? – y ahí termina todo pensamiento coherente. Tomo el cuello se su camiseta y lo estrello en la pared donde antes estaba apoyado ¡sé que no estoy midiendo mis fuerzas y tal vez le haga daño! pero ¡necesito que responda!

- ¡Ahhh! ¡deja de burlarte de mí! – mi tono advierte el peligro en el que se encuentra - habla claro y con seriedad – puedo ver su miedo ¡pero eso no me detendrá! - ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?! – su semblante ha cambiado rápidamente.

- ¡Ya te dije que no juego! – dice con dolor, pero aun así no cambio mi postura - no contigo y… – hay un silencio pesado, él mira hacia el suelo mientras yo no me muevo… la tensión no ha disminuido en ningún momento, pero poco a poco reduzco la presión de mis manos; no sé cómo explicarlo pero… _sé_ que dice la verdad… ¡y le creo!

- Entonces… - mi voz sale ronca… veo como se convulsiona y parece que está al borde de la histeria, pero sigo sin moverme.

- ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?¡ - grita con desesperación mientras se libera y soba la espalda, creo que realmente fui rudo.

- La verdad – la petición sale de mí, sin que lo piense.

- ¡La verdad…! –se burla - ¡la verdad es que no soy una buena persona! ¡tengo muchos problemas! – ahora esta tan alterado que me sorprende- Y lo peor es que la mayoría son causados por mí mismo – camina de un lado al otro, pero no deja de mirarme – como este – dice con ironía y se detiene, parece calmado pero aun así siento la tristeza que lo embarga, veo que está a punto de quebrarse, soy un idiota ¿lo he llevado a este extremo? - ¡¿y sabes qué?! – clama en forma defensiva en tanto vuelve a acercarse… lo que sea que me dirá… yo no me intimidare - ¡la verdad es que quise hacerlo! – ¡eso me ha dejado frío! es como un golpe en el estómago, sólo puedo sentir como se me va el aire ¡no sé en qué pensar!- jamás me había pasado y quisiera… - ¡no! ¡no sigas!... ¡no vez lo que tus palabras provocan en mí!, no estoy preparado para lo que sigue, al mirarme parece que sabe mis temores, así que detiene lo que dice… - no importa – parece sufrir, pero me habla con amabilidad- como ya te pedí antes, olvidado – ahora su tono es frío e insensible - es lo mejor… - alcanzo a oír… ¿habla con pesar?; ¿Cómo es que puede tener tantos cambios de ánimo? ¡quiero entenderlo!, pero al mismo tiempo ¡me aterra tanto! ¡no sé qué hacer! - a menos que tu… -

- ¡No! – respondo sin pensar, ¡no puedo creer que…! ¡¿me está proponiendo…?! o está ¿burlándose? - ¿No puedes tomar en nada con seriedad? – pregunto con desolación… ¡pues lo único que puedo sentir!

- Mira – habla con amabilidad - lo siento ¿de acuerdo? a menos que quieras algo de mí, lo mejor es olvidar, seguiremos como si nada y no habrá ningún problema – ¡¿Qué es lo que dijo?!

- ¿Querer algo de….? – ¿él…? No puedo terminar la oración ¿Qué podría querer yo?... ¡no lo sé! - ¿sabes? no creo que…- pueda olvidarlo - Eso no será posib… - jamás lo olvidare - yo no… - puedo hacer nada

¡¿Por qué todo es tan confuso?!

- ¡Ahhhh! – su alarido me sorprende - ¿De qué hablas?, ¡explícame! – quisiera hacerlo pero eso es algo imposible, ¡ni si quiera yo puedo razonar lo que pasa por mi cabeza! - Mira – habla tranquilamente - no soy gay – ¿gay? ¿alegre? - ni nada por el estilo, bueno… tampoco soy homofóbico… no soy nada de eso – ¿homo? ¿Miedo? - mmm "eso" solo fue un momento de debilidad y… – ¡no entiendo nada de lo que quiere explicar…! pero… hay algo de lo que me doy cuenta; es seguro que alguien de "este tiempo" comprendería perfectamente lo que dice, ¡esta es otra muestra de lo lejos que estoy de poder adaptarme…! sin poder controlarlo interrumpo su "explicación" con mi carcajeo deprimente.

- No entiendo lo que dices... – río con dolor – pero… si te estás burlando de mí, como es tu costumbre, hay algo que debes saber – ¡sí! lo único que me queda es decirle de lo que me pasa - No es que me guste pero no creo poder olvidar lo que paso – y es la verdad ¡una verdad muy extraña! – me confundes tanto, no sé si el besarme es un raro juego tuyo o una costumbre extravagante de este tiempo – expongo las locuras que creo pero aun así, no me siento mejor…- dices que no juegas conmigo, pero con lo que haces puedo ver es tu insensibilidad e irresponsabilidad – reclamo mientras retomo la tensión que tenía -¿piensas qué crear problemas con las personas es una buena forma de vivir? – pregunto con rabia, ¡ya no quiero seguir así! - tal vez para ti sea fácil pero yo no estoy dispuesto a…

- ¡Basta! – grita con malestar - he escuchado suficiente… -me mira de una manera amenazadora, lo que me dirá… es seguro que lo odiare - lamento si lastime su integridad de "hombre" arcaico pero ahora deberes vivir con ello… sólo supéralo y no llores - ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Es un idiota!

- Stark eso no es disculparse, ¡¿por qué insistes en joder todo lo que digo?! – ¡mi queja sale con todo el dolor que siento!

- No quiero hacerlo – parece igualmente lastimado - ¡Ahhh! ¡lo odio! – ¡¿ahora qué sucede?! No entiendo nada otra vez, sólo puedo ver como agita fuertemente sus brazos - odio sentirme así – mi furia se apaga inmediatamente al oír eso… se ve tan desolado que… - ni siquiera sé porque te estoy diciendo esto o porque lo hice lo que hice – toma mi brazo y su contacto quema… ¡pero no puedo apartarlo! – lo que más odio… - habla con dificultad, está muy agobiado… ¡pero quiero que continúe…! – lo que realmente odio, es que no pueda llevarme bien contigo… - ¡espera! ¡él verdaderamente… lo lamenta! Puedo sentir su agonía, con la mirada me dice "_¡no me sueltes…!"_ y por más ilógico que sea, ¡no quiero que se sienta así! - ahora sé que lo arruine – siento su ansiedad, ¡su angustia! ¡su pena…! ¡siento todo! Me suelta y se dirige a la cama, no puedo dejar de verlo, ¡ya no quiero que sufra!

- Tony… - lo llamo con preocupación, él levanta inmediatamente su rostro, tiene tanta atención hacia a mí que me incomoda un poco, pero... ¡No debo distraerme! ¡quiero que sepa lo que pienso! – a mí tampoco me gusta llevarme mal contigo… - le digo con honestidad; respiro profundamente y cierro los ojos, ahora que se separó de mi puedo pensar con "más" claridad, ¡fue injusto pedirle algo que no estaba a su alcance! ¡sé que fue una estupidez hablarle de esa manera! ¡Hice algo tan impulsivo que…! Debemos hacer algo; él me sigue mirando con mucha atención ¡perfecto! debo explicarle lo que siento – pero esto ha llegado a su límite… - ¡no podemos seguir así!, realmente quiero estar bien con él pero… hay algo que debo saber primero -¿Decías la verdad? – no creo que sea prudente seguir pensando en ello, _pero_ ¡quiero saberlo…! ¿realmente "quiso besarme"…?

- Siempre digo la verdad… - dice con sarcasmo, lo miro con desconfianza, pues no le puedo creer. Pero de pronto, algo en él me dice que… ¡sí quiso hacerlo…!

Aunque habla con ironía, es sincero… ¡es tan extraño! Anthony sonríe y tiemblo inmediatamente ¿Qué significa esto?... ¡piensa Steven! Respira profundamente y analiza: él no juega contigo ¡ya te lo dijo! Más aun ¡ya te lo demostró…! Él está contestando con _la verdad…_ Cierro los ojos y recuerdo, desde antes de esta misión, cuando comenzó y durante ella, ¡él ha estado en todo...! aunque al final casi lo pierdo… ¡pero sigue aquí! ¡Me ha dado el mejor beso de mi vida! y… a pesar de que "hay que olvidarlo" sonríe con tanto afecto… y también esta eso de que "no quiere llevarse mal conmigo"…

¡¿Qué más quieres Steven?!

Mis ojos se posan es su figura, creo que sí se lo pido, podrá darme todo lo que tenga… así como yo se lo daría a él… ¿qué significa _esto_?

Miro con más atención y hasta este momento soy consciente de que "está completo", a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado y los peligros que enfrentamos "él esta bien". Y ¡estoy feliz! Me parece increíble pero… ¡él ha roto el alambre…! nos ha salvado… y creo que _eso_ es más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Observo con atención su ropa destrozada, la sangre seca que está en su cuerpo, percibo el olor a cenizas y fuego. Realmente estuvimos cerca de… ¡no! _estuvimos en una guerra_ y él… no ha descansado. Yo soy un "súper soldado" y tengo mucha resistencia; él en cambio, a pesar de ser un genio y todo lo demás… sigue siendo un "hombre" común, ¡él mejor que he conocido de este tiempo! ¡El que más ha dado para terminar con todo este desastre! él que mejor me ha besado… siento como mi corazón de agita con este último pensamiento ¡es tan extraño!

Pero volviendo a él… merece un respiro.

- Necesitas descansar – debe recuperarse… tal vez lo que ha pasado no tiene una respuesta coherente pero… ¡ya no importa!

- Si ya lo creo – ¿por qué no me sorprende? No está de acuerdo conmigo, su respuesta sardónica me lo dice pero es que… ¡parece exhausto!

No sé en que esté pensando, no quiero que se meta en problemas…pero lo _veo_, está muy trastornado y puede hacer alguna locura_._

Nos encontramos sin hablar o hacer algún ruido. El silencio es un poco incómodo pero… quiero ofrecerle tregua, ¡pedirle que hablemos! que aclaremos todo… y que por favor ¡no hagamos como si esto no hubiera sucedido…! No podré dejar de lado lo que sucedió y es un hecho innegable, pero sé que podemos afrontarlo juntos. Lo que sea que haya sido "esto" lo superaremos.

- Entonces.

- Entonces – decimos al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo es que…? ¡ah! ¡Estoy tan nervioso! hace años (literalmente) que no me sentía "así".

- Tu primero – digo rápidamente ¡me siento tan inquieto! No obstante ahora es tan diferente… ¡ya no quiero sacarle los ojos! Y sólo deseo con todas mis fuerzas no sonrojarme ante él.

- Bien, quedando claro eso, ¿ahora qué haremos? – ¡no lo esperaba! ¡¿para él ha quedado claro algo?!... no lo creo ¡sé esta igual que yo! No puedo evitar ver lo gracioso de las circunstancias.

- Tony, nada ha quedado claro – le digo lo más suave que puedo y él ya no parece querer evadir el tema, creo que piensa igual que yo, sólo… ya fue suficiente y como dijo "hay que superarlo" - pero en algo tienes razón, por ahora debemos enfocarnos en lo que haremos… ¿alguna sugerencia? – frunce el ceño y veo que está pensando seriamente ¡Me gusta verlo así! tan serio y profesional… ¡su actitud me simpatiza!

De momento ríe escandalosamente ¿qué habrá imaginado…? De tengo todos mis pensamientos pues ahora ¡me mira de una manera tan hermosa!… Pero debo despertar de la ensoñación en la que caí, quiero que me diga "qué" es lo gracioso.

- ¿Sabes…? – pregunta mientras ríe, ¡parece tan relajado…! – es muy divertido, cuando hablamos o peleamos, bueno de hecho es igual… - sonrió al entender - me río mucho… de ti, no contigo – mmm eso no me agrada del todo - creo que vale la pena… sí – afirma y ríe ¿de qué será? ¡Quiero que me explique! Me acerco a él, no quiero ser duro otra vez pero… – espera, espera – dice mientras levanta las manos en forma conciliadora, su tono cambia pero no me teme - Antes de que vuelvas a gritarme te explicare, lo que quiero decir – sonríe ampliamente, ¡se ve tan resplandeciente cuando esta así! - es que he notado algo gracioso… seguimos un patrón sólo nosotros dos - nos señala mientras continúa - hablamos y ya sea que diga algo que tú sientes como agresión o que realmente lo sea – remarca enérgicamente - instantáneamente nos comenzamos a gritar, después, queremos arrancarnos la cabeza… pero tú dices la palabra mágica y no sé qué pasa, pero nos sinceramos y nos entendemos mejor – _eso rompe la tensión y reímos alegremente_; no lo había notado… parece... ¿cierto?

- Y ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica? – quiero saber, para usarla inmediatamente.

- Mmmm adivina – me tienta, trato de pensar pero… ¡no sé! le pido con la mirada que me diga pero niega jubilosamente - lo más extraño, es que personalmente nunca me había pasado, ya que en general se hace lo que yo digo y no presto atención a nada más –lo suponía pero… ¿está aceptando que conmigo es diferente? - pero… es divertido molestarte anciano – no sé por qué pero ese tono de voz me es familiar, aunque pareciera que me insulta al nombrarme "así" ¡lo percibo con tanto cariño! que se me hincha el cazaron sólo de oírlo - aunque "esto" que te digo es efectivo, ya sabes, porque hasta ahora nos hemos "entendido" – detiene su explicación por un momento; parece tan serio y profundo al hablar… ¡oh! ¡está tomando enserio todo!... claro a su manera - me pone a pensar en que hay que buscar otra manera para interactuar – reímos otra vez, lo _entiendo,_ ¡entiendo lo que quiere decir!

Pero lamentablemente ¡no sé cómo hacerlo! o que proponer, lo miro y él me responde de esa manera dulce… ¡que me hace sentir tan cómodo! ¡Todo me parece tan natural! Su actitud, su sonrisa, su atención; sé que si seguimos hablando, afrontar las situaciones que vengan será más sencillo. Las dudas, el dolor, el coraje, todo ha quedado atrás.

El silencio es agradable, no dejamos de mandarnos miradas sutiles, llenas de sonrisas y alegría; tiene razón ¡podemos intentarlo! Estoy tan lleno de esperanza que ahora _lo veo_: con nosotros funciona muy bien la "sinceridad".

Anthony es honesto… a su manera, llega a ser descarado o cínico pero él no disfraza la verdad; de hecho sólo hace que la interpretemos a su modo… ¡es tan curioso! Yo por otro lado, procuro decir las cosas como son, trato de ser objetivo y directo… pero con Anthony difícilmente lo logro… ¡qué extraño! _Debemos dejar las cartas sobre la mesa._

- Entiendo – digo antes de comenzar, respiro profundamente, cierro los ojos un momento y vuelvo a enfocarlos en él, quiero que me comprenda, así que le explicare lo mejor que pueda – también he notado que podemos hablar con sinceridad y nos va mejor… - le doy la razón y veo su regocijo… me remontare al principio de todo - Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que representas todo lo que no entiendo de esta época – esto no será muy agradable… – no fue justo para ti pero es la verdad, no quería tener nada que ver contigo – inmediatamente se muestra perturbado y alarmado, se levanta y…

- Y ¿Esto como ayudara a no llevarnos mal Capi? – veo molestia en su mirada – si no quieres tener algo conmigo… - su voz parece quebrace; ¡me impresiona pues muestra cuanto le importa mi opinión! de pronto cambia y ahora parece confundido, debo apresurarme…

- Espera – le pido – no es lo que piensas – le digo con calma, me acerco a él… lo invito a sentarse, me acomodo a su lado y no sé cómo ni porque, lo tomo del hombro e inmediatamente levanta la mirada; se acerca a mí, pero contrario a lo que pensé (que se volvería a repetí la incomodidad anterior) su cercanía no me perturba, de hecho es agradable - eso era antes – sigo explicando, e inmediatamente siento como me trasmite su alivio - ahora es diferente – declaro con entusiasmo, ¡ahora soy yo quien se acerca más! - cuando estoy contigo aprendo muchas cosas – ante mi pasan algunos de mis recuerdos del día de hoy - ahora sé lo prejuicioso que fui contigo y lo lamento; también sé que no debo creer ciegamente en todo lo que me dicen…– en mi mente veo nuestra primer discusión - y cuando estoy contigo, ¡creo que venceremos todos los obstáculos que se nos presenten!- enumero la veces que me ayudo durante la batalla, ¡cómo me cuido! ¡cómo se arriesgó por todos! Pero entonces también recuerdo mi angustia… – pero debes parar de actuar tan impulsivamente, realmente me confundes… sé que puedo confiar en ti, de hecho lo hago, pero…

- Yo no… también estoy… no sé qué decir a eso – interrumpe lo que digo, parece tan nervioso, ¡así como yo! Me da un vistazo, parece reflexionar y de pronto vuelve a mirarme con suspicacia– Pero… tú no quedas exento ¿sabes?, respondes a lo que hago, así que sí quieres pedir algo creo que debes comenzar contigo mismo – eso me sorprende ¡tiene razón! ¡yo también he sido descuidado! he dicho y hecho cosas que aumentaban los conflictos entre nosotros, ¡es verdad!

Miro hacia enfrente y ahora sé que dejare de hacerlo, pues lo he decidido… desde ahora procurare no comenzar o alimentar algún conflicto. Creo que debo continuar, tengo que explicar todo lo que pienso y "el por qué".

- Cuando conocí a tu padre, creí que era un hombre extraordinario, muy adelantado a su época ya sabes todo un genio- siento su tensión inmediatamente, parece que es un tema que no le agrada ¿por qué? – rápidamente nos entendimos y trabajamos juntos –continuo a pesar de su incomodidad - él fue de gran asistencia en la guerra, con sus inventos realizamos muchas misiones y salimos victoriosos en muchas batallas, pero… - ahora debe saber por qué con él es tan diferente - era sólo un colaborador – parece tan aliviado, quisiera preguntarle ¿Por qué de su actitud? … aunque no quiero apresurarle… tendremos tiempo más adelante – no creas que no lo apreciaba, era un buen amigo, dispuesto a cualquier locura para ayudarme, pero… no era un hombre que estuviera en el campo de batalla; eso es lo diferente contigo, además de luchar, tienes la iniciativa de hacer las cosas, no esperas ordenes… - eso es algo que admiro profundamente de él, aunque no me guste del todo.

- Que extraño creí que odiabas eso… - dice prontamente.

- Lo odio – respondo - pero no puedo dejar de ver lo bueno que ha salido de esas acciones – y es la verdad, le doy un vistazo y otra vez pasa... se ve ¡tan contento! ¡tan lleno! Tan feliz, que me siento como su calor me envuelve.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga más seguido? –pregunta con alegría.

- No – digo seriamente, mi impulso por querer protegerlo es el que responde, pero aun así reímos con alegría.

- Lo haré – me aclara, pero...

- Lo sé – le respondo con resignación – Lo que quiero decir, sin mucha elocuencia realmente, es que… lo lamento – me siento nervioso nuevamente – Tienes razón, yo también soy responsable de muchas cosas ¡Eres un buen compañero de batalla!, confiaría mi vida en ti… es por eso que no quiero estar "mal" contigo – le aclaro y pido; quiero que la mayoría del tiempo que pasemos juntos sea como esto, que podamos hablar, conocernos, saber que pensamos el uno del otro y llevarnos bien - siento no haber puesto de mi parte, siento fomentar el ambiente de tensión que tenemos… siento ser un mal compañero – me disculpo pero veo como niega lo que digo con la cabeza, ¡es tan gracioso! - admito que hemos sido irresponsables… - advierto y él ahora asiente ¡es tan…! No debo distraerme- pero por ahora…- me concentro, tal vez no sea el momento para seguir cuestionándolo sobre lo que paso ¡No quiero regresar a ese ambiente de tensión e incomodidad! estoy seguro de que lo hablaremos, pero cuando sea oportuno… ¡sí! por ahora es mejor limitarme a decirle lo que pienso: - estoy tan aliviado – noto que sin querer, ¡lo puesto nervioso! aunque parece tranquilo. Ahora debo exponerle lo que había pensado después de la entrevista… antes de encontrarlo con Loki - tanto que me motiva a seguir… - es divertido, se ve tan confundido. Y por alguna razón, parece que puedo oírlo…

_Nos miramos directamente, pero no sé qué pensar ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?, no lo sé y posiblemente nunca lo sepa, pero al parecer, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, desaciertos o lo que sea que haya sido ese… "contacto"; realmente podremos llevarnos bien._

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta con genuina curiosidad, se incorpora lentamente y ahora está frente a mí, ¡estamos tan cerca…! pero no es nada incómodo.

- Cuando mencionaste que los vengadores era un grupo que Fury manipula no te quise creer, pero… - no me agrada recordar lo ingenuo que fui… tenía razón… y me gustaría formar equipo con él, sé que funcionara; decido acomodarme lo mejor que puedo, me recargo en la pared y él inmediatamente se sienta a mi costado, mirándome con atención.

- Podemos hacerlo diferente – dice inmediatamente, perece que ha entendido - podemos hacer una alternativa – esa actitud me gusta, ¡me gusta mucho! ¡ahora piensa en plural! ¡tal vez no solamente yo he aprendido algo! Además se le ve tan seguro que no puedo ni quiero ocultar mi aprobación - ¡claro que sí! Digo, ya tenemos mi ingenio – pero al decir eso mi respuesta es inmediata… frunzo el ceño y le muestro mi desacuerdo… ¡tal vez necesite aprender más sobre humildad!

- Stark, no abuses – le digo seriamente, pero ni yo me lo creo, reímos alegremente otra vez, suspiro con anhelo y él muestra su emoción_._

- Bueno, bueno, hay mucha gente a la que podemos convocar, que también no marcha al paso que marca Fury – dice retomando el tema, yo también había pensado en eso, tal vez necesitemos tiempo, recursos y otras cosas ¡pero trabajando juntos no habrá dificultades! Siento como se vuelve a recargar en mí, su contacto es realmente acogedor… percibo que nuestras respiraciones son lentas y tranquilas - pero hay que tomarlo con calma, además esta eso de que apenas despertaste de tu sueño de belleza y no sé qué quieras hacer por ahora pero… - se detiene y me mira fijamente…yo sólo puedo pensar en que… ¡se ha dado cuenta…! lo dice tan a su manera… pero ¡me entiende! ¡quiere saber de mis necesidades! Yo... realmente le preocupo… se siente tan bien recibir esta atención.

- ... me gustaría, ya sabes hacer "algo" con la vida que todavía tengo… - le digo lentamente… la verdad es que no sé qué más decir; mi corazón late tan rápido, otra vez estoy tan nervioso… ¡ah! ¡Debo tranquilizarme!

- Y lo harás –me anima, mientras se acerca más a mí ¡su tacto es tan agradable!- sólo debemos planear como vas a conocer el mundo y… - se detiene abruptamente, espero unos momentos a que continúe pero parece ¿acongojado? Tal vez preocupado… ahora ¿en que estará pensando?

- ¿Qué pasa? – le presiono levemente con la mano en la que esta recargado, quiero saber por qué se detuvo… pero no deseo hacerlo sentir incomodo otra vez… internamente me digo que no debo preocuparme, estoy seguro que me dirá lo que le pasa…

- Realmente… ¿quieres trabajar conmigo? – eso me confunde, ¿no habíamos aclarado eso…? o ¿será que…?

- ¿Tú no quieres? – pregunto inmediatamente.

- No lo sé, nunca lo he intentado, digo no es un secreto que soy toda una celebridad y… - se aleja lentamente de mí, pero lo entiendo, realmente es la primera vez que trabaja así y ¡me alegra! Ver su preocupación por hacer bien las cosas es tan agradable ¿es que nunca dejara de sorprenderme?

- Diva – digo para romper la tensión que tiene, el me mira con enojo infantil y no puedo evitar reír.

- A lo que voy es que no recibiré un premio al compañero del año – aclara pero sigue pareciendo un niño enojado - o que suelo olvidar al equipo y esas cosas raras que …

- Pues hay que probar – quiero que deje de inquietarse ¡lo hará bien! - no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos – le digo de la manera más amable que puedo, veo que surte el efecto que esperaba pues se vuelve acercar a mí y se acomoda para mirar hacia enfrente.

- De acuerdo – acepta con satisfacción - pero por lo mientras, cuando salgamos de aquí… hay que hacer algo… ya sabes informal – propone con nerviosismo, pero lamentablemente no logro entender a lo que se refiere…

- ¿Cómo informal? – espero no haberlo arruinado.

- Sí, podemos ir a algún lugar o ver algo o… - mmm tal vez, sea como quise en un principio, ¡él me puede ayudar a entender este tiempo! Me satisface tanto que la propuesta nazca de el – déjalo – creo que por no entender desde un principio, se ha creído que no quiero, obviamente quiero salir con él pero si ya no pretende… - bueno si quieres… - ahora respiro con tranquilidad, su propuesta sigue en pie y eso me alegra tanto.

- Sí, me gustaría hacer algo informal – le digo, aunque no sé qué haremos, ¡pero no es tan importante eso! Pues mientras sigamos juntos sé que seguiré aprendiendo muchas cosas de él.

- … - se instala entre nosotros otro silencio cómodo, ¡esto es tan grato! Estoy tan agradecido por haberlo conocido mejor. Recuerdo la imagen que me hice de él antes y ahora puedo decir con certeza que el Anthony que conozco es mucho mejor.

- Oye – susurra - hasta ahora no había notado que acabamos con un ejército alienígena y no… - ¡oh no! suena tan cansado.

- Descansa, yo… - estoy tan nervioso, ¡que descuidado he sido! hablo de cuidarle ¡y soy el que le impide descansar! - tomare la otra estancia – me levanto con calma, pero….

- No quédate yo me voy – ahora él se levanta y me detiene - es lo mejor – volteo y lo miro con alegría.

- Gracias – mientras yo me acomodo superficialmente en la cama pienso: ¡es tan extraño no tenerlo junto a mí!

- ¿Sabes…? –me dice con seriedad, lo miro y su semblante me dice que esto será importante - Howard era un idiota, pero sólo cuando hablaba de ti parecía el padre que debió haber sido – ¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué quiere decir?! - extrañamente tú lo hacías una buena persona… y digo extrañamente porque tal vez sea un efecto secundario de ti – ¿efecto secundario? ¿Qué es lo que significa?, levanto la mirada y espera a que le indique seguir, se lo pido con un gesto y… - Creo que sé en la idea del equipo de súper gente estás tú, tal vez no sea un desastre - … es lo más agradable que me ha dicho ¡realmente me aprecia! ¡Es tan extraño! Yo le explico lo que me pasa con tantas palabras y él con tan sólo una oración me hace sentir tan bien, ¡es fabuloso ser apreciado por alguien…! hace mucho que no lo sentía…

- Yo… - ¡y ahora no sé qué decir!, es tan fascinante que precisamente él sea quien me lo diga… pero - ¿no crees que este "pasado de moda"? – le pregunto ya que él es el que dice tantas cosas que me hacen sentir a veces inseguro de…

- Mmmm sí, mucho –eso detiene todo pensamiento, me duele que lo diga - pero ese será tu papel, ser el "hombre santo" que recuerde a los demás mortales como debe ser el camino correcto, o lo que sea que hayas aprendido en los 40's – ¡y otra vez! Anthony logra de una manera perfecta disipar mis dudas ¡como lamento haber pensado mal de él! ¡me alegro de llevarnos mejor! aunque nos falten muchas cosas y aun no aclaremos todo, ¡no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo…!

- Entiendo – mientras rio con alegría - Y ¿tu? – no puedo evitar preguntar.

- Mmm, sí me lo piden bien y bonito el líder – y ahí está la soberbia característica de Anthony, no me termina de agradar pero… – o el creativo -repara inmediatamente - ya sabes me gusta experimentar – de repente eso me incomoda pues ¿será que ese beso fue… un experimento? ¡no me agrada la idea! pero… – realmente no importa, pues seré el estilo que hace falta, no te preocupes tengo mucho – parece que ha notado mi incomodidad, así que se apresura en distraer mi atención y se lo agradezco enormemente.

- Pues me preocupa – digo inmediatamente - tal vez no lo puedas controlar – él se ha tensado y me mira con atención ¡es tan gracioso! – ¡¿y sí te desquicias?! ¿Qué haremos? – no logro mantenerme serio y rio estrepitosamente.

- Ja no sabes lo que dices, recuerda que mucho nunca es suficiente – se defiende inmediatamente, que bien ¡no lo tomo a mal!

Nos hemos divertido, pero noto que apenas si puede mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Ve a descansar Stark – me levanto nuevamente y le trasmito mis deseos, realmente quiero que se recupere de este día tan agotador y por lo que me dijo antes, mañana tendrá mucho trabajo; también esta eso de Loki pues si realmente quiere investigarlo, debe tener en orden su tiempo y... Primero necesita descansar.

- No, todavía tengo energía – habla como un niño que no quiere irse a dormir - vamos a hacer una pijamada con tu amigo "la rubia" – dice con burla, no me gusta pero no puedo evitarlo ¡es tan gracioso! Mientras nos dirigimos hacia la salida trato de no reír - ese Hulk sí que es terrible – me pongo rígido sin querer, recuerdo la confianza con la que le habla de Hulk y la preocupación irracional regresa a mí…

- Tony – le llamo y recompone su semblante, ¡me presta atención totalmente! ¡eso me agrada tanto! Que reduce mi tensión inmediatamente.

- Dime – es tan correcto al responder.

- Veo que Hulk fuera de batalla responde a lo que tú le dices – quiero exponer lentamente mi punto.

- Si – afirma, me mira con expectación.

- Sabes que debes tener cuidado – le digo, pero es más una pregunta... me acerco a él pues quiero saber si entendió lo que quise decirle.

- Sie – dice con un toque de duda.

- … - me acerco hasta quedar a un paso de él, no quero discutir sobre los peligros innecesarios a los que se expone, espero que entienda lo que quiero.

- Está bien, le diré que se controle – y ¡no me ha decepcionado! - además espero emplear al buen doctor en mi torre quiero ver que tan bueno es – mmm me parece bien, respeto su decisión y espero lo mejor para su trabajo, ya que parecen disfrutarlo y tal vez sea bueno para Banner - y no… no te preocupes el gigante se quedara dónde está… - eso me tranquiliza enormemente - a menos que…

- ¡Stark! – ¡no puedo evitar reprenderlo! aunque dije que ya no lo haría…

- A menos que él quiera salir o tomen un acuerdo – ¿Cómo? ¿eso puede ser posible? Sé que se ha controlado mucho… pero…. – sí es así hay que respetar su forma de relacionarse ¿o no? – sí Anthony lo dice es por algo, le dije que confiaba plenamente en él y eso haré - ¿No quieres a hombre verde como parte del equipo? – esta tan ¿seguro? ¿Cómo sería… sí se sale de control? - ¡vamos! el todo valeroso capi no debe discriminar a nadie – dice con alegría, pero tiene razón, si hay un acuerdo entre los dos, no creo que sea un problema, al contrario… y sí trabajamos en equipo Hulk será un gran miembro en el grupo. No sé si funcione, pero por ahora hay algo que quiero pedirle…

- Sólo ten cuidado – ya que sí lo ha decidido lo apoyare.

- Capi – me llama con alegría.

- ¿Sí? – respondo con tranquilidad.

- Paleta – ¿Qué? ¿Sigue con eso? ¡es tan infantil!

- Tonto – le digo sin poderlo evitar.

- Anciano – ríe y me mira con cariño.

- Stark – le digo mientras veo como se molesta, eso me hace reír, pero veo que su semblante es tan radiante, a pesar de lo cansado que se ve, ¡oh no! ¡otra vez lo distraje! - Déjame descansar – le digo, para que pueda hacer lo mismo, con un ademan se inclina y señala la cama, camino y me vuelvo a acomodar. Pero no noto cuando me ha seguido y se detiene frente a mí, esta tan serio, que no puedo sacar los ojos de él. Como estoy con la espalda en la pared, levanto la mirada y veo como apoya sus brazos en la litera de arriba…

- Steve – tiemblo al oírlo, ¡es la primera vez que me llama así!, si no fuera porque estoy sentado, seguramente mis piernas temblarían sin control – estamos… ya sabes ¿en buenos términos? – dice con anhelo y extrañamente con dudas, eso me hace pensar en lo complicado de nuestra situación, la verdad es que no entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado y no puedo mentirle.

- Sinceramente – le digo mirándolo directamente a los ojos - creo que jamás estaremos en buenos términos – y es la vedad, con una personalidad tan explosiva e indomable como la suya y con la seriedad y rectitud de la mía, no creo que lleguemos a llevarnos "perfectamente" pero…

- Yo también lo creo… - él _también_ lo ve - tal vez es lo mejor – concuerdo, _pero…_

- Si – no me preocupa del todo, pues sé que si seguimos trabajando y mejoraremos, él por otro lado se ve abatido… sé que con el tiempo lo vera como yo. Nos damos una última mirada y ahora él parece tan neutral que me preocupa… ¿será que he arruinado todo?

- Adiós – dice antes de salir sin mirarme, lo último que veo es su espalda, me recuesto en la cama con la mirada dirigida hacia la puerta, siento que hace falta algo en la habitación, ¡qué locura! Cierro los ojos y sólo lo veo a él ¿cómo es posible? en tan corto tiempo se ha grabado en mi mente.

Ahora que estoy más tranquilo y me encuentro solo en la estancia, puedo pensar en lo que acaba de suceder… _¿Qué diablos fue eso?_ Inhalo profundamente y tal vez no me agrede pero es momento de analizar todo lo que pasó…

Nunca había tenido esas sensaciones, ¡en la vida me había sucedido algo similar! (con nadie), en menos de un día he pasado por tantas cosas que… y además tengo tantas preguntas que no me atrevo a responder: ¡¿Por qué me beso?! ¡¿Por qué le correspondí?! ¡¿Sí Jarvis no nos hubiera "interrumpido"…?! ¿Hubiéramos seguido…? ¿Qué habría pasado sí…?

¡Ahhhh! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Steve piensa! ¡Encuentra una explicación a esto…! Sólo puedo reconocer que… _me gusto_ ¡lo que hemos hecho se sintió tan bien…! Pero no sé lo que significa, sí es bueno o malo, sí natural o extraño... ¡Siento una agitación enorme! ¡Calma Steve!

A ver, debo empezar con lo más básico. Anthony, él es… un _hombre_ (y no es como si no lo hubiera notado), pero a lo que voy es que… con lo que pasó... ¿debería avergonzarme? De pronto siento mucho calor en todo mi cuerpo, no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿soy… raro? ¡No sé en qué pensar! Sí hago una remembranza de mi época, algo que encuentro inmediatamente es el rechazo a los hombres a los que les gustaran otros; la verdad es que desconozco por qué o cómo sucedía esto, pero siempre me pareció injusto. Creo que ellos como todas las personas merecen respeto...

Respiro profundamente y continuo analizando mis ideas, la siguiente es que: siempre me he sentido atraído por mujeres… jamás me he interesado por algún "sujeto" (me siento tan extraño al plantear esto)… mmm y no tengo aversión por las personas a las que sí les gusten, esto en la vida me lo había planteado y de hecho no sé mucho del tema. Cuando estaba en la guerra lo único que sabía es que esas personas se encontraban entre los grupos que fueron perseguidos y exterminados por los nazis… al instante recuerdo la violencia y el sufrimiento que vivimos ¡fue algo insoportable! El odio, el abuso y las injusticias, y el que trataran así hasta a sus propios compatriotas es algo que no podía tolerar. Pero hoy, hasta donde he leído, hubo grupos que lucharon por sus derechos civiles, realmente sé poco sobre los… "homosexuales" pues todavía no me actualizo en ese tema.

Creo que fui un tonto... mi primer inquietud y ese "soy raro" es una prueba de la mente cerrada que aún tengo... ¡Oh dios! Por idiotas como yo mucha gente ha sufrido.

Ahora estoy enfadado conmigo por ser tan ¡ignorante en estos temas…!

De inmediato me levanto y comienzo a caminar en círculos por la estancia, en mi mente tengo tantas otras preguntas...

Pero… me detengo y respiro profundamente. Ya estoy más calmado y ahora puedo aclararme algunas cosas, sé soy inexperto en muchas cosas, pero siempre pensé que era porque nunca fui bueno para relacionarme con nadie, las pocas experiencias que tengo las puedo contar con mi mano y me sobran dedos… Si analizo mi vida… desde cierta edad de cuando era niño nunca busque el contacto de nadie. Al llevarme al orfanato, después de que mi madre muriera… ¡fue…!

No quiero pensar en ello pero sin querer lo evoco en mi mente ¡el abuso de los más grandes! la indiferencia de las personas, todo en ese lugar… ¡era insoportable! Sólo hasta que mi buen amigo Bucky llego, pude tener una relación real con otra persona, él fue quien se acercó a mí, ¡él era el que me abrazaba! ¡Él que me llevaba a lugares! y ¡él era en que me impulsaba a conocer más personas…!

¡Oh! Me detengo inmediatamente, me doy cuenta de algo muy importante, por primera vez desde que desperté el recuerdo de Bucky no es amargo. ¡Quiero seguir recordándolo así!

Sí me remonto a parte de mi infancia y adolescencia, sé que fue llevadera gracias a él… ¡le debo tanto! Miro hacia la puerta otra vez y reproduzco en mi mente la última mirada que me dio Anthony… no puedo evitar reír, pues la "relación" que tenemos es tan diferente…Con Bucky aprendí lo que era el afecto, la amistad, hermandad, compañerismo, el trabajo en equipo… y con Anthony _sé_ que voy más allá… lo que no sé es ¿Qué tanto? Y ¿Por qué?

Inmediatamente me pongo a pensar en otra persona importante… Peggy, ella fue… _especial_; cierro los ojos para rememorar cada momento y sentimiento que tuve con y por ella. Cuando la conocí lo primero que me llamo la atención fue que tratara a todos de forma igualitaria, la primer imagen que tengo de ella, es la de una mujer firme e inteligente, pero cuando convivimos más, me gusto su liderazgo, su profesionalismo y sobre todo su _fe_ en mi ¡Ella fue la primer mujer que se preocupó por mi bienestar! ¡Sé que me aprecio y quiso realmente! ¡Y yo…! yo también la quise.

Cuando me convertí en el Capitán América, supe que mi deber estaba con la nación, que tendría una vida difícil; pero sólo cuando estuve con Peggy me atreví a pensar en ¿cómo sería mi vida si la pasara su lado? Ella como toda una militar experimentada, entendería el grado de compromiso que tengo con mi país, sabría de las misiones que llevaría a cabo y de la responsabilidad que cargo… Ella era perfecta para mí… Sé que me querría a pesar de todo eso. Tengo un sentimiento amargo al darme cuenta que eso ya no será posible…

…

Sin más rodeos _quiero _responder a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué me sucedió con Anthony?

A ver, otra vez…Anthony es un tipo bien parecido (me siento tan raro al pensarlo), es como esos hombres que tienen a sus pies a muchas mujeres, aunque siendo honesto, eso no es lo que me llama la atención de él. De hecho Anthony es la persona más desesperante con la que he trabajado, ¡alguien caprichoso e impulsivo!, pero sobretodo… ¡alguien impresionante! como le dije, él es un héroe en todo el sentido de la palabra, todo en él me ha sorprendido y agradezco conocerlo mejor, Howard se sentiría… ¡Dios que hice! ¡Él es hijo de Howard! ¡¿Cómo pude…?! ¡Sí debería avergonzarme…!

¡Estoy tan enojado conmigo mismo! ¡¿Qué diría Howard de lo que acaba de pasar?! Seguramente estaría furioso y querría matarme, ¡yo quiero hacerlo¡ desde un principio deseaba conocer a su hijo, tratarlo, acercarme a él y compartir experiencias… ¡Cielos! Como es que lleguen a esto, siento que he defraudado su confianza.

No aguanto más… ¡debo salir de aquí!

Abro inmediatamente la puerta y me dirijo hacia la salida más cercana, ¡necesito respirar aire fresco! así que me dirijo al hangar. Estoy cerca pero de pronto veo pasar a la agente Romanoff con el doctor Banner, me detengo abruptamente y trato de ocultarme… ¡me siento tan apenado! no quiero que nadie me vea, ¡que tonto soy! me hubiera quedado en la habitación, estoy por dar la vuelta hasta que…

- ¡Capitán! creía que descansaba – oigo con tono alegre, pienso en lo equivocado que está el agente Barton, volteo completamente y lo veo de frente…

- Salí a caminar un rato – digo seriamente, él cambia su semblante y siento como me escudriña con la mirada.

- ¿sucede algo? – ¡si supiera! que irónico- ¿puedo ayudarle? – nadie puede hacerlo.

- No, pero gracias - de reojo veo que el pasillo por donde me dirigía está despejado y antes de voltear...

- no lo tomé a mal pero – dice lentamente – creo que no este bien – nos vemos fijamente y a pesar de que tiene razón, no puedo hacer anda para evitar sentirme tan mal – sonara trillado, pero sí quiere hablar con alguien o en poco de… – se detiene y lleva una mano a su nuca, le agradezco inmediatamente con la mirada.

- Gracias, pero en este momento no creo ser la mejor compañía de nadie – digo como justificación.

- Si me lo permite, creo que no importa si la compañía es buena o mala, mientras no estemos solos, todo saldrá mejor – dice y me deja intrigado – veo que iba hacia el hangar ¿quiere ver a las estrellas esta noche? lo pienso por un momento, por eso iba a salir ¿no? quiero despejar mi mente así que…

- Me gustaría –me sonríe y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, y al abrirla, inmediatamente siento el frio de hace afuera; el agente Barton dice que iremos a lo más alto de la fortaleza, pero encontramos a alguien que no esperábamos.

- Amigos ¿sucede algo? – Thor pregunta con un poco de ansiedad, se incorpora lentamente del lugar donde estaba acostado.

- No, sólo venimos por algo de paz y tranquilidad – dice Barton mientras se acomoda cerca de él, yo lo sigo pero antes llegar él palmea el espacio que está entre los dos y me dirijo rápidamente hacia allá, tengo a Thor a mi derecha y al agente a mi izquierda, nos recostamos en el piso y miramos atentamente hacia el cielo; el silencio en el que nos sumergimos es largo y tranquilo, pero de pronto…

- ¿Creen que deba hablar con… mi hermano? – pregunta con desolación Thor.

- No te ofendas pero… tu hermano merece algo más que una charla –dice con agresividad el agente.

- Lo sé – habla con pesar –lamento que nuestros problemas hayan llegado hasta este punto pero… _lo amo_ – susurra como un lamento, siento que Thor se encuentre así…

- No te preocupes, esas cosas pasan – digo inmediatamente, guardamos un silencio algo tenso hasta que el agente hace algunos ruidos extraños, pareciera que quiere decir algo pero no se atreve.

- … lo dijiste… ya sabes, ¿te refieres a que tu y el…? – trato de entender lo que dice entre señas y palabras entrecortadas… pero no lo logro.

- Si - afirma de manera solemne Thor – ¿hay algún problema? – pregunta con seriedad.

- No – responde inmediatamente el agente – sólo que… ¿en tu planeta se es común que los hermanos…? – dice el agente y otra vez hace movimientos y caras extrañas.

- No, pero Loki no es mi hermano de sangre – veo alivio en la vara del agente, otra vez sucede, me siento tan fuera de lugar al no entender – además mi padre lo sabe y me ha pedido una cosa para poder llevarlo conmigo – explica con esperanza en los ojos – sólo debo asegurar a un descendiente mío al trono y no tendremos ninguna dificultad.

- Pues bien por ustedes – expresa con ligereza – aunque… ¡que gustitos! – dice como queja - Si que te van los imposibles ¿eh? – dice como si bromeara y comienzan a reír.

- Sí, siempre ha sido todo un reto – Thor parece tan relajado ahora… creo que entiendo las palabras de Barton, tal vez solo necesitas hablar con alguien y… tus dudas se irán.

- Thor, no comprendo completamente lo que te aflige pero espero y se solucione lo de tu hermano – le expreso mi deseo con honestidad, el me sonríe y seguimos mirando hacia el cielo.

- Vaya… - susurra Barton, volteo hacia y con la mirada le pido que continúe – si que eres "inocente" – muestro mi incomodidad, pero me apenaría mas tener que preguntar ¿de qué está hablando?

Pasa mucho tiempo en el que estamos callados, es agradable estar con los con los compañeros en un momento de relajación, pero sin poder evitarlo, recuerdo a Anthony y su ingenio, me gustaría que estuviera aquí.

- Y… ¿la compañera te corresponde halcón? – pregunta suspicazmente Thor

- Si – aunque la respuesta es corta, está impregnada de alegría, ¡qué bien! Los agentes me agradan y deseo que sean felices – no me agrada la idea, pero al parecer fue gracias a tu novio que se decidió a dar el paso – explica con recelo, pero no entiendo ¿novio? ¿de quién habla?, volteo hacia Thor y el ríe alegremente - pero no le digan que saben – advierte con disfrazada seriedad – es un poco paranoica con esto de la información personal.

- Pues, gracias por confiárnoslo – le expreso con algunas dudas – espero que sean felices – y eso lo digo honestamente, de reojo veo como Thor asiente y apoya lo que dije.

- Yo también… - responde con un suspiro el agente. Pasan algún tiempo, y hay algo que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza…

- Pero ¿quién es su novio…? – pregunto con pena, tal vez no comprendí algo de lo anterior y este diciendo una locura.

- Loki – dice sin darle importancia.

- No lo es… -repone seguidamente – aún –susurra con pesar. ¡oh! Ahora entiendo ¡que tonto soy! Sin querer muestro mi sorpresa y al parecer Thor lo ha notado - ¿seguro que no hay algún problema? – pregunta de nuevo mientras nos ve intercaladamente.

- No, bueno… lo que pasa es que antes hubo algunas situaciones con "algunos temas" – trata de exponer el agente, pero Thor parece igual que confundido que yo… - desde hace mucho tiempo la humanidad tiene ciertos prejuicios y hasta se ha llegado a desarrollar un odio irracional entre los hombres – ahora entiendo… - la aversión comienza con las diferencias entre las personas, ya sea porque algunos tienen un tono de piel diferente, por ser de países diferentes o tener gustos diferentes… - parece exasperado pero lo entiendo, esa es la misma frustración que he tenido muchas veces – lo peor es que a pesar del tiempo en algunos lugares sigue existiendo _ese_ tipo de pensamientos… hay mucha gente que todavía la sigue pasando mal – eso me deja frío… - pero afortunadamente vamos superando esos baches…- creo que…

Guardamos silencio y nos volvemos a acomodar en el suelo, con la vista frente al cielo, el agente me mira de reojo, como si quisiera saber en lo que pienso; _si supiera_… por otro lado Thor parece meditar y por lo que puedo ver, cierra los ojos.

- En Asgard sabemos que el amor se puede expresar de diferentes maneras, que nada es tan puro y que no hay nada que podamos hacer cuando lo sentimos – dice con anhelo… yo no sé qué pensar…

- Capital – salto sorprendido al oír que me llama el agente Barton; me mira fijamente, está apoyado en uno de sus brazos, no se incorpora completamente - ¿usted qué opina?

Muy buena pregunta ¿Qué opino?

* * *

El Steve que vemos en este capítulo está lleno de dudas e información limitada, sin querer Thor y Barton están haciendo lo que el tanto quería, aclarar lo que siente...

Quise reflejar todos los sentimientos del Capi, pero sí el texto esta laaargo, con todo lo que planeaba quedaría eterno; además quería seguir manteniendo su escancia, ya saben, él es una buena persona, con miedos y algunos hábitos anticuados, pero sobre todo él es un hombre valiente, que aprecia y respeta a todos… o bueno eso espero haberles dado a entender.

Un favor: díganme si les parece adecuado el titulo que puse...

Por cierto feliz regreso a clases (tardío), para l s que vayan a comenzar el ciclo escolar o l s que ya entraron.


End file.
